Masters of the Scene
by Djehmli
Summary: AU/OOC - Sookie has returned from the land of the Fae, stronger and wiser and seeking assistance.  She is drawn back into the vampire world she ran away from when she asks Eric for a favor. Set after Season 3 of True Blood.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - AU/OOC a Fan Fiction based on the True Blood Series. True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. So with that out of the way... While working on the latest chapter for The Ties that Bind me, this story started to coalesce in my head and TB Eric wouldn't stop badgering me. I like True Blood Eric, but dislike Sookie and I am not thrilled with all of the other character storylines in season 3. So I am going to kinda do my own thing here. Which is why it is labeled AU and OOC. I am rating it M for potential violence and future lemons. I will update as I can, but TTTBM has priority. I just needed to crank this chapter out to get Eric to shut up. It is a one shot for now while I finish up the plot.

It is the end of Season 3 of True Blood, after Eric had revealed Bill's deception, Sookie throws both of them out of her home and runs to the cemetery. There Claudine convinces her to follow her through the portal to the Fairy Realm. All is not fluffy kittens and puppy dog tails and a changed Sookie returns through the portal to Bon Temps.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Homecoming  
**

I stumbled as I came through the portal from the realm of Fairy. I found myself standing once again at the foot of my Grandmother's grave, a different woman. This time it was not grief which consumed me but resolve. I was my own woman, not a child. I regretted some of my actions towards my friends and family, the way I would speak and my childish attitude. I would apologize to those I needed to, and I would continue to grow and learn how to be a better person. But first, I wanted to get back home and collapse for some much needed sleep.

It was mid afternoon, on what day I was not sure. I had stepped from this world four months ago by my reckoning, but Claudine had warned me time moved to a different rhythm between the two realms, I may have left only hours ago. I thought about all I had discovered while in the land of sunshine. I had a Great-Grandfather I had never heard about, and other relatives. But where I had sought comfort and a place of belonging, instead I found yet another supernatural determined to use me, this time as a brood mare for the fairies. I refused, adamantly and in return I had been restrained, again.

I had a friend in Claudine though, someone willing to get me out. She understood how I felt, having been forced to accept someone not of her choosing as husband. She had only brought me to Niall to give me the option to join the Fae after all the pain I had suffered here. My decision made to go home; she helped me from my locked room and brought me to the portal. She warned me that others may come, to try to convince me to return to my Great-Grandfather, but my association with vampires would make them wary. She encouraged me to continue it, to seek out Eric and ask for his protection.

She was right in a way, now that I was no longer Bill's I was free to be claimed by any vampire that wanted me, according to vampire law. So the practical thing to do would be to approach the one vampire whom I might be able to trust. It was difficult to admit, but I did trust Eric. I was very vulnerable right now; to leave the land of the fairy I had to agree to the suppressing of my Fae gifts. While they were still new to me, I had found them a helpful if unreliable bag of tricks to get me out of tight situations, now I could not use them. It felt ironic to think to myself that all I had now was my telepathy. Without the possibility of me accidently glowing like a neon sign, the chance of a random Fae locating me was slim.

I was approaching my home while reminiscing and it dawned on me something had changed. Perhaps it was just the way the sun was falling across the siding, but it sure looked like it was freshly painted. I walked up the steps and noticed other changes, a broken rail replaced, and a new porch light. The screen door had new hardware and no longer squeaked when I opened it. I found the spare key under the flower pot and held the screen open with my hip as I unlocked the front door. The inside of the house danced with rays of sunlight across freshly sanded and polished wood floors. I dropped the key onto a side table and roamed around the house, my jaw hanging open. The place was spic and span from top to bottom, including new drywall, paint and wall paper. The furniture had been cleaned, and replaced as needed, but still in the same style. A couple new area rugs decorated the floor, even the one where Eric had killed the were-wolf.

I made it to the kitchen to discover new appliances and cabinets. I explored the rest of the house to find more of the same, rooms cleaned; floors scrubbed or replaced, and new paint and furniture. The bathrooms were fantastic; no expense had been spared here, with a custom shower and a huge tub for the master, and a smaller but no less decadent set up for the guest rooms. All of my family heirlooms and knick knacks were just as I had left them, except for the lack of dust. I found a box shoved in a corner in the spare bedroom which held all the broken things I may have cherished, like the picture of my Gran with Tara and me.

I found a note in the middle of my bed alongside a strange looking remote control. I picked up the remote first; it had a set of buttons labeled, Kitchen, Living Room, Front Entrance, Back Entrance, Master Bedroom, Bedroom one, Bedroom two, First Floor, Second Floor and Complete House, along with some other things that made even less sense.

I dropped the remote back onto the bed and picked up the note, written on a thick card stock and folded. I opened it and read the elegant script.

_Because it was needed._

_Welcome home,_

_E._

I blinked, and then re read the note. I could not believe it; Eric had done all of this, for me? I picked up the remote again, and out of curiosity I pressed the button which said Master Bedroom. I jumped at the faint sound of hydraulics and dropped the remote again as I placed my hands over my mouth in surprise. The room was plunged into darkness when the sunlight streaming through the window was cut off by the clang of steel sliding into place. That sneaky vampire, I couldn't believe he had done it. I pressed the button again, and the shutters slid away, allowing the room to be flooded with light.

I tried out the whole house, room by room and found more of the same. I discovered extra doors hidden in walls which would turn certain portions of the house into light locks. Places where you could close one door and open another without chancing a beam of sunlight where it was not wanted. The high-handed vampire had not only refurbished my home to pre Maryanne splendor, he had made my house vampire friendly.

I was so busy exploring, I almost missed the audience which was gathering outside. It was an extra strong pulse of rage from a snarly brain that caught my attention. Startled, I threw out a mental web to locate intruders and found a dozen were-wolves gathered around the house. Stupid me, I should have realized the house was being watched. After all when I left this realm, Russell's pack was still looking for me.

Just as the wolves started to head for the house it dawned on me that the steel shutters and doors had a more versatile use than just blocking the sun. I grabbed the remote and pushed the button for 'Complete House', praying the steel would be in place before the wolves came through. I could feel the house shake when they hit the steel barriers just as they closed. There was a lot of whining and scraping at the doors and windows. I even heard someone scrambling across the roof.

I went and found my Gran's shotgun, checking that it was loaded. I even found a pistol and rifle in the same closet, both loaded with silver. Eric was nothing if not thorough, so I was confident that the buckshot was also silver. I made myself comfortable in a chair facing the front door and waited. Every fifteen minutes I would throw out my mental net to see if the number of my visitors had changed. The clock on the mantle ticked off the hours, and slowly the wolves melted away. When it felt like the sun had set, I could only 'hear' four snarly brains, but I also picked up two voids closing fast upon the property.

I was surprised at the range of my ability; normally I wouldn't pick up anything at all until someone was at the edge of my woods. I felt like I could reach for a mile, which might not be such a good thing, unless my shields had grown in strength too.

The vampires hit the edge of my property according to my mental radar at the same time I heard snarls and then a yelp. In my head I watched one, two and then a third snarly brain blink out. The fourth was still there, but wavering in and out, indicating they were alive but probably unconscious. One of the voids stayed with the injured wolf, while the second one approached the house.

I opened my eyes and watched the front door, shotgun at the ready patiently waiting.

"Sookie," rumbled a familiar voice.

A silly grin spread over my face, I was already imagining the glint I would find in his eyes. I used the remote to lower the barriers around the front of the house, shotgun in hand I glided to the front door and opened it.

"Hello Eric, come on in," I smiled at the consternation that crossed his face, before turning from the doorway with a beckoning motion. I heard the screen door close behind me. I walked back to my chair and sat down, leaning the shotgun next to it after I had checked the safety. When I looked up, Eric was standing in front of me looking down with a frown between his eyebrows.

His hair was a bit shorter, I wondered if Pam had to cut it to get rid of the cement. But then again I still was not sure how much time had passed.

"Have a seat Eric," I waved a hand over to the couch next to me, it was sturdy and deep enough that he could get comfortable.

We just sat in silence, our eyes taking each other in.

I broke it first, "How long."

"A week," he said, and then asked, "How many?"

"A dozen, since about mid day."

There was silence again until he leaned toward me and took a long deep breath, "You smell different, sweeter but with a different ... base note."

I answered him in a roundabout way, "It has been four months for me, and some things have changed."

"Explain"

It was a typical Eric command, blunt and uncompromising.

"I did not like the plans they had for me. They had started to mold me into what they wanted without my consent. When I figured out what was going on, I asked a friend for help. She got me out, but I had to make a sacrifice," I explained, watching his expression.

"So they will be searching for you."

"Maybe"

He changed the subject, "You have forgiven me?" He gestured to himself and the room at large, after all the last time we had seen each other I had screamed at him to get the hell away from me. He probably came here expecting me to throw him off the porch, even though I never rescinded his invitation.

"You were right, I needed to know."

He flashed across the space between us to kneel at my feet, his hands on either side of the back of my chair, boxing me in. Before I could object his nose was buried in my hair, and then his face was rubbing over my cheek and down my neck, scenting me. I could feel his lips open at the junction of my shoulder, his tongue flicking out once with just a hint of fang. I did not make a sound, just patiently waited for him to finish his taste test.

His eyes were slightly glazed when he sat back on his heels, his long arms still caging me in. He shook his head once, and then looked at me intently.

"You taste the same and you feel the same," He pressed a hand to his chest, indicating the blood we had shared, "You are Sookie, but you do not act like Sookie."

So that is what was bothering him, "Like I said Eric, some things have changed. Part of that change is accepting the help of my friends, especially when it is meant to keep me safe."

He sat back on the couch, lounging there like it was his throne at Fangtasia, his mouth curled up in a smirk.

"A week ago you hated the sight of me. You wanted me out of your life, but now we are friends?"

I really did not want to get into this with an injured wolf and another vampire in my back yard.

"Who's in the back yard? What are you going to do with the wolf?"

"Pam, and we will question him."

"Is he Russell's?"

"He has the brand."

I thought long and hard for a moment and made a decision. I needed Eric, without his protection I was a sitting duck. I could keep putting this off, or I could just get on with it and find out if he would be agreeable.

"I will make a deal with you Eric. If you get the wolf out of here right now, and come back later tonight when you and Pam are done with your fun, I will answer all of your questions."

"Why not answer them now?"

"Just get the wolf out of here Eric, please."

He stood up and I had to crane my head back to see his expression, it was thoughtful.

"Pam can handle him, she will enjoy the playtime alone. Do not move, I will be back shortly," he zipped out of the house.

I needed all my wits about me for this conversation, but I was so tired. I hoped I could stay awake long enough to get through everything.

I heard the screen door close again, and a wind brushed by my face. I blinked and Eric was back to his position on the couch. He patted his thigh and lifted his eyebrow in invitation.

"Forget it Eric, just ask your questions."

"What did they want from you?"

"A brood mare."

"What did they do to you?"

"Slipped something into the food and drinks to increase my Fae essence."

"For what reason?"

"So that my future husband would be more receptive to a fairy hybrid and to make it difficult for me to come back here."

"What happened?"

"I threw a hissy fit, broke my intendeds nose, and was punished for being so ungrateful," I shrugged my shoulders.

He laughed when I said I broke the guy's nose, but his eyes narrowed when I mentioned punishment.

"How did they punish you?"

I shifted in the chair, uncomfortable with this line of questioning, "Threw me in a cell for four months." I hoped he would not push any further, but of course he did.

"What else Sookie."

"I don't want to talk about it Eric."

"You said you would answer all of my questions," he said reasonably. He was right, I did, just not this one.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I could feel the tears building behind my lids. I did what I swore I would never do again, to anyone. I begged him.

"Please Eric; just leave it alone, please."

I was praying for all I was worth that he would back off.

"Who helped you get out?"

_Thank you God_, "Claudine," I replied.

"What was the sacrifice?"

"To get through the portal I had to give up my essential spark."

"They took your magic?"

"Claudine couldn't exactly take it, but she did suppress it. I won't ever be able to use it, but in return it cannot be used to identify me."

"So the portal let you through because it did not recognize who you were, and I will not ever get to see you blast someone across a parking lot again?"

"Yes, and I forgot you saw what I did to Russell."

"I thought I had been hallucinating."

"Nope."

I yawned and he swung me up out of my chair and into my bedroom, where he set me back down gently.

"Go get ready for bed, I know you are tired. We can talk more later."

A shower sounded wonderful, but I did not want to leave this for another night. Perhaps a cold shower would wake me up. I pulled out a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a tank top out of my dresser and headed for the bathroom. "I agree a shower sounds great, but I really want to finish this question session tonight." I said over my shoulder before I closed the bathroom door. I expected him to try and follow me in, but surprisingly he did not. Maybe I was not the only one who had changed.

Or not, I thought, when I found him shirtless and shoeless lounging on my bed. He patted the space next to him.

"Eric..." I warned.

"My shoes and shirt had blood on it; I did not want to ruin your bedding. You want to finish our talk and I want to be comfortable. Come now, I will behave, at least for now." His gaze was a challenge.

While I was acutely conscious of my braless state, the old Sookie would have thrown a temper tantrum and tossed him out of her bed and her room. But I was the new Sookie, so I took a deep breath, watched his eyes flash to my chest and climbed in next to him to sit with my legs crossed Indian style my back to his feet.

"Still full of surprises Sookie," he smiled, and then rolled over to his side and rested his head on the palm of one hand, the other began to trace circles on the bed spread in front of my toes.

"So what do you think of the house?" he asked, when I did not respond.

"It is beautiful, though I was pissed at you for the shutters. That was high-handed of you."

"Was? What changed your mind?"

"The wolves, it does a great job keeping them out."

"Indeed," he agreed, "I was thinking about my own comfort though when I had them installed." He was smirking up at me, his fingers now tracing patterns on my nearest knee. I tried to repress the shiver at his touch. "I knew you would not stay angry at me for long."

I sighed, "Eric about that ..."

"Yes?" His fingers had moved to include my lower thigh in their activities. He watched me with a smug smile.

I looked down at the bed spread and started to draw figure eights with my own fingers. "I really do consider you a friend. Even with all the crap you have pulled, you have been there to help when I needed."

"I have not fucked you yet. You would not enjoy it if you were damaged," he smirked at me.

"Whatever Eric," I waved my hand in dismissal. "You really are a jerk, you know that? What I am trying to say is ... Thank you, for everything." I lifted and locked my eyes with his, hoping he could read my sincerity.

He stopped playing with my knee, pulling his hand back to rest it on the bed.

I decided it was now or never, "Eric, do you still want to claim me?"

He snapped to a seated position, curling one leg under and bracing with one hand, the other hand had grabbed my chin. I could not tear my eyes away if I wanted to.

"You would give yourself to me," he demanded, "Why?"

"Well if I am no longer Bill's," my voice hitched for a moment, it may have been four months ago in my time, but it still hurt. "Then as far as vampires are concerned it's open season for Sookie, right? If I have to belong to a vampire, then I want a choice. So my choice is you, I trust you." I held my breath waiting for his response.

He dropped my chin, stood, and began to pace the short length of my room. He was muttering in a language I could not understand. I shifted my position so I could watch him, my back now to the headboard of my bed. I had to drag in a deep breath, he was taking so long to respond, and it was making me nervous.

He stopped pacing and turned to me, I could see the determination cross his face. With vampire speed he slid in behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and hauling me back against his chest. I squealed in surprise.

I heard a crunching sound and then his bleeding wrist was pushed against my lips.

"Drink," he ordered.

"But..."

"You will take my blood or I will get up and leave, this was your choice."

He was right, I did choose this. I took his wrist in both my hands and wrapped my lips around the wound. I swallowed two mouthfuls of his blood before the wound began to close. He pulled his wrist away and I heard him reopen the punctures. He thrust his wrist back against my mouth.

"You need to take more," his voice was hoarse and I felt him shudder behind me when I resumed feeding. His blood was thick and sweet, I was starting to get turned on by the sounds his was making. He nuzzled my hair out of the way, the only warning a flick of his tongue before he bit, his fangs sinking into my shoulder. The feel of my blood being drawn into his mouth was unbelievable; it was enough to push me to climax. I dropped his wrist and called out his name, grabbing onto his thighs to brace myself. He released my shoulder and sealed the punctures with his tongue, then bit a finger and rubbed a bit of blood so there would be no scars.

I could feel that he was still hard behind me and I was resigned to the fact that he would now expect sex. He surprised me again though, he just cradled me to his chest until I could feel his body soften and relax. Well as soft as Eric could ever be, the man was always ready, willing and able.

He brushed a kiss against my vulnerable neck and I could feel him smile when he whispered, "Mine."

He lifted me up off of him and slid from the bed, then returned to pick me up and pull back the covers. He tucked them back around me then stood at the foot of the bed, pulling on his shirt and shoes. When he was dressed he looked down at me and answered the question I could not ask.

"I have claimed you, but I will not have sex with you. I wish you to yield to me because of your own desire, not because of necessity or fear."

His cell phone rang before I could frame my response. I recognized the ring tone as the one he used for Pam. He answered it in that language I could not understand.

He frowned when he was finished.

"I must go, there is trouble at Fangtasia. You need sleep. I will be back tomorrow night. Stay in the house and let no one inside. There is food stocked in the kitchen. Do not let anyone else know that you have returned."

He waited for me to argue. I kept my mouth shut.

His smile was approving, "Until tomorrow then, good night Sookie."

"Good Night Eric."

In a vampire flash he was gone. I waited a few moments then crawled out of bed and made my way back to the chair I had been sitting on earlier. I picked up the shot gun and the remote, checked all the doors to make sure they were locked, and closed the shutters. I left a small table lamp on in the front room then made my way back up the stairs to my bedroom. I placed the gun where it was within easy reach, set my alarm for eleven a.m., turned out the light and crawled back under my covers.

I thought about all that had happened this day. I remembered my fear that the portal would not let me through and the relief when I found myself in the cemetery. I remembered the surprise at the changes to my home, and the fear returning when the were-wolves appeared. I remembered the secret thrill of seeing Eric again, and his constant questions. I remembered his taste. But most of all I remembered I was safe, and the reason why.

"Mine," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting sleep claim me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - TB and SVM characters belong to HBO, Mrs Harris and Alan Ball, original characters and storyline are my own. I have a direction, just not sure how many detours there will be along the way, please enjoy. Your reviews, feedback and alerts make my day.

**Chapter 2**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Nightmare'  
**

My dreams were not what I expected after having such a large quantity of Eric's blood. I expected silk sheets and skillful hands. Maybe a bold mouth and a chance to fondle a muscular rear end. Instead it was your typical fright night dream a thon.

You know the type of dream I mean. You are in your car at the top of a hill and rolling down it you discover your brakes have failed, no matter how you pump em or shift to neutral or reverse, you cannot stop the momentum. You try steer to a soft shoulder to slow down and find yourself right back in the middle of the road. You are completely helpless, then of course a baby carriage rolls into the road in your path and just as you are about to hit it, wham, you are back to the top of the hill starting all over.

Or how about this one? You are on your way to pick up groceries and the car won't start in the parking lot, you left your cell phone at home so you find yourself in a dirty pay phone, scrambling for change in a debit card world. No one answers when you phone home (who would, I mean you live alone right?) Like a typical movie starlet you do the stupid thing, you grab your bag of groceries and start to walk home. Yes, that is what I said; you walk home with a plastic or paper bag of groceries down a now dark and mysterious road that you do not recognize. Oh, and it is now raining, how predictable. So what happens? Well I have already been through the Maenad thing, thank you very much, quite a 'been there done that' kinda situation, yawn inducing actually. In this dream though the beast with a bulls head has a freakier replacement, I am being attacked by a little blonde girl in pig tails, who was trying to kill me with her Barbie doll, seriously. I was extremely thankful when my alarm went off the next morning, before Ronald McDonald could join in the fun.

I guess waking in a black void is something only vampires can appreciate. The alarm clock was on the floor and probably residing under my bed thanks to my over enthusiastic attempt to kill it, leaving me scrambling in the pitch dark for the bed side lamp. A lamp that was not the hurricane style with the key type switch it used to be. What the fudge? My fingers located the toggle switch on the base after some tense moments. The artificial light flooding the room reassured me that I was indeed in my bedroom, and after locating the alarm clock, blowing off a few dust bunnies and reinstating it on the side table, the time was truly eleven in the morning.

I was obviously not the best first thing upon waking without life giving caffeine, so it was still a few foggy minutes later when I remembered the steel shutters. I located the remote and climbed out of bed, throwing out a mental net first to check for visitors. There was nothing on my mental radar, so I opened up the whole house to the morning sun.

Despite the remnants of the lingering nightmare, I felt really good, like I could take on a were-wolf with one hand. My mood soured a bit when another piece of the previous evening flashed through my mental recall. I had voluntarily allowed the tall blonde and sinful Mr. Northman to claim my human self. I had his blood, quite a lot of it, and he had had mine. If I understood blood exchanges correctly, every vampire would be able to tell I was 'his', their nose would know. The amount and age of Eric's blood should over ride any of Bill's that might remain. Considering how much havoc a few drops caused to begin with, I hoped I would not come to regret my decision.

I ran another mental sweep of the grounds. The diameter of my range was still much greater than before the fairy inquisition. Perhaps the training I had undertaken for my now defunct Fae abilities had strengthened the telepathic, or it was just a growth of necessity from all the stress. However it had occurred, coupled with the boost from Eric's blood I was able to ascertain that there was no one, human or supernatural for two miles as the crow flies. While it was comforting to know that I would be able to enjoy the sunny day, it also meant that the Compton residence was empty of the one if not two voids I was expecting to find at rest. Where were Jessica and Bill?

With the worries already beginning, I stripped out of my pajamas and tossed them into a convenient hamper and stepped into my new bathroom. Last night I really did not take the time to appreciate the luxury within. The walls and floor were tiled with stone of creams, grays and blue. The sunken tub was large enough for two Vikings and the glass corner shower had multiple shower heads. The toilet had been upgraded and the sink had become a built in, the space used to accommodate the change coming from a broom closet that used to be on the other side. All in all, minimal structural changes had been made to create my own little slice of heaven.

I decided on a bath instead of a shower and while I was soaking, my mind went over some of the questions I would have for Eric tonight.

Was Russell dead?

How much did Eric know about Bill before hand?

Where was Bill or Jessica?

Was everyone else ok, did they realize I had been gone?

What would Eric expect from me now?

I sighed as I finished my bath, quickly ducking into the shower to wash and condition my hair. Many of the questions whirling in my head should have been asked the night before, but I had been too caught up with my fear. Claudine had been adamant that without my association with Eric, I could find myself quickly returned to Faerun. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and reached for some lotion, studying my body in a full length mirror while I applied it. My fingers lingered over the ragged scars on my abdomen, not as tender as they had been the day before. No I would kill before I would be taken back there.

I shrugged off my mood and dressed swiftly in dark jeans and a t-shirt. It was a bit cool in the house so I grabbed a sweater to wear with it.

I made sure I had the remote and shot gun with me when I went down to the kitchen. It was indeed fully stocked, and my brunch consisted of French toast, bacon and a slice of melon, all washed down with a can of Coke. The caffeine and sugar buzz encouraged me to grab up a dust rag and broom and go hunting for more dust bunnies. I needed to fill the time somehow, since I promised Eric I would stay put.

The wolves returned at mid afternoon, only eight this time. I was a bit slow getting the barricades up and one slipped through the back door. The clarity of his thoughts broadcasting his anticipation of the reward for my death, served as enough warning for me to swing the shot gun around and let him have both barrels mid leap. There was no vampire this time diving between us to save his stinking hide. The body was wrapped in the largest area rug waiting for disposal. The ancient blood in my veins increased my strength to make the clean up a breeze.

I felt the moment Eric rose for the evening; it was like a live wire flashing through my mind. I freaked out for second, thinking that someone had found a way to invade my head, until the crackle settled down to a whisper of emotions. The experience was akin to having a gossip spill all of Eric's emotional secrets. When my own astonishment at my mental discovery was returned to me as amusement, I realized the connection went both ways.

This was not good. I had not experienced anything like this from consuming Bill's blood or even the small bit of Eric's. I admit that neither of the two vampires had been very forth coming with the side effects from blood consumption, but this was ridiculous. I could deal with the extra strength, the healing and over all good looks. I could tolerate the sexual awareness and see the benefit of a homing beacon. But if I damned well didn't want to read a vampires mind, I sure as hell didn't want to be able to eavesdrop on his emotions.

I was not in any mental state to accurately weigh the liabilities against the assets in regards to our new bond. Thankfully Eric seemed to have a handle on the issue, for he somehow dampened the connection right after I was flashed a whole lot of hunger and lust.

All righty then, he must be feeding and wanted a bit of privacy. At least I hoped that was the reason why. I was not allowed the luxury of reasoning over our emotional situation as the wolves were still circling outside. I wondered how long it would be before they tried something a bit more explosive to get in. Either the wolf I had killed had been the leader, or the remaining seven were just not that intelligent, for they ran off the property a bit later, one by one.

Eric had apparently finished his meal, because I was being hit with an emotional over load. Who knew he kept this all behind such a coolly composed exterior. I was being rolled over by satiation, then surprise, confusion and an all encompassing rage which was tearing through me like a train wreck.

It occurred to me that he may have not realized I was experiencing his turmoil second hand, unconsciously dropping the barrier he had thrown between us. For whatever the reason, I could not continue to function this way; he was so over whelming even at this distance. So I closed my eyes and centered myself, sinking into the meditation that I had learned from Claudine. I adjusted the mental net around my property so it was large enough to give fair warning, but small enough I could maintain it automatically. I then walked through the corridors of my mind until I reached the room now dedicated to Eric Northman.

The walls were paper thin and the whisper of his emotions had become a piercing scream. I built up the walls first, adding insulation between layers of shields to absorb the vibration. I found I was not able to cut him off completely, the door had to remain open between us but I was able to reduce the pressure to a dull ache, the equivalent of blocking a loud mental broadcaster.

I opened my eyes when I was finished and rubbed at my sore temples; this was going to be exhausting if he did not make any effort on his end.

I fixed and finished my dinner in peace, my appetite strong despite the dead body decorating my floor. I was already regretting my agreement to remain silent about my return. I itched to take the phone and call my friends and family to determine what had happened in my absence. My nervousness over what Eric would do, plus the knowledge they could be seriously hurt if the wolves caught wind of them kept me from calling and inviting them over.

I did the dishes and went back to my favorite chair, keeping the re loaded shot gun across my lap. I picked up where I had left off scanning the area mentally, slowly testing my limits. I could faintly hear the thoughts of the family in the farm house down the way, mostly a rumble about their work day. Once I identified them as harmless, I easily blocked them, continuing my search for the signatures that indicated if Bill or Jessica was around.

I was growing weary from using my telepathy and blocking Eric when my mental alarms were triggered by a fast moving void. It had to be Eric; I could feel him coming closer emotionally in time with empty spot on my radar.

I dropped the barriers on the front of the house and had the door open for him when he arrived.

Before he could voice the annoyance I could feel I spoke up, "I knew it was you, now could you please do whatever you did earlier with the fang banger, you are giving me a headache."

"I would have found a way for you to take more blood in Dallas if it would have ended with you underneath me so swiftly," he drawled from the front porch.

I groaned, "If I knew this much of your blood would give me high speed access to your emotions, I may have just taken my chances solo." I had turned away from him to collapse into the chair, my head thrown back and my eyes closed as I tried to build a stronger barrier between us, but I was failing, fast.

I must have done just as good a job blocking him from my emotions, because once the shields collapsed, he was in front of the chair in an instant.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, "You will only make it worse."

"Why is there pain? I do not see any injuries."

"Eric, the pain I feel is because of you, your emotions are ripping my head apart."

There was comprehension, then consternation, then blessed peace as he cut off his side of the equation. He was back to being just a mutter in my head, I could deal with that.

I opened my eyes and smiled over at him, "Thanks, you are a bit over whelming Viking." He had moved to crouch next to the very dead wolf when he discerned I was not injured physically.

He replied to me over his shoulder, "You should not be able to tap into my emotions like that. You should be able to sense me, yes, after the mutual exchange, we are connected. But I have had more of your blood, my connection should be the stronger of the two. I considered it a perk, knowing that you lust after me while your lips deny it." I saw a flash of his smile.

He unwrapped the wolf while we were speaking, searching for any identification. I had already looked; there was nothing on him, not even a brand.

"I already checked Eric, he is clean."

"So he is, nice shot."

"Thank you," I preened a bit under his compliment, "I don't mind you humming in the back of my head, but I sure as hell don't want to feel you fucking or whatever else you do in your basement every night, by the way, that is one heck of a poker face you have developed."

He allowed me to feel his amusement, "I believe the human expression is pot meet kettle? Your lips do not even twitch when you are reading the minds of human filth."

"Self preservation," I muttered.

"Exactly," he lifted the body and headed for the door. "We will continue this discussion when I return."

I grabbed a mop, bucket and some bleach and cleaned up the floor and entryway behind him. I was keyed up and pacing when he reappeared out of the shadows. I tossed him some sweats of Jason's that I had dug out and pointed up the stairs.

"You are filthy, go take a shower. Throw your clothes in the hallway and I will take care of them. Jason's stuff should work while they dry."

"Why thank you Ms. Stackhouse," he purred with amusement.

I would not lower my barriers to find out what else he was feeling. When I heard the water running through the pipes, I darted up the stairs and gathered up the shirt and jeans he left behind, no socks and no underwear. I refused to follow that thought any further. The blood stains were minimal, mostly mud and muck from where ever he had been. I used a bit of stain remover and popped them in the wash, waiting until I heard his shower end before starting the cycle. He may be a vampire, but I doubted he would appreciate the change in water temperature anymore than a human would.

When I returned to the living room, he was seated on the couch in Jason's clothes, still rubbing a towel through his wet hair. The sweat bottoms were about four inches to short and the top was straining against the movement of his shoulders. I took the towel from him and tossed it on the kitchen counter when he appeared at a loss to know what to do with it. I had to resist the urge to finger comb his short tousled hair.

"Where were we then?" he asked, when I sat down.

"You were telling me I shouldn't know when you are pissed off."

"That is correct; you would need to exchange blood with me multiple times for that to have happened. Such a bond would be permanent."

"What we did last night isn't permanent? How come this didn't happen with Bill?"

"Last night was a beginning, if you decide not to continue the exchanges it will start to fade. As far as Compton, he did not feed from you after giving you his blood did he?"

I had to think about that, every time I had his blood it was because of a serious injury, in fact he made quite sure I had reason to consume large quantities. But there was never any of his blood involved when he fed from me, and nothing like what Eric had shared with me last night.

"No, I don't believe so. Each time I've had his blood it's been like the Ratrays, of course he would feed from me every night." I was determined not to cry when I thought about the Ratrays.

Eric looked at me intently, "No love bites during sex?"

I blushed, "He would bite me at the end, but got angry if I nipped him, so I stopped." I didn't remember breaking through his skin, just his irrational fury over something I had thought was normal, after seeing what other couples did in their heads. "I thought it was just a vampire thing, you know forbidden."

"Being bitten during sex is a major turn on for a vampire," he replied.

I filed that away for future evaluation, and then tried to not squirm at the mental picture of nipping Eric.

"No I think Mr. Compton had orders to force feed you his blood so that you would be more...compliant to his advances and odd behavior. The fact that he did not force a blood bond with you tells me the Queen instructed otherwise," he said. "Compton's only advantage through his blood without a bond would be your complacency and the ability to track you."

We both were silent for a few moments, wrapped up in each other's thoughts.

I could feel something knocking at the barrier I had raised between us.

"Stop that," I growled.

"I am curious, how did you do it?"

"The same way I block the thoughts in my head, but it doesn't take you long to break through them when we are this close if you don't shut your side down."

"A vampire learns early not to be at the mercy of our emotions, we learn to dominate them. We feel ... more... than a human. You were not prepared for that. I will only allow you to feel what I wish you to. You will be shielded from anything else."

"So I won't need to shield?"

"You will not need too. I understand if you wish too. I know you treasure your privacy. I only ask that you no longer try to block it completely. I still need to be able to find you when you are in trouble."

I caught the insinuation, not if, but when trouble comes a calling. I dropped my shields, and for a brief moment I felt his satisfaction, then it was gone.

"Someday Sookie I hope you explain just how you do what you do with that fascinating mind of yours," he said, raising an eyebrow in invitation.

"I would rather know what had you so angry tonight. Did it have anything to do with the call last night and what about the others? When can I return to the land of the living?" I know I was whining, but I would go insane locked up in the house for another day without some contact with the outside world.

His lips twitched, "You are very much alive Sookie."

I rolled my eyes, "Just spill Eric." I realized that I had not heard the rumble of the washer for a while now, "No wait, give me a moment. I need to put your stuff in the dryer." I rushed out of the room, my socks sliding across the wooden floor almost landing on my butt. I stopped my forward momentum with a hand against the washer, then pulled out his clothes and tossed them in the dryer, set the timer and slid back to my chair.

"Humans, always in a hurry."

"So glad I amuse you." I sighed; this was just going to turn into our normal back and forth banter. I secretly enjoyed it, but tonight I did not have the patience, apparently neither did he.

"Pam called to let me know that she found out nothing from the wolf. While Chow was disposing the body, a mixed group of human and wolves entered Fangtasia and started to harass the clientele."

"I bet Pam did not like that," I said. Sometimes I think Pam cared more about Fangtasia than Eric did. She scared the crap out of me, and was loyal beyond a doubt to Eric. I was sure the only reason she had not killed me yet was because he must have stopped her.

"No she didn't, she and the largest were-bitch got into a fight. I had to pull them apart when I arrived. The bitch was screaming at Pam in a language I did not understand. Pam was barely scratched, the other was not so lucky." There was a hint of pride in his voice when he spoke of Pam.

I was curious, "Does that happen often?" I clarified before he could answer, "I mean how often has it been since you heard a language that you did not understand, with all your years and experience?"

He sprawled a bit deeper into the couch before answering, causing Jason's shirt to inch up exposing a strip of skin. Gah, instant arousal on my part.

"Not often at all," he looked thoughtful then shrugged in dismissal. "Chow returned and her friends gathered the were-bitch up and left the club. We closed up soon after."

"So Pam didn't say anything else?" I asked.

He smirked, "Just that it was about time."

I was confused, "About time for what?"

"She could smell you on me. She could smell your blood in me."

"Oh," I couldn't stop from blushing, "So what happened tonight then? I knew when you got hungry, and I knew when you were, um, full. But you were surprised and confused then very angry all at once. The anger almost brought me to my knees."

When his face became cold and empty, his eyes hard, I understood how much Eric had been relaxing around me. This was the Sheriff of Area 5, the cunning, manipulative predator that I should be terrified of. I just held my breath waiting to die.

He closed his eyes and ran a large hand through his tousled hair, "Breath Sookie, I am not going to hurt you." I exhaled but still watched him warily. "It is difficult dealing with how strongly you received my emotions. It is unsettling."

"I know that, maybe it is because of my telepathy. It is a lot stronger since I came home, or because I am a fairy. I promise I will work on my shields, and you keep things to a dull roar on your end. You never did tell me, what ticked you off?"

Despite his reassurance, his face was still reserved, "Just politics Sookie, nothing that needs to concern you."

It does if it had anything to do with Russell, "But Eric..."

"No"

I growled and his mouth quirked, "Fine, does that mean I can't ask about the others?"

I heard the buzzer for the dryer go off, "Damn it, I'll be right back." I grabbed his clothes out of the dryer, stomping over to drop them in his lap. I was counting to ten in my head to keep the old Sookie at bay. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum to get some answers.

He stood and reached to pull the sweat shirt off. I huffed at him, "Do you have to do that right here?"

"Why not, you have already seen me naked."

"Fine, let me know when you are finished," I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I would not peak, no siree.

"You can open your eyes now Sookie."

I squinted first, just in case he was trying to trick me. Nope, he was decent and the sweats were all folded and stacked neatly on the back of the couch. Eric was back to lounging comfortably.

"You do remember the last encounter with Bill on this very porch, correct?" he asked.

How could I forget, the only truth Bill had ever told me was that I was a fairy. Everything else had been a lie to procure me for his Queen.

"I will never forget." I was determined not to cry.

Eric nodded, "Bill had used my cell phone to put a hit out on Pam, obviously unsuccessful. He then disappeared. I heard a rumor that he tried to kill Sophie-Anne, but she is still alive. I spoke with Jessica about Compton when she asked my permission to move in with her human. She didn't feel Bill die so he is out there somewhere."

"She had to ask your permission?"

"Her maker did not respond when she called him through their bond. I am the next in authority; it seems that she absorbed some of the rules I taught her."

"You let her move in with Hoyt?"

"There was no reason to stop her, the human would have gone to her regardless, and now there is one less vampire near to do you harm."

"Jessica would never hurt me!"

"Jessica would do anything her maker commands. Surely after Lorena you understand that."

I could hear the frustration in his voice. I changed the subject.

"What about Sam and the others?"

"The shifter is back at his bar along with your gay friend. Your brother got mixed up with the were-panthers in Hot Shot, but he is fine. The one you called Tara was seen driving out of town the night you disappeared. She has not come back."

I started to pick at the fuzz on my sweater, "So when can I go back to work?"

"If you mean back to the shifter's bar, not until I find out what the wolves still want, or you can come work for me at Fangtasia where I know you will be protected."

I frowned, "Don't the wolves want me for helping to kill Russell?" The was a flash of ... something... through the bond. I caught his gaze and demanded, "He is dead isn't he Eric? Bill said he was gone." I thought a moment, "But then Bill also said he ended you, yet here you are."

"Russell will not bother you again, not in your lifetime."

We were back to the stone faced Sheriff, was I really sure I could trust him any more than I could trust Bill? I know Claudine had said I needed him, could I even trust her? My eyes widened as a thought occurred to me.

"Do you mean a human lifetime or a fairies Eric?" I asked. "I have it straight from the horse's mouth that I am going to be around a good long time, knock on wood."

He squirmed, that damn vampire squirmed like a little boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Didn't think of that now did you?" I scoffed, and then asked for the answer to the question I should have pushed for last night. Why would he need to be comfortable in my home?

'Eric, I have a feeling I will know if you lie to me. So just man up, why did you really make all these changes to my house?"

"I have need of a Sanctuary." He met my eyes without flinching or regret.

Well shit.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Thank you for the feedback, reviews and alerts, they are like sweet candy. For the people who care about time lines, I am taking the research from various blogs pegging the end of season 3 to be the third of fourth week of October, 2009. So my story started on November 2 and this is the end of the 3rd. Wishing you all a safe and happy Holiday Season!

**Chapter 3**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Explanations'  
**

I wanted to stake Eric and every other vampire in my life, this could not be happening. I could not deal with this.

"He is alive isn't he? You didn't have the balls to kill him and that piece of vampiric shit is still alive."

I could feel his anger building, "Sookie," he warned me.

The old Sookie was back, "Shut up Eric, just shut up!" I screamed, moving to pace the room, occasionally glaring at him while I thought this through.

He didn't say a word, just sat back and watched me with his eyes narrowed.

The answer coalesced out of the silence; there was only one thing that made a human home so special.

"It's the invitation right? You can sit there cool and comfortable and if the King showed up knocking he couldn't harm a hair on your head as long as you remained inside."

He inclined his head once, still observing me.

"It would be the perfect living arrangement, have your day man keep the kitchen stocked and your own personal fairy cocktail would keep you fed at night. Just cut my tongue out and you wouldn't have to worry that your invitation would be rescinded." My own thoughts were making me nauseous.

"I would not hurt you that way; I have plans for that sweet tongue of yours." He did not deny the rest of it though, "When I staked Talbot, it was imperative that I locate a safe house for Pam and I."

"Of course"

His eyes warned that his patience was growing thin.

"We needed Sanctuary; Pam was the one to suggest your home. We both had been invited and your location away from the general populace means that few humans would be in harm's way. I disagreed with Pam's solution. I was trying to keep you away from Russell not lead him right to you."

"Well something changed your mind."

"We had visitors during the discussion; the ease with which they entered the bar reinforced your home as the primary residence of choice."

"Why is that?"

"You cannot be glamoured."

"So therefore I cannot be tricked into inviting someone you do not want inside. I guess your visitors messed around with Ginger?" She was the only human I could see helping Eric, though with the Swiss cheese her mind was, I wondered how much of her loyalty was real.

"She opened the club to them at a very inopportune time, the result has caused issues."

"Poor Ginger"

"She is well compensated."

"So what did you do with Russell if you did not kill him?" I asked. I could argue about the house and implication that he would be staying here at some point in time later.

He smirked and self satisfaction leaked through the bond, "He is bound in several yards of silver heavy aught chain and buried in fifteen feet of concrete. By now the concrete has cured to eighty percent of its full strength, in another nineteen days it will be at one hundred percent. He will not be going anywhere for a good hundred years." He shifted deeper into the couch and stretched his legs out like a cat on its pillow.

"That is what you were covered in that night on my porch. You said Bill had tried to silence you, did he push you into the same hole?" I had wondered how Bill had gotten the best of Eric, which would be something Pam would love to have on video. "Did Pam have to get you out; I bet she just loved that!"

"Yes, I had to call Pam pull me out, and I am well aware that I under estimated Compton. A mistake I will not make again." His preening posture had degraded into a sulk complete with a slight pout to his lip.

I collapsed back into my chair with my arms crossed defensively and glared at him, "So what keeps Edington's minions from pulling him free?"

"The area is under constant surveillance and by now there are a couple of feet of steel plating on top of the concrete."

Eric's cell phone started to ring on the kitchen table where I had placed it when I emptied out his pockets to wash his jeans. He walked over to answer it, taking the call deeper into the kitchen for privacy.

I took the time to grab up the sweats that he had worn and took them back to my bedroom and left them on top the dresser to take care of later. When I turned back around Eric was leaning against the door frame watching me.

"I suppose I cannot talk you into a repeat of last evening?" he asked as he opened the bond and pushed lust my way. I smiled and sauntered over to him, reaching for the back of his neck to coax him down to me. He did not have a chance to respond to the teasing kiss I gave him before I let him go and edged by him. "Not tonight Eric, maybe some other time."

I could feel his satisfaction that I hadn't outright said no, and his pleasure in the teasing. It occurred to me that though I stated I considered him a friend, I really hadn't acted that way toward him. If we were going to be able to get along at all, I had to stop acting like he was a tool I could just pull out and use when it suited me, come to think about it, so did he.

He zipped past to block me just before I left the hallway with both arms outspread against the walls. I stopped just in front of him and craned my head back to see his face with a smile. He leaned down and whispered just short of my lips, "Well if I cannot have blood or sex then how about a real kiss?"

I was in a playful mood when I replied, "A kiss to travel down my own hallway? I suppose that is a small toll to pay." I closed the last few millimeters between us and kissed him softly.

Our lips were the only connection between us and it did not take long for Eric to take control. He showed me that one thousand years of lip locking made him just as seductively dangerous with lips, tongue and fang as he was with his hands. I was an enthusiastic participant, it was not until he pierced my bottom lip and sucked on the wound that I came back to my senses and pulled back, breathing hard and trying to shove all the urges to jump his bones away.

He straightened with a groan, his eyes heavy lidded and tongue sweeping out to gather a last drop of my blood. "You should have allowed me to claim you sooner Sookie. I think I will enjoy the new you."

He had been brutally honest tonight about his reasons for the home improvements. He could have nurtured the impression that he had done so for my well being. Bill would not have admitted to the construction being for his own benefit, hell who was I kidding, Bill would have never made the repairs in the first place. His own resting place was still just a hole in the floor.

I decided to be just as brutally honest with Eric. "I cannot jump into bed with you Eric, as much as the chemistry between us is urging me too. I don't do casual sex, and I don't think either one of us is ready for anything serious. I am admitting that there is an attraction between us, and I admit that I have been fighting against you for a long time now. If I just tell you that I won't fight it anymore and just roll with things, will that be ok for now?"

He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "Sookie anything that has you as relaxed and playful as you are right now, is enough for me. I have an eternity to be patient, and it hasn't failed me yet." He gave me a leering grin and switched our positions so that he was guiding me out into the living room with his arm over my shoulder.

"Now about the call I took earlier, how would you like to come with me to Fangtasia for the rest of the night? It would get you out of the house and allow me to take care of some business without parting from your pleasurable company," he asked.

"If I am out in public does that mean I can let everyone else know that I am home?"

"I won't be able to stop you. I understand how against your nature it has been to keep silent. I just ask that you consider their safety as well as your own during your discussions."

"So why else do you need me at Fangtasia?" I asked, "If I am going I should get cleaned up and change real quick." I was already heading back down the hall, knowing that he could still hear me fine and understanding that I had agreed to go without further explanation. I should be tired, but I wasn't and I wasn't going to turn down the chance to get out of the house. He waited for an explanation until I returned to the living room. I found him in downtime sprawled back out on the couch. "Eric?" I prompted, walking over to the closet to pull out my rather tattered jacket. I wouldn't have it on for long over my jean skirt and red sweater, but there was a nip in the November air.

He stirred on the couch, "Tonight is Pam's night off and our friends from last evening have returned. Chow called to let me know what was going on, he is not a, how do you say, people person? I would like you to take a look inside their heads and tell me what they are really doing there."

Most of the time I spent at Fangtasia lately has been before or after hours. I haven't had to deal with that large a crowd of humans since the church in Dallas. I also wasn't sure just how much I was going to hear now, would I be confined to the bar or would the other businesses start to interfere. It would be a good test of my shields that is for sure.

"All right, it will be a good way to ease me back into the crowd. I am spoiled from being around you and the other vampires." I told him earnestly while turning over different ways I could get the information he needed without being too obvious."

Eric stood and looked at me curiously, "Is it really that bad being around your own kind Sookie?" he asked.

I sighed, "If my shields are holding it isn't that bad, but if I am tired or they are a loud broadcaster or they touch me... Yes Eric, it can be exhausting and painful in several ways. With you or Pam or Bill I don't have to waste energy maintaining my shields."

He frowned, "but it is such a useful gift."

"Too you maybe," I snorted.

He changed the subject, "Come we must be going, but first I have something for you." He motioned me over to him and unceremoniously peeled my jacket off of me, then assisted me into the leather jacket he had been holding. I had not realized it wasn't his until now; this was an identical female version.

"Eric what is this?" I asked, my hands running over the buttery soft sleeves. It was the perfect fit and lined just enough for the Louisiana weather that I could wear it over multiple seasons.

"What you call a jacket isn't fit to be rags. You needed a jacket, and if you are to be known as mine, you will have to get used to being treated as such."

I should be arguing with him, but it was so comfortable and I really did need a new coat. But I wasn't going to let him run roughshod over me completely.

"Eric, I like it and I should refuse it but I won't," I held up my hand to stop the words forming on his lips, "but I would appreciate it if you would abstain from taking complete control over my life."

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, letting it leak through the bond between us, "Sookie, I know you do not have a lot of money. I know you value your independence. But you must understand my point of view. The man takes care of his woman. He protects her and makes sure that she is provided for. I have claimed you as my woman. I will respect your wishes in regards to large monetary purchases, if you would respect mine. If it is something you need, something that you can really use, why is that wrong?"

"There is still a lot we need to compromise on Eric; I guess this is one of those times. Just don't go overboard ok?"

He nodded and we headed out to his car and made our way to Fangtasia. The place was busy when we arrived, with a line at the door reaching around the building. Eric parked in the back and walked me through the employee entrance to his office. I couldn't help remember what had happened here the last time. I was concentrating on keeping my shields up against the thoughts of the crowd outside that I let the shield on my emotions slip and Eric's head snapped up from the paperwork he was thumbing through.

He smirked, "I won't forget it either. Let me give Pam a call and then we can head to the floor, I've had Chow pull up a chair next to the throne for you."

I blushed then blanched as the word 'throne' registered, "Eric you really do not expect me to sit up there with you?"

"Of course, what better way to observe the humans? Besides, I have not spent the time out there that I should with all the drama lately; it has been bad for business."

"Well ok, do you mind if I go out first and take a look around? I haven't been here during peak hours myself very often."

He waved his assent with his phone to his ear, waiting for Pam to answer. A brief frown crossed his face and he snapped his phone shut.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"She is not answering, not unusual if she is preoccupied but normally she has fed by this time in the evening. No matter I will try her again later, and there is always the evening check in."

"Wait a minute, you check in with each other?" I asked, though why should I be surprised. Pam and Eric had a relationship closer than siblings, and heaven knows I would love it if Jason would let me know a bit more often just what the hell he was up too.

"We do on our days off or when we are out of town separately. It is a way to recap the day's business as well as a safety precaution. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in the bar Sookie, I'll come and get you after I have finished up some of this paperwork."

I wandered out and gave a nod to Chow at the bar then found a seat in a corner booth. Shortly thereafter Ginger appeared with a gin and tonic for me 'on the house'. We chatted for a bit, tonight was a good night, she remembered me and I casually scanned around the bar. I picked out the potential trouble makers right away, partly because they had pulled a couple of tables together around a booth for their large group, but secondly because of the way some of the humans were dressed. In the mainly Goth crowd, their clothing smacked of a looser flowing peasant style, with a lot of beaded necklaces and accessories. I thought they looked quite casual and comfortable, definitely not styled for Fangtasia.

I had a frown of concentration on my face when Eric appeared at my side, "Anything interesting Sookie?" he asked, gently raising me to my feet and walking me over to the throne area and re seating me. He was good; I never noticed I had moved until the chair hit my back.

I turned to him and told him that while there were two under age kids in the back corner, everyone else was pretty much the same. All of them had sex on the brain and a fascination for the vampires, most especially the one now seated at my side. I winced at one loud broadcaster's image of her and Eric in his office.

"Your friends in the corner though, are not thinking about sex, nor are they thinking about offering themselves to any vampire here. They are thinking about you though, and how pissed someone named, Arnie I think, is going to be with them if you do not give them the right answer." I was having a surprisingly difficult time reading the group; their thoughts were fuzzy like they were wrapped in cotton, sometimes even static. In fact one of them I was pretty sure was some sort of shifter, but even that I couldn't be sure of.

"Well then, let's find out what they want shall we?" Eric caught the gaze of the guy I figured as a were, and crooked a finger in summons. I felt a bit of déjà vu from the first time Eric and I met, except this time I was Pam, and Eric's hair was too short.

The shifter stopped at the foot of the throne after nudging some of the fang bangers out of his way and waited for Eric to acknowledge him.

Eric studied the shifter from head to toe then asked, "You wish to speak to me?"

The guy swallowed then appeared to wrap himself in courage, "You own this bar?"

"It is mine, as are all that are within."

I kept the smirk off my face, and worked on getting into the guys head.

"If you own this place then I have a message for you. You took our source away from us, and our boss is not very happy. If you do not give it back, then we will take something more important than just the bar." The strange shifter all but growled the last.

"Sookie?" Eric asked.

"Just a lot of emotion and static Eric, mostly anger and an all consuming hunger, a need of some sort?"

The shifter took notice of me and his lips twisted into a snarl, "Are you the one they call his pet telepath? Stay out of my head bitch or you will regret it." He lunged forward and grabbed my arm with a whisper of words I could not understand on his lips. Before Eric ripped him away and threw him across the room I was able to get something out of his head, "Pam, what have you done to Pam you piece of dog shit?" I yelled.

"I warned you bitch," He flicked a finger at me from the wall where he hung suspended in Eric's hand.

At the moment Eric was demanding to know what the shifter knew about Pam, every shield I possessed collapsed and my mind ripped wide open. I could hear every thought in the bar; I could hear every thought on the block, in the mile, two miles, three miles, ten mile diameter. I fell to the floor screaming, and then whimpering when my voice shattered. I curled into a fetal position and just rocked with my hands over the top of my head. "Make them shut up, please shut them up," over and over.

I was gathered into a pair of hard cold arms and carried into Eric's office, where he sat down with me on a couch.

"Sookie, what is wrong, what did he do to you?" he demanded, running his hands over me looking for injuries. "I do not feel any pain just fear and turmoil, tell me what is wrong."

"No shields," I whimpered, "Everyone in my head." He swung me around so I was straddling him and clasped my head in his hands, as if he could shelter me with his thoughts, actually maybe he could."

"What can I do" he demanded.

"Let me touch you," I whispered, lifting my hands to cradle his face, needing the skin on skin contact. I locked his gaze with my own, and then as if I was trying to glamour him, lost myself in his eyes. I just reached for the essence of Eric, that sweetly silent empty nothingness that was his mind to me. I narrowed my focus until I felt like I was bathing in silence, slowly one by one I was able to rebuild my shields until there was nothing but Eric. I pulled back and found myself sweating and trembling in his arms, with the feeling of calm washing over me through the bond. We both blinked and I smiled.

"Thank God you are a vampire, in fact thank God for you." I breathed, suddenly feeling all bubbly from the release of pain and fear.

"You are ok now?" he asked, checking me over once again seemingly satisfied for the moment.

"Ya," I reluctantly climbed off of him and made myself comfortable at the other end of the couch, he let me go without protest. I guess I had freaked him out too. "That guy did something to my shields. They just disappeared and suddenly every mind in what seemed like a ten mile radius was racing through my head. I couldn't shut them out. The barriers were just gone. I went insane."

"I could feel you brush against my mind," he growled, "Could you read my mind then?"

I slammed down the moment of fear that kind of thought always brought before he would register it in our bond. "No! I still couldn't read your mind, which is what helped me. I told you vampires are a void right, and that I can relax my shields around you?" He inclined his head, still watching me with a neutral expression. "I used your silence to focus and push away the other minds; you could say I wrapped myself in you." He liked that thought, a slight smile appeared. "Once I had pushed everything but your silence out I was able to rebuild my shields."

"But we don't know how he hurt you. Chow is taking our friend to the cellar, and then I will have him drive you home," He spoke over my protest, "I want to make sure that you are safe while I locate Pam, do not argue with me on this."

I conceded to his wishes. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I didn't know how long my shields would last and I was not anxious to test them right now. I didn't want to drive home alone and Eric could not come with me and still find out if Pam was ok before dawn.

"Do what you have to do Eric, I won't argue."

"Thank you."

Chow took me home and an hour before dawn my sleep was interrupted by Eric's hand on my shoulder. I blinked up at him in surprise.

"I could not find her, she is not at home nor is she at her favorite haunts. Our bond tells me she is still alive but that is all. I wanted to let you know," he told me.

"You could have called me Eric; you didn't have to come back all this way." I chastised him, still half asleep.

"I wanted to see if you would ask me to stay." I was too exhausted to deal with his wagging eyebrows and the classic smirk, but it was the worry and concern I could feel leaking through the bond that settled things.

"Stay Eric, you can use the spare room, I am sure you've made it safe enough." I barely caught his smile before my eyes closed and I was back to sleep. I am ashamed to say I didn't feel it when he joined me in the bed and curled himself around me, I was just that damn tired.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Thanks for the reviews, feedback and alerts they are almost as good as Christmas Snickerdoodles. You guys are in luck, TB Eric and Sookie wouldn't shut up while I was making cookies today, so I hammered out this chapter. I hope you all have a safe Holiday! Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - 'Vulnerable'  
**

I woke to a feeling of heaviness across my hip and to the glow of the bedside lamp. I peered at the alarm clock and registered it was two in the afternoon. I had slept two hours longer than I liked, especially if I was going to be returning to lunch shifts at Merlotte. When I tried to roll out of the bed the restriction at my hip registered and I glanced down to see a large hand resting on it. I rolled to my back and then my other side to find Eric curled in the bed with me. He was a good six inches away from me, lying on his side in blue boxers (I guess that answered last night's question he must have kept them with him in the bathroom when he showered) his arm and hand the only thing touching me.

I was feeling oddly conflicted finding him in my bed. On one hand, I remembered telling him he could stay but indicating he should use the spare bedroom. He instead had slipped into my bed like he belonged there. On the other hand if he was going through the effort to share my bed then why did he act the gentleman and keep his distance? That wasn't Eric's way and wasn't he placing a whole lot of trust I would not just stake his ass and be done with it?

His body still radiated strength and power even at rest, but there was a vulnerable quality to his sleeping features. I was tempted to reach out and touch him, but felt it would be improper; he would not be able to protest my exploration. His hair had tumbled forward around his face instead of being slicked back; reminding me of the last time I had found myself curled in bed with Eric Northman. A dream scene in Dallas where dream Eric had called me bloodthirsty and greedy and warned me this was only the beginning. There had been other emotions discussed as well, things said which I did not wish to examine too closely. Dream Eric was a very weak imitation of the real thing resting next to me.

I couldn't resist and reached out to brush aside a sweep of bangs which were covering his eyes his hair soft and silky to the touch. I would have loved to share this type of intimacy with Bill, waking up with him next to me. The only time had occurred had been at the hotel in Dallas, something which didn't end too well after taking Eric's blood and Godric's death. I know now the reason for his reluctance to do so was the love he crowed from the mountains had been a lie. I sighed, and then there was Eric, taking his blood had given me a deeper insight into his psyche. A vulnerability he had not intended to occur, perhaps this roller coaster of emotions was a result of still dealing with Godric's passing. I would have to take into consideration when dealing with the more volatile of his emotions.

I managed to move Eric's arm and scrambled out of bed, tugging the bedding around until he was covered. I know the chill in the air wouldn't bother him, but I wasn't sure how much light would fall into the room through the door when I opened it to the hallway. I needed a shower first and took care of my human necessities before pulling on jeans and the red Fangtasia t-shirt Pam had given me. I really needed to do some laundry, with that thought in mind I gathered up Eric's clothes again which were filthy from the previous nights search. I left the sweats on the bed where he would see them when he rose.

I carefully opened the bedroom door, holding my breath there would not be any indirect light and found he had pulled across the new door he had installed. There was just enough room for two people between the doors. I had to close my bedroom door before I could open the secondary door into the rest of the hall. I decided to strip the bedding in the other two rooms and separated the clothing into four loads. I filled up the wash and started the cycle then headed to the kitchen for something to eat. A tuna salad sandwich and glass of coke later I realized I had left the remote in the bedroom.

I was uneasy that I could accidently open the shutters in the main bedroom by accident, so I took out a heavy dark quilt and hung it over top of the existing curtains. It wasn't perfect but it would help block the light if I screwed up. I might as well invest in some blackout curtains for the room if Eric was going to be here a lot. I stopped halfway down the stairs, what the hell was I thinking? Was I really expecting Eric to be in my bed frequently enough that I would be concerned about his safety despite the measures he had already taken? Holy hell what had I gotten myself into?

I was in deep thought when I made my way to the laundry room to switch out loads. I had to remember Eric was manipulative, devious and cunning. He was a master at getting what he wanted, in any way he wanted. He was not a knight in shining armor or a choir boy. Eric's first responsibility was to Eric, and then to Pam and then his vampire minions. I was only a human, a fancy hybrid human, but still considerably lower on the totem pole.

I was still grappling with the awareness of how much power I had given Eric over my life by claiming me and my own emotional vulnerabilities when the bond flared to life shortly followed by the sound of the shower running. I was folding the last of the laundry and carried it up stairs, leaving his now clean clothes on the bed for Eric after putting my own away. I took the linens for the guest rooms and proceeded to make the beds, still dealing with a plethora of emotions.

Eric spoke from behind me causing me to jump, "What has you all anxious Sookie, did the wolves show back up?" he asked.

I spun around with a hand over my heart, "Don't do that!" I chastised him while throwing my mental net outwards. I had been so caught up with my internal dialogs I hadn't paid any attention to what might be happening outside of the house. "No one showing on the perimeter, if they were here earlier I never noticed. I've been a bit preoccupied." He looked good leaning there in his clean jeans and t-shirt. I felt part of my turmoil wash away when I realized I had something no fang banger ever would. The right to claim him as mine.

I was smiling when I finished tucking the last linen. He was watching me with a curious expression, "Well I am glad to see my mere presence seems to have eased whatever was bothering you," he drawled.

I did not bother to answer. I eased past him in the door way and down the hall while I spoke over my shoulder, "You hungry Eric?"

He zipped by and waited for me at the foot of the stairway, "Are you offering Sookie?"

I had made the decision earlier while wrangling with things in the laundry room. I hadn't complained when Bill had fed off of me every night, whether we had sex or not. There may have been a strong emotional connection with Bill, but if I was expecting Eric to assume responsibility for my safety then I had to suck it up and allow him some of the same intimacies. Besides, if he was feeding from me, then I would not have to deal with blocking when he fed from someone else.

"Yes I am offering Eric."

"Sookie you are full of surprises tonight. I was not sure if I would be staked in your bed, instead I rise to clean clothes and extra protection from the sun, and now you are offering to feed me."

"Get off it Eric, you knew the risks you were taking when you stayed last night in my bed. You were just playing your usual games. The clean clothes I would do for anyone, and as far as the extra protection I really don't want to think about what would happen to me if I accidently burned you." I was becoming annoyed; couldn't he just take what I offered without making a big deal over it?

He reached for my hand and began to rub circles with his thumb, "You did not answer about your blood, why the change of heart."

I couldn't read him; he was blocking his emotions just as much as I was blocking mine. I had to keep it to the forefront that whatever I would get from him through our bond would be only what he allowed me to. He could use it as another way to manipulate me, getting a handle on his emotions right now would not help me.

I shrugged, "I allowed Bill to feed from me, and I decided it was only right I allow you the same consideration. After all you've assumed the greater responsibility."

"Nothing more to it than that?" he asked, slowly backing up and forcing me to follow him until we were in the living room next to the couch.

I frowned, "No, should there be?" I was confused what the problem here was.

He sat down and tugged me with him causing me to stumble forward into his lap. He used his greater strength to arrange me with my back to him and lifted my hair to lie across one shoulder, baring my neck to him. His hands were running down my shoulders to my finger tips and then would brush down the front of my body, avoiding all but the edges of my breasts. I relaxed against him and he whispered against my ear as he nuzzled his way down to where my pulse beat the strongest.

"I find I miss the old argumentative Sookie. You are making this too easy and I am wondering why."

I tilted my head to give him easier access, my heart was already racing and my body highly aroused. Damn but the man was good with his fingers and he hadn't even made it to the more intimate areas. "I still am not having sex with you Eric, that hasn't changed." His growl was my warning then he slowly pierced my neck and began to feed. The first pull of my blood almost made my panties disintegrate. "Besides I enjoy this as much as you do why deny me," I whispered my voice breaking on a moan. My words surprised him and he disengaged from my neck with a groan.

"Sookie you are killing me," he muttered before returning to feed. When he was finished he sealed the wounds with his tongue. "I do not wish you to scar," was all he said when he pricked a finger and rubbed the tiny wounds with his blood. He wrapped his arms around me and set his chin on top of my head, slowly rocking until we both calmed down. "I wish you would allow me to give you release," he whispered.

I shook my head, "I will be fine." I was more than fine. I was feeling quite smug actually. I really had caught him unawares. I am sure his long term plans had included ending up where we were currently. But by offering myself I had thrown a wrench into things. He didn't know how to handle the new me.

"I know you need to leave soon, you have to find Pam" I said as I slowly disengaged from his arms and stood a bit wobbly. I could feel his eyes follow as my steps grew stronger and I made my way to the kitchen to pull out a steak to quickly broil up. I would have to make sure I had enough vitamins on hand too.

"Yes, I need to go. Did you call the shifter or anyone else today?" he asked as he stood and followed me out to the kitchen. I pointed to his phone and other things from his pockets on the side table. He gathered them up while he waited for my reply.

"No I didn't, like I said, I was a bit preoccupied today. Is it ok if I call them tonight, or do you still want me to remain incognito?" I asked as I slipped the seasoned beef under the broiler and checked the time, it was barely seven o'clock.

"Call them, it will set your mind at ease." he hesitated as if he had more to say then disappeared out the door. The house felt eerily empty without his personality filling it. I locked the place down and felt much better, setting up a mental net around the perimeter again to warn me if anyone approached. I was finding the more I stretched my telepathy the more I was able to do. I wondered how much I had been cheating myself by denying it for so long. It was not until the vampires came into my life I had started to use it like a tool. Gran always told me it was a part of me I should not deny, just because other people feared me. It was probably the only time we would disagree on a subject and I would avoid talking to her about it. She was so encouraging about everything else I should have realized she was just as right about my disability.

I finished up my dinner and cleaned up after. I dug out my cell phone from the charger and went back to the couch in the living room. The first call I made was to Tara. Eric had said she left town and I wanted to see if she was ok. There was no answer so I left a message on her phone that I was worried about her and to let me know if she was ok. The next call was to Jason, as I expected I got his voice mail and I let him know I was back and I really needed to talk to him. I didn't want to leave him in the dark about our fairy relations, if nothing else he needed to know enough to protect himself. The last call I made was to Sam at Merlotte's, he answered right away.

"Sam here"

"Sam, it's Sookie," I said

"Where the hell have you been Sookie? We have been worried sick. Eric wouldn't tell me anything and Bill has disappeared, even Jessica says she doesn't know what is going on," he demanded.

"You're the one to talk Sam. Didn't you take off yourself? I hear you came back with a little brother in tow, what's that all about," I could be just as rude as he was.

"Ya, he is in the hospital at the moment, he got shot," was all Sam said.

"Oh Sam I am so sorry to hear that," I really was feeling bad about how I had acted.

"He'll be ok. Now what about you? What's going on between you and Eric? I heard he fixed your place all up," Sam asked, I could hear the familiar sounds of the bar in the background and the creak of his office door as he sought privacy for our conversation.

"I had to spend time with some relatives of my Dad's that I just found out about," I explained hoping he would not press for too many details.

"Really? I didn't know you had any other family and Jason didn't say anything he was asking about you too."

"Jason hasn't met them yet. You could say they are from the other side of the blanket, with Gran now gone they felt it was time to come forward. I guess it would have been awkward with her still around. I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention it to anyone else."

"Oh, Oh! Sure Sookie, as long as you are sure they are not pulling your leg or something and just trying to take advantage of her passing," I could hear the worry in his voice, sometime he was so sweet.

"I don't really want to see them again; it was something I needed to take care of though. How is everything else?" I asked.

"It is kind of busy right now I could use you back on the schedule when you are ready. We have a lot of new people in town it seems, or at least a lot of new people passing through."

"I think it will be a few more days Sam, do you mind if I use up the vacation time I have coming? I really need to settle this family business first." There was no way I was going to risk anyone else to the wolves, especially at the bar.

"Sure Sookie that is fine, it is not like you haven't earned it. You do have quite a bit saved up over the years. Just let me know when you want to come back so I can set the schedule, you'll always have a job here, you know that. I don't like it but I know you can make more money working for the vamps anyway." He was grumbling but at least he was being honest.

"I haven't made up my mind yet Sam, you know how strange it is using my ability instead of hiding it," I explained. I knew he would understand after hiding what he was for so long.

"I know Sookie, you just be careful of Eric, Bill seemed to be ok, but Eric he is dangerous Sookie, you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Bill was using me Sam, everything he said was just a lie. Sam he set me up to be hurt by the Ratrays." I was crying now.

"Oh cher, I wish that had not happened, I am so sorry. How did you find out, are you going to be ok?" I could hear his sincerity he would show up in an instant on my doorstep if I asked him.

"Eric made him tell me. He said I had the right to know. It was one of the reasons why I left; I had to get away from all the vampire shit." I had to grab a tissue for my tears.

"Then what about Eric, isn't he a part of all the shit?"

I had to laugh at the image in my head, "Yes, he is a large part of all the shit. But he knows all the politics Sam, and this new family of mine? Well they are powerful in their own way and dangerous to cross. They were not too happy when I left. There are powerful vampires who know about me Sam. They know about me because of my Cousin Hadley's big mouth and because of Bill. Eric is the only one who can keep me safe."

"Sookie... what have you done? You know I would keep you safe, there are others who care too. Eric isn't the only one." Was Sam saying Eric cared for me, or was it just a twist of words?

"I had to Sam, it was the only way. I've allowed Eric to claim me as his. I was nothing but meat with Bill out of the picture."

"Sookie I wish you hadn't done that, there had to be another way. I just don't want you hurt again, and those vampires know nothing but pain cher." I could picture him pacing his office and running a hand through his hair while he tried to convince me to his way of thinking.

"I trust him Sam, I have too, don't worry about me I'll make it work." I was trying to convince myself as much as Sam. This had to be the right choice; there was no going back now.

"You want me to have Lafayette call you when he gets in?" he asked.

"No that's ok; I know he has been hurting too. Just tell him I am ok and I'll see him soon, both of you. Do you know what's up with Tara? I heard she left town not soon after she and I talked."

"She just upped and disappeared. Last time I was talking to her she was wishing she could reboot her life. Maybe she just needed to get away from all the shit around here. You have to admit Bon Temps has been mighty weird lately, and she has lost a lot. She really loved Eggs I guess," he replied.

"What about you two, I thought you had something going on?" I know she had mentioned they had shared a bed a few times. I thought she had talked about seeing if there was something serious there. She hated my brother now.

"She was with me the night before she left, we talked. I um, I told her I was a shifter I didn't want to hide it anymore." he said with a wry tone to his voice.

"I guess she didn't take it too well." She would not have handled that well at all. I thought Sam had told her after he told me; he had been foolish to keep it from her.

"You could say that," was the only explanation he gave me.

I had almost forgotten to ask, "Sam you haven't seen Pam lately have you?"

"No I haven't Sook, is she someone else I should call?"

"You can try; if you see her just tell her I was looking for her, ok?"

"Sure Sookie, though wouldn't Fangtasia be a better place?"

"She took some time off; I thought she might stop there first to see me." I was making shit up off the top of my head; I didn't want Sam to start asking more questions.

"Will do then, I have to get back on the floor. You keep in touch cher, you hear?"

"I will Sam, take care." I flicked the phone closed and leaned my head back against the couch. It felt so good to talk to him again. I only regretted I could not tell him everything. He had his own secretes; he would understand if he ever discovered how much I was hedging.

I was watching a movie about sparkling vampires and wondering if my life would be any different with a vampire who just feared glowing in the sun and fed off of deer when the void barreling toward the door caught my attention. I tested the bond to see if it was Eric and was waiting for him when I confirmed his identity. He knocked once then stepped through the door. He was filthy and scratched and had a wild look in his eyes.

"Eric what's wrong, did you find her is she ok?" I asked as I moved to the fridge and heated a True Blood for him. He looked like he needed it.

He followed me into the kitchen where he began to pace. "I located her; she had gone to ground near one of our very first safe houses. She couldn't get inside, she had forgotten the codes. In fact from what I can tell she has forgotten all but I am her Maker and she is vampire."

"Your serious, does she remember how to be a vampire?" I had a very bad feeling in my stomach as I handed the blood to him. He drank it down in two swallows.

"She remembers, she just doesn't remember she is Pam. I will kill who ever has done this to her." He almost threw the bottle across the room but stopped himself; instead he tossed it into the trash.

"Where is she, what are you going to do with her?" I questioned.

His face was hard and cold when he replied, "She is nearby I commanded her to wait for me. I am going to bring her back here and you will take care of her." He had made a decision and I was to abide by it. He had left the bond open allowing me to read his determination and barely throttled rage.

"Eric, you cannot bring her here! What am I supposed to do with her?" I exclaimed, scared he would not listen to me.

"You will care for her; I will bring you blood so she may feed, and clothes."

"And how am I supposed to keep her from just taking off, or something else just as stupid? She is a two hundred year old vampire, and I am just a human!" I was really getting angry now watching him stalk around the room.

He spun around and was instantly in my face fangs bared. "You are more than just a human Sookie. You will care for my child while I search for those who have done this to her."

"Why should I Eric?"

"You will do as I ask because you owe me."

"I owe you? What are you talking about Eric Northman?" I was confused over his claim.

"You owe me for telling you about your precious Bill Compton. If I had kept quiet, you would be with the Queen now, a permanent part of her retinue. You would be wondering what you had done to deserve such a betrayal when all along it was Bill's plan. Instead you are standing here with full knowledge of his deception and protected from any more of his interference."

I thought for a moment, dearly wanting to deny just how right he was, yes I did owe him for what he had done for me.

"Alright, she can stay, for now."

"Thank you Sookie."

I just had to open my big mouth, "Eric, if I had said no, what would you have done?"

He looked me right in the eye, "I would have found a way to change your mind, your brother perhaps," and then he smiled at me.

"Eric, you are a jerk, you know that?"

"So you keep telling me. I must go; I will be back shortly with her and some supplies."

He zipped out of the house, the screen door slamming behind him and I went upstairs to prepare another guest room for what I suspected was going to be a very unwilling vampire.

Pam was freaky enough with her mind intact. I couldn't imagine what she would be like with her brain empty of everything which made her, well Pam. I looked around and thought of some supplies Eric probably wouldn't consider and went back down the stairs to my phone. I sent a quick text off asking him to pick up the additional, then sat down to finish my movie.

It was after Midnight when I felt Eric returning again, another void in tow. I couldn't remember if I had renewed Pam's invitation so whispered it as I heard them come up the front porch.

"You are welcome in my home Pam."

They both walked through the door, Eric still appearing angry and a bit desperate and a very scared and timid looking Pam next to him dressed in a filthy pant suit. I was surprised to see it was quite chic compared to the attire I was used to seeing her in, but perhaps that was only for Fangtasia.

"Pam you will wait here with Sookie, I will be right back with your things." Eric told her while he left to go back out to what I assumed was his car. Pam's eyes flitted around the room as she took everything in, her hands flexing into claws and releasing, her body in a slight crouch.

I didn't move off the couch. I didn't want to startle her, so I allowed her to figure out I was here on her own. She caught my scent and shifted to look at me, her head cocked to the side as she took a deep breath and holding it, gathering my scent.

Her nose twitched and her tongue peaked from her mouth as she licked her lips. I could see a hint of her fangs. She didn't scare me...yet.

"You smell sweet and you smell like him," she said edging toward me. "You smell like the one who says he is my Master, does that mean you are my Mistress?" she asked.

Wow, someone had really done a number on her. I was opening my mouth to deny I was her mistress; just that I was Sookie and owned the house she was staying at when Eric reappeared.

"Yes Pam, Sookie is your Mistress and you will obey her as you obey me, as your Maker I command this of you." He was firm in his instruction and his eyes locked with mine in warning. "You will treat her with respect and you will not harm her. This is her home and you will be safe here, you will not leave it unless it is with me or Sookie."

I closed my mouth and nodded my head in agreement. If a maker command worked like I thought it did, I would no longer have to worry about Pam hurting me or taking off. The only time I had ever seen a command used was between Godric and Eric and it was a powerful thing to behold.

I stood up and walked toward Pam, she had relaxed in my presence and was waiting for whatever was to happen next. "Eric, I have set up the room next to mine for her if you would take her things up? I'll show her where the bathroom is so she can shower and relax, she can use one of my robes for now." He smiled at me and looked relieved I wasn't going to fight him on this and sped up the stairs. "Pam, if you will follow me you can get cleaned up. I bet you will feel much better." She followed me complacently, no emotion whatsoever in her eyes.

I took her to the guest bathroom and had to show her how the shower worked, where the supplies were and pulled out the towels and a robe for her. I left her when she began to strip and headed over to the guest bedroom to see what Eric had brought.

He was sitting on the bed in down time, snapping out of it when I walked in. It was the first time I had ever seen him look tired. I walked over and sat next to him, but I didn't touch him. He reached over and took my hand, rubbing with his thumb as seemed to be his habit, before speaking. "I do not know what to do for her. This is not a Pam I am familiar with, this weak and timid woman."

"She is just scared Eric, she will be ok once she realizes she is safe. We will take care of her and get back the old Pam. You will see, I have faith you will find who did this too her and make them fix her then make them pay." I was firm in my conviction.

He let a smile slip, "So fierce little Sookie. You will care for her for me? You promise me this?"

I could hear the echo of another Maker's voice asking me to care for his child, and my answer was the one I had kept silent. "I will try."

"That is all I can ask, it will have to be enough. Thank you for remembering the other details, I would not have thought to bring the things which would keep her amused." He nodded over to a bag that was separate from her clothes. I got up to put them away before asking him permission to look through her other things. He granted it then stood to leave, "May I use the other shower, I brought some of my own things."

"Go ahead Eric, I expected you would be staying just toss your dirty things in the hamper. I'll wash them and Pam's stuff tomorrow."

"You do not have to do such menial tasks for me; I can have Bobby take them to the Laundromat like he normally does." Eric explained his voice slightly stiff.

I was annoyed my domesticity made him uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it Eric, I don't mind it keeps me busy since I am not working right now."

He left for the shower and I took a glance through Pam's things, he had brought some books and some needlepoint as well as a sketchbook with some pencils which I did not open, figuring it would be rude to pry. I had not taken Pam to be the crafty type, but then I guess you would have to find various hobbies to stay entertained through the centuries. I wondered what Eric did when he wasn't fighting, fucking or feeding.

I went down stairs to see both of my vampires had showered and were sitting on the couch talking. Eric was in a pair of sweat pants and Pam in a robe. I told Eric I was going to take my own shower and then head to bed. He inclined his head to show he heard me but continued to talk to Pam. I would worry about the situation tomorrow, for now Eric had found Pam and she was safe, if not unharmed. That was all the mattered. I made sure the second guest room was ready for Eric, though I doubted he would use it. I wanted to make sure he understood I was expecting to sleep alone. I had finished my shower and was climbing into bed wearing a cami and sleep short set when I heard the hydraulics kick in. Eric was locking the house down for the evening. I was glad Eric would be the first to rise as I would not know how to deal with a hungry and confused Pam on my own. I closed my eyes and was fast asleep.

He woke me at dawn when he slid in next to me and pulled me into his chest; I just mumbled and snuggled closer. Who was I to fight against the comfort we could offer each other in the wake of knowing there was someone out there with the power to strip away the mind of a vampire. I just prayed we could find them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - True Blood and SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. The storyline and original characters are my own. Thank you for the delicious reviews, feedback and alerts. I am glad my little twist has your approval. I do enjoy an amnesiac Eric, but he's been done to death in fan fic. If you have read my other story you know I am anything but predictable :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Reflection  
**

I woke to the sound of someone hammering on my front door. I groggily struggled to get out of the bed but found myself trapped by the arm which was wrapped around my waist. I huffed and tried to read who was at the door to find out what they wanted. I found myself in the grumbling mind of Bobby Burnham, Eric's snobbish day man. I knew Ginger wasn't the most capable, but this guy was just so icky. I wished he was the one with the cheese cake mind. I 'listened' while he grumbled about lazy strumpets then followed his thoughts back out to his car and down the drive way.

I collapsed back into the bed and peered down at the heavy arm serving as my anchor. I became uneasy when I observed Eric's hand had found its way under my cami and was resting on my abdomen. Well the work for the day was not going to get done no matter how tempting it was to stare at Eric's relaxed features. I blushed to my toes when I observed this time he had skipped on the bottoms and was in my bed in the nude. The Lord had surely blessed Mr. Northman in every way.

I scurried into the shower and threw on some faded jeans and a well worn sweat shirt which I would not mind getting stained. I had some spring cleaning to get out of the way. I fixed myself some eggs and sausage and followed it down with juice and a coffee. Well fortified I release the shutters on the entire house accept for the bedrooms. While cleaning the previous day I had discovered each room also had a button in the room which would control the window and door operations, and the main control was located under the phone in the kitchen. If I lost the remote or the batteries failed or I just plain forgot to bring it with me, I could still lock down the house.

I was ready to go with a full tummy and grabbed my cell phone to call Alcide. I planned on telling him about the wolves who had been in my woods and ask him to clean them out. I was tired of being held prisoner in my own home. Eric wouldn't be able to do anything until he rose and I wasn't going to be the weak willed princess anymore.

Alcide's phone only rang once.

"Herveaux Contracting, Alcide speaking," he answered.

"Hello Alcide, this is Sookie Stackhouse," I told him with a bright smile on my face and hopefully carrying over the phone.

"Sookie," he was hesitant, "I heard a rumor you were back in town is everything all right?"

"Just peachy keen Alcide, though I do have one small problem which I believe you can help me with. You still were looking for Debbie?" I asked, holding my breath.

Debbie had once been involved with Alcide, until she lied to him about being able to get pregnant. Alcide was a bit reluctant to bring another were child in to the world and didn't appreciate being used. Debbie had then latched onto this other nut job were called Cooter. Debbie wasn't very bright as far as I was concerned anyway, of course our girl to girl relationship wasn't helped by the fact that I had killed her Cooter, sliced her face and in her mind stole her boyfriend Alcide. She was right though, Alcide deserved much better. He was a good man and didn't need to be involved with a crazy were bitch and a human who was considered vampire crack.

"You know where Debbie is Sookie?" Alcide asked and I knew right away he still had feelings for Debbie.

I took a deep breath and played my card, "I haven't seen her since I have come back, but there have been wolves in my woods every night, attacking. They are Russell's pack. They all carry his brand; if anyone would know where she is it would be them. I've manage to get rid of half of them, but there is still six or seven left."

"You want me to get rid of them for you?" he growled.

"I think we can help each other here Alcide, you want to find Debbie and these boys are part of her pack. If you are worried they aren't on 'V' anymore, besides aren't they trespassing on your territory?" I wheedled hoping he would agree to help.

"What about Eric?"

I sighed, it was always about Eric it seemed, "He and Pam have helped at night, but these wolves are getting smarter and only showing during the day. They have me trapped Alcide. I can't leave my own home to get groceries or got to work."

"You should be safe enough inside," he replied sounding a bit sulky.

"Come on Alcide. The house renovations are lovely and I am sure Eric hired you and your people, but do you really think is the way I want to live? I mean seriously would you?" I was getting impatient; if he wasn't going to help me I was going to have to find another way. I thought about the rifle and the ammunition in the closet and wondered how long it would take me to pick them off one by one, if it was even possible. "I will get rid of them one way or another Alcide, but this isn't going to help you find Debbie."

"You'd kill them Sook?" he said in disbelief.

"I already have, one of them got into the house before I could stop him. I told you, I am not living this way Alcide. I am sick and tired of being pushed around." I let my determination swell in my voice.

"Damn, you've changed Sookie," he sounded mournful.

"A necessity if I want to survive in the supernatural world."

"You can get out Sookie. You don't have to play the vamps games you know. There are people who would help you." I heard his unspoken 'like me' but just shook my head then answered him verbally.

"Alcide, Let's be honest, you know I am not exactly human. I cannot run away from this. I have to accept what I am and learn to live with it, while doing my damnedest to stay alive. Please believe me when I say it is not just the vamps I have to worry about." I had to choke back a laugh the vamps were actually the least of my worries. I would put my fairy family at the top of that list.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours and will bring a crew with me. The wolves won't be bothering you anymore," his voice was firm with his conviction.

I thanked him with total sincerity, "You need anything Alcide, you call me and I will help you."

"Just stay safe Sookie, and let me know if you hear anything about Debbie. I'll see you later," he said then disconnected.

I snapped my phone shut feeling satisfied, now to see what Bobby was doing on my front porch this morning. I made sure that I had my mental net out and active. I would know if anyone was out there or approaching for a couple of miles. When I opened the front door I found a pile of boxes and bags and a couple of fiberglass coolers. I hauled the items in one by one. The first of which being the coolers, which when opened I found to contain several bags of donor blood. I shuffled things around in the fridge until I could fit the coolers in the bottom. I didn't want to ruin the blood by screwing around with it.

A couple of the other boxes turned out to be more cases of True Blood and since I was running out of room for everything I decided just to pile them in the old hidey hole. It could serve as a mini root cellar for now. The bags ended up being half filled with groceries for me and the rest with clothes and items I was assuming for Eric and Pam. I broke down laughing when I saw the bag of woman's fashion magazines and society gossip rags; they had to be for Pam.

I sorted through the clothes and took those that appeared to be Pam's to her room and set them just inside the second door. I knew she was dead to the world, but it just seemed rude to walk in on her. I couldn't do much about Eric sprawled out in my room, but I did take his things into the other guestroom and set them on the dresser there. I put away the groceries and started a load of laundry with all of our things.

My next task was to go through the box of broken family mementos and see what I could save, if anything. I felt Russell's arrive and closed the house up tight before they reached the perimeter. It was a half hour later when my phone rang and I felt another group of snarly brains within a mile of the house; it was Alcide on the line.

"We left our vehicles down at the old farm house, the other wolves there Sookie?" he asked.

"Yes, there are seven of them outside. How many did you bring?"

"I've got a dozen out here, more than enough to take them down. Where are they?"

"They are on the west side of the property in the woods there, the place where the old pond is."

"I remember where that is. We will take care of them for you. We are flanking them now, got to go, later." I heard the gloppy sound of someone shifting right when he hung up.

I sat back in my chair and watched the battle play out in my mind's eye. Like everything else I had tried with my telepathy, the more I used my 'radar' the stronger it was becoming. I had become familiar with the seven Jackson wolves and could pick them out of the fight. I knew Alcide pretty well and figured that he was the one that showed up as more than just a 'light' on the radar. I could almost make out his form dodging and leaping around. I wished I could pick up more from their thoughts then the red swirl of emotion but they were too far away for me to get more than faint images of them gathering and arguing along with a consuming need.

The fight was over quickly and I opened all but the bedrooms of the house back up when I felt Alcide approaching. I met him at the door with a big platter filled with glasses and a large pitcher of ice tea with coffee on standby for anyone that wanted. It wasn't long before I had a house full of excited wolves after battle, and I carefully doled out the refreshments along with first aid as needed. Their injuries were slight, since they had outnumbered their quarry, and all appreciated my hospitality. My Gran had raised me well and they had come to my 'rescue' after all.

I pulled Alcide aside and asked if he had learned anything in which he replied that they had only been able to keep one alive. They would be taking him back with them for questioning. I gave him a big hug in thanks and watched them leave. I went back to setting the house back to rights and choked back a laugh when it occurred to me that Eric was not going to be happy that I had let wolves into the house while he had been resting.

"To freaking bad for him, it is my house after all," I muttered as I swept the floors and wiped down the counters. When I was satisfied that all was as clean as it could be, I returned to sorting through my family things. I cried when I carried the majority of it out to the trash, very little had been salvageable.

I checked the time and saw I had a few hours yet before Eric would be up so I grabbed another shower and changed into a set of jeans with a soft green sweater. I fixed myself dinner and finished up the laundry, again piling clothes against doors and on dressers, then took a glass of tea out to the front porch to work through a few things that had been poking at me.

Pam had found herself in trouble shortly after arguing with the unknown were-bitch in Fangtasia. The female in question had screamed at Pam in a language that was not familiar to Eric. Eric claimed that while unusual this fact did not bother him. The fact was bothering me now. The shifter that Eric had locked up somewhere, probably the basement of Fangtasia, had also gibbered at me in an odd language then had flicked a finger at me. I may not know too much being just a southern girl, but I was familiar with voodoo and the casting of odd magic especially after Maryann and my own gathering of fairies. The question I needed to ask Eric when he rose, just how real were witches?

I had to sort through the laptops crowding my little desk, it looked like Eric had brought his and Pam's and I only had the one internet connection. My little lap top wasn't too special, but Bill had showed me how to set up the email and it had come in handy now and then. I had felt guilty splurging on it at first until I discovered how much I could read online without having to go to the library. I powered it up after shoving everything else aside and started to search out information on witches.

I found out that witches didn't use physical tools in their craft unlike a sorcerer (great yet another thing to worry about) but used an internal power, something they were born with. Some people knew right away they were a witch, while others could go their whole life unaware. I choked when I read that a witch was known to be able to cause harm by their thoughts alone. Did that mean I was a witch with my telepathy? I shook my head and kept reading. Witches were well known for their ability to cast spells upon people and objects and the brewing of potions. Some witches were considered white witches, but preferred to be called wise-women and dealt more with the healing side of their abilities instead of causing harm.

A side bar caught my eye about a neo pagan religion called Wicca. I didn't quite understand it all, but apparently they could be called witches too though they seemed to be different in some serious ways. They worshiped their god and or goddess and believed magic to be a law of nature, not something supernatural. Their magic appeared to be more ritualistic.

The more I read, the more it seemed that the authors of the various articles had a hard time distinguishing between the two, so I was just going to keep it simple. I was not going to concern myself about the belief system behind their actions, if someone decided to cast a spell on me without checking with me first they became a bad guy. So far it seemed that I had two of these to worry about.

I was really curious now, so I decided to look up telepathy. I snickered when I read it meant 'distant affliction', even the people who named it thought it was a curse. I had been correct all along to call it a disability. What I read boiled down to most people thinking my ability to be nothing more than a fairy tale. I had plenty of doctors when I was little try to convince me I was crazy, obviously they were seriously wrong. They all know that the Vampires and shifters are real now and I am proof positive about the fairy tale too.

My head was beginning to ache from the strain of reading on the small screen. I shut everything down, took an aspirin and curled up on the couch for a quick nap.

I woke to cool fingers under my sweater and my body humming with pleasure. I didn't have a chance to murmur a protest before Eric (who else could it be) bit and fed from the hollow of my neck and shoulder. My shields were down and the bond between us wide open. I was swept under by the waves of desire and pleasure he was throwing at me, coupled with my own body's need that he had coaxed during my slumber. I twisted against him and he held me still with one arm so that I wouldn't tear my throat and slid his other hand home under my jeans and between my thighs. I was so sensitive and intoxicated by the feelings he was drawing from me that it took only a light rub and flick of a finger against my nub before I came undone around him, his name a chant spilling from my lips.

When I could shake the stars from my eyes, he had buttoned my jeans and healed my shoulder. I was splayed back against his chest. He must have snuck in behind me while I slept. It wasn't fair.

"Damn it Eric that was a sneaky thing to do." I muttered as I tried to straighten the rest of my clothes and scoot off of him before he got any other ideas. He wasn't having any of that, his arms wrapped around me while his voice rumbled over head.

"I needed to feed and it was time for you to waken. You had already given me permission. I only made sure the experience was pleasurable, was it not?"

"Bloody high handed vampire," I muttered.

He didn't respond to me, instead he loosened his hold and slid a hand under my sweater to rest on my abdomen. I froze and tried not to whimper, believe me it wasn't from pleasure. I slammed my shields closed to hide my emotions.

"Sookie my sweet, your actions just told me more than the words I wish to hear. These, "his cool fingers stroked over the slightly raised scars, "are no small wounds. Without my blood they would still be ragged and quite ugly." His hand slid a little higher as he spread his fingers. I could feel his anger and it bubbled up through his chest to spill across me with his words. "You will tell me who ripped and clawed at you like this lover and why."

"I am not your lover," I groused, refusing to answer him.

"You will be," he shot back and shook me a little. "Sookie this is not a light matter. Someone hurt you severely this could have killed you. These wounds did not exist before you disappeared. I would have found them during our little...interlude...in my office."

"You mean when you kissed me then threw me over your shoulder and locked me away?"

"Sookie, don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not you are the one who brought up the office," I huffed knowing full well I was avoiding the subject. I locked down harder on every shield I had so that nothing would leak free. He on the other hand was sending soothing feelings of calm, serenity and safety.

He flipped me around so that I was straddling him and his hands cupped my face and tilted it toward him while he searched my eyes.

"Tell me who I need to kill," he demanded his will pushing against my own, trying to drag out the answer.

My lip trembled when I felt his sincerity. He would kill for me without hesitation. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hands, dropping the barrier between us so that he could feel my emotions. I let him feel the fury and the hate, the fear, the shame and desolation and then the determination.

"She is already dead," I whispered, "I killed her."

He pulled me to him and tucked my head under his chin, one hand at my back rubbing soothing circles the other stroking my hair.

"Tell me all of it lover."

I opened my mouth to object over the endearment then just plowed through the explanation to get it over with.

"She was a fairy and betrothed to the guy that Niall had chosen for me," he interrupted me.

"You speak of Niall Brigant?" he asked.

I nodded, "He is my Great Grandfather. He was the man with all the plans."

"Interesting, continue please."

He blocked his emotions from me, so I knew that it was much more than interesting.

"Well this fairy chick was not happy that she was being set aside for a mere eighth fairy human hybrid, even if I was a princess. I guess they had been trying for a long time to have a baby and she kept losing them." I had felt sorry for her at first, until I found out what she was really like. "After I broke her former boyfriend's nose when he tried to get frisky without my permission, even though good ol' granddad had given his blessing, she started to harass me. Since I was locked in a cell she had it kind of easy. She went crazy when they started the serious shit, I couldn't blame her though. I would have too, actually I did." I was quiet while I let the memories wash over me.

"Tell me," he whispered opening the bond again and pushing reassurance.

I took a shuddering breath and rushed through it, "Since I wouldn't breed willingly they decided to harvest my eggs. She was chosen to be a surrogate for the baby. She freaked and managed to knock out my handlers one morning." I was shaking now, "I got to see how the fairies really look like behind all the beauty and glitter. She came at me with those serrated teeth and claws, but she went for my belly and not my throat. She wanted to rip out my womb. She damn near succeeded." The tears were flowing, soaking his t-shirt. Claudine had healed me but her sad eyes told me that I would never carry a child of my own. I steeled my emotion perhaps that was for the better.

He voice was soft when he asked, "How did you kill her."

"I took her head," I whispered. "The door was steel and slid from the top to the bottom; a chain would hold it in place on a gear when they opened it. I managed to knock her away from me and dove through it, yanking the pin out of the chain as I did so. I only wanted to lock her in and get away but she lunged through it too slowly. It was like a guillotine." I could still see her head rolling across the floor and blood spilling everywhere. I was light headed and ready to collapse, screaming for Claudine in my head when she popped next to me. She took one look at me and the resolve had flooded across her face. "Claudine found me and got me out of there, you know the rest."

He shook his head, "You have not spoken of your punishment." I pulled back from him and opened my mouth; he laid a finger across my lips. "I do not need to hear anymore. I had my suspicions earlier and I believe them to be correct. I will not make you relive that."

Well thank God for small favors. He held me for a bit longer, and then I felt his regret when he stood and gently set me to stand next to him. "Come, Pam will be up soon and there is much to do this evening." He slung his arm around my shoulder and walked to the kitchen where he left me to poke around in the fridge. He pulled out some donor blood and heated it. The microwave signaled that it was done just as Pam walked into the room. She was dressed in cream slacks with a light blue sweater that brought out her eyes. Her hair was held back by a simple band and she had on a pair of cream pumps.

"Master," she bowed to Eric, "Mistress," she nodded to me and took a seat on the bar-stool at the counter. Eric handed her one of my tumblers now full of the warm blood and she drank it down.

"You look real nice this evening Pam," I complimented her.

"Thank you, I found the things you left outside my door. I feel good in them, they feel right." She looked at Eric as she asked, "This is what I normally wear?"

Well bah; she still didn't know who she was. I had hoped that the spell or curse or whatever it was might fade with time. I had come to the conclusion that the spell had been cast during the fight at Fangtasia, about forty eight hours ago.

Eric answered her, "That is what you wear when you are not working. You enjoy elegant and classy clothing, though occasionally I've caught you in jeans."

"Then what do I wear at work?" she asked, looking between us.

I smiled, "I've seen you in leather, silk, satin and spandex and I think once you wore some weird PVC cat suit."

Eric agreed and grinned, "It was very sexy. The customers loved it and I believe you made a new friend that night. You were quite happy when you left with her to feed."

"Her?" she asked, "I prefer woman?" She was watching me and licking her lips, "That would explain why I find you so delectable Sookie."

"That will be enough Pam," Eric snapped no longer amused.

She bowed her head though I could see the gleam in her eye. "Yes Master," she purred. Maybe there was a big piece of Pam still in there after all.

I felt that we had spent enough time on dinner chatter and asked my question.

"Eric are witches real?"

"Yes they are. I know of a few who work for the Queen."

"I think that is what we are dealing with here. I think those words you didn't understand which were screamed at Pam by that wench was a spell that messed with her head. I think the guy you have in your basement is one too. I think he cast a spell on me to mess with my head. He is a shifter though can he still be a witch?" I questioned.

Eric appeared thoughtful as he answered slowly. "You could be right. I thought they had just hit her too hard. But Pam is undead and her brain does not work like a humans. I do not know if we could become amnesiac from a head wound. A spell though would be a strong possibility. I like the idea, good job Sookie."

"Well don't start praising me yet, that doesn't mean I know how to fix Pam," I glanced over to Pam and apologized, "No offense Pam."

"None taken," she replied.

I turned back to Eric, "I do think this changes thing. You cannot be alone with that guy Eric, especially if he can talk. There is no way I can handle both you and Pam if that guy curses you too." I braced for the argument to come. "I think we all need to go to Fangtasia tonight. Pam can stay in your office; maybe being in familiar surroundings will help her. You and I and Chow if needed can go to the basement. You gag the guy, or cut his tongue out or whatever as long as he can't talk and I read his mind. We get the answers you need and you do whatever you want with him after." I nodded briskly determined to do this.

"Really Sookie, what is your fascination with the cutting of tongues?" He dropped the joking demeanor and spoke to me seriously, "I can take care of myself. I do not want you near the shifter. He has already caused you pain."

"That's just it Eric. We know how to handle the problem if he is able to do something like that again. You helped me before and you know what to do." He tried to interrupt me, "Eric I worked on a lot of things today. I think I know how I can stop him from screwing with my head this time. The only way we can stop him from casting a spell is to make sure he cannot talk. (That wasn't really true. I had no idea if he had to cast a spell verbally.) If he cannot talk then the only way to get answers is if I get into his head."

He poked at the shields between us and I opened the bond so that he could read my conviction and sincerity. I believed I could do this.

"Very well then," he snapped his gaze to mine, "You will need to change into something more disposable. It will get messy." I rose to leave the kitchen, "But before you do why do I smell wolves in the house?"

Shit I had forgot, "I called Alcide to help with my little problem." Eric just lifted that damn eyebrow. "He brought out a crew and took care of the other wolves. Only one survived and they took him with them. I let the guys in to clean up and fixed them a bit of lunch for their services."

"You do know that it would not have taken much for them to find Pam or me resting?"

"It's my house Eric. You should have considered who I might have over while you were visiting into your construction plans." I was getting bitchy.

"Oh I did Sookie. I just thought you would be impossible to deal with if I had installed all the extra security and made the structural changes necessary."

"Well you made your choice and took the risk. No one hurt you or Pam, Eric. I would not and did not allow it."

He waved a hand in dismissal, "Be as it may I ask next time you be more careful. Please."

I had won with the 'Please', a word which I knew pained him to use. Score! Sookie 1 Eric 0.

"I am going to change," I said skipping toward the stairs, "I'll be back down in a moment so we can leave." Pam and Eric started to talk behind me as I scooted up the stairs. I pulled on the ratty jeans and sweatshirt from earlier. They were clean now but I doubted they would be after the evening's festivities.

With Eric driving we made it to Fangtasia in record time. Pam was a bit disgruntled to be left out of the fun. I was finding her quite fascinating now that I could see what the real Pam was like. I think she really had been born to be a vampire.

Eric had me wait at the top of the stairs while Chow held the shifter, who had lost some of his arrogance, while Eric slipped some leather straps over his head that looked like a horse's bridle. Where the bit would be was a silver sphere.

Eric answered my unspoken question, "It is called a ball gag Sookie." The shifter began to fight when Eric pried his jaws apart and shoved the sphere inside while buckling the rest of it. I could feel the air crackle with energy as the prisoner started to shift. Chow twisted the arms he was holding and crooned, "I don't think so my pretty pet. Maybe Master Eric will let me have you when we are through, would you like that?"

I don't know where the words came from when I spoke, "I kinda like you just as you are Chow, you sure you want to risk a mind wipe for a flea bag?"

Eric laughed and beckoned me down to the foot of the stairs, "When you are ready Sookie we will begin."

I closed my eyes sank into my head. I used my inner eye to examine my shields. The barriers I used to keep out the thoughts of others. They looked like a double layer of steel and cinder block walls, interlocking around my brain. I could raise and lower sections of them at will or change their density depending on what I wanted to let in. This time I added a third layer. This one was flexible more rounded with a mirror like surface that I bent as I built it around the others.

I opened my eyes, "Ready Eric."

He started to question the shifter. Who was he, who did he work for. Why was he there? Who sent him? Where were the rest of his associates? I had opened a small focused channel in my shields and used it to burrow through his mind. I tried to get more from him than a word or two. His mind was fuzzy as well as the twisted snarl I identified as two natured.

"Nothing Eric," I said. I was aware the next step would be torture. Eric was vampire and Sheriff, I expected nothing else. I knew what he had put Lafayette through over a missing Vampire. This shifter had possible connections to the one who had harmed his Child, there would be no mercy. It didn't mean I wanted to feel if Eric was taking pleasure from the deed so I locked everything down tight between us and just gritted my teeth.

"You don't want to see this," Eric said.

"Just do it Eric. I have to be here."

I watched and fought back the bile and the tears as they worked over him. They asked him the same questions over and over moving on to different tools and instruments when he did not break. Eric was methodical in his work, very much like a master surgeon. I felt a sick respect forming for his expertise. They had moved to the shifters genitals when I caught a face and a name.

"Marnie," I shrieked, "Who is Marnie? Is she your Mistress a Priestess? No, wait she is a witch. The head witch but someone else is there? Who is it?"

I saw words form in his head a silent chant and the finger crook. I screamed at Eric to get out of the way and he reacted just like Dallas. He dove toward me to drag me to the floor but I twisted so that I was between him and the shifter. I don't know if the spell was meant for him or for me or if it could even be directed, when it slammed into my shields.

I screamed and grabbed at my head writhing, seconds later the shifter began wailing and thrashing against his bindings. The pain stopped and Eric was calling my name. I opened my eyes carefully then checked myself mentally. Everything was still in place and solid, though I felt a bit scorched. I looked over at the prisoner and my crazy grin split my face.

Eric helped me to my feet still looking me over. I brushed his hands away, "I am ok now Eric it just hurt like the dickens. It worked though see?" I tugged to turn him to the shifter.

Chow was poking at the guy who was slumped over blood pooling on the floor. You would think with that much blood the two vamps would be in frenzy. Not these two the fun and games with their little toys must keep the blood lust happy.

Eric strode over and lifted the shifter chin. The guy's eyes were glazed and empty.

"What did you do to him?" Chow asked curiously.

"I turned it back on him, whatever it was that he cast." I was proud of myself. "He attacked my shields," I tapped my forehead. "I had added another layer, kind of like mirrors. His spell bounced off of them." I could see the speculation and the wheels turning behind Eric's eyes. "Hold on Mister, don't get any ideas. I think it only worked because it was a spell against the mind. I don't think I could have stopped him from turning me into a toad or something."

"Well then we should be thankful you are as resourceful as you are stubborn," was Eric's comment. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned.

"But it looks like we are through here. I do not believe you have left a mind in there too read." He dropped the guys chin and left him hanging.

"That's ok; I think I got what we need. I have a name, a face and a possible location, this Marnie likes to tell Fortune's as a front for her other activities."

Eric turned to Chow, "Clean up this mess and dispose of the body. Make sure to remove the head. We do not want to risk a raising."

My eyes bulged, "You have got to be kidding me, Necromancer's are real too? Like that Anita chick?" I did spend a lot of time at the library and I liked my smut same as any other former 26 year old virgin.

Eric abandoned the kiss he was going to give me when he realized he was filthy and I was not. "I do not know this Anita, but yes the practice of necromancy is real."

"Well gravy on a biscuit. Do I want to know what else is out there?" I asked rhetorically.

"I do not think so lover not right now," he smirked at me and guided me up the stairs to his office then excused himself to clean up.

Pam had kept herself entertained by browsing the internet. She looked up at us and smiled, her fangs dropping when she smelled the blood on Eric. I watched her warily but she kept herself under control.

"It went well then?" she asked. I filled her in while Eric took his shower, emerging in jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. He must keep extra's on hand just for these circumstances.

Eric had me sit on the couch and tell him everything I had pulled from the shifters head. He pulled out a well used sketchbook from his desk and handed it to Pam with some pencils then nodded to me.

"Describe this Marnie again for Pam Sookie," he asked. I did and watched in fascination as the face grew on the empty page. Pam was very good. She had mentioned once that her head was like a vault. It might be a bit scrambled now but she still knew the importance of the details and asked questions of me that forced me to recall every inch of the witches' facial features and the flow of her body in action from the guy's memories.

When she was through she held up a portrait montage fit for a gallery.

"Perfect," Eric stated walking the book over to the office copy machine to make copies.

The three of us left Fangtasia shortly after and headed back to Bon Temps. Eric walked us to the door and waited until we were safely inside before taking to the air. I had a gut feeling I would not be seeing him for a while.

It had been a long night and I made my excuses to Pam who was avidly watching a fashion show where amateurs had created the designs on cable. I locked down the house and trudged up to my room where I stripped off my clothes then pulled on a soft flannel gown before sliding into bed. I was out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N -True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Your reviews, feedback and alerts are appreciated. I thought it was time for Eric to have a word. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - You're It  
**

I locked down on the bond as I took to the air. I did not wish Sookie to be caught up in the lust which still surged from the evening's activities. I checked the perimeter of the property then stopped at the Compton's place. It looked like more vandals had been through, there was a large amount of graffiti and the door was cracked open. I knew on the inside the place would be in shambles though not from human mischief; there was still a faint odor of vampire anger in the air.

The fight between Bill and the Queen was interrupted or staged. I could not fathom any reason for him to be alive otherwise, Sophie-Anne would not tolerate such insubordination and let him live. If they had been interrupted then by whom. If the fight had been staged then why, had Bill thought Sookie would run to him after breaking her heart? I shook my head and took to the sky once more, Compton was well aware of Sookie's stubborn streak even if she hadn't been in such pain or had remained in this realm she would not have run after Bill that night.

I landed at the edge of Merlotte's parking lot and ran a quick hand through my hair. I was searching for the owner of the establishment the moment I walked through the door. The patron's fell silent in awe of my presence and my lip curled at their predictability. I caught a flash of red from the corner of my eye and spun just before Jessica could throw her arms around me. She dropped her arms quickly and stood there bouncing from foot to foot a huge smile across her features. She was happy, to see me?

"Jessica," I greeted her, leaning against the bar to take note of the rest of the room.

"Eric, I mean Sheriff," she corrected when my brows rose at her familiarity. She still had much to learn, this little one, about etiquette and the protocol of our ways. She should still be with her Maker, not running around on her own released after only a few weeks. She could use my proper name in private or among vampire but not in public and definitely not in front of these pathetic humans. She sensed that my patience was growing thin while I waited for her to continue. "I just wanted to thank you again, for letting me stay with Hoyt. He is so wonderful. I have never been so happy."

"He treats you well this human?" I asked, knowing the answer but humoring her. She was after all very pretty when she smiled.

"Yes Sir he does and he has lots of patience."

"There have been no further incidents?" She knew that of which I spoke, the death of a human truck driver, her first kill. The murder that I laid at the feet of Compton for as her Maker he should have been with her guiding each step. She should not have been left on her own to deal with her hunger and blood lust. She was still in many ways just a human child, and unlike my generation or Pam's or Sophie-Anne's being turned at such a young age she had never faced the responsibility or experiences that forces one to mature, to become an adult.

"No Sir," she blushed then whispered so the humans could not hear, "Hoyt, he umm, he is letting me take his blood."

"He is well, you have not hurt him?" If she had managed to feed safely and properly from her human without killing him in the throes of passion then she had the makings to be an excellent vampire, perhaps I would not be remiss taking over her upbringing in our world. A smile grew another way to get under Compton's skin if he returned, taking the child he rejected out of hand and turning her into a vampire anyone would be proud to claim.

"He is fine; I did everything as you told me. Thank you for telling me about the vitamins and other things. I would not have known." Her eyes were earnest and filled with thanks.

"You have done well and are far from the obnoxious brat that once graced my office." I praised her feeling magnanimous tonight.

She was almost flying herself after my compliment and offered me a form of payment, "He is coming closer though he still will not answer me."

"Thank you Jessica," I said then nodded over her shoulder at the glowering dog behind her. "You should return to your tables, you boss is not happy with either of us right now."

I smiled as she squeaked and zipped back to her tables forgetting that using her vampiric powers in such a way made humans uncomfortable. My resolve strengthened, the best thing I could do for Jessica as well as Sookie would to send Compton to his true death, freeing them both from his interference in their chosen life.

I caught the shifters eye and cocked my head toward his office; he nodded and led the way closing the door behind us.

"Eric," he growled not bothering to hide his distaste at my presence.

"Shifter," I greeted in turn as I studied his office. It was small and untidy with the picture of a collie protecting the little blonde girl behind his desk causing my lip to curl. I was still surprised how blind Sookie had been over the years to this man's affections toward her.

"My name is Sam, Eric, is it really so hard to treat me with a little respect?" he grumbled as he sat down in the worn office chair.

I did not trust the chair in front of his desk to support my frame so I leaned against the back wall.

"Respect must be earned, and so far I have seen little from you to change my first impression," I did not have time to pander to his furry ego. "How is your little brother?" I asked.

"He will be released soon. I know I owe you Eric for saving his life, is that why you are here?" he snarled at me uncomfortable with the fact that he had to call me after shooting his own kin. He had meant to wound not kill and had nicked the artery in the boy's thigh. I had made Chow give some of his blood; it may be useful to keep track of the boy in the future.

"I am here to warn you about a potential problem," I pulled a copy of the portrait from my jacket and handed it to him, "This woman is a witch, she is not to be trusted and is extremely dangerous. I ask that you inform me immediately if you see her or any odd newcomer in the area."

Sam straightened in his chair while he examined the woman's features. "Is this about Sookie?" he asked.

"Potentially yes, a group of humans and weres have been causing trouble at Fangtasia lately. There was a fight when Pam tried to get them off the premises." I was uncomfortable telling him everything but if he was to keep Sookie safe when she returned to work he needed to know.

"Is that why Sookie was asking about Pam earlier, if I had seen or heard from her that is?" Sam was leaning back in his chair causing it to creak in distress.

"Pam disappeared after the altercation, I found her last evening. Her memories have been wiped; she knows what she is but not who she is." I growled the words my anger stirring at the damage done to my Child.

"Then why are you here, shouldn't you be looking after her?" Sam asked then groaned, "You pulled Sookie into this didn't you. She is helping you with Pam. Jesus Eric, I thought you cared for Sookie, why would you risk her life that way?"

There was a crash as I moved across the room to lean over him with my fangs bared, "Do not dare to question me shifter, they are both safe. Sookie is mine now and I will protect her."

Sam did not flinch from my display. He looked me straight in the eye when he replied, "But not during the day, that is what you need me for isn't it. Me and probably that wolf Alcide."

"Sookie will want to return here to work, despite my objections for I feel she would be better served elsewhere." Sam nodded at me and did not disagree. I know that he looked forward to her return to his establishment and not just because she was the best waitress he had. The same feelings which danced through Sam when he was around Sookie also forced him to understand working for me gave her a greater chance to better herself. I could pay her more, much more than he ever could.

"You need to be cautious Shifter, I warn you that the state is in turmoil and not just from some rogue witches," I tried to explain. I knew there was more to Sam Merlotte than he displayed in his public personae. I had done my research.

Sam nodded, "The rumors are true then, there have been scouts?"

"Yes, now may be the time to renew your old contacts."

He sighed and turned away from me, "How long have you known?"

"I am Sheriff, there is little that I do not know about the people in my area, especially the supernatural." I took pride in that particular fact, it was a useful trait.

"So how did Bill Compton get under your radar?" Sam could not resist teasing me with my one failure. I did not answer. "I will keep an eye on Sookie for you Eric. You could just take the reins and handle the other problem on your own."

I stood and moved toward the door, "I have not the desire to play such games as required."

"Eric I know you care deeply for Sookie, just as you know my own feelings. I will find a way to kill you if you hurt her."

I hesitated in the doorway and replied, "I would expect no less," then left his office to make my way to the floor of the bar. He could try but he would fail.

Sookie's brother Jason was here. I slipped into the bench across from him and grasped his arm when he made to leave. "Stay, we need to talk," I commanded catching his eyes to force my will. We were interrupted when the other red head approached our table. The waitress Arlene, Sookie's former friend asked what we wanted with obvious distaste. I answered without looking at her, maintaining my connection with Jason. "Bring a beer for Jason and a True Blood for me, AB negative if available." Her nose twitched as she stalked away. I caught Sam's eye at the bar behind her and nodded to indicate all was well.

Jason was watching me expectantly, his mind an open book. He was so different than his sister, so easy to manipulate. I knew her love of him was strong. She was also unaware of the trouble he had gotten himself into since she was gone.

"Tell me Jason," I commanded, lounging back in the bench to stretch my legs.

"I got my truck back. Bud found it outside of town, it was empty." He explained and I could see the fear and worry about the female panther and her kin.

I smoothed the frown from my face when the waitress reappeared slapping down our drinks and released some of the hold I had on Jason so that he could enjoy his beer as I sipped my drink. The taste was barely tolerable though it would reassure the humans around me to appear to be mainstreaming.

We were silent for a short period of time before I made a decision. I grasped hold of his mind, "You will tell Sam Merlotte privately everything you know about Hotshot and its people. You will then forget all about them especially the woman. You will remember and be wary of the panthers; everything else was just a nightmare. If questioned further by the DEA you will plead a headache and leave. If they force a lie detector test, you have nothing to worry about and will pass easily. You will say nothing of your friend Lafayette or my involvement. You have a sister that you love dearly and will protect her as you wished to protect those in Hotshot."

I released him, stood and left the bar. The last part of the glamour was for Sookie, it may not have been ethical but she deserved better from him. He had impressed me with his courage in Dallas, until his stupidity had reappeared.

I sent a text to Chow to meet me at first dark the next evening then returned to Sookie's to pick up Pam's car. The three of us would not have fit in my sports car and I refused to travel in Sookie's. I planned in the future to replace it with something safer and dependable, but not while she was fighting to maintain her distance from me.

I found a radio station with music I could tolerate then relaxed behind the wheel while I thought over the last four days on the way back to Shreveport.

When I had felt Sookie disappear from the slight bond between us I had thought Compton had taken her. I had sped back to her house with Pam grudgingly following behind. We had arrived to find Sookie's home empty and Compton's in disarray smelling of battle and vampire, but not of Sookie. I had tracked her scent from her home to her grandmother's gravesite where it was the strongest, and then it had just disappeared. I had prayed to my old gods that Sookie had not gone with her people. I knew Compton had warned her about their ways. He told her they were as dangerous if not more so than vampire. I shook my head in disgust. She must not have believed him, her head filled with the tales of magical fairies from her child hood. Her own growing power and yearning for a family, a place to belong would have made her oblivious to the fairies true form and nature.

I made the decision to care for her home while I waited for her return. I was swept by odd emotions half remembered from my human days when I explored her home. I was surprised to find that both Pam and I could enter. Sookie had reinstated our invitations, perhaps regretting her hasty words. My lip had curled in disgust at the damage to her home that was not repaired. Bill may have twittered his love everywhere, but his lack of interest in fixing her decrepit home spoke louder than his pathetic words.

Pam had argued with me that we still had need of a Sanctuary, a safe home where the Queen, Russell if he broke free, Nan and her people or those that I felt were coming could not enter. I was confident with Bill out of the way and my blood inside her when Sookie returned she would be mine. She would not wish to leave her home and would fight with me over any changes, so I took control of the situation. I would give her what Bill with held so selfishly while creating a temporary nest for Pam and me. I felt in the future, after she discovered the benefits, Sookie would allow me to proceed to the next stage and make the structural changes necessary to completely secure the residence. Of course by then she would have accepted me fully and would be staying in my home, leaving the farmhouse for emergencies at least that was my plan.

A plan that flew out the window once she had returned from Faerun. The feeling of our slight bond reopening had dragged me to consciousness before the sun pulled me back under. When I rose my instinct was to fly to her side immediately. When I arrived my Sookie surprised me over and over again. She left me reeling.

The Sookie that greeted me at her door casually invited me in without any persuading, despite the blood that splattered my body from the wolves outside. Her scent had changed, become sweeter more Fae. Her attitude had matured though below the surface much of the human who intrigued me remained. Her eyes were older and full of pain. I had assumed Compton to be the cause of it until she told me part of her story. I was running scenarios through my head in order to get my blood into her so I could discover what she was hiding when she shocked me.

She offered what I have desired for so long, what I have schemed for, to claim her as my own. Yet when I heard her words, something in my chest felt heavy. She offered me a business deal, no more than that. I hesitated; this was not how I wanted us to be. I wanted her blood and her body as always, yet I wanted more. I wanted what she had given Compton so freely what I had seen in her eyes. I wanted her to look at me that way.

Our blood exchange was far from what I anticipated, had dreamed of. I wanted to pleasure her body to enjoy every luscious inch of her. The moment my blood entered her I sensed her pain and desolation the rage she kept contained. Her blood in my mouth was so much more delicate than before, aromatic and delectable. The way she held her body, fighting against the pleasure from the blood screaming more in anger at her climax then enjoyment told me she was far from ready for anything intimate. She expected me to take her. I felt her resolve and her acceptance. I had my answer to the punishment by her fairy kin. They had raped her body, forced her to anticipate their violence. She had not broken from their abuse. I would not do that too her. I would show her what pleasure she would allow, but it would be her decision, her permission given freely before I would bury myself between her thighs.

The strength of the bond between us after the exchange was unexpected. I was astounded by the knowledge that she could feel me so deeply, especially when it had caused her pain. A human is not meant to handle such a torrent of emotions. I did not know what would happen when we took the next steps to make the bond permanent.

Her mental abilities were much stronger, now that she accepted them fully. Her body adapting to the loss of her Fae abilities by compensating in another way, just as it would if she had lost her sight or her hearing.

Sookie was not ready to handle all that was coming our way. The witches were our immediate worry. I wanted, no I needed to have Pam returned whole to my side. The Queen was still out there, lusting for my telepath and oblivious to the ripples she had caused in the shark infested waters that were vampire politics. She and Bill were still up to something. I had the Authority to get off our backs and pointed back at the Queen where they belonged. Nan had not been satisfied with only one of Russell's fangs she wanted more from me, more than I wanted to give. I had the human government poking around because of the stupid 'V'. I tread a very thin wire keeping it all in a delicate balance, it was exhilarating and dangerous.

Sookie had added another game piece to the board that played with our lives. She named Niall Brigant as her blood kin, the one determined to take her body if not her mind for his own reasons. My Sookie did not do things in half measure. Niall was one of the deadliest fairy, a brilliant general and prince of his people. His had almost won the war between Fairy and Vampire with a strategy that left his people facing annihilation. I thought the Fae were extinct until I had discovered Sookie's secret.

My life was far from the night to night monotony which existed prior to Sookie's arrival at Fangtasia. One little female turned my undead life upside down while forcing me to remember what it was like to be human.

I shook off my ruminations as I brought the car to a halt in Fangtasia's parking lot, locking the doors behind me. I would stay in one of the safe houses near downtown Shreveport then tomorrow I would start the witch hunt.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - Sleepover**

Lafayette surprised me the next afternoon, arriving at my door looking worn and ragged.

"Laff, come on in. It's so good to see you," I reached to hug him surprised when at first he when he pulled away.

He recovered quickly returning my hug before he held me from him looking up and down.

"Damn girl, that vacation agreed wit you. Look at you glowin likes that," he squealed when he got to my hair, "Girl you gotta tell me where ya got your hair done, those highlights are to die for." Oh if he only knew the truth of that.

I urged him to the kitchen and poured both of us some ice tea. We spent the next hour going through the town gossip, talking about Sam, my brother and Tara. I asked him how he had been doing and he got real quiet.

"Talk to me Lafayette, tell me what is going on with you," I pleaded, more than willing to put my own troubles to the side.

"It's the dreams Sook. They are tearing me apart. I had to take more of that devil Eric's blood, did he tell you?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Ya he kept them weirdo's your brother been hangin round with from killing me," he admitted.

"Why would they want to do that?" I asked confused staring at him until his eyes shifted glancing everywhere but at me.

"Oh Laff, please tell me it wasn't 'V' again?" No not again, I begged him in my mind; please tell me you were not that stupid again.

"It's not like that, I had to, damn vampire threatened me; you knows I like my head right where it's at. No way does I want to end up back in that cellar," he explained.

I know that Lafayette had not been the same since I had found him tortured and chained in Eric's basement. I had been furious with Eric. I know in my head that he could have killed Lafayette, in fact by vampire law he had the right too. But the pain in my heart had surprised me that he would cause someone I cared for so much suffering.

Lafayette must have sensed some of my turmoil. "Sook, if it wasn't for you he woulda killed me, woulda ripped me to shreds jus' like the other guy. He uses what I've done against me, but he treats me alright, for a vampire. I jus' want the memories to goes away."

I looked at him thoughtfully. Maybe here was something I could do to help him.

"Lafayette, you know about my disability." He nodded. "Well it has gotten stronger, much stronger since my vacation. I think I can help you with the memories, would you let me? Do you think you can trust me?"

"Girl, of course I trust you. You sure you know watcha doin though?" he asked hesitantly as I reached to cup his face in my hands.

"I think so," his eyes bulged from his face and I laughed. "Laff this isn't going to be pleasant, I want you to think about what happened in Eric's basement."

I closed my eyes and gently entered his mind. His body was already shaking with fear from my words but he was holding it together. I asked him question after question, directing him through the memories, fighting down the bile. It was last night all over, Eric methodical in his torture of the other prisoners. I almost lost it when I saw him tear the guy to pieces. _He is vampire Sookie_, I told myself,_ this is what he is when the blood lust rises_.

I could feel Lafayette start to fall apart and quickly went to work. I built a room in his mind with strong walls and a solid door. I coaxed the worst memories of his torture inside and locked them away. I showed him where they were and how to get inside, giving him the key. He might be ready someday to face them but for now I had granted him some peace. I had never tried this before although Claudine said I had the potential. I softly pulled out of Lafayette's mind and opened my eyes, already quite weary.

He blinked at me and furrowed his brow then delight spread over his features. "You did it Sook! You fixed me!" He began to dance around the room as only he can.

"It's still there Lafayette whenever you are ready to face it," I cautioned, the memories were blocked not removed.

We talked for a while before he had to leave for his shift at Merlotte's. It was Friday; the night would be a busy one for him, which reminded me. I called Sam and asked if I could start back at Merlotte's on Monday. He agreed to let me work the lunch shift for the week before putting me back on nights. I was suspicious Eric had warned him I would need my nights free.

Pam rose and I fixed both of us dinner. I handed her a warmed mug of donor blood while I scarfed down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some milk. My breakfast/brunch was becoming the largest meal of my day.

I found myself enjoying the time with Pam. With her memories gone she was much more relaxed and fun loving. Her sense of humor was normally quite dry, but being around her now was like having a first row seat at the comedy theater. My sides were absolutely aching when she showed me the sketchbook that Eric had brought from her home. The book was full of caricatures, mostly of the customers at Fangtasia and featuring Eric or Chow.

She had one of Eric looking like he was drowning in a sea of fang bangers and another of Chow being silenced by one of his dragon tattoos. She had drawn Bobby Burnham, Eric's day man with the body of a weasel and Yvetta with hot air balloons for her boobs. There were a few portraits as well, all of them done beautifully. There was one of Eric that I kept returning too, his face firmly sculpted, emotionless except for the eyes. In his eyes she had captured the weight of his centuries, all the turmoil and the pain along side the luminescent joy he took in living.

When I came back to the sketch for the third time she asked me, "Sookie would you like to have that?"

I nodded while my finger traced just above the paper his stubborn jaw, "It's just so Eric."

"Then it is yours, I will have it framed for you as a gift for your hospitality." She would not listen to any of my objections, as stubborn as her maker.

We spent the rest of the night parked in front of my TV watching several romantic comedies. We gushed over the leading men and moaned over the wardrobes and attitudes of their leading ladies. When the movies were over Pam found a channel that was nothing but gossip about celebrities. I left her snickering and laughing over some wardrobe malfunctions while I drug my weary body up to bed. I was in the shower when I realized I would miss Pam when she was back to normal, she was starting to feel like a sister.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Mr. Ball and HBO. Storyline and original characters are my own. Whew, this is a heck of a long chapter, please enjoy and thanks as always for the comments, reviews, feedback and alerts.

**Chapter 7**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Where is he?  
**

The weekend was rough, reinforcing just how much had changed for me. I had four months of additional living which had only been weeks to those in Bon Temps. The local residents assumed I left town for a short vacation, somewhat like Tara.

When I rose Saturday after another nightmare filled evening, I cleaned up the little slumber party from the night before. I picked up the movie rentals and a couple of library books which I would be paying a late fee for and headed into Bon Temps.

My car was running better than it had before, no clicks, no clatter, and no whines from a loose fan belt. I suspected Eric had his hands on my automobile as well as my home. He hadn't simply disposed of it, replacing the old beater with a new luxury car, apparently he understood me better than I thought.

I hit up the library first, getting the fines out of the way and picking up a collection of design and art books for Pam along with my normal trashy romances. I was on the way to check out when the thought struck, it was time I was more productive with my leisure time. I returned to the shelves and returned two of the romances then picked up a book on investing along with a book on basic accounting and financial management. If I was going to be making a larger amount of money whenever I served as a telepath, I needed to know the financial ins and outs to make it grow.

When I was finished at the library I made my way to the video store. I dropped the movies off and picked up a comedy about some young models and a couple of the seasons of Buffy that I did not own. The grocery store was next door so I grabbed up some perishables like milk, bread and eggs. We still had a pretty large stash of True Blood available, so I bypassed that aisle. I was at the checkout when the poster on the wall caught my attention. It was hanging where folks pin up notices requesting jobs, indicated rooms for rent or missing pets and children. This was the first vampire one I had seen. Someone was offering a reward for Pam, stating that she was missing and her family was worried. There was nothing that indicated she was a vampire, and the photo looked like it had caught her walking out of a store dressed in her casual wear. The number was not one I recognized. It was not Fangtasia or Eric's cell phone or Chows.

I waited impatiently for the clerk to ring up my items, walking away with my purchases instead of waiting for the change. I needed to get home to make sure everything was safe. Pam and I had considered going into Merlotte's that evening to catch up on local news while we waited to hear from Eric. Our plan would have to change; unfortunately Pam would need to remain in seclusion.

When I got back to the house I put away the loot haul from the morning then walked out to the garden shed. Alcide had a couple of his wolves checking in throughout the day; Eric mentioned hiring them as part of his normal security force. I threw out a mental net automatically each time I woke up an activity I felt was more reliable than security cameras. Still I had to admit all the supernatural shit which happened to me over the last few month had me considering a real security system with codes and alarms and better lighting. The automatic barrier to entry for vampires, meaning the lack of invitation, wouldn't stop something like a fairy from popping in, which is why I was digging through the garden shed.

I remembered my Dad used to do a lot of welding when we were little, part of where Jason got his car craziness from. I thought I had seen a pile of scrap iron in one corner of the shed the last time I helped Gran with the weeding. I was in luck; the pile was still rusting on the dirt floor. I dug through it and found a small piece which just fit my hand; probably an inch wide and a quarter of an inch thick, one end was straight while the other had a slightly mitered cut. It was not a knife or a dagger, but the slight point would certainly harm a fairy and the piece would fit into my purse easily.

I found a two ounce pump bottle in the junk drawer of the kitchen. It was one of those little bottles which hold cleaner for eye glasses and seemed to work properly with a little water. I was thankful that Gran rarely threw such things away. I pulled out the lemons I had purchased and squeezed them into a measuring cup which I poured carefully into the little bottle. I screwed the cap on, tested to make sure it sprayed then twisted it to the 'off' position; this also went into my purse. I squeezed out the rest of the lemons and grabbed the small but powerful water guns I picked up at the store and filled the pair. I placed one on my bedroom night stand and the other in a drawer by the back door.

I powered up my lap top and looked into what I needed to apply for a conceal and carry handgun permit for Louisiana. I looked up the dates and times for various handgun courses chose one which would be held in a few weeks and printed off the permit application to fill out. I had no intention of becoming a version of Buffy the supernatural slayer, but I already had to defend myself a couple of times which resulted in the death or serious injury of the attacker. I might as well be prepared for it to happen again.

I checked the time; Pam would be rising soon so I started dinner. I made a simple hash of red potatoes and left over roast beef with a salad on the side and a glass of Coke to wash it down. Pam walked into the room in a light blue track suit and joined me at the table. I warmed up some blood for her and we talked for a bit. It was hard to remember she was a vampire, as relaxed as she was around me now even with donor blood coloring her lips and teeth when she smiled.

"Hey Pam, how is the memory tonight?" I asked the same question as previous evenings and watched her eyes become unfocused with a slight furrow to her brow.

"Still nothing Sookie, all I remember is what you or Eric told me," she walked over to the lap top on the desk which was still on the website for the carry permit. "What is this for?" she asked me.

"Just a government site where I can apply to carry a concealed weapon," I nonchalantly replied.

She buzzed back to my side, "You know how to shoot will you show me?" I had to laugh at her excitement. There was no one outside according to the mental radar so I pulled the handgun from its hiding place, loaded it with regular ammo and took her out the back door to the far side of the property. Long ago Jason and his friends had created a little shooting range where they could site in their guns and their bows before heading out to hunt. Jason didn't feel comfortable having it behind his house as his neighbors were pretty close. My property on the other hand was nothing but woods for the other eighteen acres I owned, and beyond that even more swamp and forest. The only person that could be harmed if I missed the rather large lit practice area would be someone who did not belong on my land. There were old hay bales fronting a wooden barricade to hang targets on. I walked back to the garden shed and found a pack of the paper targets, pulled one out and moved to the hay to tack it up. I stepped off forty yards and gave a nod to Pam to join me. She had been watching me intently.

"If we were in a practice range in Shreveport, we would have to wear some safety gear. I don't have anything like that, and honestly if I pull my gun on someone I am not going to have time to locate ear and eye protection so we will just be careful out here. You stay behind me if I have the gun and I'll do the same if you do." Then I raised my arms and held the pistol in a two handed grip, sighted down the barrel and smoothly squeezed off a shot, absorbing the kick back through my arms and shoulders. I fired off two more shots then flicked the safety in place before walking to check the target. I did not do too badly; the two rounds were in the center area of the target, a place which was the size of an orange. If Jason had been handling the gun, they would have been dead center on top of each other.

Pam was all over the place with her shots, and extremely aggravated that a human was performing better than she. Her problem was that she yanked the trigger and braced against the kickback instead of the squeeze and absorb. I called an end to the practice session by saying I didn't have enough ammo to continue without using the silver and she agreed against wasting it. I would pick up more when I was next in town. When we returned to the house I showed her how to break down the gun while cleaning and oiling it thoroughly. I explained to her that handling a gun also meant taking the responsibility to maintain it properly. She agreed with me, stating that Eric had already walked her through taking care of the knives she kept on her person.

I showed her where I had placed the lemon guns, even though a fairy attack during the evening would drive her supposedly into a killing frenzy. I gave her the books I picked up for her at the library then sat down at the kitchen table with the basic accounting one.

She joined me and we discovered while she did not remember how she knew it, Pam had a very good grasp of the subject. So we spent time on a few chapters with me taking notes while she tried to explain the things that would confuse me. She shooed me upstairs to bed when I couldn't stop yawning.

Sunday was a repeat of the previous day, I woke up and did minor chores around the house then headed back into town. I cannot tell you what came over me to attend Church for the first time since Gran had passed, but I wore a light blue dress with a white sweater coat and Gran's pearls. I could feel everyone's eyes on me when I walked through the Church doors. I had tightened my shields so I didn't hear anyone's reaction to my visit. I could read enough facial expressions to know I caught quite a few neighbors off guard. I let most of the words of the pastor wash over me; instead I studied the cross behind him, closed my eyes and let the peace of the church itself flow through me. I felt people shifting around and snapped my eyes open to see that the sermon had ended. No one tried to stop and speak to me when I walked back outside. I didn't care I was there for something other than their approval. I found a weight had lifted from my shoulders; the guilt for the pain I felt I had caused to those around me was gone. I found forgiveness for my piss poor attitude towards others and strength for the battles ahead.

I was dancing around the kitchen, cleaning up after a baking spree when Pam joined me. She grabbed my wiggling hips and pressed in behind almost causing me to crash to the floor.

I was frozen in place, "Pam what are you doing?" I squeaked not sure if I should move.

She danced around me, letting her hands graze across my shoulders. "Oh come on Sookie, I know you love to dance you have never danced with your girl friends?" she asked still twirling around.

"Well, not quite like that," I told her, then realized I had once with Tara in a high school talent night thingy that Lafayette had choreographed. We won though until now I hadn't realized just how risqué the little dance had been.

"Relax, If I wanted to risk Eric's fury I would have seduced you already," Pam was grinning from ear to ear and waggling her eyebrows in a clone of Eric. "Come on, let's just have a bit of fun, I am sick of being cooped up here."

I agreed with her at least I had been able to get out of the house, and tomorrow I would be back to work. She turned the music up and we danced around a bit, though she didn't try to get touchy feely again. The timer went off on the oven, indicating my dinner was done so I shut off the radio and set the table for one. I warmed up Pam's blood then joined her for my meal of baked chicken with corn and sweet potatoes.

Pam started to ask about my day and I explained about going to church. She didn't understand what it meant to me and I wasn't comfortable having a religious discussion with her in her current state. The only way I thought I could explain it was using the experience with Godric but since she didn't remember him it would not help.

I called and left a message for Eric on his cell phone about the poster I had found of Pam. Something I had totally forgotten about until now, when I hung up the phone I urged her over to the couch and told her about it but of course neither phone number was familiar to her. We tried googling them but came up empty handed and gave up for now, instead we made ourselves comfortable on the couch and slid the comedy in to watch.

We were giggling and laughing over the stupid antics of the supposed male models in the movie, when Pam pointed out the young skinny blonde one could have been Eric as a human or his little brother.

'Really, you think so?" I asked her while the video paused and rewound it a few frames during a really stupid conversation. "I cannot imagine him being this silly and goofy even as a human."

"Did you imagine you would be giggling over a movie with me in the past?" she asked me in all seriousness.

I glanced at her and shook my head. I never thought two weeks ago I would think of Pam like my best friend. She had become family to me, the sister I always wanted but never had, having to settle for scatter brained Jason as my only sibling. "No Pam I could not imagine this," I turned away swallowing hard. "Part of my prayer is that you don't go back to hating me when your memories come back."

She patted my knee, "I cannot believe I hated you, perhaps annoyed by yes, but not hate. You are a very loyal and genuine person, something I think is rare in a breather and I bet Eric agrees with me."

I was looking at the frozen frame on the video where a tall skinny blonde young actor with a cocky goofy grin was frozen mid word. Perhaps I could see a resemblance but I couldn't picture Eric without a large dose of ego, charisma and self confidence.

"You wouldn't remember all the crap Eric has been involved with because of this telepath," I pointed at myself. "I am surprised he agreed to help me when I came back, let alone is willing to be a friend. I treated him like shit."

"I do not think my Master was very sweet and innocent himself. I am sure he was heavy handed and manipulative. He is after all vampire."

I smiled thinking of a few of our aggressive confrontations, "He was rarely the perfect gentleman but I have to admit he was normally there for me when things went to shit."

"You love him," her words a statement not a question.

I squeezed the remote and the video resumed while my heart and mind stuttered. She had caught me by surprise and I could feel her eyes upon me. Did I love Eric? I thought I had loved Bill, who betrayed me. I knew what it felt like to love family and friends. I felt something for Eric, something strong and at times confusing since more often than not I either wanted to stake him or jump him. Maybe it was just lust. No, there was more than just lust between us at least for me, whatever I felt for him was huge and it scared me. I had loved Bill and he had hurt me, if what I felt for Eric was love his rejection could destroy me.

"I do not know what I feel for Eric, Pam." I frowned and avoided her gaze.

"Yes you do, you do not wish to admit it," she nodded her head emphatically then switched subjects to talk about the explosion that had just occurred on the video, neither one of us commented on the tears that streaked my face over the blonde actors death.

It was nearing three in the morning when I put the second movie on, nothing special just suspense with a couple of nice looking male actors and a really stupid female heroine. We were debating why the female had taken the stairs instead of the elevator to get away from the bad guys when Pam fell from the couch to the floor screaming. I was reaching for her calling her name when the bond between Eric and I blasted through my shields as agony and fury ripped through it. He had blocked me since he left and the strength of the reconnection with the emotions roiling through it dropped me to the ground alongside Pam.

The pain did not stop until the sun crested the horizon and I was thankful for my habit of locking the house down at midnight, else Pam would have fried on the living room floor. When I could breathe without being in agony I got to my feet. I had to get Pam to her room for the day and I needed a few hours of sleep. I had to go to work today though I was arguing with myself. I couldn't help Eric during the day; there was no one I trusted I could call who quite frankly would care. Sam and Alcide felt I was better off without Eric in my life. I thought I would waste more time arguing with them to help then I would just getting through my work day. I was sure Pam and Chow at least would help me in the evening.

I was able to maneuver Pam over my shoulder fireman style, thankful for all the cases of beer I had helped Sam unload. Pam was taller than I but I managed to stagger up the stairs to her room and get her situated. My thighs were burning and I knew I would feel the pain in a couple of days. To be frank if the adrenaline had dissipated before I got her to her room I probably would not have made it.

I set my alarm for nine in the morning and crawled into bed. I think I blinked and then the alarm went off. I fumbled around for it finally getting it to cease the wailing and stumbled out of bed for a cold shower. I dressed in my uniform somewhat awake and made a large breakfast of eggs, sausage and biscuits with two glasses of apple juice and a cup of coffee.

I was scheduled to work the lunch shift so I arrived at Merlotte's a bit after eleven in the morning to help set up for the lunch crowd. I gave a shout out to Lafayette in the kitchen when I walked by to stow my purse in Sam's office and grabbed a clean apron. Sam was in the back stowing some inventory and I told him I would prepare the bar for him. He waved a hand to let me know he heard me. I cut up the fruits and veggies used for various drinks and stored them in the mini fridge then made sure the bar was fully stocked and ready to go.

The new girl Holly was the other waitress working my shift. I did not know Holly too well. She was one of the few folks I hadn't slipped and mind read yet. I knew she was divorced and had a kid because I had heard her ask Sam about health insurance. I did wonder if she made her own bath soap because when she passed by me on the way to speak to Lafayette she smelled like a spring garden, something about the scent did not scream out retail.

I finished setting up my tables and the first customers were coming through the door when Lafayette stormed out of the kitchen.

"Bitch, I tolds you I don't want to talk about it, back your sweet ass off," he growled over his shoulder.

"Lafayette you just look so much better. I only want to know who helped you maybe they can help someone else I know." She trailed right behind him almost within touching distance.

Lafayette caught my eye and I barely shook my head then turned away. I didn't want anyone to know about my stronger abilities. My mind reading was enough of a burden. I might help Terry, but that would be all.

Holly was persistent to the point that Lafayette actually growled at her. She moved away from him when Sam appeared from the back room to settle at the bar. I took care of all the customers, one of which was her table while she was wasting time. I took all the orders up to Sam and Lafayette.

I turned to Holly and told her, "Your table wants a basket of chicken fingers and two beers, the order is in, feel free to join me on the floor at any time." I heard Lafayette snickering behind me as I stomped back to the floor.

Eric was hurt maybe truely dead somewhere, I did not have the patience to deal with incompetence this afternoon. Arlene was the only waitress who had worked at the bar as long as I had. Sam said I was his most dependable employee, until vampires came into my life. Honestly while I had missed some time I had so much vacation saved up it really didn't make a difference. I know the old Arlene would have understood, since most of the extra vacation was from me covering for her when the kids were sick. Dawn had been next in seniority and well she was gone.

The bar began to fill with the lunch crowd, including Jason, Hoyt and the rest of the road crew. They sat down at my tables and I took their order. I was bringing their beer over when I noticed that Holly had settled in next to Hoyt and was leaning into him whispering into his ear. He looked perfectly happy to be there and my anger started to rise. Hoyt was supposed to be with Jessica, how he dare flirt with this hussy.

I walked over and slammed down the beer clearing my throat in case the splash of liquid wasn't enough to catch their attention.

"Holly, your tables are on the other side. Hoyt, don't you have to get back to work soon?" My voice wasn't the most lady like but I was not yelling, not yet.

I turned away from Hoyt's stutters to walk back to the bar for their food. Holly grabbed my bare arm and spun me around.

"What the hell was that for Sookie?" she demanded, but I barely heard her. At her touch I could feel something brush against my shields. I threw up my 'reflectors' and saw her eyes narrow.

"Hoyt is practically engaged to Jessica he doesn't need you draped all over him, this town talks you know," I snarled at her before sending out a mental probe. She was human but trying to read her thoughts was like looking through Vaseline, blurry and indistinguishable.

"He didn't seem to mind and I know this town is a gossip mill especially about you Crazy Sookie."

If she thought to get a rise out of me it was not happening. I saw Sam glaring at the two of us and continued to pick up my tables food.

I ignored her for the rest of the afternoon, making a note to speak to Hoyt later. I was wiping down my tables and preparing to hand over my shift to Arlene when the woman Pam had sketched walked in the front door.

I caught Sam's mental thought of _oh shit_ before the woman seated herself in one of Holly's tables. I tried to make myself inconspicuous and watched the two of them, shaking my head at Sam to leave them alone. He nodded, wiped down the bar and polished a few glasses while keeping an eye on the witch.

She was arguing with Holly, their voices low but forceful. I delicately probed at her mind, expecting her to be heavily shielded by some sort of magic after experiencing her spells. I was surprised to slide right in. She was a shifter, another wolf but didn't feel as strong as Alcide. Her mind was snarly like a were with emotions but I was able to move through them to the crystal clear thoughts below.

I pulled out of her head and concentrated on Sam, trying to read him. His head felt like it always had fuzzy and twisty with a few words popping up here and there. I shrugged and slid back into the witches head.

This was Marnie and she was pissed at Holly who was a Wiccan (!) for not joining her coven. She pulled out the poster of Pam which I had seen around and showed it to Holly asking if she had been to the bar. Holly told her no and stepped away to take care of another table. Marnie just sat there drumming her fingers on the worn table waiting for Holly to return. I decided to take a risk and walked up with my crazy grin in place, behind me Sam was yelling at me in his head.

"Excuse me miss. I am sorry to bother you but I couldn't help but see your poster there," I pointed at the poster of Pam still on the table. The witch stopped drumming her fingers and focused on me. I was still in her head but I strengthened my shields incase she probed me.

"You've met this woman before?" she asked me and I could see Pam in her head lunging at her during their bar fight in Fangtasia.

"Sure, she stops in once in a while to visit Vampire Bill," I could care less if this woman went after Bill, "but normally she is up at Fangtasia in Shreveport. She hangs out with the owner there; I think his name is Aaron?" I deliberately used a different name but immediately I see Eric in her thoughts. He was sitting on his throne at Fangtasia looking sexy and unapproachable. Her thoughts are tinged red around him.

"Eric Northman owns the bar. I've tried there all ready but apparently he is out of town this weekend," she says distractedly as Holly comes up behind me.

"Oh well I hope you find your friend. Looks like your food is here. I spun away and headed for the bar. I pretended to help Sam at the bar while I kept poking around in the woman's head. I was furious and trying not to show it. Sam touched my shoulder and I slapped him away. I did not want his thoughts to intrude in the delicate search I was doing. When she mentioned Eric's name his body had flashed through her mind. He was bound to some sort of table with silver chains, stripped to his boxers and there were surgical tubes all over him leading to vials and blood bags I recognized as empty donor ones. It was some sort of warehouse; I could see palettes and a mesh wall. The bitch was draining Eric.

She was arguing again with Holly and the warehouse popped up in her head, she wanted Holly to meet her there at Midnight. I memorized the address, someone would meet her there tonight alright and it wouldn't be just Holly.

I had the information I needed and finished up my pretense behind the bar. I removed my apron and tossed it on the dirty pile in the corner then reached to hug Sam.

"Office," I whispered in his ear.

He came in behind me a few minutes later. I had my purse in hand and was anxious to go.

"What was that all about," he asked, staring at me with concern.

"Eric told you about that woman," I asked, positive he had.

"Ya, is Holly messed up with her?"

"I don't know but she probably should not be meeting her at Midnight," I replied.

"I'll ask her if she wants' to help close. I know she needs the money."

I nodded, "That will work, I have to go Sam see you tomorrow." I tried to brush past him but he caught my shoulder. I did not turn around.

"Sookie you know you can trust me right? I'll help you with anything Cher, you just have to ask." He tried to reassure me.

I shook my head and gently pulled away opening the door to the hall, "Not this time Sam, goodnight." He didn't stop me. I broke into a run in the parking lot, slamming my door closed and almost snapping the key in the ignition with the force of my urgency.

Pam was waiting for me at the back door when I walked in looking paler than normal. Her mouth was in a firm line and distress was in her eyes. I had left her a note on the bedside table explaining that I had to work but that I would be trying to help find Eric when I returned.

She greeted me with "He's not dead."

"Not yet," I agreed, "But they are draining his blood we have to get to him."

I was already stripping out of my clothes, oblivious to Pam while I dialed up Chow in my underwear. He answered on the first ring. I told him to get a van, blankets and all the donor blood he could get his hands on as well and told him to meet Pam and me at Fangtasia.

I was speaking to both of them, as Pam could hear our conversation when Chow asked, "You know where he is?"

"The witch showed up at Merlotte's, I got it out of her head. She is expecting to return there at Midnight which gives us three hours after we get to Fangtasia to find him and get him out of there."

At my words Pam zipped away to grab her things. I hung up with Chow and ran into my shower to wash away the bar filth. I was in and out within a few minutes, braiding up my wet hair before I dressed in my only pair of black jeans with a black v-neck t-shirt and tennis shoes. I had purchased the jeans and top to wear at Fangtasia originally.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs to the back door. Pam was waiting for me also dressed in black and she handed me a belt with a knife sheath. I slid it on at her urging then took the silver dagger she handed me. I turned it once in my hand feeling its balance and heft before sheathing it with a nod. We were out the door and in the car, driving as fast as it would go.

"Did Eric leave names of any other vampire you could trust Pam," I asked her, wondering if the three of us were going to be able to pull this off.

"No," she said, "and I am concerned about Chow knowing how weak Eric will be. My instinct is screaming that this is a very bad thing. Sookie, rescind Chow's invitation to your home please."

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to take Eric back to your home."

"What about one of his safe houses? Would they not be better security wise?"

"I don't remember the security codes and we don't know if the spell will reverse itself when the witch is dead."

There was really no question about that, the witch would die tonight.

"If most of his blood is still there we can feed it back to him. His blood and the donor blood will help him recover, perhaps in only a few days if they haven't drained him fully," she explained.

"How long will it take if his blood is gone?"

"Weeks, perhaps even a month," she answered and I could see her lips compress.

"Crap, that's not good. There will be too many questions if he's not back flirting at Fangtasia within a few days." I started to think about the Queen and that woman from the AVL, what was her name, Nan?

"We have to get him free first, remember this witch took down a thousand year old warrior with apparent ease," she admonished me.

"Ya but he didn't have you and me," I flicked my eyes toward her and bared my teeth. Her fangs dropped and she grinned back at me the same determination in her eyes. My dream Eric said I was ruthless when it came to the people I cared for, he didn't know the half of it.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked out back next to Eric's corvette. He must have flown then. Chow met us and he and Pam started to go back and forth between Fangtasia and the van loading up extra items. My eyebrows rose when I saw the hydraulic lift able stretcher they loaded, similar to what paramedics would use. Well that would definitely help getting him into my house.

The van was one of those long ones with two sets of back seats. They had lowered one set and a half of the other. I slid in and perched behind the driver seat while the two vampires' sat up front with Chow driving. I filled Chow in and gave him directions and we sped out of the parking lot. I checked the time, it was almost ten o'clock. We had to hurry if we wanted to get Eric out before the witch showed up.

It had occurred to us that there may be guards. I wasn't worried with the two vampires' at my side. When they came to Fangtasia most of the witches, coven I guess, had been made up of humans. The only two natured has been Marnie, the shifter we tortured and killed and another one who had looked similar to Marnie, her brother perhaps. There wasn't anyone else Eric trusted that we could bring in on this; it was the three of us or no one.

"You don't want them to cast a spell, if we run into someone. Do whatever you have to keep them silent," I said while wondering how many more deaths would be on my hands tonight.

"Bloodthirsty are we Sookie?" Chow teased watching me in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know about you Chow, but without Eric I might as well be dead. Once the Queen finds out I'll be a goner and if she doesn't get me some other high and mighty vamp will. So it's them or I and I like my life thank you very much," I answered him frankly.

His eyes in the mirror filled with speculation and I began to feel uneasy. Pam was watching him too, "If we lose Eric, then I will claim Sookie, you can stop those ideas right now Chow." She was right; he could not be trusted with Eric's life. We had to use him and get the hell out of there.

"Thanks Pam," I was not going to worry about her words. I would cross that bridge when we got to it.

We were in the neighborhood so I threw out my mental net and started to scan as well as probe our bond.

"Pam can you feel him at all?" I asked. He was there in my head, still obviously in pain which I was blocking but there wasn't any pull or indication of a direction by its strength.

"We are close, a few more blocks maybe."

I recognized the warehouse at the same time Pam pinpointed Eric. "There!" we both exclaimed pointing at the derelict building.

"Don't stop drive on by it so I can scan," I urged as Chow slowed. He nodded and passed by going the speed limit.

"The void must be him, in the back. I can feel three humans and a shifter maybe a were."

Chow found the intersection that would take us to the rear of the building and we made one complete pass looking for the best way to get in. The building was one story, about the size of an airplane hangar and similar in build. There were two pairs of large sliding doors in the front with a normal entrance on the left side. There was another set of the large doors in the rear but no other entrance. We doubted we could get the large doors open so it looked like we were taking the only other door in.

Pam had Chow park in the lot across the street, there were other vehicles there and it would not look as conspicuous as parking in the empty ware house lot. I knew that Chow could have it across in moments so I wasn't worried about our location.

When I got out of the van I stopped at the front tire and rubbed my hands all over it, until they were black with road dirt. Then I pushed at some loose strands of my hair, deliberately smearing my face.

Both of the vampires were staring at me. "What are you doing?" Pam asked looking at me in confusion.

"I am going to tell the guy at the front counter that I have a flat tire and ask if he would please come out and help me change it. I am too weak to get the lug nuts free and apparently all the garages in the area are out on road calls."

Chow laughed in appreciation and slapped me across the shoulder, "We are to wait here then?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'll lead him back here maybe we can get a two for one." I grinned when I saw the confusion, "Two for one, maybe one of the other guys will come with him."

"Well then, let's give them a better reason to do so shall we?" Pam replied then reached for the neck of my t-shirt and ripped it a bit, enlarging the 'v' portion so that more of my breasts were on display.

I gaped at her as she laughed, "If they ask you caught it on something while you were trying to get the spare out."

"Let's do it then," I straightened my shoulders and threw my chest out, pasting on my crazy Sookie smile and sauntered across the street. I hoped any security cameras would only see up to the street and not over to the other lot.

I knocked on the door and waited for the guy who was watching a foot ball game and nibbling on Doritos's according to his head to answer.

When he opened the door, his eyes never left my breasts as he listened to my story, nodding here and there. There wasn't any sort of keypad that I could see just normal dead bolts, his head told me that his other friend was due any minute, so I kept the conversation going trying to explain in a silly southern female way my troubles with the tire. He didn't care; my breasts were apparently the most excitement he had for days. I on the other hand knew that time was speeding by; soon Marnie the witch would arrive.

The two guys followed me to the van where Chow and Pam dispatched them. I wasn't expecting them to feed off of them but I guess it made sense; they were going to need their strength to fight and get Eric out of there. They healed their marks, glamoured the guys and sent them on their way with the idea that they had drank the night away.

Pam had grabbed their keys and we were shortly in the warehouse. I let her lead the way following her Maker bond and the void in my head. I whispered the shifter and the last human were in the same room as Eric.

We turned the corner and there he was, just as I had seen him in the witches mind. He looked paler, weaker than he had in her thoughts. The shifter was leaning over Eric, pulling away a vial full of blood from the drip and sliding on an empty one. We watched him walk to a glass fronted refrigerator and place the vial in side. The vampires growled and pounced while I searched for the human.

I found a young woman, a teenager locked in a cage in the corner. Her hair was dark and spiked her body slim and covered with bruises and something else that I was too far away to see. I glanced to see Pam rip the throat out of the shifter, no spells to worry about there while Chow helped tear him apart. I should have been appalled, throwing up or shrieking at the gore. I did not care, all my attention was for Eric.

I ran to his side, calling his name and started to undo the chains. I didn't want to touch the surgical tubes until the others finished their fun. I didn't want to accidently cause him to bleed out more by disturbing them.

I kept talking to him, trying to rouse him as I worked. He started to come around once the chains were gone, his eyes slitting open.

"Sookie?" he croaked,"...should not be here."

"Pam's with me, Chow is too. We are going to get you out of here." I told him earnestly examining all the medical paraphernalia; didn't these things have a way to be shut off?

"What about me?" another voice whined from across the room.

I looked at Pam who was now next to me, busily pulling tubes free and licking the wounds left behind to seal them. She shrugged, it was my decision. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the clock. We had a few extra minutes. "Chow glamour her and get her out of here. We need some of the blood from the van to get him out of here." He growled but listened to me and ripped the cage door open. He grabbed the girl by the shoulder, stared in her eyes then pulled her back out the way we had come.

Pam had Eric sitting up weakly, feeding him the vials of blood she had pulled from around him. I ran to the fridge and grabbed what I could hold in my arms and took it back to them.

"This can't be all of it," I snarled in frustration looking around for another fridge or large cooler.

"It's not, maybe a third of what they have taken," Pam answered grimly.

"Weeks then?" I asked referring to our earlier conversation.

"A week maybe two, not as bad as it could have been," she replied pouring another vial down Eric's throat.

"All right," I said as Chow appeared at my shoulder with some bags of blood. We got them down Eric and he was looking a bit better, though still weak. He couldn't stand on his own.

"This was too easy," Pam muttered. I agreed I was expecting a lot more from people who had floored the Viking.

Right on cue a voice spoke behind us, "What the hell is going on in here? Who are you?"

I could have slapped myself. I had been so worried about Eric I had not paid attention to my mental radar, which was currently screaming at me.

Pam and Chow zipped in front of me leaving me with Eric when we turned around.

The voice belonged to a male, who was half shifted into a wolf. Marnie was standing next to him with a half dozen humans behind them. The wolf finished shifting to stand beside the witch. She caught sight of me behind Pam and glided forward a bit to get a better view.

"You're the odd girl from the bar this afternoon," she spoke in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I spoke in a voice only a vampire could hear. "She's mine; take care of the wolf and the others." Eric could hear me and I saw his mouth open, but I ignored him he was in no shape to complain let alone dictate.

Pam gave me a slight nod, so I stalked forward and answered, "You took something of mine," I hissed as I leapt. My move was unexpected and I had my hands around her throat with my legs around her waist trying to knock her over. Chow was on the wolf and Pam sped through the humans.

My attention was all for the creature I was wrapped around. She was snarling and I could see the words forming in her mind.

"Just try it Bitch," I whispered throwing up the reflective shields. She let the spell loose and it crashed into me. I gritted my teeth against the pain but held on, squeezing harder. The pain was nothing compared to the agony she had put Eric through. The witch froze in shock for a split second, enough time for me to shift my weight and topple us to the floor. I twisted so that she ended up beneath me. I just had to keep her occupied long enough for the vampires to finish off the wolf. I already saw the humans spread around us, dead or unconscious. I really didn't care.

She tried another spell and again I was deluged by a wave of agony. I held on panting, still squeezing trying to knock her unconscious. This time she got a flash of the pain, she shrieked and tried harder to throw me off. I was a dead duck if she stopped with the magic and actually shifted. I guess she was spoiled by her magic and wasn't thinking straight. I thanked God for the practice I had lately wrestling with wolves.

She was starting to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen, her struggles becoming frantic. I could feel energy of a different type rising.

"Pam, Chow a little help here," I shouted risking a glance over my shoulder to see how they were doing.

The wolf was on Chow, its head clamped on his arm trying to tear it off while Chow's face was buried in the wolf's throat, shaking and tearing. Pam was on top of the wolf, her jaws tearing through the base of its spine. The wolf released Chow with a howl and tried to struggle away but it was too late. Chow tore the wolves throat out then leaped away to grab one of the humans and fed.

I rolled my eyes at his priority, but I suppose he would need to heal his arm. Pam pulled me off the witch then had her up and against the wall with her head buried in the witches throat.

I shouted, "We need her alive Pam for you and Eric. We need to know where the rest of his blood is. We need to get your memories back."

"She has to die," Pam snarled, blood pouring from her lips.

"Yes," I agreed moving toward them. "Don't let her shift." I slipped back into the witches mind. I vaguely heard Pam tell Chow to clean up the mess, they began to argue. I told the two of them to shut up and get a move on, and then slid deeper into the witches head.

"Show me what you did to Eric," I told her pushing harder, searching. She felt me in her head now and I could feel her try to block me, then another chant began. I reached over and slapped her breaking her concentration. Marnie's eyes widened finally showing some fear. "I can hear you. It would be faster if you would just cooperate. You're going to die tonight, I won't lie to you. But it is up to you whether it is quick and painless or if I let them torture you slowly."

"Sookie we are running out of time," Pam warned me.

"All right, Eric will just have to tell us. I am getting your memories back though," I replied.

"You remember Pam don't you Marnie? The two of you fought at Fangtasia. I think she kicked your ass." Her mind did as I had hoped it would. My suggestive words triggered the memory which triggered her anger over the incident which then triggered the instant replay in her head. I caught the words and saw the spell book in her head.

"Chow, there is a desk in the other room, it will have a book in it. Please retrieve it for me." I saw him flit away.

"What did you do with the blood you drained?" I saw an ice-cream truck pull up to the double doors and two large fiberglass containers were loaded inside. I tried to memorize how it looked and strained to see the license plate.

"Was this all your idea?" I asked still rummaging through her head. I caught a glimpse of Russell's mansion, the place where the wolf pack would meet for the initiation. Russell was there with a large man, but the stranger was in the shadows I could not make out his face. A male vampire walked into the room to speak to Russell, he was of Asian descent smaller and leaner than Chow.

I didn't have a chance to ask how she had subdued Eric for Chow was back with the spell book. I grabbed it from him and started to flip through it. The corner was folded over on the page and I skimmed over the words. They twisted under my gaze.

"This is it, can you glamour her ass and make her reverse it?" I asked Pam and Chow, not remembering if they could do that to a shifter. "I have all I can get from her right now. I am going back to Eric. Do with this one what you will."

Eric was sitting up on his own with his feet slung over the side, sucking down the last bag of blood that we had brought. He still looked like shit, and I told him so as I thrust my wrist at his face.

"Don't argue with me right now, I am not in the mood for it. Bite, maybe a fairy cocktail will help speed things along." I snarled at him. I was feeling the effects of the adrenaline. I couldn't jump his bones to show him how happy I was to see him alive. I couldn't break down and cry there wasn't time, but I could be angry that he did whatever he did to get him into trouble without back up. I wasn't thinking about blocking off the bond between us. He probably felt everything that was churning through me because he licked my wrist once then carefully bit.

The pain was minor compared to the rest of the night. He only took a few drags before releasing me and sealing the wounds. The feel of him feeding had oddly calmed me down, reinforced I guess the fact that he was very much alive.

I heard a shriek and then a gargle sound behind us. I turned to meet Pam.

"And?" I asked.

She handed me the spell book which I tucked into my jeans. I was going to look through it later.

"The glamour worked she reversed it. I feel a bit different but perhaps I must rest before it works, like the original spell."

"All right, she's dead then. Let's get out of here."

Pam and Chow got the stretcher also ignoring Eric's complaints when they helped him into it.

The bodies were disposed of and Chow called the cleaners to come in and take care of the warehouse. Pam said they would be quite thorough. We dropped Chow off at Fangtasia and I hopped into the driver seat to take us to Bon Temps. I took the back roads so as not to draw attention. We arrived with only forty five minutes to spare before dawn. We got Eric into the house and up to the spare room he had never used.

I left Pam to get him ready for bed while I hid the van back in the woods. I didn't want anyone asking questions. I rescinded Chow's invitation before I went upstairs to help with a very subdued and weak Eric. I barely remembered to lock the house down before dawn was upon us.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Your response has been over whelming, thank you so much for all the encouragement. Please enjoy the next chapter. I hope I can continue to meet your expectations.

**Chapter 8**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Not Now  
**

The two aspirins I had taken this morning had worn off and my legs and back were screaming at me. I was paying for dead lifting (ha!) Pam and carrying her up the stairs over the weekend, not to mention the wrestling session with Marnie the Witch last night. The lunch crowd was due in soon so I told Sam I needed something from my purse and grabbed a couple more aspirin.

The day was shaping up to be another nightmare. I was worried about the two vampires at the house so I was only half listening to those around me. Sam had picked today for his brother Tommy to start as a bus boy for the tables. I could tell the kid was a shifter like his brother but the sullen and antagonistic personality he projected was off putting. I thanked Sam for keeping Holly occupied the previous evening then fended off his questions about what had occurred. I reassured him that everything was going to be ok but I did not think he believed me.

Sam was acting out of character. His normal rumpled appearance was absent, instead he was meticulously groomed, every hair in place and smooth shaven. His easy going attitude replaced by a more authoritative stance. If I threw away all my words of the day, he simply looked like he could kick the ass of anything that walked in the door. I asked him if he was expecting anyone important but he brushed away my question. I shrugged his appearance off as something to intimidate his brother to keep him in line.

The road crew rolled through the door and set up in my section. I walked over and took their order, giving Jason a howdy and Hoyt a smile. I wanted to have Jason over for dinner some night so that we could talk, but not with Eric and Pam in residence. I was internally debating just how much information about the supernatural world, specifically our family and my involvement with the vampires, he needed to know. I was going by the less is more excuse. Vampires and Fairies could sense when someone was lying to them not to mention vampire glamour. If I spilled to Jason about our fairy heritage it could put him at risk. He was one of Bon Temps major gossips, in fact he was neck and neck with Maxine Fortenberry for the parish title. Jason just flat out couldn't keep a secret. I decided to keep him in the dark for now.

I kept the smile on my face even though I wanted to slap her silly when Holly strolled into the bar and sat down with the road crew next to Hoyt. She was getting on my nerves. Why did she have to put the moves on a man who was already taken? Of course Hoyt allowing her to flirt and carry on did not bode well for his innocence in the matter. I really wanted to stick my nose in and interfere. I did not want Jessica to go through the heart break I could see coming.

You would think I would be worried about Hoyt; after all he was the human factor between two supernatural females and my brother's best friend. But I did not feel any sympathy. If he kept playing the flirting game someone was going to be hurt. He knew the risk of pissing off a vampire.

Holly followed the road crew out when they finished their lunch. The tip they left behind was decent and Tommy had the table cleared in record time. Maybe having him underfoot would not be so bad after all.

Before I knew it my shift was over and I was hurrying home. When I pulled into my drive way near the back door, one of Alcide's wolves stepped forward from the trees and waved at me. I waved back and threw out a mental net over the property; there was another wolf on the other side of the lot.

I rushed my shower, threw on jeans and a pretty sweater then gathered together the dirty towels and other laundry to start a load. It felt good to do normal daily chores to take my mind off the worries. My belly was demanding attention so I tossed together some pork chops, sliced up some potatoes and a little mushroom soup and placed it in the oven to bake for my dinner. I ate an apple to get me by while I put together a couple sandwiches for the were-wolves and walked them over to my picnic table in the back. Alcide would not take any money from me, stating that Eric was paying his people's wages but had agreed to allow me to offer food and drinks on occasion. It gave me a good feeling when I returned to find not a crumb remaining.

I sat down at my computer and worked through some of the spread sheet examples from the accounting books from the library. The numbers were starting to make sense, so I carefully set up my own budget and researched some future investments. Pam had told me she would help me out any time I wanted. I bit my lip wondering if she would keep that promise when she had her memories back.

The timer on the oven went off for my evening meal. I ate alone at the table for the first time in a week. I missed the banter with Pam. I shook myself mentally, no need to be dejected not yet anyway. I cleaned up the dinner dishes and swapped loads of laundry which I folded while waiting for the sun to set.

I heated up a True Blood and was sitting in the rocking chair next to Eric's bed when he opened his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered when I felt the bond spring to life.

His gaze shot to mine and his mouth curled into his trademark smirk. "Hello lover, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked moving to hand him the True Blood.

He looked from me to the True Blood then around the room blankly before confusion filled his eyes. "Why am I in your spare bedroom?" he asked instead of answering me. He tried to sit up with difficulty while drinking the True Blood. I darted over to the trunk at the foot of the bed and pulled out an extra pillow before tucking it behind him to support his back. I resisted the temptation to push his messy bangs out of his eyes. He looked so vulnerable without his hair slicked back.

He grabbed my arm before I could return to the chair and pulled me over to perch on his side of the bed. He dominated the rooms queen sized bed. He was sitting semi upright with a bare chest, the linens fallen to his waist. I knew he was in boxers because I helped Pam strip off his clothes this morning. His chest had fully healed; there were no longer any silver scars. His skin was paler than I was used to seeing it and his face was drawn his eyes tired. Those eyes were currently bearing down on me waiting for answers.

"After we found you and brought you back here I thought it was better to put you where you wouldn't be disturbed. We, meaning Pam and I, felt it was better than my room in case you mistook me for an easy dinner."

"You're anything but easy Sookie," he replied looking around the room. "I feel like I have been drained dry," his mouth quirked into a half smile.

"Ya, well we have to talk about that when Pam get's up. Do you feel strong enough to stand?" I asked trying not to hover.

He set the bottle on the nightstand then reached to cup my cheek for a moment. I could feel reassurance flow from him. I smiled, stood and took a step back to give him room but close enough to grab him if he began to fall. Eric would not appreciate me treating him like he was helpless but I didn't think he would turn away assistance if it was necessary.

He flipped the blankets back and swung his legs over the side to plant his feet on the floor. He braced his arms and tried to push upright but fell back half way. He growled in frustration, glaring at the floor.

I didn't say a word just walked around the bed to the other side and climbed into it. I scooted so that I was kneeling behind him and shifted forward so that my knees were on either side of his hips. He started at the feel of me at his back. I touched his shoulder, encouraging him to lean against me. He looked back at me peering quizzically.

I smiled and reached my arm around him offering my wrist, "Isn't this the way I am supposed to do it?" I teased. "Go ahead Eric and feed; you need it more than the True Blood. I thought this way would be easier."

"It's not my preferred position," he smirked as he settled in, his head tucked under my chin and his back nestled into my breasts. He wiggled around more than I thought he needed to. He held my wrist to his lips and whispered, "Thank you," before he bit. I ignored the brief flash of pain and used my other hand to give into temptation and brush back his hair. I closed my eyes against the sensation of my blood being pulled into his mouth. My lower regions tightened and my hand slipped from his hair to glide across his chest, petting him. He hummed against my wrist and drew deeper. A few moments later I was starting to feel light headed so I tugged against his hands. He held on tighter and snarled.

"Eric," I said in his ear trying to pull away. He didn't listen so I yelled. He still did not listen and my mind was racing. I reacted on instinct and arched down to bite between his neck and shoulder, hard, my blunt teeth tearing through his skin. He roared his pleasure, releasing my hand, which was my intention. His blood filled my mouth forcing me to swallow as I pulled away the wound already healing. The moment his blood entered my system I could feel the bond between us become stronger, tighter, a side effect I had completely forgotten. At least Eric was now on his feet, looking down at me with concern. I said nothing, just held my still bleeding wrist out to him. His eyes flashed as he bent but all he did was tend the wound, licking it then biting his lip to allow blood to pool before kissing my wrist.

He sat back down next to me and wrapped one arm around pulling my head to rest against his shoulder, his other hand combing through my hair. I let my arm drop to the bed and leaned into him waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"An imaginative way to get my attention Ms. Stackhouse," he murmured into my hair.

I swung my free arm and punched him lightly, "It worked didn't it?"

"Yes but I should not have lost control. I regret the fear I caused." His arm tightened momentarily.

I pushed away the memories of Bill. "I was aware of the risk." I sat up and gently pulled away from him. He let me go with one last caress as I stood.

I turned and offered him my hand. He took it then slowly rose to his feet swaying only slightly. I swung his arm over my shoulder and stood along his side bracing for his weight.

I peered up at him and asked, "We good?" I ignored the sensations rushing through me at the sight and feel of his mostly naked body.

He looked down with a neutral expression, his eyes fathomless. "Very," he replied a moment later flashing his trademark smile.

"Then let's see if the two of us can make it to the kitchen before Pam rises," I commented as we began to slowly move to the door then the hallway.

We did not set any records but Eric was seated at the counter working through his third bag of donor blood when Pam strolled down. I was waiting with her blood and one look was all I needed to verify she had her memories back. She was immaculately dressed for Fangtasia business, every strand of hair in place and make up perfect. Her face was harsh, expressionless, her eyes wary when I held out her blood.

I spun around and reached for a dish rag, blinking back the tears.

"Sookie?" Eric questioned and I locked down the bond realizing he had felt my pain and despair. I ignored his query and turned to address Pam who was now seated next to him, delicately sipping her blood.

"Hey Pam, how are the memories tonight?" I asked just as I had all the previous evenings, knowing this time the answer would be positive. I braced myself for further pain, with my luck she'd remember all but her time here.

Pam looked between Eric and I with her head slightly cocked to the side and answered slowly, "There is nothing wrong with my memories, should there be?"

My mouth dropped open and I sputtered at loss for how to answer. Pam reached across the counter and patted my hand lightly. "Sookie you are gaping like a fish," she laughed then moved around the counter to give me a hug. She pulled back and shook me lightly, "I remember everything foolish girl." She let me go with a brush of her lips against my forehead and sat next to Eric who was watching the two of us with raised eyebrows.

I chuckled weakly, surreptitiously brushing my eyes. "Funny Pam, real funny." She grinned and held out her mug for another blood. I pulled out more for the two of them then settled onto the last stool. Eric was knocking at the shield I had between us. I sighed and lowered it, having nothing at the moment to hide. I watched his body relax as I let him in. He probably was uncomfortable enough with his situation without thinking I was keeping secrets.

"I see the two of you were busy while I was gone," he said looking at me and Pam.

"Sookie is fun for a breather, she taught me how to shoot," Pam answered excitedly.

I winced, now was not the time to talk about our bonding moment. "We need to talk about the witch Eric, how did you get caught?" I asked instead.

He dropped his gaze to the counter and muttered in a language I could not understand. Pam's smile grew wider and she snickered.

"What was that?" I prodded with a smile, "Sorry Eric, I did not understand a word you just said."

He shifted on the stool pulling on his sheriff personae and failing miserably to deter me. "Just spit it out Eric," I said.

"It was a trap," he snarled.

"Obviously," Pam drawled, examining her perfect finger nails.

"Not helping Pam," I admonished, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I located her place of business thanks to Sookie. We ,Chow and I, watched her customers come and go and sorted out her schedule. Chow was supposed to meet me there Sunday night and we would break in after she closed and question her. Her place of residence was above her store, it should have been quick and easy. I did not see nor did I scent anyone else there." He explained his fingers drumming on the counter top.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Chow was late. I went in alone, a witch even a werewolf should have been no trouble for me." He flashed fang at Pam when she growled, "I did not have a chance to prove that theory. There were four vampires waiting for me. I was able to kill two of them before they had me fully contained. They took me to the warehouse where you found me. I never saw the one you called Marnie again until she showed up last night. I was always surrounded by humans or the first wolf you killed."

"Who was the girl in the cage?" I asked thinking of the teenager we set free.

"I do not know, they never said her name. They pulled her out once to hook up to some of the machines otherwise she just slept. How did you find me?" he asked.

"Your anger and pain knocked Pam off her feet," I didn't mention my incapacitation. "It did not end until dawn I had to carry her up to her bed. The witch showed up during the lunch shift I was working at Merlotte's the next day. She was flashing around posters of Pam and asking if anyone had seen her. I asked her a few questions and picked out of her head that she had you and where she was holding you. Your blood wasn't the only thing she wanted from you, her thoughts were quite lewd," I smiled sardonically. "Pam and I made plans when I returned home. We called Chow and met him at Fangtasia, loaded up the van, I guess you've dealt with drainers before with all the equipment, and started to follow the directions I pulled from the computer. We found you and the rest is history." I left out the trepidation over giving orders to vampires and the surprise that they actually listened.

"Sookie was spectacular Eric, the whole plan was her idea and the way she teased the guards to get them away from the warehouse was worthy of a vampire," Pam enthused warming to her version of the story. "She pushed Chow around like he was one of her minions and you should have seen her face when she saw you and ordered us to kill that wolf. She would have torn his throat out herself if she had fangs. You really should turn her you know."

"Pam!" I screeched pushing away from the counter as if the two of them would grab me. I tried to tap down on the horror surging through me.

Eric tried to soothe me his voice rough when he spoke, "Enough Pam, she does not desire to be part of our world."

"Yet," drawled Pam.

I just rolled my eyes and cautiously sat back down. "I read Marnie between her attempts to fry my brain. I am sorry Eric but they got away with most of your blood." I felt really bad about that, if lots of different people drank his blood would he feel them all? "I did see who she was partnered with or maybe answered to. It was someone connected with Russell in the past; she had a memory of them in his compound talking. The guy was pretty big, almost as tall as you Eric but heftier. There was an Asian vampire with them, small whipcord lean. I think I could recognize the vampire but the big guy was in the shadows," I explained. "The blood was moved in an ice cream truck, but I couldn't find the company listed on the computer."

Before Eric could answer Pam took over, "Write everything down that you can remember Sookie. Eric, I'll have our people out searching in no time, once I get to Fangtasia tonight."

"I will get dressed and go with you," he stated surging to his feet.

"No!" We both shouted as Pam pushed him back down.

"Master you cannot be seen in this condition, you know that," Pam chastised. "You have too many enemies to risk exposure."

When she mentioned enemies I felt a shudder of uncertainty. "Maybe he should move to one of your other houses. I mean they could just burn you out of here."

Eric remained silent, studying me while Pam just looked thoughtful. She was the first to answer, "I remember the codes now of course, but I still think this is the safest place at the moment. You rescinded Chow's invitation?"

"Yes," I replied as Eric snapped a question, "Why did you need to rescind his invitation."

"Something felt off, it occurred to him he could claim Sookie if we found you truly dead," Pam explained.

"He said this?" Eric demanded leaning forward.

"It was in his eyes as he watched her. I warned him I would claim Sookie in your stead."

She had surprised Eric. He reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "You would claim Sookie?" he asked.

"For you Master," she did not flinch, "You were right she is rare for a breather."

I tried to break the tension by pulling out another bag of donor blood and heating if for Eric while the two of them had their stare down. I counted the remaining bags and bottles of True Blood added in the case that was still left in the hidey hole before interrupting them.

"Guys we are going to need more blood. I won't be able to give as much as I did tonight and we are getting low on the other stash."

"I'll have Bobby drop some off tomorrow," Eric said grabbing for his phone that I had set in what had become its usual place when I emptied his pockets.

Pam reached to stop him and I knew they were going to argue again, so I excused myself to get Eric his clean clothes. Pam could help him dress if needed before she left. I didn't think he would appreciate my assistance. "I'll let you two hash things out. I am going to leave you alone and go read for a bit. Let me know what you all decide to do," I said as I dropped his things on the counter in front of them. I turned back to them when I remembered the van, "Pam the keys for the van are with Eric's things it is parked in the woods behind the propane tank."

They both ignored me. They had switched to their favorite language. I really needed to see if I could remember a word or two and find out what it was. Maybe with a bit of computer research I could learn some of it. I chuckled at the comical image of 'Sookie the computer nerd" that popped into my head.

I was fully absorbed in the mystery romance I was reading. The heroine was trying to infiltrate a ring of thieves who were selling Chinese Bronzes. The hero of course was calling her all kinds of fool for being stubborn and risking her life. I had just started the part where he was admitting he was wrong after she rescued his ass when Eric settled down next to me. I closed my book and looked at him expectantly. I figured we were going to soon have our own stubborn conversation.

He was working on a True Blood. I could see two more on the side table next to him. I'd be floating by now drinking that much liquid. His skin color was almost back to normal, but he still looked tired.

I had to ask, "You are going to be ok right Eric?" twisting my fingers in my lap. I had adjusted my position, my back against the armrest with one leg tucked underneath the other dangling. Eric was also against his armrest, his long legs stretched out to brush against mine before they met the floor.

He nodded, his face inscrutable, watching me while he sipped.

I took a deep breath, "Well that is good to know, did Pam leave?"

He gave another nod.

Talk about an uncomfortable situation, I could not get a read on him at all. "So then, are you staying the night?" He could answer that question couldn't he?

"Why did you come after me with Pam?" he asked instead making me squirm under his relentless gaze.

"She asked for my help, she needed my telepathy," I was staring at my restless hands as I replied.

He lifted my chin before I realized he had shifted closer. I couldn't avoid his probing gaze.

"You are mortal; you could have been seriously injured perhaps even died. Pam offered to claim you to keep you from the Queen or worse. There was no need for you to take such risks, why did you?" He pushed at me as if he could glamour the answer from me.

I licked my lips before I answered, his attention shifted to follow the movement. "I could feel what they did to you the pain, the anger and the humiliation when they bested you. I had to help you get out of there, I just had to. I couldn't just leave you there to suffer without trying."

His mask cracked for a split second when I mentioned the humiliation before his face smoothed back over. His hand tightened on my chin as he challenged me, "There is more, I can feel it, tell me."

He just was not going to leave it alone. I jerked away from him throwing myself off the couch to my feet as I snarled, "She took what was mine." Too late, I remembered saying almost the same thing when I attacked the witch, had Eric heard me then? Shit. He was going to be impossible to deal with now.

He stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He leaned forward to drop his chin on top of my head as he rubbed trying to soothe me. "Like Lorena," he said the bond pulsing with satisfaction and something more, something I could not identify. I was about to turn around and ask what the hell he was talking about when my mental alarms started to wail.

I froze in mid motion, closing my eyes searching for the intruder. Eric picked up on my tension and fear that was rising. He lifted his face and his nostrils flared trying to scent the infiltrator who was not yet there.

"What is it?" he asked.

I was still searching when I caught the void coming out of the woods near the cemetery, heading for the front porch. I scanned swiftly looking for others but came back empty.

"One void," I said. 'A vampire," I clarified. 'They are heading for the front door. They cannot find you here Eric!"

"I am not strong enough to do battle," he admitted with a frown. "Do not invite them in. I will stay out of sight. They will be able to tell I've been here from my scent. It is all over this house, including you." He said the last with pride. "Under no circumstance are you to go outside." He tapped my nose for emphasis with a twisted smile before he moved into the room's shadows. The fact he was not zipping around at vampire speed like he usually did in the house was evidence of his infirmity.

I took a deep breath and waited near the front door. The rest of the house was still barricaded. I had only opened the front portion to the sun when I had returned from work. I heard the porch creak and could see the screen door swing open before a knock sounded on the wooden door. I could make out a shadowy form of average height through the lacey curtains of the door. I waited a few minutes before stepping forward and opening the door.

"Good Evening Sookie," said the vampire in my door way.

"What the fuck are you doing here Bill," I snarled throwing up a shield between Eric and me. I had enough of my own rage to deal with right now, thank you very much.

I did not want to deal with my former vampire boyfriend Bill Compton right now. He had ripped out my heart and stomped all over it with his lies and betrayals. He was the reason Gran was dead, all because of he was a teacher's pet. He claimed to love me and fool that I was I believed him, for too long. My foolishness almost cost my freedom and my life. I had forgiven him twice, first for Lorena and then for almost draining me. The latter caused bile to rise when I thought of the makeup sex. He was still lying to me when Eric had come forward to open my eyes. Eric forced Bill to admit his collusion with the Queen and the most damning, his deliberate use of the Ratrays abuse to force his blood down me. You better believe my eyes came wide open then, as all the puzzle pieces had fallen into place. Here I had been bitching at Eric about a few drops of blood and how it made me feel, especially the dreams when Bill had poured what felt like gallons down my throat in our time together. Just call me Stupid Sookie.

"Sookie, we must talk you are in great danger," he begged me stopping when he hit the invisible vampire barrier.

My head was spinning as I was swamped with a rush of déjà vu. "Did you not listen to me the first time," I asked my voice rising. "I do not want to speak to you, see you or hear you ever again." I fought the childish impulse to cover my ears.

He started to reply but then his head lifted and his nostrils flared. "I smell Eric and Pam, but mostly Eric," his nose wrinkled as he tried to press forward closer to me. "You reek of Eric. Sookie what have you done? I know you hate me and do not trust me, but surely you knew better than to trust Eric of all people and what happened to your house?" he asked.

I was fuming and if they could I bet sparks would have been flying from my eyes. "What happened to my house? Eric happened to my house Bill. Eric and Pam and the rest of my friends, they fixed this place up while I was on vacation. They fixed all the damage from Maryanne and made it safer for me. When I came back and got all upset, Eric explained that it should have been your responsibility in the first place, because you had claimed me, some vampire rule you didn't follow. Yet you have the gall to stand here talking shit about the vampire who did all this for me before he claimed me?" I was embarrassed to admit I was shrieking now.

Bill's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed and he gritted through his fangs, "You let Eric claim you Sookie? You took his blood willingly?"

I was so upset that I didn't see Eric emerge from the shadows to stand behind me until he spoke, "She is mine now Bill, you gave up all rights to her in Mississippi remember? On top of that she denounced you right where you are standing two weeks ago. I did not have to coerce her. She was the one who asked for my blood and protection." I could feel the power and authority rolling off his body, daring Bill to question him. He was very careful to remain a few steps from the door.

Bill snarled, "You will pay for this," he spat as he spun away.

"Bill," I called out, stopping him in his tracks. "The only reason you are still alive is because I would not let Eric kill you, do not make me regret that decision. I will stake you myself if I have to." I paused a moment to see if he was listening. He was, his eyes round with surprise in the minimal light. "Stay away from Jessica too; you're no good for her. It's not like you wanted her in the first place."

"I released her," he answered in confusion.

"So did Lorena but that didn't seem to matter with you. Leave Jessica alone, she's got a good life going now," I reiterated standing firm.

Eric had been silent until Bill began to move away. "Oh Bill," he called over my shoulder. "Just how did you survive the wrath of our Queen?" he queried leaning against the wall next to me his arms and legs crossed nonchalantly.

Bill growled then sped off leaving a swirl of debris to mark his passing.

I spun around and grabbed Eric when I sensed him start to fall, kicking the door shut behind us as I dragged his arm over my shoulder. We struggled over to the couch where he slouched wearily. He was pale again and brackets of pain were showing around his mouth. I ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the last bag of donor blood; synthetic wasn't going to do squat right now. When I returned with the warmed blood he was finishing the last of the two True Blood bottles from the table next to him.

I shoved the blood into his hand, "Here you need this not that shit." I did not wait for his answer, returning to the kitchen to rinse out the bottles before tossing them. I went to the phone, lifted it and hit the master switch for the house, sealing it tight, and then I called Pam.

"Speak," her greeting was short and to the point.

"It's Sookie. Look we have another problem. Bill was just here."

"Fuck, you did not let him in?"

"Hell no, but he smelled you and Eric and went into a rant. He pissed Eric off enough that he came out of the shadows so Bill could see him," I explained, tugging on my hair in frustration.

"Tell me they did not fight!" she exclaimed.

"Eric stayed back, but he went all ape shit Sheriff on Bill. You know what I mean, whatever he does that has people running the other way."

"Oh crap, is he ok?"

"He used up a lot of energy, a lot," I emphasized, "He is in pain now and his skin is almost translucent. He is swilling down True Bloods and I gave him the last of the donor stuff."

"I cannot come back tonight, Nan is asking about Eric again. Bobby will be there in the morning and I will double the blood delivery."

"Pam this is scaring me, is he really going to be ok?" She would tell me the truth.

"If he lets his body recover, yes. It will be slow but he will heal and be the annoying Eric we both love," she replied.

I ignored her last comment, "And if he doesn't take it easy?"

"He will burn out; become nothing but a shell of his former self."

"I won't let that happen. Pam we have to find the rest of his blood, he needs it."

I could hear the clack of her heels as she paced before answering me, "Sookie, his blood is long gone, dispersed to dozens of dealers. It is what I would have done in the witches place. Do you still have time off available from the shifters?"

I rubbed at the pain forming in my temples, "I work tomorrow and Thursday, but just the lunch shift. I'll be home before three and then I have Friday and the weekend off before starting back on my old schedule, why?" I asked.

"Get all the rest you can, you need to be awake when Eric is. Keep him entertained so that he doesn't think about all the other shit that is going on. Make sure he has a ready supply of blood. If the entertainment is of the sexual nature, keep the athletics to a minimum."

"Pam!" I was blushing from head to toe.

"Sookie will you take care of him for me, please?" Her words were soft.

First Godric, then Eric and now Pam how did I become the responsible one?

"I'll try, you know how he is," I answered, the words twisting inside.

"That is all I can ask. I must go now," and she did.

I struggled with myself as I walked back to the living room another True Blood in hand. Eric was still on the couch apparently in down time. He woke when I set the bottle down on the table. He reached for the blood and slowly drank it down, with little improvement to my eyes.

"That's not helping is it," I whispered.

He let the bottle drop back to the table with a clunk when he was finished, leaning his head back before answering. "Not much but it is better than nothing."

I bit my lip. He caught the motion and shook his head, "No Sookie, I cannot take anymore from you. I will not bring harm to you for my own selfish needs."

I sighed, "Can you make it upstairs?" I asked.

"I think so."

"I'll be right back." I ran upstairs and started the shower in my bathroom. There were hand rails and a bench in the huge shower. I did not think they were installed strictly for safety reasons, but that is what I was going to use them for now.

I was panting when I got back to Eric. I tugged on his hand until I got him upright; together we managed to get up the stairs and to the bathroom. I grabbed the stool from the vanity and stood on it so I could pull his shirt over his head, then tugged off his belt and unfastened his jeans. I pushed them off his hips and down his legs then helped him step out, ignoring his body's natural reaction to my touch. He watched me with eyes that were lacking their normal sparkle as I undressed both of us.

I urged him to sit on the bench in the shower before taking up a soft cloth and soap to clean him from head to toe and washed his hair. He did not touch me until I was finished, then beckoned for the soap and indicated I should turn around. Even seated he could reach all the way to my shoulders and he returned my favor carefully. I had dropped the shield from our bond after Bill had left. The desire was still there but weariness was currently his strongest emotion. I swiftly washed and conditioned my hair, then shut the shower off.

We dried each other before I led him to my bed. I did not care that he was naked; this was not the time for misplaced modesty. He slipped in under the covers of what was becoming his part of the bed before I went to the other side. I ran the towel one more time through my hair before I braided it. I grabbed the first t-shirt I came across, which happened to be the old red Fangtasia one of his before I crawled into the bed next to him. He pulled me into his arms so that I rested against his chest, and then went limp, dead for the day.

I reached up and smoothed back the damp hair from his face.

"I would kill that bitch all over again if I could," I growled into the darkness allowing the tears to fall. I cried myself to sleep tucked into his shoulder, it was only a few minutes after midnight.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Thank you for all the wonderful feedback, alerts and reviews. I just wanted to respond to some of the comments about a weak Eric. I did not like CH's amnesiac Eric because of how she portrayed him in the beginning, shy and fearful. It just grated. I didn't feel so bad putting Pam through that as a secondary character, but I needed a way for Sookie to be able to take the E/S reins for a while, hence the draining. When vampires are severely injured, from losing a limb, silver poisoning, or draining their bodies may be weaker, but their personality remains intact. That is what I was going for in the last chapter. Eric was still Eric. Sookie cannot use the excuse that he was someone different while drained to push him away like canon Sookie does with Amnesiac Eric. I hope this clears up any questions.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Tails  
**

The Thursday afternoon lunch shift at Merlotte's was unusually boisterous. Sam had to call in Arlene early because Holly and I had difficulty keeping up with the over flow. The customers were mostly contractors and laborers from a new development site at the old Shaunessy fairground.

The Shaunessy's had been around the parish almost as long as the Stackhouse's and Bellefleur's. Old man Shaunessy had raised milk cows but the real money for the family had been real estate. The Shaunessy's owned most of the franchises in Bon Temps. When families died out or moved out of the area, you could be sure a Shaunessy would soon hold the deed to the property.

Bon Temps had a small fairground just outside of town. During the summer, carnivals and small entertainment troupes would stop for a weekend and set up shop on the seventy acres. The local road crew was responsible for keeping up the dirt parking lot and maintaining the wooden bleachers. There were a couple of rows of roofed pavilions with portable stalls and a concrete floor that were used to house live stock during the fall fair season. There were rudimentary latrines and a couple of small pole barns for storage. The place really wasn't much to look at, but it served a purpose to the community.

The local gossip had the property belonging to the Shaunessy family and when Old man Shaunessy passed his children started squabbling over the various parcels of real estate. His youngest son ended up with the fairgrounds and somehow coaxed a large development and entertainment group called Extreme(ly Elegant) Events or E(E)E to purchase the property. This group planned to turn the property from a fairground into a show ground. They designed a dirt and sod race track for Horse and Harness Racing with a center area that could be used for motor cross events. There would be stadium seating and betting booths. The plans included two large indoor arenas and several buildings to house animals and the humans that would care for them. The plans also included a shell stage for outdoor entertainment with a dormitory out back for the performers. The Group had promised local officials that the show ground would have something going on at least two thirds of the year and would bring jobs to the community.

Sam was on the local board as a business owner and had been one of the people against changing the zoning ordinances needed for this type of development. We spoke of it only once when he had returned from a meeting more disheveled than normal. Sam felt that the racing combined with gambling was going to open up a large can of animal abuse and increase the crime rate. He did not think we had a large enough police force to keep things under control. Sam was in the minority and the ordinance change passed. The construction had begun earlier in the week and the construction workers had heard from the parish road crew that Merlotte's was the place to be.

We were half way through the lunch shift and I was taking my break, talking to Sam behind the bar when a familiar teenager walked in the door with a very large man behind her. The girl was the one we had released from the witches warehouse. She had cleaned up fairly well and was currently dressed in ripped designer jeans and a turtle neck topped with a sweat shirt. The guy with her would give Eric a run for his money in height but had more of a wrestler's build. He was bald with a dark olive skin tone that set off his unusual eye color. I thought some would describe it as a dark purple, but to me they were the color of rotten meat.

Sam had turned toward the door to see what had caught my attention and surprised me by growling. Then before I could close my mouth, Sam seemed to grow in stature. O.K., he didn't literally grow but he started to give off this vibe that shouted out 'you don't want to mess with me ass hole." Let's just say that if Sam shifted, I don't think I would be standing next to a collie.

The big guy had caught site of Sam and smiled, then turned to the girl next to him and pushed her toward one of my empty tables. He started to walk over to us and I gathered my things.

I whispered to Sam out of the corner of my mouth, "Who's that Sam?" as I prepared to return to the floor.

"John Quinn, he owns E(E)E. He wanted to meet with me this afternoon," he whispered back as he stepped forward to shake Mr. Quinn's hand. The smiles they spared for each other were more like the baring of teeth and the shake seemed to be a mini tough man contest. I thought the big guy would have Sam on his knees in pain but Sam held his own.

Out of curiosity I sent a tendril out to probe Mr. Quinn and found a snarl of thoughts, he was a shifter then.

Sam tossed over his shoulder, "Sookie can you cover the bar and your tables for me? I'll be in my office if you need me."

I smiled brightly. "Will do Sam," I said as I brushed past the two of them on the way back to my tables. I was so close that I felt as much as heard Mr. Quinn take a deep breath and hold it as I passed.

"Hi, I am Sookie, what can I get for you this afternoon?" I asked the teenager when I got to her table.

"A large Coke, without ice and one of the Lafayette burgers please, hold the ketchup." Her eyes met mine while she ordered but there was no recognition. Her mind had a large gaping spot where Monday's memories should be. I blinked and realized that I had been standing there staring at her instead of running the order up to the kitchen.

"Right away," I smiled and returned to the bar to get her soda after giving Lafayette her order. He soon whistled at me to catch my attention that the burger was done but grabbed my hand before I picked up the burger.

"Hey Sook, you gonna see Miss Pam tonight?" Lafayette asked shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Probably why?"

"Can you pass on a message for me? Jesus don't like me talkin to the vamps if you know what I mean." He winked at me and smiled much more like the old Lafayette.

"What's the message?"

"Jus tell her there is another club in Monroe, a kitty one," he leaned over and whispered.

"Um, ok sure thing Laf," I said as I grabbed my burger and returned to the customer.

I guess Sam had finished up his business because Mr. Quinn was seated with the girl. I set her order down and turned to him. "Anything I can get for you Mr. Quinn?" I asked.

His voice was a deep rumble, "Sookie is it?" nodding at my name tag.

"Yes Sir," I responded with a smile.

"Sookie, this is my sister Frannie," he said inclining his head toward the teenager. My smile turned down a few watts in confusion at the introduction. "I'd like a beer and a moment of you time if you could spare it. I've already cleared it with your boss."

I turned to the bar to find Sam watching us still in his new 'don't fuck with me mode'. He bobbed his head in the affirmative.

"All right, I'll be right back with your beer." I went to the bar and got the beer then returned to the booth.

"Here you go," I said as I set the beer and napkin down in front of him. They had moved around while I was gone and now were both sitting on the same side of the booth, leaving me the bench next to the back wall. The bar had pretty much emptied from the lunch crowd which meant we had a bit of privacy. I slid into the empty bench, crossed my feet at the ankles and folded my hands in my lap, sitting like a lady.

"What can I do for you Mr. Quinn?" I asked.

"Just call me Quinn," he replied studying me. He inhaled deeply then released the breath with a smile. "You have a very distinctive scent Ms. Stackhouse, very easy to pick out of a crowd."

Frannie spoke up, "John says we've met before Sookie. But I don't recognize you at all."

"Pardon me?" I said with a puzzled smile while my head ran through the possibilities. Maybe Chow screwed up something in the glamour.

Quinn lounged back in the seat with one arm behind Frannie's shoulders and his legs stretched out to brush past mine. It was a very Eric like pose, relaxed but predatory.

"Let me give you a bit of back story Ms. Stackhouse. My sister Frannie had been missing for weeks. She slipped out of a college exam one evening and never returned. She has a tendency to hang out with the wrong type of kids," Frannie was scowling at this point. "I tracked down some of her friends but no one had seen her. I've got connections in our world and pulled some strings to find her."

"Our world?" I interrupted him.

"The supernatural Ms. Stackhouse. I am a were-tiger and your unusual scent is enough to tell me you are not fully human. Your name alone tags you as someone familiar with my kind. Sookie Stackhouse the telepath is becoming a house hold name," he purred.

Well fuck a duck. Who was out there flapping their jaws around about my ability?

He sighed and leaned over the table. "You really don't understand do you? Ms. Stackhouse I lead the underground Shapeshifter Coalition and..."

I peered around us to see if anyone was paying attention to our conversation. The place was empty now except for Sam. I should be cleaning up and heading home.

Quinn was still speaking apparently ignoring my distraction. "Part of my job is keeping us safe from those who would want to harm the were's and natural shifters. You have a known connection to Alcide Herveaux of the Long Tooth pack and have been associated with several missing were-wolves from Colonel Flood's pack in Jackson Mississippi. They are all presumed dead. Then we have the very tasty rumors floating about from various vampires who are offering money in return for information about your current status."

I frowned trying to take it all in. "My current status?"

"Which vampire you belong to. Currently it appears to be Eric Northman from the weight of his scent around you. I must say a very intelligent choice as a protector. He is extremely well connected."

"So what has this to do with your sister?" I asked wanting to end the conversation as rapidly as possible.

"As I was saying, I pulled some strings to try to locate Frannie and was zeroing in on the neighborhood where she was being held. She surprised me Monday night returning to our apartment disheveled and filthy with no memory of the last few weeks. I am intimately familiar with vampire glamour Ms. Stackhouse; Frannie had been given a heavy dose. Once I had her cleaned up I tracked her back to a warehouse that was in the process of burning to the ground. I found your scent and the scent of several vampires, humans and were-wolves at the location. Yours was the most distinctive. I recognized it immediately when you brushed by earlier" He was growling now, "I want to know what you were doing with my sister."

He had admitted to being a powerful shifter, a were-tiger, and maybe I should have been terrified of him. I was just annoyed. We had freed his stupid sister and because of that I now had some other wanna be bad-ass trying to antagonize me.

I slid out of the booth onto my feet, "Mr. Quinn isn't it enough that you have her back safely? You will have to excuse me. My shift is over and I have responsibilities I need to attend to. Here's your bill, you can pay Sam on the way out. Good Day."

I spun on my heel only to be brought up short by a heavy hand on my shoulder. 'I am not through with you yet, Babe," Quinn snarled in my ear as he turned me to face him.

His touch had me sliding right into his head.

_Damn the bitch has a sweet ass body look at those tits. If she is spreading those pretty thighs for the fangers why not for me? God she smells so tasty._

"Let her go Quinn." Sam ordered from behind. I relaxed knowing he wouldn't let anything happen.

"Stay out of this Merlotte." Quinn shoved me to the side and stepped into Sam's personal space. He towered over the smaller man but Sam refused to be intimidated. There was a crackle in the air and both men snarled. Quinn's eyes shifted to something more cat like and when I looked over to Sam my jaw dropped to see that his eyes had done the same thing. What the fuck was going on.

"She's under my protection Quinn." Sam replied his voice deeper than usual.

"She can't belong to Northman and you," Quinn denied as he dipped into a crouch. Sam moved as he moved. There was another rise of power in the room; the two men seemed to shimmer.

"You have been hanging around vampires too long." Sam snarled his hair starting to take on an oranges tinge. "I can offer protection to whomever I please."

I caught a flash out of the corner of my eye and saw that Tommy was watching the scene with his jaw hanging. Frannie was ignoring everything.

The next thing I knew, two tigers were rolling around on the floor snarling. I got the hell out of the way. One was slightly larger with different markings and he was the one that was kicking ass. The fight ended with the smaller animal having its throat held by the larger and Frannie screaming to let go of her brother.

There was another shimmer and Sam climbed off of Quinn. I said nothing, just handed him his discarded clothes while Frannie did the same for Quinn. I felt a blush warm my cheeks when I noticed that Quinn was proportional.

"Snap out of it Stackhouse," I muttered as I waited for the two men to dress and explain what the hell just happened.

"You should have stayed in the pits Merlotte," Quinn rumbled, "You would have made good money."

Sam's eyes snapped to his brother when Tommy gasped, "Tommy head on home, I'll finish up here."

"Sam, maybe I should be going now," I said hesitantly.

He sighed and shoved back his hair, "Stay Sookie, you would have found out sooner or later, especially with Quinn residing in the area now."

"What do you mean," I really didn't want to know any more secrets. I had plenty of my own.

"Before I came to Bon Temps, I used to have his Coalition Job," He indicated Quinn who bent his head for a moment.

"Always wondered why you'd walk away from the position Merlotte," Quinn said.

"I had my reasons. You just remember that the only reason the job is yours, is because I stepped down." Sam snapped at him.

"Well this nice and all, learning a bit of your history, but I really need to get home. Can I go now Sam?" I asked starting to slide to the back of the bar.

"Go ahead Cher, you can call me later if you need to," he answered.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I would like to continue our conversation at some time in the future. I promise to behave." Quinn eased toward me keeping one eye on Sam.

"I don't think so Mr. Quinn. I really don't like your company, especially with such nasty thoughts. You have your sister; I think that is all that needs to be said. Good night." I all but ran to get my purse from Sam's office.

I heard Quinn shout, "I will see you again Ms. Stackhouse you can be sure of that," but I refused to turn around.

When I got to the office I spotted a large glossy book sitting open on Sam's desk. The current page displayed a full color picture of a tiger. The caption underneath stated that it was a Siberian tiger, the largest of the tiger species. I flipped the pages with little guilt and found another picture that matched the markings on Quinn; this one was labeled a Bengal tiger. I guess being a natural shifter has its perks.

I opened the door to the hallway to find Sam on the other side. "We need to talk for a moment Sookie." He said as he walked in and sat down in his leather office chair. I huffed and perched on the chair in front of him.

"Look Sookie, you need to be careful of Quinn. He's got a nasty reputation," Sam warned.

"Sam, the witch had his sister. I helped her get away from Marnie. That's all there is to it on my side of things," I explained.

"This have anything to do with Pam being back at Fangtasia since that night yet Eric is now apparently incognito?" He asked leaning back enough that I thought his chair would flip.

"Eric is fine," I hedged, "He just had to get some business taken care of. Who's asking about him?"

"Bill was in the other night, seemed to be pretty pissed and was yelling at Jessica. I told him to get the hell out of the bar. He said something about Eric playing the wrong game." He shrugged, "I don't like getting into vampire shit."

"Bill stopped over the other night, I told him to get lost."

"Good," He took a deep breath, "I need to explain what happened out there." I shook my head. "Yes I do Sookie. I think it will be important for you to know this. You remember my little run in with Maryanne when I was just a kid?" I nodded. "Well she scared me enough I got the hell out of there. I needed a way to make money fast and got into the underground pit fighting, just like Tommy." He appeared to be ashamed to admit this.

"I thought you had some money saved?" I asked but he avoided my eyes when he replied, "Ya, I had a bit of a nest egg, but it wasn't enough. Some of the supernatural's look down on pure shifters as being weak because we are solitary. But there is a pretty strong advantage in being whatever we want to be, as long as we have a template. I can pick the form that best serves the situation I find myself in," he smiled nodding down at the book in front of him.

"You still need the experience fighting though don't you?" I asked becoming curious now.

"I had plenty of experience, but when the drugs started to enter the arenas and the fights began to be thrown I left the arena. I was in and out of the pits for about four years." He was thumbing through the book.

"So you were about what, 21 or 22 years old when you were done fighting?" I asked thinking back to the age he had been with Maryanne.

"Yep I had made the money I needed and found a job in a bar. That is where I learned to mix the drinks and the way of the business. I got caught up in shifter politics and helped form the Coalition."

"Why did you quit?"

"Vampires were still in the closet but they had taken a strong interest in the arenas. They treated the two natured like pets and would literally trade us between them. When 'v' started to show up steadily and rumors that some of the shifters were being forced to fight, I tried to stop it. Unfortunately too many in the Coalition enjoyed the money they made from the pits and were too fearful of the vampires to go against them. I quit in disgust. My associates were not trying to help their kind; they were just trying to help themselves. I gathered up my things and just drove. When I pulled into Bon Temps I knew this is where I wanted to be."

"Well damn, no wonder you dislike the vamps." I had a lot to think about.

"Some of them are ok, but mostly shifters and vampires dislike each other intensely. Look, Quinn is building one of these pits as part of the entertainment at the show grounds. We don't have any laws about animal fights on the books here in Bon Temps, and he has fought to keep it that way. I brought Tommy here to get away from all of that. I am not going to let him get sucked back in. Quinn also has connections with some vampires that would give even Northman a run for his money. So be careful, please?" He stood up and came around the desk to give me a quick hug from behind.

"I will," I said as I headed to the door. I stopped with my hand on the knob as I spoke to him over my shoulder. "You make one hell of a tiger Sam, but the collie is the only thing welcome to sleep on my rug, ok?"

He laughed, "Sure thing Cher, good night."

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Curious**

I opened my eyes only a half hour later than I normally do to find Sookie perched on the side of the bed as she had for the previous two nights.

"Hey," she whispered holding out a warmed mug of blood. I took it with a smile and thanks before drinking it down. I immediately felt better. I handed the mug back to her and made as if to rise from the bed.

"I'll ah, meet you down stairs Eric. Your things are on the dresser," she stammered and blushed then hurried from the room.

I grinned at her retreating form as I stood fully naked. The sweet southern belle was all blushes around me when I was mobile, but didn't seem to mind when she was curled up to sleep at my side. No matter, I was feeling stronger and soon would be able to act on the signals she was unconsciously sending my way. She desired me as her lover; our bond screamed that every time she touched me.

I padded into the shower and reflected on the previous two evenings since my Bonded and my Child had located me. I was proud of both of them, though unhappy with Pam for allowing Sookie to be in a situation that threatened her life. Pam had argued with me that I knew very well that she couldn't stop Sookie if she tried, besides she had no recollection of the previous dangers Sookie had been involved in.

I did not believe I would ever forget the words Sookie had snarled when she attacked the witch. She had claimed me in front of witnesses, had shown she was willing to fight for me just as she had fought for Bill. She had reinforced her claim by initiating the second blood exchange when I had lost control of my blood lust. She was falling in love with me and soon I would hear those words from her lips.

I frowned at the memory. I could have drained her dry and not realized until it was too late. I felt deep shame over the memories I must have triggered of Bill's transgression.

The change to our bond was not as strong as I had anticipated, probably due to the weekend blood magic. Her blood sang a sweeter harmony for me now.

I finished soaping my body and stood under the heavy pounding of the shower. I had scared Sookie the other night by slipping into my day rest so early, so much so that she took it upon herself to find Dr. Ludwig's number in my contacts and called Amy to help me. The little doctor had been standing next to Sookie yesterday when I woke up with her bag of goodies and a frown on her face. Ludwig had given me a thorough examination then made me drink a nasty potion followed by a vial of blood which contained essences of several supernaturals. She warned me to refrain from exerting myself, instructions I was already aware of and to stick with donor blood or Sookie's. No fang bangers as their blood could contain impurities that I would not be able to digest. Sookie of course led a drug and generally alcohol free life style and her blood was deemed acceptable after passing a blood test.

I would never admit to Sookie that the visit from the Doctor did leave me feeling much better overall. The little Doctors medicine had accelerated my ability to assimilate the blood I was consuming into my system. My ancient blood was no longer as diluted of magic as it had been, with so little remaining in my body. My body would not need to shut down as it had so that I could heal.

I washed my hair, rinsed and stepped out of the shower to dry off. I pulled on jeans and one of my black tanks that Sookie left on her dresser and padded down stairs. I enjoyed staying at Sookie's because of how relaxed she was here. She let her guard down in these familiar surroundings and allowed me liberties that she would not feel comfortable with elsewhere.

Within a few days I believed I would be strong enough to resume my role as Sheriff and therefore return to staying in one of the homes I rotated through. I hoped she would come with me. I could place her home into the rotation if she would let me complete the security measures.

Sookie was standing at the kitchen sink looking out the window and talking to Pam on the phone. She had placed another mug of blood on the counter for me. I slipped up behind her and dropped a kiss with a nip on her tempting neck, causing her to squeal and Pam to make a lewd comment on the other line. Sookie rolled her eyes, laughed and pointed at the blood.

I allowed the distraction and sipped on the blood while I listened to her talk to Pam. The antagonism they used to feel for each other was completely gone, replaced by what was becoming a strong friendship. I felt a flash of jealousy over the ease with which my Child had captured Sookie's affections. Pam had accomplished in days what I had tried to do for months. Sookie finished her call and walked toward me with a question and a smile in her eyes. She must have felt the jealousy.

I had to know, "I wonder dear Sookie if I had lost my memories instead of Pam would I now hold a place in your heart?"

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - Men**

I stumbled and caught myself on the edge of the counter before I spilled to the floor. When I caught the expression on Eric's face, I almost turned and ran away. The vampire was dead serious. He wanted to know if I loved Pam, if I could love him. I needed to be comfortable for this conversation. I went into the living room and curled up in my chair, waiting for him to sit on the couch. He did not zip over to it, but he was moving faster than human speed, an observation which made me smile. He was getting stronger.

He made himself comfortable then shot me an expectant glance.

I had to formulate my answer. "I care for you Eric; you know that, you can feel it." I frowned in annoyance he just smiled. "Would I feel anything different for you if you had lost your memories? I do not know how can I? You might be the same person you are now; perhaps more ... human or you might be someone totally different. When Pam lost her memories, she was still Pam without all the vampire superiority. I've always been just a blood bag to her until now."

He wore his poker face when I glanced over at him. He had also shut down the bond

"You have never treated me as like a blood bag Eric. Not even the first time we met. A fancy toy maybe, something new and shiny to pull out and play with to see what happens, but not like a piece of filth beneath your notice. Pam did and she scared the crap out of me," I admitted squirming a bit. "When she lost her memories you forced Pam to see me as her Mistress, your equal. I was no longer just a blood bag." I shrugged, "We got to know each other without the superiority complex, found out we like some of the same things and were annoyed by others," I shot him a significant look. "I never really had a female friend I could be myself around who accepted my oddities. I treasure the relationship. She's like the sister I never had. I would be devastated if she had thrown that away when she regained her memories."

"I accept who and what you are," he stated with a frown.

I stood and walked over to the couch so I could touch his shoulder. "Eric I've already admitted that you are my friend, a special one. I definitely do not consider you as my brother. I was willing to kill for you, what more do you want?"

"I want all of it. I want everything you hold back from me." He had me flat on my back on the couch, his hips between my thighs before I could blink. His was trailing butterfly kisses over my forehead, my eyes, my nose and cheeks before settling for the long haul on my lips. His hands were busy under my sweater and I moaned into his mouth when he found my nipples, allowing his tongue entry to begin a rhythm my body was becoming desperate to emulate. I twined my tongue around his fangs then battled his for superiority. "You do...not...have to...fear me...Sookie," he said in the pauses where he allowed me to breath.

I was beyond listening to anything but my body. I found my way under his shirt and urged it over his head, gasping when his cool chest met my over heated skin. My shirt and bra were long gone and his mouth was traveling down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his hips and ground into him, drawing a growl from his lips. "So sweet," he whispered before his mouth closed over my breast, his fangs scraping.

My body was drawn with sexual tension, waiting for the bite I knew was coming, when the front door flew open and Pam strolled in. "Oh is it dinner time, mind if I join you?" she asked dropping a two large boxes on the kitchen counter before taking a seat in the chair across from us.

I was mortified, struggling against Eric's arms and turning ten shades of red.

"Pam" he snarled lifting his head from my breast to glare at her.

"Oh don't mind me, please continue," she smirked, "Just remember the doctor's orders, no strenuous activities."

Eric shifted our bodies so that he was blocking Pam's view then grabbed his shirt, which was the closest piece of clothing and helped me pull it over my head. Once I was suitably covered he kissed me again then breathed in my ear, "I am not through with you."

He lifted me to my feet with a smile then settled back to lounge on the couch, both of them watching me scramble for my clothes.

"I'll be right back," I said as I glared at the two of them. I retreated up the stairs to my room and yanked off Eric's shirt. Eric had destroyed my bra, so I had to dig out another one. I shivered at the feel of the silky material as it slid across my sensitive nipples then yanked my sweater back on. My hair was all over the place in the mirror so I ran a quick brush through it before squaring my shoulders and going back down the stairs. I could get through this.

When I caught sight of Pam it dawned on me that she looked a bit rough around the edges. Her hair was mussed and her make up slightly blurred. There were a few speckles of blood across her cheek and she was barefoot instead of sporting a pair of designer pumps.

"What happened to you Pam?" I asked as I sat down next to Eric who had made room, he tucked me up against his shoulder.

"I was waiting for you to return before I told Eric." She had a very smug expression on her face.

"Well what is it?" I urged with a smile.

"I found Eric's blood," she said to our astonishment.

"Where is it," he demanded heading for it immediately when she pointed to the large boxes on the table. He opened them and started pulling out vial after vial with a smile.

"I thought you said it would be dispersed all over the state by now. How did you find it?" I questioned watching as Eric opened the vials and poured them into the mug he had been drinking from earlier. I stood up and went to the kitchen, Pam trailing behind me. I grabbed another mug and looking to Eric for his permission, started filling it with more of his blood. He'd empty the glass and I would have one waiting for him.

Pam joined the assembly line with another glass before she continues her story. "I said that if I had been the witch, the blood would be in the hands of dozens of dealers. Thank the gods the witch did not have my intelligence. I had our mutual friend Lafayette call around to his business partners. By the way he is so much easier to be around now without the pathetic sniveling, you're doing I understand."

"I'll explain later," I replied putting off the questions I could see in both of their eyes. "Lafayette found the blood?"

"There were two clubs, one here in Shreveport and another in Monroe who put the word out that they had a large quantity of high quality 'v' available for their special customers. I used some persuasion to have it returned to the original owner" She and Eric exchanged a look.

"Oh, so that is the message Lafayette asked me to pass on earlier. What kind of club offers 'v' to their customers isn't that illegal?" Why Eric would even let such a club exist in his territory, I wondered.

"We have been monitoring them, they have special dispensations from the Authority for the usage of "v' for entertainment purposes." Pam wouldn't meet my eyes, she was uncomfortable with the idea that her Master's blood ended up in the hands of people who had the right to use it openly.

They let me mull things over as we kept the blood brigade going. With each glass of blood returned to his body Eric was getting stronger and stronger, his presence filling the room. I thought maybe it was time to bring up my introduction to Quinn.

When I thought of Quinn all the pieces fell together. I opened my mouth and blurted, "Those clubs are owned by vampires and host cage or pit fights between shifters don't they. They wanted Eric's blood to get a jump on the competition and that is why the 'v' was being pushed on the Hotshot community. If the panthers become addicted like Russell's wolves then there would be more meat for the Pit Lords to exploit, more money in the King and Queens coffers."

Eric froze with the glass touching his lips looking at me in amazement and Pam looked bewildered.

Pam spoke first, "Where did you learn about the Arena's Sookie?"

I waved a hand in dismissal, "Sam explained it all to me this morning when Quinn stopped by to question me."

Eric's restored reflexes caught the glass Pam dropped before it touched the floor. Maybe I should have waited before launching that particular bomb.

* * *

_A/N - I anticipate getting some ambivalent responses to my encounter between Sam and Quinn. I've always thought canon Sam to be hiding something in his past. It boggles my mind that someone with such power would be so.. passive. So I filled in the blanks in my little world, which some what ties into Mr. Balls apparent fascination with the Pits. This Quinn I built using a bit of canon and the cues from the last set of casting calls that AB was perhaps bringing in someone similar in appearance but with more of a business attitude for Season 4. In my world both shifters have equal experience fighting in the pits. I decided Sam's greater set of tools would win the fight. Love me or Hate me for my twisted version of the universe, this is my reasoning._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original characters and storyline are mine. All I can say is wow at all the support the previous chapter garnered. I throw a dozen cookies to each of you for all the reviews, feedback and alerts. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Disclosure  
**

Eric emptied the mug he had caught, handing it to me for another refill. Pam was pouring the last vial from the first box, so I pulled the second over and began to empty it.

"Sookie, why don't you tell us about your day? It sounds like you had quite the adventure." Eric said as he ran a finger over the edge of his lips, capturing a loose bead of blood.

I shifted my gaze back and forth between them, "Really guys it wasn't that bad. The bar was full because of the new construction at the fairgrounds. You know about that right?" I asked Eric directly.

"Yes, I am aware of the development. I do not believe it will be successful, there is not enough traffic through the area to support such a large venue," he replied taking the glass I held out to him.

"Well, did you know that the development company was owned by a Mr. John Quinn?" I asked deciding to take all the vials we had emptied and rinsing them. The vampires did not answer me, just waited for me to continue. "Mr. Quinn came in to speak to Sam this afternoon, they had a business meeting. I guess Sam has been against the development, and as a business owner Mr. Quinn felt he needed to speak to him about his reservations." I saw that Eric had emptied another glass and prepared another. "Mr. Quinn brought a female companion with him; turns out she was his sister." I glanced up to catch Eric's eye, "she was the teenager held with you at the warehouse, the one we let go after Chow glamoured her. He said her name was Frannie."

Eric's eyes narrowed, "How interesting."

"Anyway, Sam asked me to watch the bar for him and when I stepped by the two of them Mr. Quinn got a whiff of my scent. I guess he had tracked Frannie back to the warehouse where my scent was the heaviest. He didn't know who I was until then. He knew she had been glamoured." I was getting hungry and since Eric had slowed down his rate of blood consumption I figured Pam could keep up with him. "I took Frannie's order for lunch, talked to Lafayette who gave me the message for Pam, and when her food was ready Mr. Quinn was waiting in the booth with his sister." I pulled out some bread slices; a chunk of ham, mustard and some cheese then poured a glass of Milk. "Mr. Quinn asked Sam for a moment to speak to me, which was granted."

I sat down next to Eric and took a bite of my sandwich, chewing slowly while I formed the words in my head. "He told me that I had a distinctive scent, one that he could pick out of a crowded building blind fold." Both vampires nodded in agreement, "He explained that Frannie had gone missing and that he had traded in some markers for information on her location but she got back to their apartment first, glamoured." I took a sip of milk then continued, "He then went on to say that he knew I was familiar with the supernatural world, told me he was a were-tiger and that word was out for people to give a head's up whenever I am seen." I looked right into Eric's eyes, "He said vampires are paying for information about who I belong too. He recognized your 'mark' as he put it. He congratulated me over my choice of protectors." I smiled wryly and finished up my sandwich.

"Eric is the perfect choice for you Sookie," Pam stated calmly, "There is no one who can care for you as he can."

I was taking the last draft of my milk and her words had the milk residing in my nose. I snorted and coughed while she reached over and slapped my back.

"You have to breathe Sookie," she admonished.

"I know Pam," I choked out trying to catch my breath through the milk and her forceful blows.

"Watching the two of you continue to bond is amusing, but I wish for Sookie to continue her tale," Eric said as he stood to get some more blood.

"Well I guess Quinn told me his story so that I would be intimidated because he demanded to know why I had taken his sister. I explained that I didn't know what he was talking about. I told him he should be thankful to have his sister back then stood to leave. It was late, my shift was over and I wanted to come home. He wasn't happy about it and he grabbed me." Eric growled at that point. "It's ok; Sam came over and put Quinn in his place."

Pam laughed, "Oh come now, the dog against the tiger."

Eric shook his head and I knew then he was aware of Sam's past. "No actually Sam shifted into a larger tiger and kicked Quinn's ass. When all the posturing was done, Quinn left and Sam clued me in on his old habits. Did you know about this Eric?" I asked wondering just how many more secrets my friends were keeping from me.

"I know what Sam is capable of. I would not have trusted your safety with him otherwise. He like Quinn, made a lot of people money in his younger days," Eric admitted as he drank the last bit of his blood down. He looked so much better now, the vitality pouring from his eyes and skin.

"So why do you treat him so nasty when you are together?" I questioned as I gathered the dirty glasses and began to wash them.

"He had a powerful position that he threw away when things did not go his way. He just ran away and now we have the likes of John Quinn to deal with representing his community. I have no use for cowards," he simply stated. 'So Sam told you about the arenas and you think you have figured everything out?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "Not just Sam," I pointed to my head. "For folks that keep saying what a wonderful gift I have, you all seem to forget I hear a lot out there which is left unsaid."

"I do not forget, though the way you are able to intuit solutions is fascinating." Eric admitted taking a now dry glass from me and placing it on the shelf that had been just out of my reach.

"So I was right?"

Pam had disappeared up the stairs to get cleaned up.

Eric guided me back to sit on the couch. We got ourselves situated so that we faced each other.

"You are correct about some things, the Hotshot connection for one. The fight clubs are a bit different, at least as far as your thoughts about ownership. They are privately held by a consortium based in another state, whose laws are not as strict when it comes to the usage of drugs."

He clasped my hands and his face took on a cold hard appearance. "Sookie you cannot tell anyone what you know about 'v' or the connection to the Queen and the others. By rights I should kill you now." My terror flared between us. He rubbed his fingers across my knuckles in reassurance. "You are right to fear the possibility, but not from me. Sookie this is where I hope the maturity you have shown since returning home is more than a facade. You must keep silent or you risk all of our lives, not just your own but me, Pam, Sam, your friend Lafayette and yes even your reckless brother." My eyes widened in apprehension. My brother is wrapped up in this too? I thought.

Eric let my hands go, "Your brother knew about the 'v' in Hotshot, he tried to keep your human drug enforcement agency from finding out about it to protect a woman. He is now considered an accessory in their eyes. Having any government agency watch over your shoulder is not a smart thing, especially when he has a sister with gifts like you have. So far you have kept beneath the notice of powerful humans. What do you think would happen if knowledge of your ability made its way to those concerned about national security?"

I was starting to shake. I had never thought about the ramifications if my power leaked out to those in the human authority. I only worried about the supernatural. You would think my experience with the Fellowship of the Sun and their condemnation of my association with vampires would have opened my eyes to the human possibilities. I felt tears gather in my eyes and felt my lip quiver. I had never felt as alone as I did right then. Would I ever find a place where I belonged where I wouldn't be hunted for my disability.

Eric pulled me close, leaning over to lick the tears from my face. "Shh, Sookie you are never alone, not anymore." He was placing soft kisses on my lips between his words. I had forgotten he would know my despair and loneliness through the bond. "You have me and Pam now, for eternity if you wish." He peered deeply into my eyes willing me to feel his honesty.

I smiled at him shakily the emotions behind his words were sincere, even if the context made me uncomfortable. I leaned into his ministrations then gently pulled away and rose to my feet. Pam was coming back down the stairs, dressed for Fangtasia. "Thank you Eric, I think I am going to go up to my room and relax for a while, maybe read, while the two of you catch up with things. I'll give you a bit of privacy."

"You're looking quite spiffy Pam, have a good night and thanks for finding the blood. Maybe he won't be so grumpy anymore." I laughed pointing at Eric who scowled. "Or maybe not, anyway, if you want you can keep some of your things here still, you know in case there is another emergency. I really wouldn't mind." I doubted that she would be staying here anymore especially with Eric close to normal.

"Thank you Sookie, I may take you up on that. We will have to go shopping some night," she grinned at me. "Eric can pay for it."

I snickered and waved, taking the stairs back up to my room. I flicked on the lamp next to the bed and picked up the book I had been reading. The hero and heroine had gone their separate ways once their mystery was solved though with three chapters to go, it was predictable that they would end up back together. If only life could be written in such a way. I dropped the book and slipped into a daydream.

My life was normal, no thoughts in my head that were not mine. My parents loved me, especially my mom. We spent a lot of time doing girl things together. Dad and Jason spent tons of time in the garage working on cars and Dad coached Jason's football team. We all moved into Grans house so we could take care of her. I was popular in school, the beauty queen and head cheerleader. I won scholarships and planned to take classes so I could become a teacher. I met a handsome charismatic man and we fell in love, his blonde good looks familiar. We had a fairy tale wedding...

I must have fallen asleep because the rumble of the hydraulics woke me as the house was locked down. I glanced at the clock; it was two am in the morning. I was a bit disgusted at myself for my dream; nothing was as perfect as that little fairy tale. My mother would have resented me even without my powers, for she had an unhealthy obsession with my father. Now I knew it was from the fairy influence, something that was inescapable. My Gran was the rock and my foundation, to wish for things to have been different would be a slight to her memory.

I felt icky from the day and still a bit tense so I decided to enjoy the oversize bathtub. Maybe a bit of scent, some candle light and some soft jazz would help me relax and remember what it felt like to be human.

I was humming as I lit the candles in the bathroom and set my iPod on the convenient base on the vanity. The iPod had been a gift from Jason after the Rene incident, his way of an apology, but the base was another one of Eric's ideas. The room was steaming now and I quickly stripped out of my nasty clothes, tossing them in the hamper before I sat on the edge of the tub and drizzled in one of my favorite comfort scents. The oil was heady with sandalwood, bergamot, vetiver and musk with a touch of wintergreen all combined for a rich woodsy scent.

I sank into the steamy aromatic water with a contented sigh, my eyes closing in bliss. I flicked the switch for the tubs jets with my toes and moaned as the pulsing water caressed my skin.

"To hear my name spoken in such a way," his rich voice rumbled, "would truly be a gift from the gods."

My eyes snapped open to find him standing in the shadows of the doorway, his eyes glowing from reflections of the candle light. He stepped forward into the soft light, dressed only in his boxers, alabaster body gleaming. My breath caught at his beauty, muscles flexing and sliding underneath his skin as he stalked toward me. He stopped at the edge of the platform, standing proudly under my admiring eyes. I reached out to touch a muscled thigh. "You are so beautiful," I whispered glancing upward to be trapped in the grip of his eyes.

"I want you Sookie," he whispered his eyes blazing, "the question is do you feel the same?"

I reached for him, my eyes never leaving his as my hands strayed to his waistband, one finger tracing the path of golden hair. I could feel him tremble under my touch, his fingers clenched at his sides.

"You have set the scene like a master, was it for me?" his voice a growl. His eyes asking a question. I felt the power in the moment. I could send him away with a flick of my wrist and he would leave without contest. I considered for a second then shook my head internally. No, I came close to losing him once; my pithy fears were not worth the gamble of turning from what I could find in his arms.

My answer was to tug his boxers down and watch as he kicked them away. My eyes dropped to the bounty standing tall before me and I reached to gather his length in the palm of my hands. He arched into my hold, steel hidden in silk his body twitching.

"Sookie?" he whispered hoarsely.

I rose to my knees in the tub, glorying in the flare of lust I saw in his eyes. I urged him closer my eyes still caught with his as my lips lowered. My tongue flicked, gathering the moisture that had risen with his arousal. "Mine," I whispered and dropped the shields from our bond pouring all I was feeling his way. The triumph flared in the sapphire eyes to be replaced with awe and pleasure when my lips closed around him. He buried his hands in my hair but allowed me to set the pace. My tongue was a busy thing twining and flicking, rubbing all around him, my hands working diligently. I based my rhythm on his body's reaction and the feelings humming through the bond. I felt his body tense and swell even more at the light scrape of my teeth, he growled a soft warning but I only pulled him deeper, tongue and lips working harder. His release the shout of my name. I gave a smile of satisfaction as I licked him clean, starting to appreciate the perks of the bond between us.

I had never felt as female as I did basking in the glow of his eyes. His smile was wicked as he nudged me backwards so that he could join me in the cooling water. He turned on the hot water and flicked the drain allowing some of the cooler water to leave. Soon the room was steamy again. His hands were busy over my body, every touch plucking at nerve endings that led to my nether regions.

He lifted me to his lips, tongue flicking and tugging on my nipples, worshiping. My hands clenched at his shoulders and I let my head fall back, my knees falling open on either side of his hips. He moved back up to my lips, one hand buried in my hair tilting my head to allow him full access as his tongue traced my lips, asking for entry. I eagerly granted him entry remembering his soul deep kisses. While he plundered my mouth his other hand stroked over my body until he found moisture hotter than the water around us. His palm measured cupping, the heel rubbing before a finger slid between silken folds, gently probing then sinking home.

I moaned into his mouth, caught in the hurricane he was building with hands, lips and tongue. Never had I felt such pleasure, such ecstasy, certainly not in Bill's arms, that Eric demanded from me. I ran my tongue over a descended fang not caring about the blood I spilled. He snarled and sucked at the wound, his fingers doubling in rhythm. I responded by biting his lower lip and the moment I tasted his blood it was all over. The bond contracted and then expanded joining us together, permanently. We felt each other's desire and pleasure, doubled and tripled. I clenched around Eric's fingers screaming my release only to shout again when he slid deep. My body flexed to accept his presence and though we both felt the pull of ecstasies embrace the pace he set was slow, savoring.

I could feel him everywhere, inside and out.

"Oh god Eric," I moaned writhing wanting to ride him hard.

He urged my head to his chest and I accepted the invitation, nipping and sucking on his hard little paps. His other hand guided my hips. He flexed and pressed deeper, drawing a gasp from my lips.

"This is best," he muttered his mouth buried near my ear, another thrust and I clenched around him. "This is right," he said with conviction, "so right."

Emotion flowed, traveling through us as pleasure climbed to a glorious peak. We were two who became one in that moment to float among the stars.

The cooling water pulled me from a stupor causing a shiver and goose bumps to rise. Eric lifted me gently from the water then carried me to the shower where he cleaned every millimeter of skin. We made love over and over, first against the cool tiled walls then again as he rocked me on the showers bench.

He stole my bones and tucked me in bed as naught but liquid. He padded back into the shower to douse the candles and music before sliding in to gather me close.

"You are Mine, Sookie Stackhouse," were the words he whispered. I smiled and snuggled closer the bond between us told me the truth, what over flowed between us that neither of us could say. I didn't need the words, I could feel them and so could he as I tumbled into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - It's Friday**

I looked at my bundle of loot with smug satisfaction as I slammed the trunk of the car. Today was Friday the 13th of all things and I had the day off. I had done the house hold chores under a haze of satiation, my body aching in a wonderful way. The Viking had proven worthy of his massive ego. No wonder Bill had been so fearful of Eric and me together, his skills were naught but those of an animal in comparison. I mourned the loss of my innocence to the wrong man, but memories of the previous eve would soothe away the regret. I felt like a woman in the fullest sense.

I carried the packages into the house, tucking the groceries away before toting the rest upstairs. A glance at the clock said I had little time, so I stripped quickly and slid into bed next to my lover. I tucked my hands under my chin and watched him, resisting the temptation to touch. The bond flared to life and his arm moved, reaching out for me. His eyes flew open at the touch of my skin and a smile lit his countenance.

"My greatest wish is to rise with the sun, and here I awake to find my dream come true," he whispered against my lips before kissing me thoroughly. We christened my bed and then the shower again, where he showed me another way to feed. I feared the blush upon my cheeks, when memories of where his fangs had pierced echoed, would be a permanent thing.

We dressed together and I asked him to braid my hair. His fingers were quick and nimble and I remembered that once his locks had been as long as my own.

"Do you miss having long hair?" I asked as I secured a gold stud in my ear.

He watched us in the mirror, standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, I enjoyed the feel of it on my skin and of course the attention it gathered from the females," his eyes were teasing. "But the shorter style serves me well in the human world. I appear to be approachable. I do not have to work as hard for a human to relax around me. I can grow it back swiftly if I want too"

"I don't know Eric," I spun in his arms and stole a quick kiss, "If you were dressed in one of your suits and lounging in the bar like a GQ model, I think it would scream 'You can look but you cannot touch' too me. I would be nervous as heck to be around you."

His grin was crooked before he brushed a kiss to my forehead, "You would always be able to touch."

Before we could get carried away again his phone rang causing him to pull away to answer. I recognized the ring-tone as Pam's and took the opportunity to pull on my heels. I had let Eric pick out my clothes, surprised that he did not choose a dress. He chose my black jeans and topped it with a sapphire blue wrapped top that clung in all the right places, a gift from Tara. He had dug through my jewelry with a frown until he had found a sapphire pendant of my Mothers which he slid onto a gold chain and then handed me the matching gold studs.

I had frowned at the expression on his face. "I know I don't have a lot of jewelry Eric, but what I have is quality." I felt like I had to defend my things. "It's not my fault that most of it was silver," which was the honest truth. I ended up dividing my jewelry into different boxes so that I didn't accidentally wear something that would hurt my friends.

He had not answered me, just stood there watching while I dressed, with a thoughtful expression. I finished transferring my wallet, keys and phone into a leather clutch just as he ended his phone conversation.

He tucked the phone into his pocket and held his hand out for me. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he led the way from the room. He helped me into my leather jacket then zipped around the house to make sure everything was locked before we headed for his car. My eyebrows lifted when the sound of shutters and doors closing echoed from behind us with a press of his finger. "You have a fob too, it should be in your glove compartment," was his only response.

Then we were on our way to Fangtasia and an evening I approached with apprehension, even dread, which was tinged with a dash of excitement. This would be our first time in public as a fully bonded pair, something every vampire on the premises would be aware of the instant we entered. Our bond was alive and throbbing between us, an emotional highway that neither one of us wished to filter or block.

I glowed with the blood I had taken from him over the night. I had no need for make-up and my hair once similar in color to Eric's was now a perfect match. My strength and senses were heightened with the night appearing crystal clear to my eyes.

We made quick time from my house to the club. Eric helped me from the car after we parked then led the way to the employee entrance of Fangtasia. I stayed a few steps behind him to admire the view. He was dressed in leather pants, vest and bikers boots. The leather showed off his assets to perfection. I knew he would rather be in jeans and a t-shirt, but he planned on manning the throne this evening. He wanted to make sure that any rumors of his infirmity were put to a final rest.

We stopped in his office where he thumbed quickly through a pile of invoices and purchase orders. I watched as he approved, marked and filed at vampire speed.

"That's impressive," I murmured when he was finished.

"I hate paperwork," he admitted with a smile escorting me out of the office and into the bar with his hand on my back. The live band fell silent at our appearance and the customers voices followed swiftly behind. The pride Eric was flooding the bond with had me straightening my spine and throwing my shoulders back with my head held high as he escorted me, through the crowd which parted before us, to his throne where Pam stood waiting.

Eric stopped on the last step and turned so that we were facing everyone. He looked over the crowd before he spoke, "This is a very special evening," he announced to the attentive throng gathered below him. "For tonight I have the pleasure of officially introducing to you my Bonded, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse." His gaze caught every vampire on the premises. "Treat her as you would me, or face the consequences." He lifted my hand to his lips and smiled then motioned for me to be seated. I saw Pam take a seat on the other side of the throne, now we were three upon the raised platform. She flashed a grin at me before resuming her normal look of boredom. Eric was the last to sit, his face cold and arrogant, daring anyone to question his authority. The bond told another story, he was very happy right now.

He flicked a glance at the band who immediately resumed playing and soon the dance floor was flooded with twisting bodies. The next few hours flew by fast as the vampires in the bar approached the throne one by one, reaffirming their fealty to Eric as Sheriff and glancing at me with curiosity. Pam leaned over to whisper in Eric's ear when four strange vampires approached, two males and two females. A smile flashed for just a moment on his face when they stopped and bowed to him.

I was caught by surprise when he made the introductions. "Sookie, I would like you to meet some friends of mine. They have graciously accepted the invitation to locate to my Area. May I introduce you to Thalia, Indira, Maxwell and Clancy?"

At each introduction I received a faint nod, something I had never viewed between a vampire and a strange human.

"How do you do," I said with a smile pulling my southern manners around me.

They did not answer instead returning their attention to Eric and Pam. I let the sound of their voices wash over me as I examined the new vampires.

Thalia was tiny for a vampire, barely topping five feet. Her hair was a mop of dark curls, her features the type which could have graced a roman coin. Something about her screamed 'ancient' to me perhaps she was close to Eric's age. Indira was also small, her eyes the color of milk chocolate and her hair a black silken fall down her back. Her Indian features were delicate and beautiful, her skin the color of toffee. Maxwell was a tall and rangy black man, with slightly graying hair and spectacles. He reminded me of a book keeper instead of a creature of the night. Clancy I flat out did not like, there was something so fake about him. Maybe it was his red hair, a color so bright it couldn't be real. Or the flash of the scorn in his eyes as he took in my form. Everything about him was average except for the hair. He gave me the creeps.

Eric brought me back into the conversation explaining that all four vampires would take their turn enthralling the vermin. Thalia was a fighter, someone used to being a body guard, _or an assassin_, I thought. Maxwell and Clancy would help Chow at the bar, so he could have more time off. Indira would be managing some of Eric's other properties.

I felt relief at the knowledge that Eric now had vampires he could trust to have his back other than Pam and Chow. Eric acknowledged that relief by squeezing my hand after the vampires took their leave.

The bar was hopping and Pam went to man the front door, apparently there was a line stretching through the mini mall parking lot. Eric was caught up answering emails and apparent text messages on his phone so I carefully dropped my shields and scanned the crowd.

Clancy was behind the bar with Chow, who was showing him the location of various brews. I discovered that the four couples taking up the back wall of booths were all underage, something that would not have occurred with Pam on the door. I caught Chow's eye and tilted my head toward the back wall. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, that was all it took for him to move and escort them outside. Clancy watched all of this with a curl to his lip. I stared at him steadily, daring him to do anything. I felt the brush of his glamour against my mind and smiled, giving a small shake of my head to chastise. He swiftly turned his back on me to sort some bottles. Thalia caught my gaze from the far corner and smiled.

Eric watched all of this with amusement, "Anything I should be aware of Lover?" he asked.

"Just some underage kids, as you can see Chow is handling it."

"Clancy?"

"Just found out glamour does not work," I replied sharing a smile which grew wider with his full throated laughter. The fang bangers who had been crowding nearer stopped and stared in wonder. They had never heard the Master laugh like that before.

I winced at their nasty thoughts and raised my shields again.

At my pained expression Eric asked in concern, "Are you ok?"

"A lot of not so nice thoughts just spread through the crowd. I am not too popular among the fang bangers at the moment. I just had to put my shields back up is all."

He relaxed, "We need to stay until closing but I hope you will grant another wish tonight."

I was intrigued and leaned close to ask, "What wish would that be?"

"Will you come home with me tonight? To my house?" he queried a sense of expectation hanging in the air.

"Yes," I replied letting his joy and contentment roll through me.

His fingers flashed over the keys of his phone and Pam sped back to his side.

"She said yes?" she asked watching me.

He nodded.

"Then I will handle everything," she said before disappearing in a flash.

"Where is she going?" I asked watching the debris float back to the floor from the wind of her passing.

"She is taking care of some things for me," was all he said with a chuckle at the pout now on my lips.

I went back to scanning the crowd, locating a few more under age tourists and one wanna be drainer. Thalia had the pleasure of escorting him to the lower chamber where he would be questioned. I felt nothing for his current situation, after Eric I would never argue against the vampire way to handle drainers.

Another hour passed and Pam returned to whisper in Eric's ear before returning to the floor. Eric and I were speaking quietly when Thalia approached Eric with a warning; there were two vampires at the door asking to speak to Eric.

He nodded then leaned over to me. "Sookie I need you to be strong for me right now. Just remember that everything I say and do is for your own protection. I ask that you pull on your poker face and hang on to it as tight as you can. Please do not speak or react to anything you may see or hear. Will you do that for me?" he asked.

I hesitated then agreed, allowing my face to fall into one of neutrality, almost as hard and cold as Eric's. Just in case I built up my shields to make them stronger leaving only the bond open.

"Good girl," he let me feel his approval. "Do not answer any questions unless they are from me, otherwise say nothing."

I made sure I was sitting straight with my ankles crossed and my hands on the arms of the chair, my back straight and my chin held high.

"Perfect," he whispered then watched the crowd around the front door. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. His face was flawless white marble and his eyes were frosty blue. He sat in the throne with the presence of a King, ancient power spilling out from him to flow over my skin and over the crowd. The feel of which seemed to drive the humans to frantic efforts to garner his attention.

I caught sight of Pam cutting across the floor, followed by a very young vampire. He was a teenager, maybe sixteen when he was turned, with silver blonde hair and spring green eyes. He exuded so much malevolence that I almost missed the dark head dodging his heels. What was Bill doing here?

Pam stepped up behind Eric and remained standing. The stranger and Bill stopped at the foot of the throne.

"Eric," said the blonde without an ounce of submission in his body language.

"Andre," replied Eric in the same tone.

Bill looked awkward hovering in the rear. I ignored him waiting for a clue from Eric.

Andre was the first to break, "Shall we adjourn to a place of privacy for our discussion?" he asked.

Eric said nothing, waiting, though he must have signaled Pam in some way for she indicated the path to the back hallway.

"Eric's office is right this way, if you would follow me." She turned her back without waiting expecting them to follow. Andre nodded to Bill who moved off right away, then waited for Eric.

I guess neither one wanted to place their back to the other. Eric stood and offered a hand to lift me to my feet. I took it and rose gracefully then waited patiently. The flood of appreciation through the bond was my reward.

"Not the human," stated Andre.

"She is my Bonded," Eric stated simply brooking no argument.

A hiss was the only answer. The three of us made our way to Eric's office with an awkward pause when Andre realized that Eric refused to go before him. When all the male posturing was over with and we were finally all seated, Andre was quick to explain his presence.

Andre's smile was evil personified when he spoke "I am here for the Telepath, the Queen has placed me in charge of Louisiana. Ms. Stackhouse leaves for New Orleans with me tonight."

I managed somehow to keep my face expressionless while inside I was shrieking with anger. I was so sick of the Vampire Queen interfering in my life.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - True blood and SVM Characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original characters and story line are my own. I love your feedback, thank you for taking the time to comment.

**Chapter 11**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - You can call me...  
**

Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq was the main attraction in a few of my nightmares and right at this moment it appeared that her blonde boy toy would be co-starring. His human age flashed warning signs. I couldn't imagine eternity caught on the hormonal cusp between adolescence and adulthood was good for the mind.

Right now Mr. Forever a Teen Psycho was in a stare down with Eric after throwing his weight around.

"No" Eric finally answered.

"I do assure you Eric, I am here with the blessing of your Queen, would you refuse her edict?" Andre asked his tongue flicking snake like across his lips.

"If the Queen wishes the services of Ms. Stackhouse I would be willing to sit down with our lawyers and hammer out a contract. I am sure we could come with something mutually agreeable to both parties." Eric replied without hesitation.

"Eric, in light of recent incidents the Queen made the decision to consolidate her assets, one of which is the Telepath. Your constant interference is causing her patience to wear thin. I am to remind you, if needed your fangs would make lovely earrings." Andre had edged a bit closer to Eric.

"I'd like to see you try," snarked Pam from the corner.

Eric barely flicked an eyelash before Pam bowed her head to him then exited the room. Now there were only four of us remaining, Eric, Andre, myself and the so far silent Bill.

With Pam gone, Andre changed his tactics, I think he forgot I was part of the audience because he started to pace in front of Eric's desk. He flung his arms around like a French cartoon and his accent adjusted accordingly. "Why do you continue to push the boundaries Eric? You claim to have no wish for the throne, but when issued a direct command you balk. You know with the death of her husband Sophie-Anne has now doubled her responsibilities. Why do you add to your Queens burden?" he questioned ending his rant leaning over Eric's desk.

Eric had shifted and relaxed into his classic pose, one leg crossed over the other at the knee, elbows on the armrest and hands at chin height with finger pressed together.

"Andre, I fear we are dealing with a bit of miscommunication. Perhaps you misunderstood the relationship between me and Ms. Stackhouse. She is my human, bound to me by a thrice blooded bond. By our laws she is mine, not the Queen's, to do with as I please."

My face was still one of frozen disinterest but internal Sookie was cheering Eric on.

Bill decided that it was time to step forward into the lime light. "That is not true; the bond cannot be permanent, not so fast. She was in the first stages only days ago."

Eric ignored Bill as he addressed his comments to Andre. "You are here because of the words of this worm?" he asked tilting his head at Bill.

Andre straightened and switched his gaze to a now squirming Compton. "Mr. Compton appeared at Court two nights ago claiming Ms. Stackhouse was back home but in danger due to her ignorance of our laws since she denied his claim. He said he had heard other vampires discussing her availability. He said while she had applied to you for protection, you were not in a position to provide for her care."

He didn't say it outright but I could tell that Andre was well aware of Eric's former 'health' issues. I thought Eric's display of physical authority had been quite impressive when Bill had dropped by, so I believed Andre was working off of intelligence gathered by a different source. From the barely banked rage that was flickering in the bond, Eric did too.

Eric stood, hard muscles sliding and coiling beneath his leather vest. He just oozed strength and vitality.

"Mr. Compton was wrong, as always," Eric held his hand out to me and I walked over to his side. "Sookie has accepted my protection, our bond is permanent and any contact with her or her family will have to go through me." He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I froze for just a moment then relaxed at the feel of his hidden fingers rubbing circles in the small of my back.

When I didn't protest Eric's handling, Bill eyes snapped to mine as he snarled, "She seems to heel well."

"So it seems," murmured Andre with a thoughtful expression. "While the variables may have changed, I am afraid the end result is still the same. Northman you will be coming to New Orleans with your bonded. I hereby relieve you of all..."

The office door slammed open and another strange vampire strode through the doorway before Andre could finish.

"Northman is not going anywhere," the stranger announced.

The vampire was short, barely taller than I was, although his Grateful Dead t-shirt and dark jeans highlighted a well muscled body. His hair and eyes were dark, almost black and his nose was the definition of 'Roman'. His lips were full with a slight pout and he stood with the weight of centuries on his shoulders. I don't know how I knew, but like Thalia, this vampire was old, old enough to make my teeth ache.

Eric stood and set me behind him, holding a slightly protective stance when he addressed the new comer, "Ocella, I did not know you were in the area."

At the same time Andre blurted out, "Who the hell are you?"

Ocella answered Eric first, "Last minute decision Viking." Eric inclined his head then sat back down, gesturing for me to resume my former seat on the couch.

Appius replied as he switched his gaze to Andre, "I am Appius Livius Ocella, but you can address me as Magister."

Both Andre and Bill blanched taken by surprise by the announcement.

"Your child Pam informs me that congratulations are in order," Appius said to Eric before giving me his full attention, "You may call me Appius when we are not in the middle of vampire politics, as Eric once did before he earned the right to use Ocella." His lips twitched in a wry grin. I smiled; perhaps this wasn't the bogey man after all.

I glanced at Eric for permission and he nodded. "Thank you," I hesitated hoping I was getting it right, "Magister." Apparently I had because Appius beamed at me and a pulse of relief came through the bond from Eric.

"Now back to business, I am here to discuss some outstanding issues with Eric in regards to his area. You claim to be the envoy of Sophie-Anne?" Appius asked Andre.

"The Queen is in Mississippi, she has given Louisiana into my care as her second," was his answer.

"You are her child?"

"Yes"

"How unfortunate for you," Appius said with a straight face.

I watched in fascination as Andre's right eye began to twitch and a snarl twisted his lips.

"You will remain for the discussion then; the rest of you may leave." Appius said in obvious dismissal.

Bill was really stupid, just as I released a sigh of relief his voice rang out in denial.

"We cannot just leave what about Sookie and the Queen?"

"Bill are you really that dense?" Eric snarled dropping his mask for a split second. "What do you not understand about 'Bonded?'?"

With an upraised thick bushy brow Appius inquired, "Is there a problem here?"

Eric told him about the Queen's edict and the apparent miscommunication between the palace and her various associates, indicating Bill and Andre with a pointed glance. After Eric finished our version of the story, Appius asked Andre a few questions then seemed to deliberate for a few minutes.

"The solution is simple. Our laws are quite straight forward and easy to interpret. Mr. Northman and Ms. Stackhouse are bonded; the human stays with her vampire. As the Authority wishes Northman to remain in control of Area 5, I see no need for further discussion." Appius spoke directly to Eric, "The paperwork registering your bond to this human has been filed?"

Eric nodded.

"Excellent, then let us move on to more important matters." Appius said as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Eric, signaling Andre to do the same. "Ms. Stackhouse, Mr. Compton if you would excuse us?"

I didn't need Eric's push of urgency to get me off the couch and out the door. I had no desire to remain in the room anymore.

I had started to cross the dance floor, heading for Eric's booth in the corner, when Bill grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Sookie you are in way over your head..." he started to say but before another word passed his lips he was flung across the room to land with a crash against the platform. My jaw dropped in surprise when I saw Thalia crouched over him, her hands squeezing his throat. "You do not touch what belongs to the Master," she hissed.

I looked around frantically for Pam. I found her blonde head pushing through the crowd until she was next to Thalia. She whispered in her ear, and Thalia stood then picked up Bill and threw him over her shoulder. I watched as they exited through the front door. Pam nodded at me before returning to the hostess podium, the Bill situation had been dealt with. I prayed that he would finally get the hint and stay away.

I jumped in surprise when I found Indira waiting patiently behind me. 'Right this way Ms. Stackhouse," she said as she led me over to my original destination, Eric's booth. When I was seated she slid in across from me without a word. I guess I had acquired a body guard for the evening. Belinda dropped off a gin and tonic for me and a blood for Indira shortly after.

Since small talk was obviously not part of Indira's charm, I lowered my shields slightly and returned to scanning the bar. The fang bangers were seriously turned on by the recent show of dominance. When Thalia walked back into the bar and took her turn on the throne she was swarmed by admirers. She snarled and hissed at them, even leaving a few with bruises. They didn't seem to care, always returning for more. They were definitely getting their monies worth tonight.

It was getting late and I was beginning to nod off when Pam appeared in front of me. "Come on Sookie, time to go," she said.

I glanced around at the mostly empty bar. The employees were preparing to close.

"What about Eric?"

"He is still locked in the office," she explained, "He sent me a text to take you home so you can rest."

"Ok I guess," I said as I gathered my things and followed her out the door. I was a bit disappointed. I had been looking forward to spending more private time with Eric.

We had been traveling for ten minutes when Pam took an unexpected exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To Eric's house of course," she said glancing over at me with a smile.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You didn't think I was driving all the way to Bon Temps did you?" Pam poked at me and laughed.

"Well ya," I responded. "I did not think Eric would want me in his home without being there."

"He has been trying to get you there for months," she snickered. "A little incident with the Queen is not going to interfere."

I was surprised when she pulled up to the entrance of a gated Community. This middle of suburbia is the last place I would picture Eric. You could enter using two methods. One way meant entering a pass code that would lift the gate for the vehicle. The other way was past a guard shack. Pam stopped to speak to the guards instead of using a pass code.

"Todd," Pam said calling the guard by name. "This is Sookie Stackhouse, she will be a frequent guest of Eric Northman would you please arrange for her badge and pass code? She will need it by tomorrow."

"Sure thing Ms. Pam," he said. "Have her sign here please," he passed over a clip board and Pam had me fill out and sign some paperwork. Basically information about what kind of car I drive, my driver's license number, main contacts, that sort of thing. When we were finished Todd let us through and Pam drove to the furthest corner of the community.

The homes around us were typical family homes with landscapes that were manicured within an inch of their lives. I could picture kids playing ball and skateboarding on the sidewalk. It seemed a really odd place for a vampire to take up residence, which I guess was the point after all.

I got my first glimpse of Eric's place when Pam pulled into the drive way. The house was of field-stone and set back on the property on a slope. I was impressed that Eric had found a way to have an underground lair. A few lights were lit on both floors of the home, giving it a welcoming feel. I saw the garage had enough room for four vehicles when Pam opened it with a remote. It was completely empty, not a rake or a lawnmower or a trash can in sight. We parked in the garage and Pam closed the door behind us then exited the car.

I followed Pam through the back door into a small but well designed kitchen. The color palette was neutral with terra cotta floors and creamy granite counter tops. The coffee pot and microwave, heck all of the appliances were top of the line. This was a personal chef's dream. There was a breakfast nook and stools set around the island leaving plenty of space for entertaining. I guess a dream kitchen added to the resale value.

I set my leather clutch on the counter top and slipped off my shoes. I had watched Eric run around my house barefoot in the evening so I figured that was his preference.

"The kitchen is fully stocked if you are hungry. Eric gave me a list of things to pick up, along with what I remember you eating." Pam waved at the fridge and cabinets.

I was touched by their consideration. I figured I would be lucky to find TV dinners in the freezer.

'Come on, let me show you the rest of the place," Pam was practically vibrating.

The next room was the living room, and if the kitchen could be called bland, this living space was anything but. Rich sapphire covered the walls, accented with white decorative molding. The carpet was soft and thick, a treat to my feet and the furniture a heavy dark and sturdy wood, perfect for a man of his build and size. The pieces were eclectic and upholstered in jewel tones, some in brocade or intricate patterns. Eric's surprising love of color and design was very apparent.

Just as Pam had startled me with her choice of casual wardrobe, so had Eric with his departure from his standard fare of black. I had glimpses a time or two of a different taste, like the sweater he had worn in Mississippi or the blue of his tracksuit, but nothing quite like his house.

Pam dragged me through the rest of the house, also decorated in primary colors each room taking on a particular theme. There were three bedrooms on the second floor with two bathrooms, each thankfully with a working toilet. Pam told me that all the windows were sealed at dawn and reopened at dusk. I guess the neighbors didn't think it was strange.

I figured I had to choose one of the three rooms to sleep when Pam tugged on my arm. "Come on, there is one more level."

I was nervous; Eric staying at my place was one thing. Eric letting me into his bat cave was something totally different. I wasn't sure how to deal with that level of trust.

Pam led me down a set of half stairs and paused to type on a keypad. I hesitated when the door slid open.

"Pam are you sure I should go in there?" I asked my voice shaking.

Her stare was one of confusion. "Why not?" she asked. "You have had plenty of opportunities to send us to our true deaths if that was your desire. You will not hurt us"

"No, I would not harm either of you. But what if someone tried to use me to get to you guys during the day?" I would fight tooth and nail before I would let that happen, but everyone has a breaking point. Just because I hadn't reached mine yet did not mean it did not exist.

"Entry is not allowed during the day. You would be able to leave Eric's room if you wished, but once you came to the main floor you would not be allowed to go back in until he or I rise. The system would seal itself behind you," Pam explained.

"Alrighty then, let's go."

The sub floor featured another suite. There was a living space, a library that also served as an office and three bedrooms with ensuite baths. Each bedroom had separate security pads for entry. The guest room apparently had been Godric's for the shirt which he had left behind was framed on the back wall. Pam's room reflected her taste, decorated in pastels with dainty furniture. Her bathroom was the smallest of the three, probably because her closet seemed to be larger than everything put together.

"Wow Pam, that's a whole lot of clothes," I whispered in awe.

"Not really," she deadpanned, "I have tons in storage and spread around the other houses."

I remembered something from when I first met Bill, "Hey didn't you used to stay with Chow?"

"Some times, remember we rotate from location to location."

Honestly I had forgotten, so I guess this wasn't Eric's main pad.

"This is Eric's favorite though," she admitted apparently sensing my disappointment.

"Come, I can see you are tired." She pushed me toward the last room.

Of course this was Eric's and walking inside felt like being transported to a whole new place. The walls were navy and the trim and wood furnishings were a burnished gray with a texture you could only get from years spent being pounded by wind and rain. Each piece of furniture was heavily carved with runes. The paintings on the walls were of the ocean whipped to a fury by storms. The carpet was deep with a pattern that mimicked waves upon a shore.

His bed was king sized and the side tables were piled with books and other items. The bed's coverlet was a forest green and the linens appeared to be fine Egyptian cotton. You can guess what his bathroom was like, just take mine and double it. Pam tossed open the closet door and gestured inside with a wide grin.

I expected the wall of suits and shelves of jeans and t-shirts. I didn't expect to see some of my things hanging and folded on the right side. Pam stepped aside so that I could walk in and I flipped through my clothes. There was enough there for a few days, and for every possible occasion including two Merlotte uniforms.

"When did he do this?" I asked in confusion.

"He had me return to your house to pick out a few things when you agreed to stay," she answered with a smile.

I remembered Eric sending Pam away earlier.

"Thank you."

"You really are lacking in wardrobe essentials Sookie," she lectured me. "I have decided that I will be your personal shopper. I have left some catalogs for you at your home, examine them and let me know what styles are to your taste."

"Pam..." I began to complain.

"Eric approves, I was told you have agreed to compromise?" she asked. "I believe he said your wardrobe allowance was only ten thousand when mine is normally five times that."

"My wardrobe allowance? Gah, I am sorry Pam. I think I am just too tired to deal with this tonight." I could feel my head begin to swim with the information overload.

She patted me on the shoulder, "I understand. I will say good night then. There is a mini fridge by the entertainment center in the other room. There are sandwiches and fruit as well as some juice if you are hungry. Here is the code for Eric's room, and the codes for upstairs. Remember, once you leave for the main floor, you will not be able to return unless we accompany you."

"I'll remember, thanks Pam. I think I'll just stay down here."

She left me alone and I decided to take a shower to get rid of the club perfume. Once I was feeling all clean and shiny I located the fridge and ate a ham sandwich with some fruit and juice.

I was wearing one of Eric's t-shirts and a pair of panties when I crawled into Eric's bed.

He woke me with kisses but it was too close to dawn to get into some serious hanky panky so we just cuddled and talked instead.

"You will stay another night?" he asked as disappointed as I was to have missed out on the evening.

"Yes, I don't have to work until the evening shift on Monday, so I can stay two more nights if you want."

"I want," he smiled slipping in another kiss. "You are returning to your old work schedule?"

"Uh huh, I make more in tips on the evening shifts."

"You could work for me," he stated thinking he already knew my answer but testing to see if I had relented.

I smiled when I gave him the unexpected answer, "I want to talk about different job opportunities, just not right at this moment, ok?"

"You would quit the shifters?"

"I said later Eric..." I warned then changed the subject. "What did Appius want and what happened with Andre?"

"Appius used to be a friend of Godric's," Eric volunteered. "The powers that be decided that the next Magister needed to be able to deal with someone like Russell so they asked Appius if he wanted the job. He is here to take over where the previous Magister left off, including the investigation into drainers and 'v'."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, he knows that I was following orders. Which is why he wanted to speak to Andre, to warn him so that he warns Sophie-Anne that she is being watched," he explained.

I sat up slightly and he shifted with me. "Eric is Andre a King now?" I asked anxiously wondering if I had a third royal to add to my hit list.

He chuckled and pulled me back down to rest against his chest. "No he is just upper management, a floating Sheriff if you will. This is why I was able to dismiss his demands. I am his equal at least in the hierarchy."

"So you can kick his ass if you have too?"

"Of course,' he smirked, "Even if he wasn't centuries my junior, Andre is not a warrior. He just pretends. He likes to bully. Andre is on his way back to report to Sophie-Anne. If he returns it will be for a different reason."

I yawned and cuddled closer.

"Go to sleep little one, we will speak more when I rise." I heard him say before I floated away into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original characters and storyline are mine. Your response to this tale that I have spun keeps me smiling all day long. Thank you for your reviews, feedback and alerts. Now a bit of information regarding naming conventions. Specifically in regards to Appius Livius Ocella. Being allowed to call Appius, Ocella is like Charlie Brown allowing you to call him Chuck. Ocella is a pet name or a nick name, the permission to use normally granted to the closest of friends or family. Eric has earned that right, and it is the name he now uses. Which is why I've used Ocella instead of Appius to identify the Magister in Eric's point of view. Remember, all it means is that he is Chuck instead of Charlie. Some light use of foul language ahead.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - Tightrope  
**

I watched as the door closed behind Bill and Sookie, confident any attempts on Bill's part to cause problems would be handled by my people. I turned my attention back to Ocella when he began to speak.

"The Authority is not pleased with the attention the Monarchs from this area have garnered lately, especially since Edgington's antics cost us the passing of the rights amendment," Ocella admonished. "Then we have the death of the former Magister, Magnus and a Queen who is guilty of pushing her blood to the human and were populace. A grievous offense not only because the blood is sacred but because the human drug enforcement agency is now aware of the addictive and healing qualities of our blood. We do not need human's poking their noses into our business!" Ocella snarled.

"The Queen had nothing to do with the sale of vampire blood. Northman is the guilty one." Andre protested just as I expected he would.

"Eric is only guilty of waiting too long to report his Queen's antics to the Authority. He obeyed the orders of his Queen to disperse the blood, admirable if not foolish in this instance." Ocella snapped at Andre. "Tell me, just how does Sophie-Anne plan to deal with the potential revelation of the shifter community to the humans? Or did she think the human agencies investigating the 'v' epidemic would not discover oddities like the burrow of Hotshot or trace some of the shipments to the fight clubs?"

"I am sure the human's will not discover the shifters. They have refused for centuries to see what is right in front of their noses, this will be no different," Andre said with disdain. "They will tire of hitting dead ends in their investigations or something else will grab their short attention span and all will be back to normal."

Ocella's lips twisted with scorn, "Because of Russell's television debut, humans are roaming the streets looking for opportunities to catch vampire killing humans. Flanagan has spent hours in the studio's rebutting hundreds of YouTube videos for the past few weeks. The number of drainers in this area alone has increased a hundred fold. Medical agencies are asking for vampire volunteers willing to let them test their blood, not to mention lucrative offers from drug companies. Human's are opportunistic when they scent blood in the water, and thanks to your King and Queen, there is plenty of ours to scent."

"The Queen will deal with any further incidents, you have her word," stated Andre.

"See that she does, or she will no longer be Queen," Ocella warned. "It is only her faithful service in the past that allows her to remain on the throne."

"Eric anything else you need to inform the Queen about before Andre leaves us?" Ocella asked obviously done debating with Andre.

"A word of warning about a coven of witches that also includes shifters heavily involved in the 'v' commodity. We destroyed a partial coven recently. They should be reeling from the loss of one of their lieutenants and a powerful witch but still pose a hazard. They are being assisted and possibly supplied by vampires not from this area." I announced deciding that placing a few cards on the table in front of Andre could possibly be advantageous.

"Ah yes," Andre purred, "I believe you had a personal investment in the swift and discreet handling of the incident. I am delighted to see firsthand that rumors of your...decrepitude were false."

I said nothing, waiting patiently for Andre to get the hint and leave so that Ocella and I could have a private conversation before dawn. My attention was caught by the text Pam sent me about taking Sookie to the house.

Andre used the interruption as an excuse and stood, "As much as I would like to continue our discussion, I must return to the Queen immediately for a debriefing. She will be quite upset the Telepath will not be returning with me." My eyes flashed a warning. "The Magister has spoken Eric, your claim will be honored," he said sardonically before bowing to Ocella and leaving.

"Sophie-Anne is foolish to give him so much power. She may find her child lusting after her throne," Ocella stated after Andre left before turning to me. "So Eric are you ready to be King?" he surprised me by asking.

"Not in this century," I denied adamantly. "I have no interest in becoming such a large target." I was mentally reinforcing the declaration with a 'Hell no'.

"So instead you create a permanent bond with a mortal telepath. You trade one liability for another. She is undoubtedly beautiful, is she worth becoming your Achilles heel?"

"She is worth it, in ways you could only imagine," I whisper as memories of the last few days flood my mind.

"Then she will have my personal protection, outside of my duties as Magister," he announced firmly. "I will not have you seek the sun like your maker if she dies."

I was startled by his announcement. I never realized Ocella held me in such a high regard. We were close, yes, because of his relationship with Godric, but not close enough to meet more than once every two or three centuries. The last time I had seen Ocella was when he came to Godric for help with his newest child. Ocella had managed to turn the teenager Alexei Nikolaevich, Tsarevich of Russia while his family was being slaughtered around him in 1918. Either the turning had gone wrong, or the hemophilia the young man suffered from as a human affected the blood magic, for the boy went mad some twenty years ago, slaughtering hundreds of humans and risking our secret.

The boy's affliction was slowly driving his maker insane through their bond. While he still had control of his own urges, Ocella contacted Godric and asked for his assistance. I was visiting Godric at the time and both of us went to Greece, where Ocella was living to help him. We were able to send the boy to his true death and clean up his mess, but it took a few years for Ocella to return to normal. Godric actually gave him some of his blood to help him heal. Because of my help, Ocella allowed me to drop the formalities and use his personal name. This is the first time we've talked since then.

"I have every intention to be around at least as long as you have," I teased Ocella who I suspected was older than he admitted.

"I feared your Maker's yearning for the sun may have tainted you. I am glad to see I was wrong," Ocella admitted catching my eyes. "When I heard 'Death' had left this earth I feared the Norseman would soon follow. The two of you were always close. Instead I find the Viking pup taking on the 'Raven' and stirring up trouble in Louisiana," he said brusquely.

"Russell killed my family when I was human. Godric and I searched for him for centuries. I could not walk away from the opportunity." I snarled standing to pace around the room. 'The Authority would do nothing. Russell needed to be stopped."

Ocella watched me roam the office like a caged beast. "So you let a council of vampires, less than a few centuries old goad you into taking on a vampire thousands of years your senior without waiting for back up? You should have called me then! If Thalia was not addicted to the American news we would have been left in ignorance!"

"I could wait no longer!" I exclaimed. "I had to use the resources I had available before they were taken away."

"You mean the Telepath and your pathetic Queen," he scoffed. "So you were successful and Russell met his true death."

I growled knowing Ocella would not like my answer, "He is contained, it was the best I could do."

He was surprised, "You gave Nan his fangs as you were instructed. The Authority took this as proof of Russell's demise. You could not end him?"

I hesitated anticipating Ocella's reaction to match Sookie's and Pam's. "Godric appeared to me and asked me to spare Russell's life," I revealed waiting for the storm to fall.

Ocella stared at me with narrowed eyes. 'I will pretend I did not hear your lips speak such foolishness." He sighed, "I will have to report the truth to the Authority. You will have to show me where he is so I may judge for myself he is no longer a threat."

"As you wish," I bowed to him with no little relief before taking my seat. "I am happy to have Thalia and the others at my back right now, thank you for sending them. But of all positions, I never expected you to end up as Magister."

"I owe fealty to no one, you know that. Besides, you refuse to take the throne how else could I put Sophie-Anne in her place?" he explained shrugging his shoulders with a wry grin. Then he asked me, "You recovered all of your blood and your child is well?"

"Yes," I admitted. "Thanks to my weak little telepath." I finished with a cocky grin.

He snorted, "Yet this wondrous creature is still human?"

I sobered immediately, "She has no wish to join our world. I will honor her choice."

Ocella stood and left me with a warning, "You may feel differently when she lies in your arms dieing."

I thought of his parting words as I locked the bar and headed home. Sookie's mortality weighed heavily on my shoulders, I was well aware of the risks. I also believed that over time she would change her mind. Not only because she was such a survivor but because things were different now. As a vampire she would have many more opportunities to help others if she so wished. She believed her God would forgive Godric and grant him access to Heaven If my visions had any truth to them then Godric did find his peace. So why should Sookie only walk the earth for decades before spending eternity in her heaven, when she could spend centuries with the same result?

I laughed. I admit that my philosophical and religious arguments were a bit weak. But one had to use whatever tools one was given to win a debate. I just had to keep her safe and be patient. The patience would be the easy part.

When I arrived at the house I found Sookie asleep in my bed wearing one of my shirts. I showered then eased into bed next to her nudging her awake with kisses. She was so sweet, so addictive. I had accepted taking several more weeks if not months to win her heart. Never had I thought to walk into such a scene set for seduction as I had the other evening. When Sookie makes a decision, she does so full speed ahead.

She roused and we spoke for a bit, as it was so close to dawn. Now that I had her I refused to do anything but savor our time together. She was tired so I urged her to rest, talk could wait for later. I watched her sleep and felt the echo of Ocella's words roll through my mind.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - Promise Me  
**

Is there anything better then waking in your lover's arms? Not if your lover is Eric Northman. Right now Eric was showing his appreciation at finding me in his bed at sunset.

"Oh yes I can get used to this my lover," he whispered as he nibbled my neck.

My body was writhing with pleasure but a small part of me still felt insecure. I reached for him, urging him to look at me while I asked, "Eric I need to know if I am only a blip on the Northman radar before we both get used to this." How long before, like Yvetta, I find myself dumped on the side of the road when he tired of me? There were so many sophisticated women out there vying for his attention. How could an inexperienced barmaid hope to keep it for long?

Eric stopped his ministrations and stared at me with a frown on his face, "You are having second thoughts? You regret yielding to me?"

"No!" I exclaimed I would never regret letting him into my bed, not now. "My only regret is having refused you for so long." He rewarded me with a brilliant smile followed by a cocky grin. I took a deep breath and pressed on before I let him resume his seduction. "I need you to promise me that you will tell me when you start to get bored." My eyes shifted no longer able to hold his gaze. "So that I can be prepared when you replace me."

I was expecting him to feed me platitudes, maybe stroke my ego a bit. I was not expecting the surge of fury which rolled over him and through to me.

His fangs dropped and not from arousal when he hissed at me, "You still doubt me, us! You believe I would treat you like a fang banger or a blood whore?"

I feared that my answer would only make things worse, so I remained silent. What was there not to doubt about a thousand year old alpha male tiring of my company. The human men barely gave me a moment of their time, and look at Bill, he had to be forced to seduce me. Lorena only had to twitch her nose once for him to leap from my bed.

Eric snarled and rolled away from me, stepping into his jeans. "We are bonded Sookie. You know my feelings for you," he said over his shoulder. "But it does not matter how I feel or what I say. Hell, it makes no difference what I do."

When he turned back to me I gasped at the harshness of his face, the coldness in his eyes. The bond was silent now, he had blocked it.

"When you look at me all you can see is Bill. How he hurt you, betrayed you, left you when you needed him the most for another woman." His voice is empty. He walked to the closet and grabbed some of my clothes and threw them at me. "You cannot trust that I would not do the same."

I beseeched him, "Eric I don't think you are like Bill at all!" Yet was that not why I asked the question in the first place, did I not fear Eric would walk away from me just like Bill?

"And that Sookie is a lie. Get dressed, Pam will drive you home."

"Eric, I ..." I tried again to explain, to make him understand.

For a moment his eyes warmed and my heart filled with hope, but then they hardened again. "You forget I can feel you too. Right now you are regretting your honesty, trying to back track and pretend that the question was not asked."

At this second he was the mind reader, the tears rose and began to flow from my eyes. I could not deny the truth in his words.

"I will not shirk my duty to protect you. You will have someone monitoring your safety twenty four seven. You will also be provided for as vampire law requires. My day man will take care of the particulars. Good night Ms. Stackhouse." He turned and walked away without looking back.

I had hurt him, badly. I flew from the bed and dressed faster than I ever have. I raced upstairs, waiting impatiently for the last door to slide open only to barrel into Pam.

"What the fuck have you done Sookie," she growled at me, fangs bared.

"I just asked him for a promise!"

"Well it must have been a fuckin doozy, what was it?" she demanded grabbing my arms.

My nose was so plugged that I had to gasp for air while I tried to answer, an added difficulty since she was shaking me like a ragdoll. "I asked him to promise he would tell me when he started to get bored, so that I would not have to watch when he replaced me."

She stopped shaking for a split second and said with incredulity, "You have got to be fuckin kidding me." She gave me another hard shake to emphasize her words, "He has been fighting every vampire instinct he has which is demanding he turn you so he could keep you at his side forever. But no, you think you are too good for our world. He risks everything he has built and his very life for you." My teeth are rattling now. "For God's sake he loves you, you stupid girl." She pushed me away with disgust.

"He's never said he does!" I yelled right back at her when I could breathe.

She retorted, "Have you?" Her words striking with deadly accuracy.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Come, I need to get you home and then back to Fangtasia before he destroys the bar like he is currently destroying his office."

I was quiet on the drive home, mulling over everything said.

"Do you hate me now Pam?" I asked dreading her response.

She did not answer right away. "I think we forget just how young you truly are," she sighed. "No I do not hate you. I want to take you over my knee and spank you until you cannot sit down." I sputtered. She ignored me and continued, "I would not take pleasure from it but I do not think you would survive if I tried to knock some sense into you instead."

We were sitting in my drive way now. I reached for the door, preparing to leave. "Thank you Pam. I appreciate the ride home."

She beat me to my back door. "Sookie I need you to take my next words seriously."

I nodded, "Ok."

"If you cannot fully accept Eric as he is. If you have to keep measuring and testing him against some fictitious perfect man, human or otherwise. Then let him go. Stay away from him, for both your sakes." She was dead serious. I could see it in her eyes. "I am still your friend Sookie; let me know if you need anything. If you do decide to take the risk I will help you."

The tears began to fall again and I flung my arms around her in a hug, "Thank you Pam," I whispered.

* * *

**Scene 3- SPOV - Regret  
**

I had plenty of time to think about that night. Eric was true to his word. Bobby Burnham showed up Sunday morning with a pile of paperwork for me to sign. Eric had made a contract for my services as a telepath where he would act as my agent. If the Queen or anyone else demanded my services, they would be have to pay for my expenses and lodging as well as for the guards that would be required to go with me, this was on top of a obscene hourly wage.

From Eric as my bonded, I received a bank account where a monthly allowance would be deposited. The amount would be a minimum of ten thousand dollars a month to be increased as my needs changed. When I had cooled down from that bit of news, Alcide showed up on my doorstep with a bunch of contractors. He had been instructed to fully secure my home. I objected, vehemently.

"It doesn't matter Sookie," Alcide said completely uncomfortable being caught in the middle. "Everything is paid for already, in spades."

"I suppose you can't just tell him you did the job and keep the money?" Ok, I admit that was a dumb thing to ask of him.

"Are you really that stupid Sookie?" he asked me in disgust. "I like breathing."

"Just get it done then Alcide," I said giving in to the inevitable.

When the contractors were finished my house was protected from fire, theft, flooding and hurricanes and probably a speeding bullet. Ok, it's a bit of an exaggeration, I think, since they had also installed iron reinforcements in various places so that a fairy would be mighty uncomfortable trying to pop in. You wouldn't know it from looking at the house though. The doors and shutters were still the only obvious changes. Even the security panels were hidden tucked away inside various bits of molding.

I returned to work at Merlotte's, working double shifts whenever I could. I never heard from Eric and despite leaving my side of the bond open nothing came through the bond from him. My only comfort was the connection still humming in my mind.

I spent Thanksgiving with Jason at his house. He didn't say anything about the shadow following me, Thalia, my ever present evening guardian. Nor did he ask me anything about Eric or vampires in general. We talked about Sam and Tara and the rest of the town. When he told me about a couple of odd phone calls from people asking for me and described the odd man who showed on his door step one evening, I decided he needed to know about our hidden relatives. The man he described as tall and good looking with a slim and muscled body sporting a riot of long dark hair sounded an awful lot like my fairy intended.

I started to tell him by talking about Gran first and how much she met to me, to the two of us, then asked him if he hadn't thought it a bit strange, how our mother had acted around our father. I told him about Fintan and Gran, about her wish for children. I told him about how and why our parents were killed. I told him how the fairies had sought me out when I displayed a bit of magic, and the reason they left him alone for now being he had yet to show any special abilities. I explained our heritage was one reason I had no blood type. Before he could get all grumpy over not getting any attention, I told him what happened to me in the land of the Fae. I showed him my scars and explained in explicit detail every bit of their torture.

He was quiet for a long time and then he pulled me into a hug, rocking me while I cried for all we lost and could have been. He promised he would not tell a soul about our secret. He only argued when I gave him a check, drawn against my vampire allowance, to use to secure his house from intruders of the supernatural type. I even gave him Alcide's number.

Pam called me every night, giving me all the Fangtasia gossip. All but news of Eric that is. She visited once and for the first time I got the whole story on how vampire politics really worked. I learned about the Authority and the Magister's. I learned how a Sheriff is chosen and how the Monarch can be removed at the whim of the Authority. I learned that the division of the areas and states did not always obey human boundaries. Some states had been combined into one vampire territory, while others had been divided like California and Florida.

Pam told me I need to be informed for my own safety. I could not remain ignorant of the life I was involved in, especially if a vampire from another state requested my services. She taught me court etiquette and the differences between the Old World, Europe and the other Countries, and the New World which was North and South America. I absorbed everything like a sponge. To understand Eric I had to understand his world and the politics he had survived for a millennium.

The only friend I couldn't spend time with was Tara. She was still incognito. The only thing keeping Lafayette from filing a missing persons report was a letter he found stuffed under the cushion of his couch. She had told him not to follow her or search for her. She needed to disappear and start over away from all the supernatural baggage and her psychotic family.

While my telepathy had made her uneasy Tara had been my best friend growing up. She tolerated my quirks better than anyone else. Now I wished my brother hadn't been so blind to her love for him. Maybe they could have been good for each other. She wouldn't have run to Eggs and Maryanne then, or used Sam to forget about Jason. She ran away to get away from it all, instead of staying and letting her friends help her through it. I wryly thought to myself, Tara had pulled a Sookie.

I was pretty good at that, running when things got uncomfortable, blaming others for my faults. I was so self righteous about my beliefs, despite having them challenged multiple times. I had taken lives in defense of my own, or defending those I loved. I would kill again if it would keep someone safe. My faith in God had never wavered, but I never granted the same faith to those I claimed to love.

It was two weeks before Christmas, a very special holiday for me. I was done arguing with myself. I missed Eric. I needed him, and it was time I admitted that I loved him, all of him. I had to take the risk he could reject me because of the pain I had caused, but he was worth fighting for. He was the one who had persistently pursued me despite my refusal, could I do any less? No I could not. Eric Northman would be mine again before Christmas.

My mental alarms fired off precisely when I lifted the phone to call Pam. A quick scan showed a void speeding toward the back porch. Since the void I knew as Thalia was not in swift pursuit I figured it had to be a friendly.

My heart was beating frantically when I threw open the back door before they could knock, hoping against hope it was Eric.

The last vampire I expected to see would be Appius Livius Ocella, Magister, standing on my back porch wearing a t-shirt stenciled with a peace emblem, ragged jeans and flip flops.

"Little girl," he drawled. "We need to have a serious talk."

Call me foolish, I invited him in.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original characters and storyline are mine. I don't know how to explain how much your forthright feedback means to me. The time you spend out of your busy day compose your comments is precious to me and I savor every word. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Escape  
**

Appius barely cleared the threshold before our cell phones started to ring and sing respectively. He did not answer his, just sent off a text in a flurry of finger tips. He waved off my hesitation to answer mine with a casual air.

"Relieve Ms. Pam's mind Ms. Stackhouse," he said as he looked around my home. I gestured toward the living room, used to the vampire tradition of locating all exits, and flipped my phone open.

"What's wrong Pam?" I asked while I watched Appius sit in my favorite chair.

"Thalia just called Eric. Appius is there?"

"Yes he is. I just asked him inside."

"That was foolish."

"I don't think so, Eric trusts him, and for some odd reason so do I."

"Well his visit has stirred up a hornets' nest. You best be prepared."

"For what?"

"Eric is on his way, flying of course. He's coming from New Orleans though so you will have some time, an hour maybe more."

"What was he doing in New Orleans?" I asked side stepping the information that he was coming here.

"I cannot tell you."

"Pam," I said slowly wheels turning in my head. "I was going to call you tonight to help with the risk we talked about some weeks ago."

I heard her take an unnecessary breath, "It's about bloody time. I was about to seek the sun having to deal with the two of you."

I gasped and she laughed sardonically, "I was joking about the sun Sookie. Find out what Appius wants, and Sookie, Eric has single handedly increased the blood banks profits this month. Neither one of you better screw this up, Good Luck," she said as she disconnected.

I pocketed my phone slowly, so Eric had not been feeding from the fang bangers. This possibly meant he was not fucking them either. The immediate relief from that revelation left me momentarily dizzy. I was thoughtful when I wandered back into the living room.

"Can I offer you any True Blood Appius?" I asked.

"No thank you, I've fed this evening," he responded. "Please, sit down."

I sat down on the couch and watched him expectantly.

He left the chair and wandered over to the fire place mantel, peering at the pictures displayed there.

"You're family?" he asked.

I tipped my head.

He was looking at the picture of Gran and Grandpa in their younger years, then at the photo of my parents with me and Jason a couple of years before they died.

"I would have liked to have met this woman," he pointed to Gran's picture. "Very brave of her to hide the answers in plain sight."

I did not understand his meaning. I joined him looking at the photos. "I am sorry. I do not understand," I told him.

"Your brother bears a striking resemblance to your father, yet neither of you two resembles your grandparents. Then there is this," he pointed to the necklace Gran was wearing in the picture then to the picture of me when I was five wearing the same necklace and my Sunday best.

My eyes widened, I had forgotten about the necklaces existence. It was a pendant on a silver chain. I had loved touching it when I was little. The texture of the piece and the intricate carving had fascinated me. Every time you turned it a different pose seemed to grow out of the twists and turns of the metal. But the subject was always the same, a fairy. I had broken the chain in my grief after my parent's death and never saw the pendant again. Perhaps it was stashed among my Grans things. I hadn't gone through all of her jewelry yet.

"I had forgotten about the necklace," I whispered.

Appius placed the pictures perfectly back in their former positions and walked back to the chair. I trailed after him, resuming my spot on the couch.

"The piece is obviously of Fae craftsmanship. You will not find such skill in the hands of a human metal smith. A gift from her Fae lover I assume."

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I did not need the necklace to see the obvious. Your father and brother are, pardon the pun, dead ringers for Niall's son Dermot," he explained.

"You know the Brigant's?"

"Yes, but I am not here to discuss your unfortunate familial connection to such vile creatures. Even though the connection helped Eric survive his foolishness," he explained.

"So why are you here Appius," I queried.

"I need your services and your bonded is being stubborn. I do not wish to give him an order and watch him dig himself deeper by flouting the Authority. So I decided to come directly to the source of our little conflict."

"Well he is my agent or something. I thought he had to grant his permission for you to even approach me?" I asked curious about what he needed from me and still a little vague about the bonding etiquette.

For the first time Appius displayed a bit of fang when he smiled. I admit it was disconcerting. "Eric is not the only one known to flout authority when it serves his purpose."

"So what do you need me for?"

"You assisted Eric in dealing with Russell Edgington, correct?"

"It wasn't necessarily voluntary, but yes I did." No way was a bragging about them feeding on me so Eric could convince Russell to play in the sun.

"You are also aware Eric did not kill the King?"

"Yep, I called him all kinds of stupid." I should have ignored Eric and staked Russell myself.

"We are in agreement on that point," Appius drawled. "What you may not be aware of is Eric was ordered to kill Russell by the Authority. They of course will and have denied any such edict. But it was explicit; one of the requirements was Edgington's fangs as trophy."

"Eric knocked one out when he chained Russell up," I remembered the disgusting image of Russell's burned face and loose single fang leering at me.

"Eric fulfilled his obligation and delivered the trophies to Ms. Flanagan, but did not reveal he had not destroyed Russell as assumed." Appius growled disgust obvious.

"He had his reasons," I announced. I thought they were pretty crazy these visions of Godric, but hey anything is possible in the world of the supernatural, right?

"Foolish reasons that require him to tolerate the bitch Flanagan, instead of putting her in her place. She is not happy her solution of dealing with Eric and Russell did not go as planned."

"Russell's gone, what else was there?" I asked.

"And Eric is still alive, a thorn in her side. With full knowledge the Authority did not follow their own rules which state they are responsible for the disposal of rogue vampires like Russell. She expected Eric to be killed."

I shifted in the couch, uncomfortable with the blunt statement.

Appius' gaze sharpened, "You are bothered by the idea Eric no longer being with us? Excellent, this will be much easier than I planned."

I was getting impatient; especially with the clock in my head ticking away the minutes before Eric arrived. I needed to prepare.

"Appius, Eric and I are not on the best of terms right now. So I am not sure what I can do which will help you that he couldn't?"

"Yes I have heard about your little spat. I am not surprised, humans can be so fickle." He gestured in my direction. "I need you to help me locate Russell," he simply stated.

"He's buried in concrete. Eric knows exactly where he is." I said with conviction. But Appius' stillness began to make me nervous. "Russell isn't going anywhere for a least a hundred years." Silence. "Isn't he?" I asked the first stirrings of terror beginning to rise.

"Eric took me to where Russell was entombed. The Authority demanded that Russell be excavated and staked. He would have been weak enough for us to handle."

I wondered who he was including in the 'us' team, him, Eric, Thalia maybe. I think they were the oldest vampires I know in the area right now.

Appius words had become slightly accented with a multi layered quality, "When the plot was excavated, Russell was gone. There was nothing but a pile of chains and the imprint of a body to show he had been there."

"No, this cannot be," I stammered in full denial. "Eric said he would be trapped for a hundred years."

"Eric was wrong," Appius insisted gently. "Even the Viking isn't infallible."

I was overwhelmed by so many emotions, astonishment, terror, rage, disbelief, grief, and dismay. I was speeding down the incline to hysteria.

As Appius watched me shiver and cower while crying incoherently on the couch, I became flooded with calm, comfort, strength and resolve. Eric had opened up his side of the bond. My back door slammed open and a wind whipped Viking strode across the room and pulled me into his arms. He held me close and rocked, his hands rubbing soothingly down my arms and back while he whispered reassurances into my hair, his lips brushing against my forehead.

My panic faded washed away by the security I always felt in Eric's arms. When it no longer felt like I was going to shatter into a million pieces, Eric moved us back to the couch. He kept me cradled against his chest, my face tucked into his shoulder, one arm wrapped around my back and shoulders to rest against my hip. The other hand combed my hair back away from my face and wiped away tears.

His attention never wavered from my face. "I told you to keep her out of this," he snapped at Appius.

"She is needed," was the quiet reply.

"There are other ways," Eric insisted.

"Ways which take time. Every moment we waste he grows stronger. You know this."

"No! I refuse to use her."

"You are not using her. She still has choice, free will. Her life is at risk either way. Do you not believe she should be aware of the situation?" Appius said with surprise.

"I only wish to keep her safe, protect her," Eric whispered.

"And this is the best way to do so, hidden in plain view," Appius smiled at me glancing over to the pictures on the mantle.

Eric growled, "I do not agree. I will take her far away where he cannot find her, then return for the hunt."

"And if he sends someone after her? How will you protect her then?"

"I will find a way!" Eric roared curling over me protectively. He was on emotional over load, contradictory emotions surging through him.

It hurt me seeing him like this. I was beyond scared, but I needed to pull on the big girl panties. I reached to cup his cheek, brushing his lips with my thumb. I caught his eyes and smiled saturating the bond with everything I felt for him.

"It's ok Eric," I whispered shifting in his arms to speak to Appius directly. "Tell me everything, hold back nothing."

Eric had caught my hand and held it, pressing his lips into my palm with his eyes closed. His turmoil faded and my emotions were being returned three fold. We would have 'our talk' later but for now, between us the last few weeks never happened.

Appius was watching the two of us avidly and when I made my demand his eyes filled with satisfaction.

"I do not know if you know where Russell was born?" Appius asked me. I shook my head. "Then we will start there. Russell Edgington was an ancient Celt from the Carpathian Mountains. He was also a Druid. Do you know what a Druid is?" he asked noticing the blank look in my eyes.

"No"

"In pagan times the druids were the exclusive possessors of whatever learning was then known. They combined in themselves all the learned professions: they were not only druids, but judges, prophets, historians, poets, and even physicians. The druids had the reputation of being great magicians; and in this character they figure more frequently and conspicuously than in any other." He said and even Eric was listening now with an air of interest.

"In some of the ancient texts you will find the issues of battles sometimes determined not so much by the valor of the combatants as by the magical powers of the druids attached to the armies. They could bring upon man madness, sometimes known as the battle madness, sometimes known by other things. It was believed that the druids could cast a harmful incantation, not only on an individual, but on a whole army, so as to produce blight or paralyzing effect on the men; and they were sometimes employed to curse a hostile army. They would also cast a spell or create a potion of forgetfulness, so as to affect the memory of any particular transaction. They were the intermediaries with the fairies and with the Fae realm in general, which they could influence for good or evil. They were the master manipulators, claiming to be able to protect the people from the Fae spirits (sprites, pixies, sheevras, banshees and pookhas) while sometimes being responsible for causing the majority of havoc the peasants feared."

Appius paused for a moment, letting me digest the information.

He started to speak slowly "Druids could also raise or produce a Fe-fiada, which rendered people invisible. The stories of this Fe-fiada are very confused and obscure. Sometimes it appears to be a spell, which rendered the person that repeated it invisible, or a thick concealing fog. A cloak or other device may be spelled by a druid to hide the one that wears it when they are in battle. Many a general supposedly lost their life to a blade they could never see."

"Or a vampire," Eric mumbled breaking my thrall from the story.

"Or a vampire," Appius agreed with a smile.

I was going over the story in my mind, zeroing in on two bits of information. The phrase 'intermediaries with the fairies' did not raise fluffy feelings. Not to mention the supposed 'spell of forgetfulness'.

"I do not believe Russell cast a spell to make himself invisible to escape, Ocella," Eric said with a bit of amusement.

"The 'How' of what he did matters not. It is the simple fact he managed to do so," Appius shrugged in disregard.

"Druids, Witches and Weres, oh my," I laughed. "Oh wait; let's not forget Vampires, Demons and Fairies."

Eric and Appius did not look amused by my little attempt to break the tension filling the room.

I squirmed with embarrassment, forgetting I was in Eric's lap until his natural reaction to my movement made it apparent. I blushed and gave him a half smile, mouthing the words 'I am sorry' in apology.

"I am not," he rumbled flexing his hips once.

My breath caught and I squeaked out, "Loved the history lesson. So Russell magicked his way out somehow and we have to find him. What do you want me to do?"

Appius leaned forward, "I want you to go undercover. We need to find where Russell is hiding. He is weak, unable to feed properly without his fangs fully reformed. Thanks to the information you pulled from the witches mind and some investigation over the past few weeks, Eric and I have discovered a connection to a certain were-tiger. Someone I believe you have already met."

"You mean John Quinn?" I asked.

"Yes Quinn," Eric agreed taking over the discussion. "Quinn is heavily in debt, for a multitude of reasons. He was forced to fight in the pits because his family pissed off the wrong people. His made some bad investment decisions, the fair ground for example, and is scrambling to keep his head above water. I believe the witches and by extension Russell, was using his sister Frannie to black mail him. I believe Quinn to be the man in the shadows you pulled from Marnies memories."

"Quinn made it clear at Merlotte's, from what I hear, he wished to meet with you again and talk," Appius said. "I want you to arrange that meeting. Talk to him, get to know him, gain his trust and pick his mind clean. Do whatever you need to..." Eric bared his teeth and growled. "Do whatever you are comfortable with," Appius amended, "to get the information we need to find Russell."

I looked between the two of them. "But won't he suspect something? I mean Quinn knows I am bonded to Eric, he recognized his scent."

"Which is why we are going to mix things up," Appius replied. "You are going to take a tiny bit of my blood." I opened my mouth to object even as I felt Eric's body tighten beneath me in rejection.

"Hear me out first," Appius snapped. "I've already offered my personal protection to you, which Eric is well aware, before we knew Russell was missing. That protection is critical now. I am one of the few vampires who can cause Russell to hesitate. If you take my blood I can find you without needing Eric. My blood will also mix up the scent you carry. It will obscure, but because of your bond, not over whelm Eric's."

"Appius, as much as I appreciate the offer of protection, I really don't think I want you featured in my dreams, no insult intended."

He laughed, "None taken but I would think the lure of staying alive might be more appealing than foregoing a few inconvenient fantasies. Besides, think of the side effects. The Viking there will have to work harder at keeping you pleasured."

I turned beet red and mumbled, "Well there is that."

"Actually I think you should take a bit of Thalia's too, for the same reasons." Appius announced thoughtfully.

I looked to Eric, at a loss as to how to answer.

"I would rather hide her, you know this." Eric stated firmly.

"Eric you take her away from her friends and family it will travel back to Russell like wildfire. We do not know if they are yet aware we have discovered Russell gone. She must continue to remain in the public eye."

I could feel Eric's conflict and fully understand the reasons why, but he did tilt his head in submission to Appius.

"So you want me to, in essence, seduce the tiger. The mix of scents will lessen suspicion. But I don't think he would really believe Eric and I are no longer involved."

Eric pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed, "Which is why tomorrow night you will come to Fangtasia and you and I will cause a scene the likes of which no one will doubt. The tale will spread quickly and the tiger will become cocky when he thinks you are turning from me to him for protection."

"How will Quinn find out?"

"Chow will run to his Master, who will use Quinn's familiarity with you, to in turn take you to Russell."

I ached for Eric; Chow had been his right hand man. "His Master being the Asian I saw along with Quinn in the witches mind."

Eric confided, "Russell will not just drain you dry. He will take the blood he needs to heal. Then he will torture you until you reveal the location of the fairy portal. Or he will contact Niall directly, after you tell him about your family, and arrange a trade. You for fairy blood. He could also keep you secured somewhere and well fed, his own permanent fairy cocktail."

I winced at my own words thrown back at me.

"It is your choice Sookie. I will hide you if you wish, or we risk everything and try to out maneuver Russell." Eric made no attempt to manipulate me in any way. Our bond was quiet.

The chance of me being killed either way was just as strong. I found I would rather die close to Eric and my friends and family rather than in some strange country all alone. Hell, who was I kidding I didn't want to die at all.

"Then let's do this," I announced. "I will take your blood Appius if Eric agrees it will not harm our bond in any way what so ever, and Thalia's too if you think it is required."

"I do not like it, but I will allow it," Eric agreed but reinforced, "Just this once."

Appius showed his pleasure with a bright fangy smile, "Excellent. Thalia and I will give you blood tomorrow night after the big fight." He looked between Eric and I and his voice sobered. "Use tonight to heal the wounds between the two of you. After tomorrow you cannot be seen together until we act to finish Russell. Thalia will serve as go between she has skills that allow her to remain hidden."

He stood to leave and I blurted in a rush having forgotten about my other potential problem, "I almost forgot there was a fairy sniffing around Jason's place. He was asking a lot of questions."

Appius snickered, "No wonder Northman enjoys your company so much. I haven't had this much opportunity to do battle for centuries. Thank you for the warning Ms. Stackhouse," he said before spinning away and leaving the house.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - Risk**

Eric stood up and gently placed me down on the coach. He touched my shoulder and said, "I will be right back," then followed Appius out the door.

On my mental radar I watched three voids converge in the middle of the yard. After a few moments two of them dispersed, one leaving my property and the other returning to the woods. The third headed to the rear of my house to the garden shed.

When Eric returned he was carrying an armful of wood which he set in the iron wood box next to the fire place. He made two more trips with wood before I heard him lock the house down. I smiled; of course he would know all the new security codes. I banked down the thrill of excitement; apparently Eric was planning to spend the night. No use counting my chickens before they hatched though.

I watched him settle on his haunches and build a fire. His Levi's stretching and smoothing in just the right places. I was afraid he would turn and see me drooling so I got up off the sofa and wandered toward the kitchen.

"I am getting a drink, would you like a blood Eric?" I asked knowing he could hear me just fine with my head stuck in the fridge.

Of course he was right behind me when I turned around, a smile teasing his lips when I jumped.

"I will take a blood Sookie, thank you. Why don't you fix yourself something to eat while the fire takes hold."

"Sounds good," I pulled out bread and cold roast beef, slathered on some butter and poured some milk. Eric had taken the True Blood which I had warmed and was sitting on his stool at the counter. I took my place across from him and ate in companionable silence. When we were finished I rinsed my glass and his bottle and he guided me back out to the living room with his hand in the small of my back.

My breath caught when I saw the afghan and pillows piled in front of the now raging fire. I was about to say something when both our cell phones chirped. I pulled mine out and saw a text message from Pam. All it said was 'Well?' I replied back 'not right now' and hit send. Eric was waiting with his hand out when I was finished, wiggling his fingers to indicate he wanted my phone. I handed it to him and he placed both phones side by side on the coffee table, and then emptied his pockets of everything else.

I was curious so I asked, "Pam?" meaning who was on his phone.

"Pam," he answered shedding his leather jacket then stepping around me to lay on his side on the afghan, his feet away from the fire.

He held his hand out to me. "Join me Sookie," he requested.

I gave him my hand and let him guide me down so I ended up seated with my legs curled under me, my back resting and supported by his knees and my toes being warmed by the fire. He curled his long body around in such a way that we were interlocked like inverted esses.

He reached out with a cool hand and started to trace a design on my knee, just as he had the night he claimed me. I stopped the fidget by clasping his hand in mine and resting them on my lower thigh.

"I am sorry," we both said in harmony breaking the awkward silence.

He started to speak and I rushed over his words. "Eric, please let me go first." He inclined his head. "I've realized over the last few weeks that I was automatically expecting us to fail before we even got started. In fact I voluntarily set the stage. In essence I seduced you (with your cooperation) and then within days questioned the relationship. You were right; nothing you would have said that night would have changed my mind. I would have thought you were just humoring me to keep me in your bed."

I began to play with his fingers while I stared into the fire. "I wanted you to risk everything for me, including your heart, but I was willing to risk nothing in return." I looked into his eyes as I whispered, "I may have avoided some suffering, maybe some sorrow by pushing you away but then I would have become stagnant. Caught in an endless loop of woe is me and pity parties, expecting everyone to commiserate with my misery because another man left me."

I shook myself not too happy with the vision in my head. "I hurt you more than I hurt myself that night by deliberately sabotaging our relationship." I caught his gaze with mine his eyes were wary. "Will you give me another chance Eric? Let me prove to you I do trust you with my heart? That I am willing to risk it all so that the love I feel for you has a chance to mature and grow, become everything it should be, everything we should be?"

He brought our hands to his lips and kissed mine, running his thumb in circles over my knuckles when he returned them to my thigh. It was his turn to stare into the fire.

"I over reacted," He said "I should not have left you behind. I gave you exactly what you expected, very foolish of me." He looked back over at me. "What I feel for you Sookie I cannot put into words. It is too... huge," his accent thickened. "I love you, seems too weak of an expression. I do not know what to say, how to make you see everything you are to me. So I tried to show you instead, and apparently failed miserably." His lips twisted in an attempt to smile, "Relationships are new to me, and human ones seem so complicated. Pam has been trying to instruct me in all the ways I have failed you."

He sat up so he could lay his forehead against mine while he whispered, "I do not wish to fail you. I wish to rise to your beauty every evening. I wish to show you the world and see it anew through your eyes. I wish to care for you, provide for you and protect you. I wish to show you pleasure behind measure. I wish to see the love in your eyes again. I wish to trust you with mine. I wish all of this and so much more than I have words for. I wish to be with you for eternity. If this is what humans call love, then I do love you."

He kissed my lips then continued, "I am positive that you will be the death of me," he said with a soft laugh. "We will take this heart risk together, yes?" he asked his words heavy with the flavor of another time.

My heart had grown wings with his words, "Yes."

The bond was singing with joy between us, we both ignored the phones that started ringing. Pam could wait.

His smile was brilliant, his eyes worshipful as he drew my shirt over my head. My bra quickly followed. We slithered out of our clothes, our hands and mouths quickly rediscovering each other's tastes and textures. When our bodies merged it was two halves becoming whole. We rocked together, in no hurry to end the pleasure. Allowing the pressure to build, savoring each other's expressions. We allowed our feelings to swirl and meld through our connection, enhancing everything two fold. I peaked once, twice and then a third each time changing position striving for perfect harmony. The pace never faltered.

He trembled beneath me, hands guiding my hips. We were both so close. He felt so deep I swore he was touching my soul.

"Bite me," he whispered. I never hesitated, folding forward my blunt teeth breaking the skin of his chest. I almost swooned at the taste of his blood, so much power, so much of Eric contained within. I sucked hard against the wound, drawing deep. He came apart beneath me, my name a cry from his lips. Then I felt the swift penetration as his fangs pierced me, his lips pulling me down into ecstasies embrace.

We loved long and hard that night determinedly making up for lost time. We never spoke of the next evening to come. I fell asleep cradled in his arms in front of the dyeing fire, safe and secure in his love.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs Harris, Alan Ball and HBO, I am just playing in the sand box. Original characters and storyline are mine. A big welcome to the new readers. Grab a comfy seat, there is coffee on the table and cookies to the side go ahead and enjoy the ride. Your reviews, comments and feedback make me forget the snow outside.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Gifts  
**

Eric was gone when my alarm woke me the next morning. I was disappointed at first, and then realized it would be difficult to go through the evening's events if we were given more time together. I knew Eric was against Appius plan. I was not feeling very confident either. I just hope I could avoid as much physical contact as possible.

When I stepped into the bathroom to get cleaned up I found a note from Eric next to my toothbrush.

_I spoke to Merlotte, he will be watching over you during the day when you are not at work. You will not see him, do not look for him. Just be reassured he is there doing what I cannot in the daylight hours. I will not allow you to be abused. Merlotte has my permission to use his judgment in the situation. You will need to trust us, remember we are playing a dangerous game. Forgive me for tonight my lover. ~E~_

I fought back the tears and carefully tore the letter into shreds before flushing it away.

I was just pouring maple syrup over the pancakes I had made for breakfast when I felt someone coming up the driveway. One quick scan later I groaned and prepared to face Eric's day man. His mind was already full of contempt and impatience for the situation he was in. He felt it was beneath him to be a delivery boy to his 'Masters' strumpet, especially one who lived out in the middle of nowhere in hick land.

I pasted a gracious smile on my face and waited for him on the front porch. He was surprised I seemed to be expecting him and approached me warily.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Good Morning."

"Mr. Burnham, What brings you to Bon Temps?" I asked him my voice dripping with southern honey.

_I had to drive all the out to this misbegotten swamp because the Master is fascinated by your rancid hole, _He thought._ Maybe I should see what all the fuss is about; if I took her from behind I wouldn't have to see her face. God she doesn't even look like she bathes._

He held out the box he was carrying. He was hoping I wouldn't touch him with my grubby fingers; of course I deliberately brushed my hands over his as I took the item. I watched his lips twitch in disgust and decided I was done tolerating his filthy thoughts.

"Thank you for dropping this off, but a word of advice Bobby," I deliberately used his first name so I would have his full attention. "I do not believe 'Your Master' would appreciate knowing about the filthy things you would like to do to his bonded. Also you've worked for him for eight years and you still think he is going to turn you any day now? Why in the world would he do so, when you already heel so nicely?" I smiled sweetly at his open mouthed stare. "Careful there, you just might catch flies. Have a nice day Mr. Burnham." I gave him a wave and returned to the kitchen to finish my cold breakfast.

I got ready for my shift at Merlotte's then gave into temptation and opened the package. There were two boxes inside, one was from a store in Shreveport and contained a lovely crimson silk wrap dress with a matching set of heels and racy under things. There was a card enclosed without a signature.

_You are required to appear at Fangtasia tonight at eleven pm. You will wear this dress._

The tone of the card was nothing like letter from this morning. The dress was undoubtedly lovely; it seemed such a shame to waste it on Fangtasia. But Eric did say I needed to get used to dressing with more elegance as befitted his bonded when we were in public. I carefully set the dress box aside and pulled out the second package which was wrapped in plain brown paper and cotton string.

A gleam of wood caught my eye as I carefully unwrapped the object. When I was finished I held in my hands the portrait of Eric which Pam had sketched. She had been true to her word and framed it protectively behind treated glass. This was a gift I would truly treasure. I carried it into my room and decided to hang it on the wall across from my side of the bed. I would see Eric first when I opened my eyes, even if he wasn't there with my physically.

When I flipped the picture over to attach the wire for hanging, a slip of paper fell free. I chuckled and picked up my third note of the day. This one was different, obviously in a feminine hand.

_As I promised. I am happy you have worked things out. You know how much Eric and I miss the old Sookie. I hope to see you in fine form tonight, just like you used to be. With warmest regards, Pamela._

I frowned as I hung the portrait. Pam knew full well I hated playing dress up. When I had the portrait centered and hung as perfectly as it could be against the plaster wall, I admired it for a moment before changing into my Merlotte's uniform for the lunch shift.

I had to grit my teeth when I arrived to find Holly would by my co-waitress for the afternoon. I regretted I missed the confrontation between the Wiccan and Jessica. I guess she decided to claim a kiss from Hoyt in front of the vampire hostess, who proceeded to wipe the pool table with the human's frumpy ass. Hoyt, thank the stars, had not been an active participant. Jason, who was a witness, said that Hoyt was open mouthed with astonishment and pushed Holly away before Jessica took things into her own hands.

While it did seem to cement the relationship between Jessica and Hoyt, it had reminded Merlotte's customers that Jessica wasn't just a cute teenager. Holly blamed me of course, probably with Arlene's help since they seemed to be thick as thieves now.

I managed to get through the shift, thankful that my shields were pretty much impenetrable now so I would not have to listen to what my customers really thought of me. I had been thinking for a while that it might be a time for another change. Why should I work with and around people who seemed to dislike me so much. I was a good waitress, better than most, because I knew what my customers wanted before they asked if I wasn't blocking their thoughts. Since my shields were so strong now I had started to dream about taking some classes, maybe in finance. The books from the library and the discussions with Eric and Pam when they were trying to help me understand what I was reading had become fascinating.

The world of finance was like a giant puzzle, all the facts and figures with a large shot of luck thrown in. Then there was teaching, what if I could help troubled kids? Maybe they wouldn't have issues like me or poor Hunter, just problems because no one bothered to listen to what they were trying to say. I could help them early on in school; help them gain the confidence to get through childhood without it being a living nightmare.

So many things I could do, where before I was too scared to try, worried I would not be able to deal with all the thoughts. I could afford school now, with the allowance from Eric, and I was sure he wouldn't mind me using it to further my education, especially if it meant I would leave Merlotte's.

I about rolled my eyes when I caught Holly putting the flirt on for Sam. I guess she had her eye now on a different man. She and Arlene were definitely two of a kind, apparently unable to fend on their own without a man a dangle from their leash.

My shift was over and I tossed my dirty apron into the box provided, grabbed my things and headed for the door. Sam's voice brought me up short before I was half way down the back hall.

"Hey Sookie, I need you to take Arlene's lunch shift tomorrow," he told me. "She just called in, one of the kids are sick."

I bit my lip, dangit I wasn't sure what shape I was going to be in after tonight. "I'll be there Sam," I replied with a sigh.

"Great, I have a meeting around noon; you'll need to handle the drinks for me too." Sam had caught my eye when he said meeting.

"Oh, anything important?" I asked curiously. It couldn't be this easy could it?

"Just a developer who wants my input." He nodded his head slowly then smiled. "Thanks for covering Sookie, you need anything in return, let me know. I'll have your back."

_I don't like Eric's plan Sookie, but I called Quinn just as he asked to hash out the fairground issues._ Sam sent to me.

"Later Sam, I'll catch you tomorrow then," I replied.

I stopped for groceries and a few other errands before returning home. I picked up some more library books and ran the car through a quickie lube and car wash. She may not be the best looking thing, but the only way my car had lasted this long was keeping her as maintained as I could afford.

I did a few chores, read for a while and took a nap. I was surprised I actually slept, but I figured I needed to be as rested as possible. It was going to be a long night and I was going to have to be on my toes.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Courage**

It was one of the hardest things I have done, leaving Sookie before dawn. I wanted to grab her up and head out the door, never stopping until we ended up at one of my international safe houses. The sight of Russell feeding from her, almost draining her dry if I had not stopped him that morning at Fangtasia was an image forever burned into my mind's eye. I could not let him have her again.

The hybrid telepath had pulled the human side of me, buried for a millennium, kicking and screaming into the sunlight of her love. I found no desire to return to hiding in the darkness. My instincts as a vampire demanded I destroy the threat to what was mine, and I cursed the vision of Godric which I had allowed to still the hand of vengeance.

I was lounging on my bed when Pam strolled into my room. I could sense there would be little time before the dawn would pull her under, so I made the debriefing short and sweet. She was happy to hear I had worked things out with Sookie, for now at least, and disgusted when I explained what we had to do.

"Stake him," she snarled. "That is all you had to let her do in that parking lot. I know Godric's passing hit you hard. I had just a tiny taste of what you have been through when I thought I lost you to your insane plan. If Sookie could have staked him none of this would be happening now."

"I know Pam," I hissed at her. "I will not make the same mistake. I believe Appius being here could be a sign, perhaps from Godric, someone somewhere also realizes their mistake. I did not call Appius Pam, he came on his own. You know how unusual it is for him to leave his home and involve himself in politics. There is something driving him, something more than our fleeting relationship."

"Of course there is," she snapped, "the same thing which drives you, guilt that he could not be there for Godric on the rooftop. He lost one of his oldest friends; some might say they were as close as brothers once he had Godric's blood. Through the blood he now shares with you he feels your pain and your resolution to end your existence to destroy Russell. He will not make the same mistake and allow the Child to follow the Maker again into the sunlight."

I had already planned the evening's dramatic scene, which I hoped would convince the right people to action. Pam was positive Sookie would pick up her clues, but she would not let me see the package she was sending to Sookie through Bobby in addition to the dress I purchased for her.

"A girl's got to have her secrets," was all she told me.

The hardest part of the night would come when I would have to reveal to Sookie something I never wanted her to know about our bond. Normally a vampire formed a blood bond with a human for one reason, control of the human. The human would have to be special indeed for a vampire to risk the mutual exchange of blood. No vampire wishes to be reminded of their human past, and experiencing human emotions did just that. If the human and vampire had a positive relationship, the bond would be pleasurable for both of them. If the human was bonded unwillingly, the human would be the one to suffer, for the vampire would give very little of themselves to the connection. Despite the type of relationship the bond was created under, they both shared one very important fact. Like the bond between Maker and Child, the vampire could command their human to do as they willed.

Sophie-Anne had wanted the power to command over Sookie, just as she did over Hadley which is why she did not allow Compton to form a blood bond with Sookie. I did not desire to force Sookie to my will. It was a part of the bond I rather not existed. Her fierce independence was one of her endearing qualities, though coupled with her stubbornness and refusal of old to acknowledge some common sense; it could also be one of her most annoying qualities. Quite frankly I was not even sure I could bend Sookie to my will through the bond, it might just roll off of her like our glamour.

Appius and I had fought viciously over using the bond in such a manner but in the end he won with a very serious point. If it worked our enemies would fall for our hoax. If my attempt failed we lost nothing, but it would be a strong indicator turning Sookie, in the future if she wished, could go very wrong. Her body might reject the blood magic. It was for many reasons I found myself praying to the Gods of old Sookie would heel and heel well this evening.

I dressed for Fangtasia carefully when I rose. I paired a well cut pair of dark jeans with a midnight blue dress shirt leaving several buttons free. The boots I wore were spotless and shined to a glass like finish. I tossed a sports coat over my shoulder and grabbed my phone and keys. It was show time.

I dealt with the mound of paperwork Pam had dumped on my desk while waiting for the passage of time. My semi-casual attire would be explained by the appearance of Appius in his Magister personae and a meeting with the vampires known to own the local fight club. The meeting was to take place in my corner booth, so the vampires could observe the workings of the club and decide whether they wished to invest in something similar for their establishment. Appius was there to verify they were following the proper regulations with the use of 'v'.

Chow would be working the throne tonight and was already in place when I headed out to the bar. He had shed his shirt and was seated wearing nothing but loose cotton pants. His various tattoos were displayed to perfection. Clancy was working the bar in Chow's stead and Thalia was at the back of the bar as the bouncer.

Compton strode into the bar at exactly eleven pm, expecting to be meeting with me to discuss Jessica. As her maker he had to sign off on her vampire registration paperwork, indicating he had released her and in addition signing her care over to me. The shifter had informed me of the altercation between the Wiccan and Jessica over her human. She was too young to understand how close she came to the True Death if the crowd had turned on her. I planned on her working here at the bar; Pam had ways of helping her appear older than her human years. Of course I was already meeting with Appius and the other vampires, who had predictably brought some of their best humans for me and Appius to sample. Compton was forced to wait for me to finish my current appointment.

My excuse for Sookie to be present for the meeting was the need to have her read the humans. This information had not been included in the note I left her, if it had I knew she would have done all she could to arrive early. As it was, the moment Compton was seated, Appius and I began our show. I complimented the vampires for their taste in their humans, and agreed to choose my 'favorite' who then crawled into my lap. Appius also made a choice and the meeting went forward.

Compton watched it all in disgust from his spot at the bar and I caught the flash of surprise on Chow's face when I fondled the breast of the buxom red head in my lap. As the minutes ticked past the designated time for Sookie to appear Appius directed the conversation in such a way the vampires found themselves inquiring about hiring the services of my telepath to read the thoughts of their customers, to verify all was as it should be.

We had started the negotiations for her time when Sookie flounced into the bar. I had to choke back my laughter and pride at her appearance, though I shot Pam a look of warning when her mask slipped allowing the absolute glee she was feeling appear.

Sookie had figured it out and pulled out all the stops. She had refused to dress in the clothing I had told her to wear, instead dressing in a university sweatshirt, ragged jeans and dirty sneakers, with her hair tossed into a messy tail. She appeared to stand before me every ounce the whiny bratty defiant Sookie of old. Her scowling face with its pouty lip and tapping foot the icing on the proverbial cake.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Eric," she snarled at me with her hands on her hips. "You think you can tell me how to dress? If you did you've got another thing coming. I won't be bought like some common whore." She then apparently noticed the woman on my lap. "Speaking of whores, what the hell is she doing?" She spoke directly to the red head while grabbing the girls arm. "Get the fuck off my vampire, bitch."

The bar had fallen silent, everyone caught up in our little drama, waiting to see how their Sheriff would handle his human.

"I will not tolerate your tone of voice or its content Sookie." I informed her allowing my accent to come to the fore to show my displeasure while I disengaged her hand from the fang banger, squeezing her wrist hard enough to bruise in warning. She followed my cue and tugged her wrist away, pausing a moment to rub it before moving into another rant.

"Listen buddy, you lost all rights to dictate to me when you walked that pretty ass out my door."

"I lost nothing Sookie, you are mine to do with as I please, get used to it."

"You don't own me you stupid vampire, no one does." she screeched before going into the most ridiculous tirade I had ever heard fall from her lips. I almost forgot what we were doing, so caught up in her masterful rendition of a spoiled southern belle.

Luckily Appius kicked my leg under the table, as I had missed the astonishment of my visitors for my failure to cease her prattling.

I surged to my feet, tossing the whore to her vampire and stood over Sookie, who was still screaming at me.

"You are being foolish woman," I warned her softly. "How dare you come before you Master dressed so inappropriately?" I ripped the sweatshirt from her body before she could blink. I knew she would have something on underneath. I could always count on Sookie's need for modesty. The fabric fell to the floor revealing a scanty tank top over her bra. She started up into another tirade and swung her arm toward my face, intending to slap me.

My grin was feral when I caught the offending hand, my face otherwise cold and unyielding. She was still yelling when I sent regret and love through the bond. Hating to do this, but praying it would work for all our sakes.

"Silence!" I ordered forcing my will through the bond. Her eyes bulged and I felt her rising fear when her mouth snapped shut mid word.

I poured all my sorrow into the thought pleading to any power listening for her to hear me this one time. _ I am so sorry Sookie, Please lover trust me._

"Much better," I drawled still towering over her. I saw nothing in her eyes to indicate she had heard me, if anything the feel and smell of her fear increased.

"You will learn your place. Compton was too lenient." I tossed a sneer his way, amused to find him gaping like a fish. "You will kneel Sookie and thank me for it." I again forced my will, bringing her to her knees and tore the hateful words from her lips. "Thank you Master."

"Rise and join me. There is work to be done." I released her and returned to the booth hoping she would follow. The fear was there along with a heavy dose of confusion but thankfully I could still sense her trust. The show apparently over the bar returned to normal. Sookie read the humans as Appius questioned the girls. Her responses subdued.

When I started joking and telling stories to the vampires, Sookie again masterfully picked up her cue.

"May I be excused Master?" she asked quietly her eyes on the table top.

"I do not think so Sookie; there is still your punishment." Thalia immediately appeared in front of us.

"What? You cannot punish me Eric!" she started to yell. Thalia looked to me for permission which I granted before grabbing up Sookie and slinging her over her shoulder, humorous as she was shorter than Sookie. I ignored them as Thalia hauled Sookie down to the basement.

I summoned Compton over after the pit vampires left to handle our business. I suffered through two hours of his ranting about my treatment of Sookie, and I received the surprise of my undead life the next time Thalia emerged. I had not noticed Sookie blocked our bond, otherwise I would have sped to the basement in frenzy of rage upon feeling what had been done to her.

Thalia had Sookie slung over her shoulder again, but this Sookie had been physically abused. Her face was bruised and her fingers bloody where her nails had broken to the quick. Her tank top was gone, leaving only her bra and the welts across her back were obvious. The delicate scent of her blood wafted through the bar, causing fangs to snick into place. Appius was the one to growl a warning to the other vampires, as I was still in shock. Thankfully I had centuries to perfect my 'poker face', as Sookie called it, for none of my fury broke the marble facade.

The tiny vampire stopped in front of me with her burden allowing Sookie to painfully twist her head to snarl at me. "I will never forgive you for this Eric. So help me God I will find a way to kill you."

I played the part, "You can try, my little pet." I addressed Thalia, "Get her out of here."

"Yes Master," she responded zipping out of the bar.

Compton left shortly afterward and I played my last game for the evening, all for Chow's viewing pleasure as I summoned a fang banger to my office. Appius was already there, having come back through a hidden passage after appearing to have escorted Bill from the bar. He was the one to enjoy the blood whore, glamouring her to scream my name when he took her.

When the bar was closed, everyone accounted for and the place empty except for the three vampires staring at me steadily while I prowled my office. I let my fury break free.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" I finally roared at Thalia crossing the floor to have her against the wall, my fangs brushing her throat completely disregarding our age difference.

Thalia did not struggle, only looked to Pam who answered my question.

"It was Sookie's idea Eric. She said it had to be believable." Pam said softly her eyes rimmed with red.

Thalia spoke in her stilted English, "The Mistress is brave. I refused to do as she requested at first knowing my life would be forfeit to you if I touched her. She started to claw at the walls, hurting her hands while she screamed at me. She said all was lost if I did not do as she said, because if we were not believed then the 'show' was for nothing."

"So you let a mere human tell you what to do?" I asked Thalia in astonishment as I let her go.

Thalia scowled in confusion just as surprised to have obeyed, "She is persuasive, your woman." She glanced at me with apology in her eyes, "I am sorry Eric I did as she asked because she was correct. I was very careful not to cripple or do permanent harm. The wounds were mostly visual."

Thalia turned to Appius who had been silently listening. 'She refused the blood tonight. She wishes to wait one day. She sees the Tiger tomorrow and said the punishment needed to remain visible. We are to meet her at the pond hidden on her property just after midnight"

Appius nodded in agreement, "I will be there," he said and then smiled at me. "You bonded is full of surprises Eric."

"Yes, she is," I whispered not ashamed of the tear which slipped to streak my face. _Oh lover what have I done to you_, I thought in despair.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Such lovely feedback, thank you all.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Bully  
**

I glanced at my body in the full length mirror before I stepped into the steaming bath. I scowled at the faded bruises and when I turned around to see my back the welts were almost gone. The amount of blood I had consumed of Eric's lately had healed to damage from the night before too fast for my liking. I slid into the bath water which was heavy with Epsom salts to soothe aching muscles. The welts might be gone, but Thalia had left some bone deep bruises in a few strategic areas. I felt like a car had rolled over me, which would honestly be the excuse for the evening.

As far as the folk in Bon Temps were concerned Sookie Stackhouse will walk into Merlotte's banged up from a car accident. A car which had been driven by someone else, as I couldn't afford to smash mine up. The people with ties in the supernatural world will have heard different. The closer the tie, the more accurate their thoughts would be when they tried to get me to confirm their juicy gossip. Yes, sometimes being a telepath and knowing exactly how the person across from me thinks is a mighty handy tool.

I had ten minutes to soak before I needed to get my hiney in gear. My stiff muscles relaxed, my eyes drifted close and my thoughts turned to the drama club from the previous night.

Once all the pieces had clicked together, I figured out I was supposed to show up at the bar like the spoiled brat I used to be. How many times had I ranted at Eric about his ownership, or his high handedness or whatever else I could think of to tell him off over the last half year, too many times to count? I pulled out the shabbiest clothes I could find and drove slow enough to arrive late.

The sight of the banger on Eric's knee made my fury believable, but when he stopped me from slapping him while I was screaming the next five seconds left me reeling and scared to death. I felt the bond change, become a tether and my words were choked off against my will. I could not speak, I could not move, my body was not mine to command.

I had not thought I could be more terrified until his thoughts sliced into my head. I knew they were Eric's, they were flavored with him. I barely registered the context. I didn't care he was apologizing for what he was doing. I was focused solely on the awareness of a fact which could never ever be revealed. I heard a vampire's thought.

Long minutes later I had control over my own actions and dutifully followed Eric's instructions. I performed like a robot, still caught in an internal dialog. I vaguely remembered thinking I could leave before I figured out the game still was not over. The shock passed when Thalia dropped me in the basement and turned to walk away. When I asked why she was leaving she said she would watch for intruders at the top of the stairs. What about my punishment? It was just a ruse for the audience up stairs she explained.

I became filled with resolve. I had just finished making a fool of Eric and myself. I had been forced to follow a maker child series of commands and I heard vampire's thoughts for the third time in my life. Hell no, the punishment was not going to be just a ruse. I squared my shoulders and barricaded off the bond, time to take some bitter pills.

Thalia finely caved in and very carefully beat me black and blue. I did not once see blood lust or pleasure in her eyes. I told her I would not take any blood. I wanted the damage to show this morning.

My phone alarm went off and I tossed away the memories as I climbed out of the cooling bath. I was dressed and driving to Merlotte's ten minutes later.

The first person I met when I walked in the door of the bar was Holly. I let my shields drop and her thoughts filtered into my head.

"Oh my blessed goddess," Holly gasped. "Are you ok? Was anyone else hurt?"

_What in the world happened to her? The shiner has to hurt and lordy look at her poor hands. I wonder if she would let me give her some ointment for those bruises._

I smiled and let out a soft sigh. I guess Holly had some redeeming qualities after all.

"I'm ok," I said to both Holly and Sam, who had emerged from behind the bar. "Honestly, just bruised up a bit. It looks worse then it feels," as I spoke I looked Sam directly in the eye. The cold fury which shone in his stare dissipated slowly. "I got banged up in a car accident last night. A friend was driving and we had to swerve to avoid someone in the wrong lane. Believe me it could have been much worse, we were trying to avoid getting killed. I can handle the collateral damage."

Customers were beginning to show up so there was little time for discussion though Sam did corner me a half hour before his appointment was due.

"Word is already out about the scene between you and Eric last night," he hissed at me glancing carefully around to make sure we couldn't be heard.

"Good, then it worked."

"A bit too well in my opinion," he snarled brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

"Snotty Sookie was Eric's idea. Black and Blue Sookie can be blamed on me. It was my idea." I told Sam evenly.

I changed the subject, "Tell Quinn I want to talk to him when he comes in ok?"

"That was the plan," he sighed running his hands through his hair out of habit.

I was busy with my tables for the next half hour, interrupted only when Sam caught my attention and waved me over to take his place serving drinks.

John Quinn was standing behind Sam, dressed in dark slacks and a burgundy dress shirt speaking to one of the contractors who were here for lunch. When I approached the bar he glanced at me over his shoulder then did a double take. He surprised me by brushing Sam out of the way with a growl and cupping my face, ignoring my instinctive flinch.

"Who hit you," his voice rumbled still not letting me go. Of course his size and the way his voice traveled had every head in the restaurant turning our way.

"No one," I squeaked, beginning to sweat from the heat of his hands, lordy his body temperature ran hot. "I was in a car accident."

"Bull shit," he retorted and snarled at Sam. "You know who did this?" he asked him.

Sam replied as he pointedly looked over the bar, "Come on back to my office, both of you."

Shortly thereafter I was seated in Sam's tiny office watching two very different men pace around like the caged animals they were.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about," I complained. "Accidents happen all the time."

"Toots, I know the difference between a bruise from a dash board and a bruise from bare knuckles," Quinn settled to his haunches in front of me to lightly stroke under my eye. "Or from the palm of a hand," this time he touched my cheek, "Or from scratching at concrete or stone walls." He tapped on my fingers.

I was feeling quite crowded between his large body and the wall behind the chair. Did I say he was a large man? He was huge. He was kind of a slightly blurred copy of one of Jason's favorite actors, Vin Diehard or Vance Diesel or something like that.

"My name's not Toots," I snapped.

He came back to his feet and moved away with a chuckle, "Is that all you heard me say?" He walked over to Sam and asked, "What do you know about this?"

"She was punished by Northman for disobedience last night," Sam admitted.

"Her vampire did this to her," Quinn stated in disbelief. "I had heard the Viking treated his women well."

I took a peak into his head.

_Lium's information about the fight was correct then. Fucking vampires. She will end up just like Frannie. Why do the vamps always pick the good girls?_

"Look one of Eric's people got a bit carried away," I started and then was interrupted by Sam.

"A little carried away? Sookie if you hadn't had Eric's blood in you, you would be in the hospital right now." He said in frustration. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"I thought he would protect me Sam!" I shouted at him. "He's never done anything like this before, no matter how much I've provoked him in the past."

"He did not own you before Sookie! You bonded with him. He doesn't have to play nicey nice anymore. Don't you get it? He can make you do anything he wants."

I was sobbing, "I know, that is what happened last night." I lunged across the room and wrapped my arms around Sam. "He did something to me last night, he used the bond to make me ... obey him," I admitted. "I hate him," I whispered into Sam's chest.

Quinn spoke up, "How much do you hate him Stackhouse."

I looked at him over my shoulder, still clinging to Sam. "When it was over and they dragged me upstairs for everyone to see I told him I would find a way to kill him."

Quinn smiled and his eyes shimmered with an eerie light. "Did you mean it? Do you really want to be free of him?"

I slipped into his thoughts.

_Oh this is perfect. I can strike a blow against Northman and pay off my debt._

"Yes," I replied. "Why do you care?"

"You helped my sister. She got wrapped up with the vamps too. I may not have been able to help her but I can help you," he said.

"I don't buy it Quinn," Sam snarled. "You never do anything without profiting from it. What is it?"

"Northman is a pain in my ass right now," Quinn admitted. "He's watching all the clubs so closely he is scaring off the business. With him gone everyone is happy."

"Damn places should be closed, permanently."

"What ever Merlotte," Quinn sneered. "Awfully high and mighty about it, now that you've cut and run with your money."

They were veering off on the wrong tangent as far as I was concerned.

"Look guys, if we are through here I need to get back to work." I said moving to the door.

A large heavy hand grasped my shoulder, pulling me to a halt. I flinched as his long fingers brushed against the still tender welts.

"What is this more bruises?" Quinn asked yanking on the collar of my uniform so he could see. The shirt ripped and I held the front of it against my breasts. I was getting tired of having my clothes torn off.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sam snarled somehow pushing Quinn away from me.

"Look at her fucking back _dog_," Quinn's voice had deepened into a feline growl.

I flinched away from Sam, "Don't" I pleaded these were wounds I never wanted Sam to see.

"He had you whipped?" Sam's thoughts were no longer on the secret game we were playing. His mind was consumed with a raging hatred.

"What do we have to do," he demanded of Quinn totally ignoring me. "I want him out of her life, period."

I hid the shudder of revulsion I felt when Quinn slid his hands across my shoulders. He peered deeply into my eyes.

"I know someone who can break your bond."

I asked in confusion, "Wouldn't it kill me? I thought it was permanent."

"He knows magic."

"I have about had it with witches too," I said with a hint of suspicion.

"He's way more than a Witch."

I brushed through his thoughts and caught the glimpse of an image. My breath hitched.

"You break the bond and then what? I'll be free of Eric but what stops him from killing me or taking me again?"

"He will be weakened," Quinn's smile was feral. "There are plenty who would take advantage of such a situation; he'd be dead before dawn."

Believe me I was well aware of Eric's enemies and their faces were all spinning and dancing around in Quinn's thoughts.

"You would do this for me? You hardly know me," I insisted hoping to pull a bit more out of him.

My eyes bulged when he leaned down and brushed a kiss across my shoulder. I could feel Sam tense behind us.

"No woman deserves this." His lips slid over the bruise on my cheek. "It offends my protective instincts, he needs to die."

_Besides I want to fuck you_, Quinn's thoughts seared through me as he claimed my mouth for a kiss.

Forgetting about my shirt I tore my mouth from his and pushed him as hard as I could.

"Get off me," I snapped.

"What ever you say, princess." Quinn simpered.

He spun to Sam, "Is she scheduled to work tomorrow night?"

"No," we both replied.

"Meet me here, three o'clock and bring an overnight bag." I frowned and started to object. "I'll bring Frannie as a chaperone; does that mollify your southern sensibilities?" Quinn questioned with a drawl.

"Then what," I asked.

"I take you to the one who can help," he shrugged.

Sam asked, "Won't Northman find her at dark?"

"Not where we are going," Quinn stated with a wicked smile.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - Stars**

Sam showed up at my house while I was making dinner. I didn't ask how he got in, when I recovered from my heart palpitations from finding him leaning naked against the kitchen counter. I tossed him one of the hand towels and pointed toward the laundry room.

"You can find a pair of sweats on the drier."

I whipped together another hamburger and poured out some more potato chips and had me him join me for a meal.

"I left a message for Eric," Sam said when his plate was empty. "Don't worry I did not give anything away," he reassured me when I opened my mouth to yell.

"I just told him if those welts were not gone from your back by tomorrow, I would kill him personally."

I was furious, "Sam, I told you it was my idea! He had nothing to do with it."

"I don't care Sookie, he should have healed you." Sam was adamant, "Half the town thinks you were a victim of domestic abuse now. They think you let him beat you to a pulp."

"Quinn should have kept his mouth shut," I snapped. "Sam, I know what the folks in Merlotte are thinking. It's not any worse then what they already have going on in their heads."

I decided it was time to let him in on my future plans. "Look Sam, when this is all over with, I don't think I will be working at Merlotte's" He started to interrupt. "Hear me out," I chastised. "You are a good friend Sam and you have put up with a lot for the last half year. But you know as well as I do, one of the only reasons I work at the bar is because I really had nothing else I could do. It's changed now, my skills are wanted, even needed and I am strong enough to keep pretty much everyone out of my head. I can go back to school Sam. I want too."

"I know," he acknowledged. "I'd miss your crazy smile, but if it makes you happy then I'll be happy."

"We would still be friends?" I asked with some trepidation.

"Of course," he smiled and reached over to hug me.

"Good," I said with relief.

"I better go," he said moving to the back door. "I left Terry unloading some stock and he will be getting nervous if I am not back soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes," and before I could blink Jason's old sweats were pooled on the floor.

I picked them up carefully, shaking to see if anything fell out. I didn't want to accidentally step on or crush whatever Sam had become, sneaky shifter.

I was watching a movie two hours after dark when the mental alarms signaled someone approaching. I waited with my shot gun in hand for the void to knock.

The knock followed by the voice calling my name had me trembling with anger. The impulse to swing the door open and shoot was strong upon me. I didn't shoot but I did yell when I opened it.

"What the fuck do you want Bill Compton, are you deaf or something?" Yes, it was a very stupid question, I was pissed all right?

Bill was dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, his dark hair slightly mussed. "Sookie I observed the horrendous abuse you suffered under Eric's hand last night. I cannot abide seeing him treat you so poorly. I love you Sookie, let me help you. I can take you where he would never be able to find you..."

"What take me to the Queen, or someone else you are working for?" My rage was systematically climbing and I was blind to everything but the vampire on my front porch. I raised the shot gun and sighted down the barrel. "All the hell I've been through is because of you Bill. Yet here you stand with more pithy excuses and proclamations of love rolling from your lying lips."

"Sookie I swear I am doing this for us, for our love. Come with me, let me keep you safe. Can you not see he is destroying you?" He begged.

"ARGGGGHHH" I screamed cocking the gun so he would understand how serious I was.

"I am going to say this for the last time. Get ... the fuck... (I released the safety) off... my property," I started to squeeze back on the trigger.

Before he could answer or I could shoot, a large hand latched onto Bill's shoulder and tossed him into the yard. I heard snarls and the sound of breaking bones. I carefully edged over to the doorway and peered out onto the lawn. The security lights blazed down on a seething mass of vampire. I caught the flash of blond hair and identified Bill's assailant to be Eric.

It was then I understood the primal rage pouring through me was not all my own. My lip curled in satisfaction when Eric rose to his feet with Bill dangling from his hand.

"I warned you I would not tolerate you around my lover," Eric hissed his hand flashing in the light. I heard Bill snarl then an odd gargle, blood poured out of his mouth and down his chest. "Run home to your Queen little boy," Eric sneered. "Try to explain why you disobeyed a direct command from your Sheriff."

Bill's voice burbled with blood, "I will have your head."

"Empty threats," Eric pronounced. "You are banished from my Area" He turned his back on Bill and started walking. I saw Bill move, "Eric!" I screamed in warning. Eric spun a stake pulled out of apparent ether in his hand and then it was in Bill's chest and then it was bouncing in the ashy dust once known as Bill Compton.

Eric came up the steps and stopped in front of me, carefully removing the shotgun from my shaking hands. He secured the gun and urged me gently back into the house to the living room couch. I just sat there staring blankly still not believing the past few minutes.

"I will be right back," Eric murmured speeding into the kitchen. I heard him on his phone and then the water running in the sink. He emerged shortly and sat on his haunches in front of me.

"Let me have your hand," he asked. I held out my right hand and he turned it over, one hand below mine and the other opening above my palm, allowing its contents to tumble down. My heart stuttered for a moment and then a sinful pleasure brought a feral smile to my lips when I saw his gift.

"Really lover," Eric's smile was a reflection of mine. "I think I like this side of you."

"What do you think about earrings?" I asked him wondering at the best design for the ivory fangs resting in the palm of my hand.

"Overdone," he admitted. "Perhaps floating in a sphere of blown glass?"

"I'll consider it," I said indicating I wanted to stand. Eric stepped out of my way and watched as I set the fangs down in front of my favorite picture of Gran.

"Appropriate," he said with approval.

"I thought so," I agreed walking over to slide into his arms. "Thank you, won't you get in trouble with the Queen though?"

"No," he said kissing the top of my head. "Pam said the cameras caught it all. I will fill out the paperwork and file it with Appius. Sophie-Anne will have nothing to complain about."

"I forgot about the cameras," I admitted. "Hey you are not supposed to be here," I told him craning my head back to see his face.

"I was on my way here before I felt your rage. I needed to see you, after last night." He searched my eyes, "I had to know you were all right."

I urged him over to the couch then straddled his lap so I could rub my hands over his chest. Needing to feel his strength under my fingers. "Last night was epic Eric, a lot happened. Like you controlling me," I glowered at him accusingly. "Something you never mentioned being able to do in any of our conversations."

"Sookie I ..." he started but I interrupted choking down the fear. "We'll deal with it later. I was more terrified of what happened after." I took a deep breath, "I heard your thoughts Eric. I heard you apologize."

I flinched as I waited for his reaction. He did nothing but smile and quickly kiss my lips. "I had hoped you would," was his reply.

"You're not upset?" Well color me confused.

"No your gift has strengthened and you have had a lot of my blood. Tell no one else," He firmly told me.

"Oh, I won't believe me." I reassured him. "I love that you are here but does this not mess up the plans?"

"No, I will adjust them. This is necessary, for both of us." He didn't give me a chance to respond as he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom.

He undressed me slowly each touch feathering lightly over my skin. He traced each bruise, each cut and welt with his tongue. He played my body like a fiddle, plucking each note of pleasure from my lips. I ran my hands up his biceps testing their muscular strength and pulled him back for a kiss. He plundered my mouth drawing a deep moan, my hips flexing against him in demand. He tested to see if I was ready then slid home with a guttural sigh.

He flipped us over and I groaned in appreciation at the feel of him so deep. His hands cupped my breasts, fingers teasing. Our eyes locked, the bond opened and I timed every thrust of my hips, twist of my body with the rhythm of the emotional melody singing through us. We were both on the sweet edge when he shifted so my back was too his chest, his bloody wrist at my lips. I held him steady and continued to rock against him as I drew in his life force. We both released when he bit me, caught in a storm of ecstasy.

We ended up the shower shortly after, laughing and teasing each other. He was right we both needed this. For a short period of time we forgot the guillotine hanging over our heads.

"All healed," I reassured him with a smile as he watched me dress. He had all ready pulled on clean clothes from the stash he kept in the spare bedroom.

"It should not have happened," he admonished me.

My phone vibrated on the floor where it had fallen from my pocket, a victim of the Viking's impatience with my clothes.

"I have to go," I said scrambling for my shoes. "I have to meet with Thalia and Appius." I glanced at him, "Appius is going to be pissed to see you."

"Yes." He smiled, "He will have to deal with it."

We got to the pond lickety split thanks to Eric and his flying feet. He flew with me in his arms inches above the ground, leaving no trail and dodging the trees and brush easily. We stopped in the hidden glade which surrounds the pond in the middle. This place had been special to me as a child, a haven from all the thoughts of others. A place to fish and splash and play under Gran's watchful eye. My parent's home, where Jason now lived, had a larger deeper pond but it was never as clean and clear as this one.

Thalia and Appius walked out of the edge of the woods when we appeared, "A place for the Fae," Thalia whispered looking around appreciatively.

"At least for this one," I replied with a smile. "I loved this place as a kid."

"Eric, you were supposed to stay away from Sookie," Appius admonished with a sigh.

"You blood will mask my scent for the length of time we need, it is enough."

I piped in before they could start to argue, "About that, will the blood still be necessary if I tell you I don't have to seduce Quinn? I've already got all the information we need."

"Explain," Eric and Appius snapped in harmony, causing me to hide a grin.

"Our spontaneous decision last night," I pointed between me and Thalia. "Paid off in spades. One look at me pissed Quinn off; I guess he has a soft spot for battered women." I sobered as I continued, "His mother was physically abused until she went mad, and his sister has been through hell. All because of vampires."

"He told you this?" asked Eric.

"I got it out of his head, while he was looking me over." I explained. "There is a small part of him which isn't pure pond scum," I acknowledged.

"I would still like you to take our blood. We need to be able to find you." Appius insisted and I could tell while Eric didn't like it, he agreed.

"Let's get this over with then." I moved to stand in front of Thalia. "What do I have to do?"

Thalia lifted a finger to her lips and nipped the tip then pressed it against my mouth. "Lick," she ordered and I flicked my tongue out to clean the drop of blood beaded there. She tasted like raspberries and cream. She closed her eyes and groaned when her blood hit my system. I held back a gasp as my senses flourished.

Eric snarled and Thalia smiled at him, "Fear not Eric, your blood is the dominant I cannot take her from you." She turned to me, "You are a fascinating human Sookie,"

"I'm glad you think so," I responded still dealing with the effects of her blood.

Eric was watching me carefully, "I am fine Eric." I assured him.

"My turn I believe Ms. Stackhouse," Appius stated as he moved in front of me. I took a deep breath and nodded. He also nipped a finger and touched it to my lips, but instead of waiting for my tongue he rubbed his bleeding finger along the softness of my inner lip.

My response was immediate as I fell to my knees, "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea" I whispered, "So many thousands of years, too many," and I screamed when my shields were blasted apart by my expanding mind.

I felt them all, hundreds and thousands of minds all streaming through my consciousness. I was fighting a battle for my sanity on two fronts. The first a struggle to master my telepathy, to bring it back under my control. So much power at my finger tips. The second struggle was between the blood of Eric and Appius.

I reached out to Eric, "My shields," I gasped. I dove into the silence of his mind the instant he touched me. Forcing my senses back into their normal boundaries. I rebuilt my shields and reinforced them in triplicate, then joined my will to Eric's to force away Appius attempt to break our bond.

"I belong to Eric," I snarled, "and only Eric. Stop whatever the fuck you are doing, now!"

Way too many minutes went by before the feeling of being ripped apart passed. I fell back into Eric's arms gasping.

I was about to tear into Appius when his thoughts floated through my mind.

_How do I explain this to her? I would not break their bond. What they share is too precious, too strong._

His thoughts tasted of antiquity, of dust and blowing sands, of pain and sorrow and the weight of centuries of existence. My god he was so ancient.

'Just spit out whatever you want to say," I snapped at Appius and gulped at the sight of his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"If I had told you what would happen when you took my blood, you would have refused me."

"You said it would not over whelm the bond," I said my voice rose in accusation.

"And it did not. I knew Eric would not allow it and combined the two of you together bring stubborn to a whole new dimension. Look to your bonded, he is not upset with me."

Appius was right, Eric was holding me lightly his body relaxed and a strange smug contentment flowed through the bond.

Appius apologized, "I regret the pain I may have caused."

"Yes well I think we just kicked my telepathy up by about a billion watts." I muttered wincing when I thought of the headache to come.

"I suspected as much." Appius gave me a pointed glance and I blushed.

"You've been hedging about you age," I accused.

He smiled, "Just a little."

Eric spoke up. "I am fine, she is fine," he kissed my hair," we are fine. Now we must find Russell."

"That is the easy part," I said smugly. "The kitty cat really is a loud broadcaster. A few pointed questions and his mind just spilled."

I leaned back to smile at Eric. "Russell is in Dallas, in the abandoned Fellowship of the Sun Church. They have turned it into his fortress and Quinn is taking me there tomorrow," I announced with pride.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original characters and story line are my own. I hope you are having as much fun with this story as I am. Thank you so much for all your support, reviews, comments and feedback!

Just a note about the Godric visions. I have no idea why AB is messing with Eric's head. I agree it makes no sense for Eric to have spared Russell. But I am not going to touch the possibilities with a ten foot pole in this particular story as to what the visions may be. Sure I could have re written the last portion of season three to get rid of it and make it easier on Eric, but what would be the challenge in that? I'd rather just charge forward with an Eric who will hopefully come out as a better vampire from dealing with the fall out. And lest we all forget, Sookie had the chance to finish off Russell herself, twice. She is not so innocent. She actually obeyed a direct command from Eric, how freakin rare is that :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Foolish  
**

"Sookie, Quinn claims Russell is in Dallas?" Eric asked disbelief a heavy weight in his voice.

"Quinn didn't say anything," I explained again. "He said he knew a way to free me of your influence. He knows someone who can break our bond." I rushed to speak over Eric's response. "When I asked how that would do anything but potentially kill me. He said it would weaken you so your enemies could take you down. At the mention of enemies his head filled with dozens of faces, some I know, some I do not. Russell was featured many times, and the last image was his face followed immediately by a severely burned vamp being tended at the old church."

Eric shook his head, "I cannot believe Texas would allow a vamp such as Russell asylum." He looked me straight in the eyes, "I do not want you to go anywhere with Quinn until I can establish there is any truth to this story. Isabel will know if there is vampire activity in the area. Maybe not Russell, but she will know if the Church is being used as a nest now."

"Eric, if I don't go with Quinn we could lose our chance. I've got enough high octane blood in me now to light up the city. All you guys have to do is find me and then kill Russell." I said as persuasively as possible. I could feel he was going to be stubborn about this.

"No, this is too easy," Eric was adamant. "There is something which feels off about this whole thing."

"I agree with Eric, Sookie," Appius started to say but I held up my hand and tilted my head, trying to listen.

I stood up quickly and pulled on Eric's arm, "There is a vampire heading to the house, they just hit the property line from the south."

In moments the three of us were speeding back to the house where a distraught vampire waited for us.

"Sookie! Eric! Thank God," Jessica cried throwing herself into my arms. "Something awful has happened to Bill. I was watching a movie with Hoyt when this pain ripped through me. Hoyt says I've been out for hours." She turned to speak to Eric, "The place he used to be in my head, its empty and I cannot find him anywhere."

I looked beseechingly at Eric how were we going to explain this?

Eric gently pulled Jessica out of my arms and peered down at her with his hands still resting on her shoulders. "Jessica, I fear I have bad news. I should have found you and told you earlier. I am sorry Jessica, but your Maker is no more." At her look of confusion he clarified, "Bill faced his true death tonight."

Jessica appeared to be stunned for a moment, until a smile split her face in two. She started to laugh and tugged away from Eric to grab my hands and pull me into a dance. "I am free! No more yelling, no more being called worthless and a brat!" My weight was barely enough to hold her when she went to leap at Eric. She sobered immediately when three sets of fangs bore at her for her impulsive action. "Oops, sorry about that," she apologized.

Eric retracted his fangs and relaxed his defensive posture. "You are under my protection now. I have already spoken to Merlotte; you will begin working at Fangtasia with Pam on Tuesday. She will begin your instruction then, are we clear?"

"You are going to take care of me?" Jessica looked astounded. I stepped in before Eric said anything to ruin her happy mood.

"I think you've been sort of adopted," I ignored Eric's glare if he wanted to explain it any different he was more than welcome to interrupt me. "Bill wasn't doing right by you. It sounds like Eric intends to fix things. You really do need to spend more time with other vampires Jessica, there is so much about them you need to know, and Bill wasn't teaching you those things. Heck I bet I know more than you do and I am only human."

"What about Hoyt?" Jessica asked.

"You can stay with the human if you wish," Eric said. "I would suggest he take the time to speak to Sookie, to learn more about the risks of a human vampire relationship." Eric's mouth twitched into a wry smile.

"Sure, I'll talk to Hoyt if he wants too," I reiterated enthusiastically. "You're welcome here whenever you want Jessica." I disregarded the flash of warning in Eric's eyes and the amusement playing over Appius and Thalia's features. Bill was gone, there was no one who could command Jessica and I had a gut feeling the young vampire would not hurt me.

"I know this is really rotten of me to say, I mean he's dead and all but I am just so happy!" Jessica wailed as she cried. I gathered her close and held her tight, her blood tears soaking into my shirt. I pushed her back lightly when I felt her calm down and wiped away her lingering tears with my thumbs. "Why don't you go on home to Hoyt honey? I am sure he is worried about you. You get all your questions together for Pam and finish things up at Merlotte's so you are ready to start work in a couple of days ok?"

"Ok Sookie, thank you." She whipped around and wrapped Eric in a hug before anyone could stop her. "Thank you so much Eric, I'll make you proud, you'll see!" and then she was off zipping through the trees at vampire speed.

Appius watched her run off indulgently, "She's a handful but I sense she has potential to be an excellent vampire. So few of the young one's these days do."

"She was a royal brat," Eric bluntly stated. "But once she had accepted what she is, she wanted to learn. She was a good student, unfortunately you know our laws, we cannot interfere between a Maker and their Child. She was his responsibility."

Appius nodded and said thoughtfully, "If Compton is an example of Maker's these days, perhaps the laws need to change. Why did he turn her if he did not wish to care for her?"

I blushed and answered first, "It was his punishment for staking a vampire who was trying to kill me. She was to be a replacement."

"Who ordered such nonsense?" Appius asked in surprise. Eric did not try to hide his snarky grin, "Why your predecessor of course, Magnus."

Appius muttered, "And they wonder why this part of the country is so troublesome." Appius shrugged his shoulders and glanced around to all of us, "It appears I will have to do more than just skim a few files to get a handle on this area. Who knows how many similar messes have been left behind?" He grimaced, "I do so despise paperwork."

I could not hold back my snicker at hearing Eric's words from another vampire.

"What is so funny lover?" Eric asked as he snaked his arms around me and stole a kiss.

I smiled up at him, my body already humming with desire. "Just hard to picture Appius behind a desk," I said while looking the vampire over. Tonight he was wearing a mesh tank top and cut offs with sandals, definitely an odd look for the middle of December. He really didn't care he screamed out 'Not Human' with his attire.

Appius and Thalia were talking quietly next to the porch swing. I stood up on my tip toes while urging Eric down to me for another kiss. I lost myself in the feel and taste of him. Every time we touched I craved more and more of him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, needing to be closer.

Thalia interrupted us, "Enough you two. Come Eric, there is much work yet tonight."

He let me go reluctantly, leaving me with a last kiss. "I will see you tomorrow at first dark Sookie"

"May your dreams be sweet," Thalia tossed over her shoulder with a wink before following after Appius and Eric who had disappeared down my drive way.

I lingered for a moment at the door, waiting until they left the range of my mental radar. It was another quirk of the evening. I had to struggle to keep my range only at my property line. I had a strong suspicion I could track them half way to Shreveport.

When I could no longer sense the vampires I locked the house down and changed into some comfortable clothing. I retreated to my room and sat in the middle of my bed with my legs crossed. I closed my eyes, found my center and concentrated until I was walking the corridors of my mind. I saw new doors where walls had stood before, raw and weeping with pain. I opened one door out of curiosity and found a room reminiscent of a control center. There were a lot of diagrams, knobs and switches I did not understand so I stepped back into familiar mental territory and closed the door behind me. I walked until I was in front of the room where the bond between Eric and I resided.

I frowned when I saw the damage, the walls had been torn asunder leaving a pile of mental debris. Eric must be blocking me right now to keep me from being over whelmed. I wondered how much damage his shields had taken. The bond itself was pulsing strong and clean with two tiny threads dancing along beside it, the new connections to Thalia and Appius. Thalia's thread flashed gold and bronze with Appius appearing a surprising spring green. Eric over shadowed them both in colors of ocean blue and turquoise.

I rebuilt the walls around the bond, making them several layers thick as well as adding a couple of mental traps, similar to what I remembered the witches trying. Anyone who tried to attack our bond through me would be in for a surprise. When I was finished, I walked around the room one more time. Something on the mental floor caused me to stumble and when I glanced down metaphysically, I found the remnants of a torn and twisted rope, burned in several spots. When I bent to pick it up, I felt it resonate to my touch. I knew at once what I held in my hand, all that was left of the connection by blood Bill and I once shared, destroyed like Jessica's Maker bond at the moment of his true death.

It struck me then when I looked from the rope in my hand to the two tiny threads which pulsed alongside the pipeline I knew as Eric in my mind. Bill was gone, there would be no more dreams, and no more urges to seek him out despite the true wishes of my mind and heart. The only regret I felt was we would never know what could have been without the manipulations and secrets. I opened a mental drawer and laid the broken rope inside, closing and locking it tight.

Starting to feel exhausted I stepped up to the bond and gave in to temptation, I lightly breathed on the new threads and watched them vibrate then reached out a hand and touched the pipeline to Eric, stroking it like a cat. I felt the shudder that echoed back and smiled with glee. He was not the only one who could pull the strings in our relationship.

I turned away with regret, slowly traveling back to my center and exiting the pathways of my mind. When I opened my eyes a deep weariness fell upon me, followed by a tingle of anticipation which I quickly stifled. I would need to take care for the rest of the night. Eric must never know I planned to disregard his request to wait. Ok, so he actually ordered. It did not matter how he phrased it, for tomorrow I would leave with Quinn and head to Dallas. Russell needed to be found and killed so Eric and I could be free.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - Stubborn**

Pam joined us in the office when we returned to Fangtasia.

"What has you so smug Eric?" she asked the moment she saw me.

I smiled at the memory, "Sookie said she belonged to me, in front of witnesses."

Pam just rolled her eyes, "So Compton's dead and you are hanging the brat around my neck?"

"You can handle her, she starts Tuesday. Set her up as a waitress," I said dismissively. Pam was loyal but lazy any extra responsibility made her grumble and whine.

"Anything else oh mighty one?" she snarked forgetting we were not alone. I sent her a reprimand and smiled grimly at her response. "Get me everything you have found on John Quinn. I want it yesterday."

"Yes Master," she replied zipping out the office door.

"Thalia I would like you and Indira to return to where Russell was buried," I said. "I want the two of you to scour it for anything we may have missed, but this time pay particular attention to any possible vampire residue."

"As you wish Eric," she said. "We will leave immediately." She headed for the office door before gasping to a halt. Appius shivered and a strange smile bloomed on his face.

I was about to comment when the most delicious pleasure flooded my body. I felt like my body was being stroked by hundreds of fingers in all the right places. I could not hold back the moan of delight or the reaction of my body. I sprawled in my chair feeling like I had spent hours having the most scrumptious sex.

Appius and Thalia looked at each other and laughed, before Appius teased me. "Your telepath learns quickly."

I only grunted in reply. I was too busy reaching mentally for my bonded only to smack into the barrier she raised between us. The tinkle of her mental laughter left to echo through my head.

When I opened my eyes Appius was the only one left in the office.

"What did you think you were doing in the glade tonight?" I asked the question which had been weighing on my mind. "You thought to break the bond between me and Sookie?"

Appius rose to his feet and began to pace. "I admit I took a chance. I wanted to see how strong the ties between the two of you were."

"You had no right," I snarled. "How much blood did you give her, it was more than the drop needed for your age, even I could feel that."

He hesitated before answering and I could feel the anger I had buried surge, "How much Appius."

"A thimble full," he admitted almost with I suspected shame. I was astounded Sookie hadn't been driven insane. I knew her shields had broken, but the knowledge she had recovered enough to rebuild them while possibly experiencing god like abilities was humbling.

"I felt she could touch the stars if she only reached," he whispered. "No matter you say she has no wish to be vampire. In that case she will not reach the full potential of her abilities which only a vampire of our age could attain," he dismissed.

"Your age, I am still but a barn in diapers compared to you," I stated wryly. "Her mental abilities will still increase, due to the intake of your blood."

"Yes," he responded. "And I am confident Sookie not mourn her brief glimpse into infinity. She does not crave the power, a rarity indeed."

"I fear she would give away her abilities if she could. She has only discovered in the last few months the positive aspects of her gift. A part of her still believes it a disability." I wished at times I could have discovered a younger Sookie before she had been cruelly treated by the humans around her. Yet would involvement in the supernatural have been any better for her?

Dawn was growing near we needed to move on to other things. "You have weakened the trust between us Appius. Do not make the mistake of coming between me and Sookie again." I warned him.

"If anyone could find a way to end me, it would be you Viking, I know that," he laughed. 'Unless of course I found a way to recreate hallucinations of Godric."

I snarled, I would never be allowed to forget such shame.

He sobered instantly, "Tell me why you sent Thalia back to the site."

"I think Dallas is a ruse. Why would Russell go there? His Mississippi compound is still defensible. I do trust Sookie read what she said she did from the tiger's mind. But she forgets a mind can be manipulated, just as she has manipulated her friends before. It should have taken longer to win Quinn's assistance."

"I agree caution is recommended. I will leave for Dallas and meet with Isabel, together we will investigate this church," Appius said. "I am the better choice Eric. I can travel at will as Magister. You would need permission," he reprimanded when I tried to object. "If Russell is there I will end him," he said with finality.

Appius walked to the door, "Deal with your responsibilities here Eric. Find out what this Quinn and your vampire Chow are up too. I will contact you with what I learn."

Pam and I spent the rest of the evening pouring over the research she had compiled on Quinn. I was missing something; it was a constant nag at the back of my mind.

"Show me again all the properties he has invested in recently," I demanded flipping through the dossiers Pam provided. She had copies of photos, blue prints and deeds of each property. She also had financial and clientele history.

"It's here," I snarled. "I just do not fucking see it," I threw one of the folders across the room.

"Eric, go home," Pam admonished. "We can look over these again tomorrow with fresh eyes."

"Come," I snapped. "We are going to look at one of these warehouses." I grabbed my jacket and she followed me with her lip curled in disgust.

We did discover the building being used by a couple of drainers and took pleasure in doling out their punishment, but frustration was still riding high on my shoulder when I gave in to the pull of dawn.

The unspeakable feeling of the blood bond being stretched to the point of breaking tore me from my days slumber. I called out her name as I tried to rise from my bed, but it was still too early even for me to be about. I heard my phone ring as I lost the fight against the sun. When I truly rose for the night, still an hour before dusk, I had my phone in my hand immediately.

There was a message from the shifter, blinking urgently and the words he spoke chilled my undead heart. Sookie had not listened; she had gone with the Tiger despite my fears. I cursed the stubbornness which still rose at the worst of times. I hit redial and called Merlotte.

"Meet at Fangtasia in two hours," I barked at him. I called the others next, Appius, Thalia and Pam. Appius was still in Dallas; Thalia would be at the meeting with Sam. I told Pam to head to Sookie's house to see if she had left anything behind.

When Sam was escorted into my office it took all my will not to rip his head from his pathetic shoulders.

"I am sorry Eric," he started to whine. "I don't know how I lost her. I was right there in the car with them. Quinn drove them into the parking lot, Frannie helped Sookie out of the car, and then the three of them walked in the door. I was only a moment behind, just the time it took to shift from spider to fly. When I got inside Sookie was gone, Quinn and his sister was there talking to a thin guy with long hair. I searched the whole building but I couldn't even smell her. The scent ended just inside the door."

"Tell me of the conversation between the three of you," I demanded.

"Didn't Sookie tell you?" he asked with a frown.

"We were interrupted," I explained. "I heard enough that I was suspicious of the Tigers motives and warned Sookie to stay away from him until we could investigate."

"So Sookie did what she always does and dove into the water without checking for boulders," Sam said disgust rubbing the tense muscles at the back of his neck, then launched into a recap of their discussion.

"He fondled her and you did nothing?" I exclaimed in surprise when Sam mentioned Quinn laying hands on her.

"I thought the plan was for her to get ... close... to him," he mumbled.

"And his reaction when you mentioned me hunting for her?"

"He said it was not a problem, you would not be able to track her where they were going. But that does not make sense, can't you feel her?"

"She is gone," I said simply ignoring the coil of fear twisting in my gut.

Sam's eyes grew round with worry, "What the fuck Eric?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Pam follow Sam to where he last saw the Tiger. Track him but do nothing until Thalia and Indira join you, then bring him to me. I care not what you do with his sister"

"As you wish," Pam responded her face hard and cold. Merlotte had better watch his step this eve, for my Child might just end him for me.

Thalia arrived shortly after and looked at me with curiosity, "The bond is not broken?" she asked. I knew the she would have felt the severing of her own connection.

"No, it is still strong. She is just not there."

"Alive then."

"Yes," I responded. "Did you find it?"

"As you suspected. You know we cannot positively confirm," she warned me cautiously.

"I know," I agreed. "Go, catch up with Pam and bring me the tiger."

"Yes Master."

I waited for Appius' call. His connection to Sookie had also been damaged; he claimed it felt like a knot was between them. I asked what he had found and explained the discovery Thalia had made.

"There was indeed a vampire nest at the church," Appius admitted. "But the vampires there were using it as a place of torture for their own. There was no sign of Russell or anyone else connected to him. Isabel was thankful for the information and will take great pleasure in cleaning the filthy place out."

When we were finished comparing notes he asked, "You know where she is?"

"Yes, I will tell you when you arrive."

"Eric?"

I knew the question he was trying to ask. How could I answer the impossible? "She is strong willed. She will not break and when we have her back, we will destroy them all."

I hung up the phone and picked up the folder lying open on my desk. It was one of the property dossiers we had gone through the previous night. I examined the photo in front of me, a simple club logo scribed in neon. My finger traced over and over the tiny winged fanciful figure dangling from the letter 'G' which was part of the name. "It was hidden in plain sight all along," I whispered before crushing the photo of the strip club in Monroe known as Hooligan's in my fist.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - TB and SVM characters belong to HBO, Mrs Harris and Alan Ball, original characters and storyline are my own. Your reviews, feedback and alerts make my day. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Deceived  
**

Someone was calling my name incessantly. I fought back the fog which seemed to be shrouding my mind and cracked open my eyes. I blinked as I took in the surroundings. I was staring up at wooden beams which I traced to the stucco walls and finely crafted furniture. The fabrics and upholstery I could see were berry colors. A warm hazy glow lit the room. I frowned in confusion, there was a familiarity here but I couldn't place where I could possibly be.

I started to take inventory of my physical well being. I had a split lip which seemed to be healing even though I could still taste fresh blood, multiple bruises and my arm felt broken, though again there was an incessant itchy feeling of wounds mending. I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah there you are Sookie, welcome back." The voice was rich and mellow like silk over leather but the tawny eyes which swam into my vision were anything but. "You know I believe I am going to enjoy your visit with us. Fascinating how much damage your vampire lover's blood will heal. How long does it last I wonder?" A topaz gaze as hard as diamonds stared down while a mouth full of serrated teeth creased into a smile when his voice rolled over me, "You killed her Sookie, did you think I would really let you walk away?"

"Accident," I had a chance to whisper before my screaming commenced.

He left when the healing slowed down. I wasn't sure if I should curse or bless the variants of ancient blood in my veins. He would have played his painful games regardless of my healing abilities, for now it appeared I would be able to recover at least whole in body.

Throughout the last few hours I had found a way to escape the pain by retreating into my mind, hiding basically in the room where Eric should be. My despair when I found only the faintest glimmer of his essence came close to being the end of me. But when I touched the bond I discovered it was blocked, not severed. The dimensional twist of my location was placing a massive strain on the connection. The other two threads were still there, but hanging loosely as if waiting for someone to pick up the slack. There was hope then, if I could find a way to leave this place, everything might be restored when we are together again.

If I was to curse anything, it would be the stupidity which placed me in my tormentors reach. Why did I not listen to Eric? I played the memories of the afternoon's folly over again in my mind.

_I had arrived at Merlotte's right at the end of the lunch shift. Sam had frowned when he glimpsed the overnight bag I carried and pulled me into his office._

_"You are really going through with this?" he asked with concern._

_"He has information we need. Eric can find me if things go south," I answered with confidence._

Too much confidence_, I sneered to myself. There was one place Eric would not be able to come for me, and Quinn's words of Eric being unable to track us should have shouted a warning. But I blindly ignored my bonded instincts and climbed into the car with Quinn and his sister Frannie. Quinn didn't say much beyond a hello though his eyes never seemed to leave me in the rear view mirror. Frannie twisted around in the passenger seat to talk. Her chatter the nonstop nonsense typical of a teenager trying to fill time._

_Maybe I should have asked questions when I realized we were heading to Monroe instead of Ruston on our way to Dallas via I-20 but I didn't think an additional half hour to the travel time would be that big of a deal. I did feel a bit nervous when we pulled into the parking lot of an obvious night club. It was Frannie who reassured me._

_"This place shares space with a fabulous restaurant. I love their Philly cheese sandwich and their key lime pie is to die for," she enthused as she pulled me toward the back door._

_"Why aren't we going in the front?" I asked hesitantly while dragging my steps._

_"I'm part owner," Quinn rumbled as he held open the door._

_It took me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the dim interior. Frannie hurried on by slipping through another door while I looked around. The club was styled after an Irish pub and the bar looked well worn though cared for. There were three stages set up strategically between tables, the center stage being the largest. When the multitude of poles on each stage registered I realized we were in a strip club._

_I turned to ask Quinn directions to the restaurant and found him talking to a vaguely familiar man. He had a tall lithe body and long curly dark hair pulled back into a tail. There was a large dog lying at his feet watching me with golden eyes._

_I cleared my through to interrupt the conversation and both men glanced over to me._

_Quinn began to make introductions, "Sookie this is my partner Cl..." he started to say before he was stopped by the man who was now walking toward me with a wolf not the dog I first thought it to be at his side._

_"No introductions needed my friend Quinn." The man approaching me was beautiful with emerald green eyes, finely sculpted lips and chiseled features. There was something familiar about his face, but my mind wanted to sharpen his features. The man was still speaking when he stopped in front of me, the wolf sitting next to him._

_"I am sorry," I apologized, "Am I supposed to know you? Have we met before?" I think I would have remembered if we had._

_He dramatically held his hand to his heart, "I am wounded dear cousin, how could you ever forget especially with all the time spent with our sisters. Perhaps the surgery was more effective than I expected?" He touched the tips of his ears, cheeks and chin then winked._

_When he drew my eyes to his features my mind replaced them with what it expected to see, the pointed ears, sharp cheekbones and cleft chin of a fairy royal._

_"Claude?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"_

_"We are waiting for you of course," he replied with a slight smile, waving to the wolf at his feet which started to shimmer until another fairy stood next to Claude._

_"No," I whispered in denial._

_"Oh yes," the former wolf replied with a wicked smile. He grabbed my hand before I could spin away._

_*POP*_

_He teleported us to Faerun._

Faerun the beautiful land of the fairy with its grassy glades, whispering trees and babbling brooks. Where hazy sunlight shown down from turquoise skies without giving way to twilight's shadows or nights embrace. Why would anyone wish to leave such beauty you might think. I know I did for the first few days of my original visit those months ago. My family treated me like the fairy princess they claimed me to be. There was dancing and singing around the meadows and swimming in the cooling streams. There was food and drink in flavors you could only imagine.

Everyone seemed so happy and care free, even the little people like the pixies and elves I had met. All the fairies of my acquaintance were beautiful, exquisitely formed with perfect everything, face, teeth, hair and bodies. They all seemed to glow with health and vitality. Nothing harsh appeared to touch this world; my time was filled with learning about my heritage and meeting my family and endless circles of fun. Great-Grandfather Niall was quite elegant in both appearance and manners. I thirsted for the knowledge he laid bare at my feet until the day he told me the payment he expected from me as blood kin.

It was then the blinders were stripped away and the darkness hidden under the light became apparent. I saw the creatures hiding in the forest shadow the brownies, goblins and nixes. I saw my fairy families' features shift, become harsher and sharper their perfect teeth bared in a smile adjust to a sharks serrated edge. I felt the claws and the poisons contained within when I displeased them.

I learned of the scent they carried as the perfect predator. For humans it was one of comfort, of safety and home cooking, of children's laughter and a newborns cry. For the supernatural it was like catnip, a lure to bring them closer, intoxicating and irresistible. The scent and lure of their blood made them prey and predator of vampire, one of the few creatures with the longevity of life to challenge their presence in the human realm.

The Fae and the Vampire fell into war. A war the Fae lost when their plan to corrupt certain powerful vampires with the offer of blood and Fae magic failed. The Fae retreated back to Faerun bringing with them poisons and diseases from the human lands. Their numbers decimated, their ability to reproduce damaged, the Fae plotted and planned over the centuries.

Some of the elders developed breeding programs with humans, hoping the infusion would strengthen the female lines so pregnancies would come to full term. This was where I come into the story, a result of, and later on a victim of, such a breeding program.

Just as the fairy who had kidnapped me was a victim of Niall's obsession. Preston Pardloe had loved Claudette, the Granddaughter of Niall and sister to Claude and Claudine. They wanted to marry, but could not until she had produced a healthy child by their joining. They tried over and over again, but Claudette could not carry a child to full term.

Then on a night of heartbreak I took Claudine's hand and followed her through the portal and Niall changed his plans. Preston was told he was to set aside Claudine and marry me after we had produced a child. He had no choice but to obey his prince. I refused, broke his nose was punished, and Preston watched his love Claudette lose her mind. She was the woman Niall planned to carry my children; she was the one to attack me and who I killed. She was the body Claudine had to step over when she rescued me, leaving her triplet turning to dust on the floor.

Preston had never forgiven nor forgotten in the years (in fairy time) since I escaped back to Bon Temps, and I had fallen into his hands like the apple ripe for the picking.

I growled and struggled to sit up in the bed where Preston had tossed me after his round of fun. With every breath strength was returning to me and I gathered it close as I stood and explored the small cabin. There were only two rooms, the one I resided which served and kitchen, bedroom and living room and the second being the restroom. I used the facilities finding the water cooling to my heated skin and managed to rake back my knotted hair.

I was trying to open the main rooms' single window when the door opened behind me. I whipped around as Preston strolled back into the room.

"Feeling better are we," he said as he threw some fabric in my direction. "Get dressed, there is food waiting outside."

My mouth opened and spoke before my brain kicked into gear, "What's the matter, tired of the torture already?" I sneered. Inside I was clapping my hand over my mouth, brilliant Sookie, real brilliant. The man has spent hours working you over and now you are asking him for more?

He answered me seriously, "Actually yes I am. It's no fun when you know your victim will be as good as new in a breath or two. I'll have to remember how much you appear to have enjoyed it when the blood wears off and I start again." I felt the aforementioned blood drain down to my toes. "Regretting your words already?" He asked then continued on briskly. "Come the rest of the family is on their way to greet their long lost cousin and great granddaughter."

I stared at him blankly, "They know I am here?"

"Of course, I would not have been able to pull this off without their assistance."

"Claudine?" I asked with disbelief surely she would not countenance this?

"She knows only you have returned apparently of your own free will, since you approached Hooligan's openly," he responded and then answered my look of confusion. "It is the location of a portal to this realm, just like your cemetery. You should have followed your instincts in the parking lot. A part of you recognized the link to the Fae." He continued briskly, "You will say nothing to Claudine to change her impression, or I will have her join you here in our little games. She has yet to pay for the aid she gave you."

"Niall would not let you harm her," I said with conviction.

"Niall has his hands full with other issues, she like you, is of no importance right now," he responded as he walked back out the door.

I dressed in the clothes he provided, a gown of fairy silk, light and delicate against my skin. When I carefully walked out of the house there was a table set up next to a flowing stream and under a flowering tree. The perfect appearance of peace and happiness. My family had arrived while I had dressed and Preston acted the gentleman by handing me to my seat.

Claudine watched us with disbelief while Niall and the others beamed with pride. They talked of politics and intrigue among the humans. They spoke of a new product developed to allow them to handle iron without fear. They spoke of people and places where the Fae now walked openly. Like my cousin Claude, many of the younger generations had changed their appearance to spy and interact with the other realm.

Niall spoke not a word to me, only kissed me on the fore head, before giving a flask to Preston. A gift he said for the happy couple. I was never alone with Claudine and became frustrated, until I remembered the changes to my telepathy. In the past I could not penetrate a fairies thoughts, they were too good at protecting themselves from the magic of others. I had not tried with Preston but I would try later. For now I needed to get through to Claudine.

I walked over to the little stream where some of the younger kin were gathered and joined them in a card game. I split my attention between the cards in my hands and Claudine's mind.

Slowly I skimmed over the surface, examining her natural shields. The first layer reminded me of rubber, and like rubber could be pierced. The second layer was as familiar as my own and I slipped through the cracks easily. The third layer was the worse for its strength lie in its ability to twist the power of the attacker back on itself until you were not sure whose mind was whose. It would have been very easy to lose myself in a mental loop for eternity. I made it through on pure grit and determination refusing to be swayed from my goal.

I caught a mental breath in awe when I beheld the beauty which was Claudine's mind. As pure and peaceful as her own personality. I had less than a heartbeat to soak in her essence before she recognized an intruder in her mind. I heard and saw the magic forming to throw me out and screamed out to her.

_No, Claudine it's me Sookie!_

_Sookie, How?_

_I don't have time to really explain, just accept I am much stronger. Please Claudine I need your help._

_He is lying then; you are not here because you wish to be?_

_Absolutely Not! I walked into a trap. I need you to get a message to Eric._

_The Viking? You are bonded then._

_Yes, I love him Claudine. I need to get back to him._

_I will do what I can, now go or they will grow suspicious of your stillness._

She pushed me gently from her mind. It took me a moment to recover and I hid my inattention to the game by yawning and claiming to be tired. The guests seemed to sympathize and soon the yard was empty but for the echoes of their blessings. Preston pulled me back inside when he chained me to the bed then sat down across to from me slowly rolling Niall's gift between his palms.

I stared at him furiously wishing I had the power to pop out of the chains and claw out his smiling eyes.

"You would just love to kill me now wouldn't you," he smirked. He lounged back in the chair. "You and the vampire were so much fun to watch run around in fear."

"Why don't you just kill me, you know we cannot have children."

"True, but you still have the power of that beautiful mind. You will heel for me like you heel for the undead and serve our people in a different capacity."

"Now I know you really are crazy," I scoffed. "I don't heel for Eric, in fact my refusal to obey him is one of the reasons I am even here."

"Come now, I know you are lying. You obeyed him when he commanded you not to stake the ancient, and that was when your connection to him was not fully formed. You were also observed acting as the obedient pet at his club recently."

I was astounded, "Who the hell told you that?" My mind was racing and I blurted out the answer when the light bulb went off in my head. "Bill Compton was spying for you?"

He nodded, "He was quite greedy for a vampire, but sorely lacked the intelligence. I doubt he would have lived to see his second century even without becoming involved with you."

I was still mulling over the information and had grown silent. He sighed and adjusted his position in the chair.

"I grow bored and wish some amusement and I do believe watching your face as the truth is revealed will be entertaining. Do you wish to hear the full story?"

I nodded. I had nothing but time on my hands until I found out if Claudine was able to reach Eric and return with his plan. Eric always had a plan I refused to doubt he would be able to get me out this time.

I listened as Preston explained how Niall had put in motion the plan to lure me to Faerun the first time my Fae magic made itself known. How each time they took advantage of my near death experiences to make this realm more enticing then remaining with the humans. He explained the visit Bill had made to Faerun, thanks to draining me.

Bill had indeed talked to Claudine but before he was returned to Fae, Niall had planted the suggestion and given Bill a number to call him whenever I was in trouble. Bill would not have remembered the manipulation. Bill had told Niall about Russell and Eric's plan for Russell to drink my blood, revealing my heritage and then Eric's failure to finish Russell off. It was Niall who had planted the imperative for Bill to destroy all who had tasted my blood, for the Fae were not ready for the vampire to know the rumor of their extinction to be false.

"Niall was furious when your Viking vampire did not kill Russell," Preston confided. "He sent us to finish the job. Compton led us right to him. It wasn't easy of course, the ancient had powerful magic and even weakened put up quite the fight. It took a dozen of us to bring him down and we still lost a few of our people." He frowned at the memory.

"What did you do, pop him right out of the concrete?" I asked.

"Oh no, he had already called his people to help magic him out," he replied.

"Impossible."

Preston popped across the room and hit me then popped back to his chair. "Do not doubt the power of magic human. Especially when wielded by one trained in the use of both human and Fae magic." He muttered in disgust, "The ancient was a Druid, do you know nothing of your own histories?"

I blushed at the insult, "Magic is new to me. I was not raised with it as you were."

"Niall had met Russell on the field of battle in the original war, under different circumstances. They were allies for a short period of time."

"Until Russell turned on him as he has turned on everyone else I assume."

"Exactly."

"So the big bad vampire Russell Edgington is absolutely truly and beyond any shadow of a doubt...dead?" I demanded.

Preston reassured me Russell was truly dead, but the mystery of his escape served as the bait needed to pull Eric's attention away from guarding our backs against the Fae and instead focusing our concentration trying to locate a bogey man. They had tried to use Compton and by extension, Eric's Queen to pull me out of from under Eric's wing but had failed. Then Claude had introduced Preston to his new partner Quinn who only knew of Claude as a sweet smelling human witch and Preston as a shifter. Quinn had tried to talk Preston into fighting in the pits saying that he could give him part of his winnings in vampire blood.

"And the rest is history as they say," Preston said with a smile. "You cleaned up one of our loose ends when you disposed of Compton. It was easy to plant false memories in the were-tigers mind to mix things up. You've already completed the first part of the process of separating you from your vampire lover by coming here, and in a few days when his blood is at its weakest we will use this," he shook the flask in his hand, "to finish the job."

I looked at him in horror.

Preston roared with laughter, "You see, the Tiger really was telling you the truth. Do not worry; I doubt your vampire lover will miss you when you are gone. I hear you caused him nothing but trouble." He left his seat to walk over and pat my shoulder comfortingly before leaving me to consider some of the honest truth in his parting words.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - F'in Fairies  
**

"It was the fucking fairies," I roared at Appius when we were finished with our interrogation, "This had nothing to do with Russell, nothing at all."

"How can you be sure," Appius asked as he pulled on a Fangtasia t-shirt over a pair of loose cotton pants which I had confiscated from the employee locker room. The former owner would not miss them; he was now a pile of goo in the basement.

"Thalia found vampire residue at the fence line along with a trace of fairy dust." I explained. When a fairy was killed their body disintegrated into a glittery dust, like the glimmer of quartz among sand.

"It proves nothing," he warned me. He was correct the ability to identify a vampire by their remains was not yet available.

"It's easier for me to believe Niall may have sent assassins to finish off one of the vampires threatening his great granddaughter then to believe Russell somehow magicked his way to freedom," I admitted.

"This whole thing with Russell is nothing but a fairy tale no matter which way you try to spin it," Appius growled in disgust. "So what other proof do you have the Fae is involved in this?"

"Only the coincidence that the Club she disappeared from has a familiar icon as part of their logo." I handed Appius the slightly crumpled picture of Hooligan's neon sign along with the photo of a five year old Sookie wearing her grandmother's pendant. "And while our connection was extremely weak when she disappeared into their realm the first time this...blockage...feels the same."

Appius sighed, balled up the clubs photo, and threw it over his shoulder. "Fucking fairies indeed," he growled before carefully placing Sookie's photo in a safe spot. "Pam retrieved this from her home?" he asked me flicking a speck of dust from the frame.

"Yes," I answered. "Sookie found the pendant in her Gran's things after the two of you spoke of those photos. She asked me to store it someplace safe. I gave it to the demon lawyer to keep with the rest of her paperwork."

"Doubt they could stir up mischief with it in the demon realm," he agreed. "This leaves us with nothing, since your former employee had nothing to do with this particular scheme."

"No," I agreed. "In the end Chow was useless. I was already aware Nevada is sniffing around and involved in the underground. I thought perhaps Felipe had Chow's master Jonathon assisting Russell escape; he would enjoy the chaos it would cause. But the relationship between the two of them was prior to Russell cracking on TV."

"A worry for another evening," Appius dismissed. "So how do you plan on getting Sookie back?"

My fangs dropped into a feral smile. "Thalia is returning with a new toy for us to play with. The tiger managed to escape but left us a present."

The office door crashed open and a red headed dervish spun into the room quickly followed by Pam.

"Where is Sookie, Eric and when are you getting her back. I want to help, how can I help?" demanded Jessica who was standing with her hands on her hips in a Fangtasia uniform.

I said nothing only signaled my permission to Pam.

Pam had the teenager in the air with feet dangling and her free hand poised to tear out the fledglings throat.

"You do not enter the Master's chamber without permission. You do not speak to the Master. You demand nothing, your pathetic life is only to serve if the Master wishes, do you understand?" Pam informed her with a disinterested voice.

"Yes Mistress," Jessica choked out. Before Pam could proceed with the Child's punishment Thalia arrived with the evening's entertainment.

"A gift for you Master," she purred tossing the bound fairy over Jessica's head and onto my desk. I was oblivious to the wreckage around me, caught by the faint tantalizing scent of fairy.

"He blocks his scent," Thalia explained. "I do not believe he wishes to die."

"Take him to the basement, the second set of manacles are iron." I instructed Thalia and then looked thoughtfully at Jessica whose eyes had dilated.

"Come," I said to the rest of the room. "Bring Jessica she can watch and learn and perhaps enjoy her first taste of fairy blood." Even with his scent masked there was enough still present to drive a vampire so young to insanity. Her presence would serve as incentive for the Fae to speak freely.

"What is this, a fairy ashamed of his heritage?" Appius asked in contempt flicking the ear of the now hanging and spinning fairy.

"You know nothing," the fairy spat.

"Now now Appius," I admonished with a conspiratorial smile, "Not all the Fae are powerful enough to swap skins. This poor child had to sink to the human's plastic surgery to serve his prince."

"Disfigurement is a worthy price to pay for the betterment of my people," the stupid fairy declared.

"Is death?" I asked as Pam pulled out the first series of tools and handed them over, explaining each one to Jessica.

I spent several hours working the fairy over, while Appius asked the questions. When I felt we had gathered as much as we could I offered the fairy a taste of the death he was now craving by allowing Jessica to feed briefly from him followed by the rest of us taking a sip or two. The control we exerted while tasting such an intoxicating elixir I believed to be a result of the love and concern we all felt for one precious hybrid telepath. I would not allow our fairy to die so easily, I had a use for him.

When we had cleaned up and Pam had taken an intoxicated Jessica back to Sookie's home for the night, (she couldn't be trusted with her human) we discussed the evening's findings.

The fairy, who had refused to tell us his name, even under torture, had spilled everything about the fairy Preston, including his shifting abilities and involvement in the underground, which they used to introduce Preston to Quinn. He explained Preston's history with Sookie and only Appius holding me back had kept me from killing him when I heard about his involvement with Sookie's original torture. The fairy laughed for the first and last time when he told us about the ruse with Russell. Claiming if we needed proof, Niall had kept the signet ring Russell had been wearing. He said we would have better luck trading Niall for the ring then getting Sookie back. He had disclosed how he would contact his people, including Niall only when Jessica sank her fangs into his throat.

We left Fangtasia for the evening with more information than ever before but no other plan then placing a call to Niall and hoping our prisoner was worth enough to garner his attention. The next night we scoured the area looking for the tiger and any other fairy hideaways. We found three more businesses sporting the fairy pendant and made note of their location. I had Thalia and Indira gather intelligence on the owners and employees and their families.

The length of time Sookie had been missing was an ever present concern in all of our minds. The last time she visited Faerun, four months had passed for her in a matter of a week. Sookie had now been missing for two and a half human days the equivalent of which could be as little as a week or as much as several months in Faerun. No matter how we looked at it, she had been gone for too long to return to us whole in mind or body.

Appius and I were traveling across Sookie's property having just visited her brother Jason to find out if he could remember anything Sookie might have said during their discussion about their family. When he had been told she was missing and who had taken her, he had started digging through family memorabilia for anything that might help us.

"I have Doctor Ludwig on standby," I told Appius when we entered the glade by the pond. "She will be here as fast as she can teleport and is prepared with a plethora of potions and elixirs."

"You have heard from Niall then?" Appius asked.

'No," I admitted. "I refuse to believe I will not hold her again."

"I have tendered my resignation to the Authority," Appius announced as we pushed through the brush.

I stopped in surprise, "Why would you do that?"

"I cannot go to War at your side as a political official, too messy." He interrupted me, "Do not deny your plans Northman, I know you too well. The others are also tiding up their own loose ends and pulling in favors in preparation. You will have an army behind you when needed." He grinned and punched me in the shoulder, "Only Godric's child would ignore a throne and war for a human."

We discussed various strategies and had just reached Sookie's porch when a flash followed by the sound of a teleport implosion rang through the cemetery. I beat Appius to the crumpled form sprawled in front of Gran's gravestone.

My nose flared at the scent of fairy and I grabbed Appius arm to stop his killing blow when she raised a hauntingly familiar face under curly dark hair. "No," I said to him. "She's related to Sookie."

She rose swaying to her feet, bracing herself on the gravestone. "I need to speak to Eric Northman, we must hurry, can you take me too him?"

"I am Northman," I told her noticing the exhaustion and signs of hard travel on her face and body.

"Oh thank the Gods," she whispered lifting her face to the evening sky before commanding me. "You need to contact Niall and offer a trade for Sookie immediately."

Appius demanded, "What would we offer to a fairy Prince that would have him charging to our beck and call?"

She looked back and forth between us. "Me," she said succinctly. "I am his Granddaughter Claudine and Sookie's cousin. I understand you are holding my triplet Claude, when you add in the fact that I am pregnant with twins and one half of a viable proven breeding pair, I think Grandpa Niall will come running, don't you?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - TB and SVM characters belong to HBO, Mrs Harris and Alan Ball, original characters and storyline are my own. Your reviews, feedback and alerts make my day. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - Even Steven  
**

I smelled the scent of victory in the brave little fairies words.

"Don't just stand there smiling," she hissed. "Sookie cannot hold out for much longer."

"Explain." I ordered.

"They have been trying to break the bond between the two of you for three days. She is fighting them but is becoming exhausted, her shields are weakening."

"Of what matter to them is the bond?" I asked as I lifted the fairy and headed for Fangtasia.

"It is why I encouraged her to find you again," Claudia explained. "If she is connected to you, they cannot keep her from leaving Faerun if she can get to a portal. If they break it, she will be trapped."

"You told her to bond with me?" I asked in statement. I thought the idea of bonding to me had been Sookie's. Yes to protect her but I thought she chose me personally, instead of Compton or even one of the other vampires.

"Foolish vampire," Claudine snickered ignoring me when I bared my fangs. "Sookie cares for you, she always has. I just nudged her in the direction she wanted to go, but feared to." She pulled out a parchment from her belt when we landed in the club's parking lot. "Here, this number should get you directly to Niall without having to go through the worthless assistants."

I was curious about the lack of scent from her or her brother. "How is it you and your brother can mask your scent?"

"A family trait. A lovely perk when dealing with your kind."

"Indeed," I said as I escorted her into the office. "You may wait here, or I can take you to your brother. Be warned, he is not a pretty sight."

"I would like to see Claude please. I need to know how much he was involved in this." Her gaze grew fierce, "I will not risk my children's lives for him if he willingly helped Preston."

I called Pam to me. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the fairy. "Pam this is Sookie's cousin Claudine. She has come to us to offer herself in exchange for Sookie. No one is to harm her or abuse her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Then take her to her brother and order some food for her." I shot an inquiring glance at Claudine, "I assume you can eat what Sookie prefers?"

"Yes as long as it isn't lemon or high in iron," she said smiling.

Appius watched the exchange with bemusement. He waited to comment until after Pam and Claudine had left.

"You are being soft with her Eric, has she cast some spell upon you?"

I was dialing the number for Niall as I answered, "No Ocella, I wish only for her to be relaxed in our presence, perhaps she will give us more information. And for now she is of more use to us whole and untouched." Niall still had not picked up the phone. "Unless her Prince does not feel her worth the trade, then we will use a bit of persuasion."

I was about ready to flip the phone shut when the line was finally picked up.

"Brigant"

"Niall this is Eric Northman, such a shame you have not returned my previous calls."

"You are wasting our time Norseman. Sookie is remaining here. If you want Edgington's ring then courier one million."

"I am afraid is not so simple anymore Niall. I have some visitors with me, one calls himself Claude. Do you know him?"

"He is an employee, runs a club for me."

"Ah yes, these clubs you have scattered about my area. Do you know I have discovered several more of these? I have also tracked down the owners and their families."

"I will trade the ancient's ring for Claude."

"Must be a profitable club. I want more from you Niall, and you know it. I will meet you at the portal on Sookie's property in two hours. Don't be late."

"One hour, I have other appointments."

We both disconnected and I turned to Appius.

"Gather the others, we head to Sookie's." I told him.

"You did not mention the sister."

"No, in her circumstance I think a visual statement will be expedient."

I called for Pam and shortly we were on our way to the farmhouse. I would have Sookie returned tonight.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV -Mind Sweep  
**

I tried prying open the window one more time, when I only received more splinters under my finger nails, I yelled and kicked the closest chair.

"Such a temper," Preston chastised from behind me. He had popped in through the locked door instead of walking through it. A habit he had formed since my attempted escape. He had forgotten to lock it behind him one morning and I had made it half way to the portal before being caught and punished.

"This is you lucky day Sookie," Preston continued when I didn't respond. "In a few minutes you will be free of your vampire, just as you wished." His smile displayed seratted teeth. "And the doors and windows will be unlocked, because you will never be able to leave Faerun again. You might want to pray to your God for a short human life span, instead of fairy because I plan on having you entertaining me for centuries."

"I will find a way to kill you Preston," I snarled at him. "You will make another mistake and it will be your last."

Two more fairy popped into the room who I did not recognize.

"Sookie, when we are done here you won't even remember your own name, but I will." He snapped at the two fairies. "Hold her."

The two strangers grabbed my arms and held me against my struggles while Preston pulled the flask from his belt. He walked over and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. One of the fairies used his free hand to help pry my mouth open as Preston poured the contents of the flask down my throat. I tried to spit it out but they held my mouth shut and pinched my nose until I couldn't breath.

At the first swallow I felt my shields drop and my mind opened wide and then Preston was there ruffling through my memories as I watched.

"Impressive Sookie, much more to you than expected. No matter it will not take long to find what I want." He said as he walked through the first open door.

Memories of my child hood sprang to the fore and I was helpless as Preston flipped through them, seeing every hurt laid upon me by the harsh words of the school kids. He laughed when he saw my mother ignore my attempts to inform her about Uncle Bartlette and I watched as he pulled out a mental pen and paper and made notes.

"Some good stuff here to use later," he said and his mental laughter echoed down long hallways.

Every attempt I made to raise my shields failed thanks to the potions magic. Preston hacked through my mind like a steamroller, leaving bits of memory scattered behind him in a debris field. He stopped once when he found Jason as an adult and I felt a flash of lust from him.

"Someone else to play with when we are through here. Why didn't Niall say anything about this luscious one. Didn't want to share after Dermot?." I heard him mutter.

Then we hit the memory of Bill walking into Merlotte's for the first night and Preston really got to work. I watched impotently as he fast forwarded through the encounter and later the beating by the Ratrays. He slowed down when Bill gave me blood for the first time, then sped through again, stopping only at each point I received blood. It dawned on me he was trying to see the bond between Bill and I created, more specifically where it was hiding in my head.

I stopped trying to raise my shields and instead went for a direct attack against Preston's mind. I was successful in getting through but once he realized what I was doing he called upon the other two fairies to help push and then block me out. I retreated back into my head and went on the offensive, pulling out a metaphysical sword and hacking at him.

This was new to me and Preston was more familiar with this sort of battle, able to ward me off with one hand while he still thumbed through my minds files. The potions magic was draining me, making it more and more difficult to remain on the offensive and I saw internal walls and doors begin to crumble. Preston reached the Dallas memories and the moment Eric tricked me into taking his blood. He froze the moment and began to trace the tiny thread which had formed. The connection, like Bill's wasn't strong enough to trace all the way so back he went to fast forwarding.

I attacked frantically, trying to break his concentration only to feel like a butterfly against a windshield. He paused only once, when he came to the memory of my defense against his lover Claudette. He played the scenes back over and over, frame by frame, calling out her name as the falling door ended her life.

"Preston, it was an accident don't you see now?" I begged him hoping the truth would literally set me free.

"She would still be here if it was not for you. You are the reason she was taken from me. It was your life she attempted to destroy." He whispered then spun and attacked me. While we were fighting in the corridors of my mind, every cut and slice was mirrored on my human body and my blood began to flow.

The memories were still reeling by and the closer we came to my offer to Eric to claim me the harder I fought to keep Preston distracted. I had lost the sword and now had retreated to dodging him and throwing whatever my hands could conjure. But despite my efforts, I failed. The moment Eric and I exchanged blood there had been an explosion in my mind as the blood bond tore open and the memory of that moment pointed the way to the hidden room.

When the flash occurred I spun on my heels and began running, desperate to beat Preston to the door way. He was close on my heels and laughing like a loon. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the shields still strong around the bond and leaped through the open door. When I twisted around Preston was there yelling as he tried to beat through the guards I had set after Appius attempt.

Every blow against the mental door formed a bruise upon my body. When Preston couldn't batter through on his own, he called out to the others and the three of them hammered at me. I refused to yield and time passed without end. They gave up on the door and started to work on the walls.

I let out a shout of victory when they triggered the first trap and watched one fairy mind scream away consumed by a witches spell. The second soon followed leaving me with Preston. I was becoming weaker and weaker and the walls were brittle and ready to fall. There was only one last trap to spring and while it should put a stop to Preston, I had to place my faith in my vampire to pull me through. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the scent, the taste, the feel of him and the words only he had ever spoken. When I was confident I had the imprint I breathed the last spell and wrapped my arms around my piece of Eric.

Preston broke through the remnants of the wall and triggered the spell. We both screamed as the magic consumed us and I clung with all my might to Eric, trying to pour my very essence into the bond as my mind shattered around me. I had held Preston off for five days.

* * *

**Scene 3 - EPOV - War  
**

We were gathered at Sookie's farmhouse, me, Appius, Pam and Thalia. The fairy Claude was tied to the porch steps and a freshly bruised and beaten Claudine was feeding him some porridge from Sookie's kitchen. I had explained our plan to Claudine and once both Thalia and Pam reassured her wounds they meant to lay upon her could be done is such a way as to not harm her unborn children she agreed to the beating.

If she had appeared with me, unharmed next to her severely beaten brother, Niall's suspicions would be aroused. Our story was she had attempted to rescue her brother and had been captured. She was known to care deeply for her last sibling so it was plausible. She was to have confessed her pregnancy when the torture started. She had warned her brother if he spoke against her she would make sure he remained a victim of my mercy while she returned to Faerun.

She gave me information to use against Niall to force his hand. There was a great rift in the land of Fae. Young fairies unable to breed with their own kind, or like Claude, spurned because of their sexual orientation had fled to the human lands to make their way. There were more hybrid fairies born every year then full Fae, driving the fear the species was close to extinction. Factions had split, demanding the portals to the human realm be closed permanently so no more Fae would leave. Niall was the faction who wished to remain in contact with the humans and for the last fairy year had been battling a civil war.

Claudine risked much to come to me, and I hoped her Grandfather would fall for the injuries laid upon her and take her back to Faerun without questioning her motives further. It felt odd to accept the return of such a strong foe to her people instead of killing her. The time was close and I pulled Claudine to the side.

"My every instinct is screaming to kill you, but for Sookie I hold my hand," I informed her and took an unneeded breath. "If they try to harm you upon your return, find your way back to me and I will protect you, for Sookie."

"Thank you Viking, your honor precedes you," she responded with a smile. "I should be fine when I return home. Believe it or not there are many more like me who wish only peace and to be left alone."

I nodded and took my leave, joining Appius and Pam who was pushing Claude in front of her as we walked to the cemetery.

I wasn't expecting the exchange to be easy so when we were ambushed by a group of Fae I pulled the iron broadsword from my back with glee.

Appius and I circled Pam who crouched over Claude, another sword in her hand and an iron knife at the fairies throat.

I decapitated the first fairy assailant and laughed when Appius swung his iron hammer tearing the second in two. Pam sliced the back of another fairies knee as he tried to leap over her for me and I finished him off. We fought for five minutes and when the Fae ceased to come there were a dozen piles of fairy dust spread around us.

Pam pulled Claude to his feet with a laugh. "Nice little warm up, didn't even break a nail."

We continued cautiously to the cemetery where Niall was waiting for us with six more guards. He looked us over guardedly and saw our wounds to be minimal.

"Your reputation is well earned then Northman," he smiled wryly before speaking to Appius. "Appius Livius it has been a millennia. I did not expect to find you in the New World."

"I was curious," Appius replied.

"So it appears," Niall spoke briskly as he pulled out a signet ring from his pocket. "I believe you can identify this for Northman, Appius if you would please." He tossed it to one of his guards and bid him to approach Appius.

Appius glanced at it and nodded, "It is Edgington's."

"Excellent," Niall exclaimed. "Then bring me Claude and the ring is yours."

"I want Sookie returned Niall," I said. "She is mine by our laws, the laws your people agreed to abide by." While rare a bond between Fae and vampire had occurred before, understandable since a full Fae and vampire could potentially have the same life span. Laws were formed before the Great War to keep the Fae partner from being banished. Those laws were never retracted, according to Mr. Cataliades they were still on the supernatural books.

He brushed me off, "She does not wish to return. She is happy in our world, we are her family."

"As happy as she was when she left the first time, abused and battered?" I snarled in reply. "She can no longer bear children thanks to her family. Why would she wish to stay with such as you?" I asked. "Are you willing to break your laws and keep her from me?"

"The bond is no more," he snapped in return. "You have no claim."

I shook my head, "I cannot reach her, but the bond is indeed still intact," I said then at his start of surprise, "Someone has told you different? They lied Prince."

"No matter," Niall waved a hand in dismissal. "Take the ring, we are through here."

I glanced over to Appius and smiled, "Ocella if you would please?" I turned back to Niall to explain, "I think it is you who does not understand. You will return my bonded immediately." From the brush around us stepped seven more vampires, each holding a fairy captive they had taken from their human beds. I had rounded up each Fae employee and owner of every club I could find. Ocella had picked each vampire by hand for their ability to control themselves around the Fae as well as a little bit of help from Claudine to partially block the scent. The eighth vampire to step forward was Thalia with a slumping Claudine.

"You would threaten War Vampire?" Niall asked in astonishment his eyes wide and locked on Claudine.

"More than just a War Prince," I pointed to Claude and then Claudine. "These are your grand children, full blooded Fae and the last of their line. She is pregnant with twins I believe," I said indicating Claudine. "She foolishly tried to rescue her brother."

Then I looked Niall straight in the eye, "So yes I am willing to go to war for Sookie, can you say the same? How would your people react to the knowledge you allowed dozens of innocent Fae to be slaughtered and your grand children and unborn great grand children to be murdered, all for a lowly hybrid human?"

Niall did not say a word, but his guards were muttering behind him, as a precaution I had the last five vampires in hiding step forward. Our numbers were now even.

I summoned Pam and Thalia to me, each had an iron knife at their victim's throat. "You have a half hour to bring forth Sookie and the one who took her. If you do not, Claudine will die first, then her brother and finally one by one the Fae behind me." I fell silent and waited for his response.

He continued to look at Claudine who lifted her face, posing so the worse bruises were on display. "Please Grandda, I wish my babies to live," she begged.

Niall snapped his phone open and made a call, turning his back to us when it sounded like he was arguing. I became wary when I saw his shoulders slump, but then he straightened and faced me. "They are on their way. Give me Claude for the ring as a sign of good faith."

I flicked a glance at Pam and nodded. She pulled Claude with her and held out her hand to the guard. The guard dropped the ring into her hand and she shoved Claude forward to fall at his feet.

*Pop*

The pain from the bond almost dropped me to my knees, I fought to keep upright but saw Pam fall by extension, caught in our maker bond and both Appius and Thalia gasped. Two fairies stood before us, one supporting a fairy male whose face was slack with drool pooling from his lips. They threw him to the ground with a grunt of distaste. The other fairy held Sookie by the hand, clothed in just a torn shift. Her body was black and blue with slices from a blade scabbed over. Her eyes tore a cry of fury from me and Thalia and Appius had to hold me back. They were empty, blank with less life than a glass doll.

Niall grabbed her shoulder and pulled her from her fairy guard then pushed Sookie forward. "Here, she is yours, now let my people go."

I grabbed Sookie from them and Thalia let Claudine run to her Grandfather. One by one the vampires released their prisoners until all that remained were a line of Fae facing a line of Vampire. I spoke to Niall over the top of Sookie's head. "Leave this realm fairy, and do not come back. If I ever find you or yours have returned to harm her or her family, I will tear the world asunder until every fairy is dead, are we clear?"

"She will not live forever," was Niall's response and with a pop he was gone.

I spoke to Ocella, "Take that filth to Fangtasia and prepare him for me." He smiled and flung the Fae over his shoulder then sped away. Thank you for your assistance this evening. I will not forget." I said to the remaining vampires who bowed slightly and took their leave.

"Thalia please watch over the Club." She inclined her head and followed Appius. I helped Pam to her feet. "Pam come with me to the farmhouse, I fear she will need familiar surroundings to recover." I picked up Sookie and flew her to the house. I heard Pam call Dr. Ludwig behind me.

With Pam's assistance we bathed Sookie and had her dressed in a clean gown and lying in her bed when the Doctor arrived. She took one look at me, then a looked at Sookie and pushed me out the door.

"She is in no shape to handle your anger Viking, go take it elsewhere. Your Child will help me. I will call when I am done. Now go, I am sure there is something else you could be doing with that emotional over load," Doctor Ludwig said pointedly before closing the bedroom door in my face.

I flew to Fangtasia, only taking time to pull on some disposable clothes before racing down the basement stairs. Appius was waiting for me, the Fae already strung up and tools laid out in a pattern.

"I believe your woman took his mind Eric," He noted.

I grabbed the fairies chin and twisted his face so I could see his eyes. A memory teased at me and I frowned. "I have seen this before," I said running the last few months through my mind. "One of the witches we were interrogating tried to cast a spell, Sookie reflected it and the witch ended up like this." I pinched a pointed ear to see if the creature could still feel pain and was rewarded with a gasp. "Well almost like this, he could not feel any more pain which caused the fun to end. Sookie was not harmed either." I explained.

"Having only observed the spell in use once, perhaps she missed a crucial variable."

"Possibly, for now though I can enjoy our little friend here." I stated as I took a scalpel and began to strip the skin from the fairy slice by slice. With Appius assistance we completely dismantled the fairy, who toward the end was definitely sane and understanding exactly what was happening to him. Sookie's spell had worn off. When we were finished every drop of Fae blood had been collected in the vials which had once held mine and all of his pieces and parts had been packaged. There was a large market in the supernatural world for all things Fae.

"I will take this to the demon market and dispose of it. You wish to keep the blood?" Appius asked.

"Yes," I said. "Give the money to Mr. Cataliades; he will deposit it into Sookie's accounts."

"You will tell her where it came from?"

"Only if she asks."

"You go to her now?"

"Yes"

"I will see you next evening then." He said then reassured me, "She is strong Eric she will recover."

"I know," I replied but my undead heart still ached. I had failed in keeping her safe from her greatest fear.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - TB and SVM characters belong to HBO, Mrs Harris and Alan Ball, original characters and storyline are my own. Thank you as always for the feedback, reviews and alerts. I hope you receive extra cookies. I hang my head in apology for the atrocious editing of the last two chapters. I was trying out a third party program which butchered a few things. I hope this time I've caught more errors.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Catch Me  
**

I was underwater floating in a beautiful silk gown. All around me tropical fish in a slew of colors swam around, tickling my legs as they passed. Beams of sunlight flashed through the turquoise depths and I tipped my head back to see the surface dozens of feet above me. I was surprised to see I was breathing with ease like a mermaid without a tail. But I tired of the currents pushing and pulling around me so I swam for the promised sun.

I had almost breached the surface my hands reaching in front of me when I slammed into a glass barrier. It reminded me of the horror movies I had seen as a child where someone slips beneath the ice and the camera fades away with them pounding and blowing bubbles underneath. I was caught up in the emotion, remembering how my parents had died and fearing I had done the same when his voice swept over me. I stopped my panic and listened praying he would have the answers.

_"How is she?" He asked Pam before sitting at Sookie's side brushing her hair back._

_"Her body is responding to Ludwig's elixirs the bruises are almost gone. A bit of your blood and the cuts will leave no scars."_

_"Catch," he said flipping a vial to Pam. "A reward for your help earlier."_

_Pam caught and twisted open the vial's top her eyes dilating at the scent, "Yum fresh fairy. It went well?"_

_Eric smiled, "He was aware, in the end." Pam flashed a fanged smile in appreciation._

_Pam spoke seriously, "Ludwig said her mind has suffered extensive trauma. She found traces of magic which would have forced Sookie's shields wide open. She's given her something to help her mind heal physically, but to heal mentally she says is Sookie's responsibility. She suggests letting Sookie come back on her own, not to try to force anything," she explained. "I think we should make sure she feels safe, surround her with familiar people, scents and sounds."_

_Eric agreed, "I already called the shifter and her brother they will be here in the morning to take turns with her care. Alcide will also stop by and has doubled the day guard without my incentive."_

_"You will stay here with her?" Pam asked concerned he would be vulnerable during the day._

_"I will leave at dawn; it will not be safe here with the breathers around. Jason has the codes and knows how to work the security. I will have them changed when she recovers." Eric reassured Pam._

He remained with me for the rest of the night his voice lifted in song, the words an ancient lullaby. Occasionally I would see his face flash before my staring eyes but everything was blurry and strained. I turned the words of my two vampire friends over and examined them from every angle. I had been hurt; apparently my mind invaded and while the Doctor had done what she could. I would have to find my way from the ocean depths on my own.

I heard the beloved voice stop and thought for a moment I felt the brush of his lips and then sleep claimed me.

I was roused the next morning by more voices and slowly rose from the ocean depths to peer through the glass. I caught a flash of blonde and then a face as familiar as my own appeared before my gaze.

_"Hey Sook, you in there girl?" he asked his nose almost touching Sookie's and his finger poking her shoulder._

_"Jason what are you doing?" said another familiar voice_. It took me a moment to search through floating memories. His name was Sam.

_"Trying to wake her up."_

_"It won't be so easy she is in some sort of coma. It's not like she is playing hide and seek in there." Sam growled, "Fucking vampire shit did this to her."_

_There is a crash and some scrambling and then Jason speaks, "Those fuckin vampires got my little sister back you mother fucker."_

_"She wouldn't have disappeared if it wasn't for Eric," Sam rasped._ I wondered why he did not shift.

_"She disappeared on your watch Merlotte, hell you let the guy who had her in the first place get away."_

_"You cannot trust Eric, Jason. Your sister should be in a hospital."_

_"And risk my fuckin fairy relatives coming back and taking her again? Hell no."_ _There is the sound of something being dumped to the floor. "You didn't know did you Merlotte. Ya it was our family who did this to Sook."_

_"She didn't tell me," Sam paused for a moment. "Well she didn't tell me everything; she did say her new relatives were powerful."_

_"Eric already blames himself for this shit, don't you go blaming him too. We all know Sookie went into this ass backwards." Jason muttered then there was a thunk and grunt. "But you were with her and let her walk in there alone. You've been sitting around at Merlotte's doing nothin while the rest of us were lookin for the tiger and Sookie. So shut your yap about any vamp and start takin some of the blame. Some body guard you turned out to be." Jason snarled._

Their voices faded away as they left the room and I sank back down into the currents. A few more pieces had fallen into place. Fairies had done this to me and Eric had tried to stop me. Somehow I only had myself to blame for the situation I was in. If I was to pass through whatever was keeping me from waking I needed to explore my surroundings.

I dove to the ocean floor and swam around it. Every time a fish would brush against me I felt a jolt as another piece of memory fitted back into place. I tried to swim into school of them but nothing happened. For now it appeared I would have to accept the random memories they offered. The ocean floor was becoming shallower and I followed the slope up until I emerged on a sandy beach.

With a bit of exploration I found I was on a small sunken island with a series of ruins in the middle. Like the ocean surface the island was surrounded by some sort of barrier which would not let me pass through. I walked to the ruins and felt a vague sense of familiarity. At one point I found a set of stairs leading down ward and followed them until they ended in a maze of corridors. There was a vague glow about the floor and crumbled walls to light my way. My feet kicked up bits of debris here and there which held the echo of memories. I grew tired and found an alcove where I felt comfortable and curled up to sleep.

When I woke up I found a bucket of tools and cleaning supplies at my feet and a faintly spicy metallic taste on my lips. Since it looked like I was going to be living here awhile, I started to clean and repair the ruins around me. I did this for several days, never seeming to become hungry though I woke every morning with the odd flavor upon my lips. The further I went with my cleaning spree the larger the area appeared to be. Then words spoken above me, echoing down through the barrier had me diving into the ocean and swimming for the surface where I hovered just below and listened.

_Pam sat next to the bed reading a fashion magazine to Sookie when Eric entered. He was pulling loose the tie he wore with his suit and kicking off his dress shoes. He leaned over and kissed Sookie's forehead examining her blank gaze for any change. As he had for the previous three nights, he pricked his finger and slid it between Sookie's pouty lips, hoping this time to feel a flick of tongue a hint of pressure anything to indicate a response to his blood._

_"Still nothing?" Pam asked hoping as much as Eric for a change._

_"If anything she appears to have sunk deeper."_

_"Ludwig feels there is some improvement."_

_Eric sighed, "The pain in the bond is diminishing, perhaps it is an indication she is healing."_

_"How did it go tonight?"_

_"Politics as usual, the Authority refused Ocella's resignation. I handed over the ring and was suitably chastised. We will be paying an extra percent for the next few years of Fangtasia's profits as retribution." He explained as he slid next to Sookie and gathered her into his arms._

_Pam stood up to give him some privacy, "She was fed and cleaned earlier."_

_"Thank you Pam," he whispered._

_"I care for her too you know," Pam chastised with a smile before leaving._

_Eric just held Sookie and rocked her slightly as he told her about his day. He told her about Pam's idea to decorate Fangtasia for Christmas with black and white Santa hats and red reindeer. How the odd holiday decorations had drawn in additional customers who equated to extra revenue. He explained the meeting with the Authority and the frustrations he felt in dealing with vampire politics. He told her about the change in her brother, how he had seemed to grow and mature in the past few days, working with Eric and Pam and defending them against the nosy humans. _

His voice was soothing and reassuring and lulled me into a feeling of peace and contentment.

_Eric adjusted Sookie until she was cradled in his arms with her face against his chest. He brushed his lips over her forehead and whispered, "I know I said I would not do this lover but I will risk your wrath if it brings you to back to me."_

_He closed his eyes and concentrated sinking into the bond, "Come to me Sookie, and follow my voice. I command you to come to me," he whispered._

I felt the jolt to the oceans floor a rippling groan as currents swirled trying to tear me apart. My mouth opened in a soundless scream, echoed in my living body. I swam with all my might back to the island and ran to the ruins where I thought to hide. Instead I found a brilliant light urging me forward and I followed, occasionally tripping and scraping my knees or the palms of my hands. I was not allowed to rest I had to follow the light. The pressure stopped only when I stood in the remnants of a broken room where ocean blue and turquoise light pulsed, surrounded by two tiny threads. I reached out a hand to the light and upon touching it I was surrounded by the feeling of love and safety and a deep sadness. I fell to the floor exhausted and passed once again into a healing sleep.

_Pam raced into the room following the echo of Sookie's scream. We both watched in astonishment when cuts and scrapes appeared on Sookie's knees and hands only to fade away as swiftly._

_"What the fuck did you do Eric?" she demanded not caring she was addressing her Maker._

_He turned a face covered with blood tears toward her, "I called her and she tried to answer. I felt her Pam, for the first time I felt HER in the bond."_

_"It looked and sounded to me like you hurt her too Eric."_

_"Yes," he said with the echo of shame in his voice. "I will find another way so as to not cause her pain."_

_Pam said nothing only turned to leave the room with a snort of disbelief._

I woke again the next day to a clearer mind. I understood now where I was and what I had to do. I went outside the ruins first and drained the ocean; I did not need the Doctors potion any more. Then I swept over the island, picking up pieces of debris and slowly rebuilding my external shields. I worked for days, room by room corridor by corridor cleaning and sorting, restoring and filing until the halls and rooms of my mind stood strong. Each evening I would sit in the room of light waiting for the flash and the taste of blood on my lips to know Eric was with me. Every night I listened to his words, learning of the wife and children he had as a human and the story of his turning by Godric. I listened to the stories told of his life over the centuries, some nights Pam would join in especially after the tale of her own turning and made corrections to what she called his aging memory. Appius joined once his thread gently pulsing as he told the tale of meeting Eric for the first time.

During the day Jason or Sam or Alcide or Lafayette would sit with me, each spinning tales and stories about their life. Jason brought in a small tree to decorate the bedroom, much to Pam's annoyance, but defended it saying Christmas was one of my favorite holidays. Soon after the room was decorated to within an inch of its life with designer baubles and trimmings with holiday songs playing in the back ground.

I grew stronger each day, my mind missing only a few sporadic memories. I practiced raising and lowering, rebuilding and reinforcing my shields and the room where our bond resided was restored once again to its full strength and beyond. Now I only waited for my love to turn the final key and release me from this mental prison.

I knew it would be this night, for even hidden in the darkest depths I could feel the magic in the air, and when I tasted his blood, smelled his scent and felt his love for me through the bond it was the words spoken which released me to float through the darkness back to his arms.

* * *

**Scene 2 - EPOV - The Gift  
**

It was the night human's called Christmas Eve and the evening was crisp with a tantalizing hint of snow flurries in the misty air. I was arriving at Sookie's home just as I had for the previous week fresh from an evening at Fangtasia. I would rise each evening and work through the piles of paperwork and spend a few hours on the throne, before leaving before midnight to spend the rest of the evening with Sookie, until the threat of dawn sent me home to my days rest. It was a battle to ignore the resentment I felt for the humans who forced me from my lover's side, they would enjoy ending my undead life if they found me at rest.

How I yearned for her to wake. I missed even her more annoying habits, at least they indicated she was alive and well. I strode into her room and spoke to Pam. We discussed any changes in my lover and vampire business, while watching Sookie carefully to see if our voices or topics drew any reaction. When all was said which needed to be, Pam left to finish the evening at Fangtasia and I stripped and stepped into Sookie's shower.

I opened various bath soaps and lotions, drawing her scent before using the ones she had purchased for me. I let the memories flow through of the various times we had shared this steamy abode. Her hands sliding over my body and the feel of her silky warm skin under my touch. The way she would tilt her head back with her lips parted when I would enter her and the strong feel of her thighs wrapped around my hips. The way her eyes would flutter as she struggled to keep them open and locked with mine when she came and the sweet taste of her blood heightened with her pleasure. In the steamy shower image after image of Sookie making love with me swept by.

While a dried and cleaned up after myself I remembered our arguments and how we had always found a way to make up afterward. Whether it was a simple apology drawn from our lips or a simple hug or kiss. As I dressed I remembered the first time I saw her and like then the lust and hunger to possess flowed through me. When I sat next to her and quietly brushed her hair I remembered Dallas and the fear of losing her to the human scum. I remembered the feel of her lips drawing on bullet holes and the exquisite pleasure of my blood entering her system for the first time.

I remembered her presence on the roof with Godric and the heart she opened to the ancient vampire she barely knew. I remembered the pain and fury from Compton's abuse and the despair at using her blood with Russell. I remembered breaking her heart with words about Compton and the joy I felt upon her return to the human realm. I remembered the first time I claimed her and everything which came after. I remembered the night she seduced me and the pain which followed. I remember our oaths to each other and the words spoken and unspoken.

I took every emotional memory I could recall and sent them streaming down the bond as I prepared to try again to bring Sookie back. There was a risk in what I was attempting to do, a greater risk than the command but I a part of me was urging me to make the attempt, telling me she was ready, she was healed and just needed me to show her the way. So I slid in next to her and cradled her close. I kissed her lips and bit my tongue sliding it into her mouth for the blood to pool and trickle down her throat. Then I sucked on her lower lip drawing it out until it was plump and nipped tasting her blood for the first time since she disappeared.

Our bond crashed open and the memories I had gathered returned to me from her and swarmed back and forth between us. Growing stronger, the bond becoming tighter drawing her near. I could feel her so close, her voice calling out to me her love and I answered the only way I knew how in the tongue of a people long dead. The pressure was becoming unbearable as I opened my undead heart to welcome her home.

I was still speaking words of endearment and promise the words a liquid melody around us when I caught the first whisper.

"Eric"

I froze and eased her away so I could see her face. I let the joy overflow when I saw the life in her eyes.

She smiled at me and lifted a hand to cup my cheek her thumb catching a blood tear. She brought it to her lips and whispered, "I love you," before succumbing to a normal healthy slumber.

* * *

**Scene 3 - SPOV - New Day**

I woke again in Eric's arms, feeling them tighten around me as I opened my eyes.

"Welcome home lover," he whispered brushing his lips over mine.

"Good to be back," I replied my voice hoarse from being unused.

He reached across to a side table and brought a glass of water with a straw to my lips.

"I thought you might be thirsty."

I nodded and took a few long lovely sips. "Thank you," I said when I was finished.

"Would you like to sit up?"

"Yes please," and with his assistance I was able to sit straight and take a look around my bedroom. I gave a start when I saw Pam beaming across from us and a little gasp passed my lips when I saw the twinkling lights and decorations.

"Merry Christmas Sookie," Pam said with a small smile.

Had it really been only a few short weeks? To me it seemed as if a month or more had passed by. But when I looked closely at my lover and his child I saw for the first time signs of strain on their faces. The time I had been away would be less than a blink for them but my disappearance had brought suffering to those I cared for.

"Merry Christmas," I whispered. "I am sorry I did not listen," I said earnestly to Eric searching his eyes for forgiveness.

"I do not believe it will happen again, will it," he said with a sad smile. "I do not take pleasure in the pain of this lesson."

I yawned, "Thank you for coming and getting me."

Pam laughed, "Wait to thank him after you've seen the additional changes he's made to your house in the last couple of days."

I asked in confusion, "What more was there left to do?"

Eric shifted awkwardly, "I did not like having to leave you because of the breathers. Now each bedroom is sealed unless a specific code is entered."

There was no way I was going to be angry at him for not wanting to leave me. I giggled, "And I am sure I will discover even more." I smiled at the two of them, "its ok I am all for anything which keeps those who live here safe." I thought about it for a minute, "You are going to allow me to leave the house though right? You aren't going to try to keep me in a glass cage for my own good?"

A crooked smile bloomed across Eric's face, "I have thought about it."

"So what time is it?" I asked.

"Almost dawn of Christmas Morning. We were both planning on staying if you do not mind?" Eric asked with a raised brow.

"Not at all."

"Good, I have changed all the security codes as a precaution. You will find them under the phone in the kitchen. I have also called your friends and family who have been watching over you and told them you have returned to us, but asked them to refrain from visiting until you call, so you may rest as long as you wish today without being interrupted."

"I heard you, you know, when I was trying to piece things back together. I heard all the stories and songs and all the tears and laughter. It helped me figure out who you were and who I am." I reached and hugged Eric then crawled over to hug Pam. I frowned at how exhausted I felt after such a small amount of physical exertion.

"You will be up and about shortly," Eric assured me. "Doctor Ludwig will visit tonight for a final physical. But she told us once you were back to eating a regular diet and moving around your strength would swiftly return."

"Then you can go back to fucking and fighting with Eric," Pam said with a grin.

"You're so sweet Pam," I said while Eric growled before giving into a cocky smile. "I admit I am looking forward to it," he said.

"I will leave the two of you to kiss and make up," Pam quipped as she slipped from the room. I watched the new door slide shut behind her.

"Wow the door reminds me of Star Trek," I grinned up at Eric.

"The old door is still there on the other side as you will see. Would you like a shower and maybe some soup?"

"A shower sounds wonderful, but I am really not hungry right now."

"A shower it is then, I will be right back." Eric zipped off to start the water warming. He was back to my side in a moment wearing nothing but his shorts and carried me into the bathroom. He swiftly undressed both of us then sat me upon the shower bench where he proceeded to clean me from head to toe and every nook and cranny in between. When he was done washing and conditioning my hair I beckoned to him, indicating I wanted to wash his in return.

He sat on the shower floor and leaned back against my knees so I could reach his hair. I washed his hair and everything else I could touch. We rinsed each other off, and then Eric dried us both before helping me back to the bed.

I refused to let him carry me but was happy to have his support when I would stumble. When we were cuddled back in bed I told him all which had happened to me from the moment I stepped into the car with Quinn. I explained everything without emotion speaking as if it occurred to someone else, which in a way it had. I walked out of the realm of Faerun once again changed, harder, stronger and determined not to make the same mistake again.

Eric told me everything he and the others had done to bring me free of the portal and I cried when I heard of Claudine's bravery and then hid my surprise when Eric admitted he offered her sanctuary if she was in need. I knew to his kind such a sanctuary would be considered a weakness. He told me of the small battle in the cemetery and Niall's reluctance to let me go and then Eric whispered that he loved me as dawns light pulled him under.

I still did not understand what motivated Niall to wish to keep me there, pure stubbornness perhaps? The refusal to believe one of his kin would prefer eternal darkness over the everlasting sun of Faerun? I feared I would never know the truth and felt no ambition to search for the answer. I was just happy to be safe and sound back in my vampire lover's arms where I belonged.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N - TB and SVM characters belong to HBO, Mrs Harris and Alan Ball, original characters and storyline are my own. I am overwhelmed by the reviews, feedback, commentary and alerts. It's as good as roasted marshmallows and Hersey chocolate. Hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Party Pooper  
**

It had been almost a week since I woke up in Eric's embrace. A week of dogged determination to get my physical strength back. A week of dealing with a very stubborn vampire who was coddling me to death. He would snap and snarl at anyone other than Pam or my brother who would be near me for any length of time and for the two of us he refused any physical intimacy, even my blood until he felt I was one hundred percent recovered. Pam grumbled the donor clinic was making a profit again.

I was relieved but also distressed he was not feeding from fang bangers. I was relieved because the jealous side of me feared someone else might catch his eye. I was distressed because I did not want him to think I was disgusted by or feared the fact he needed to feed and it could not always be from me. As Pam had told me months ago, to truly love Eric, I had to accept fully the vampire he was including all the freakin politics.

The politics which had him in such a foul mood for the past few days. He had located Quinn, who had sought sanctuary with another monarchy and was negotiating on getting him back to Louisiana. I guess it wasn't going to well. Sophie-Anne had apparently caused more problems by seeking out another marriage alliance when she could barely manage the two states she was in charge of and Appius had been called away by the Authority to deal with other matters. Before he left he stopped in to see me and warned me to report to Eric immediately if I saw any strange vampires hanging around.

I agreed I would even though the request was a bit odd since either Thalia or Pam was with me when Eric wasn't. Thalia had become my tiny shadow, she didn't speak much but when she saw me try to work out to a couple old DVD's to get my strength back she stepped up to show me some yoga type activities instead. When we were through my body seemed to be singing with energy. She would just nod her head and smile then disappear back into the woods.

Pam was determined now was the time to update my wardrobe since she basically had me cornered. So I peered through catalogs with her and placed orders and soon by the end of the week I was opening boxes with designer names I did not recognize and putting away my new clothes.

I was also learning about all the additional changes to the house. Eric had taken care of the remaining renovations needed upstairs, including the rafters and reinforcing the roof. I had never really explored the attic area too closely but when Jason was digging through things looking for clues to where I might be, Eric noticed it was not exactly safe to be traipsing around up there and took care of it. The scary thing was, even though I felt like I was living in Fort Knox now (in a good way) I knew it was only half of the precautions Eric and Pam took with their various safe houses. Eric reassured me there wasn't anything else he could do to make it safer for myself or a vampire unless I allowed serious structural changes to the house and grounds themselves.

I visited Merlotte's on the third day I was up and about and had a long talk with Sam. He was extremely apologetic about losing me during the incident but this time I couldn't just brush it off. I knew how long it took me to leave the car and wait in the foyer of Hooligan's before Preston grabbed me. I had watched Sam shift many a time and sometimes in rapid order so I had a good idea how much time it could take. The story I overheard between he and Jason, and the story he told Eric plus what I was picking from his own head did not mesh. I don't know what really happened but I no longer trusted Sam unconditionally anymore. My gut was telling me he did not help when he could because he truly thought I was better off where I was.

I quit Merlotte's there wasn't anything keeping me there anymore. I told Lafayette I would keep in touch and expected him to do the same. We talked for a bit and he told me they still had not heard from Tara though her car had been sold to a used car lot somewhere out west. I asked Eric if he had an opening for a human resources coordinator at Fangtasia and was struck speechless by the blazing smile I received in return. The next thing I knew Mr. Cataliades dropped off more paperwork and I was officially an employee at Fangtasia and surprise surprise three other companies Eric had his fingers in.

Currently I was sorting through some boxes Jason had labeled 'cool stuff' from the attic while waiting on Pam. Tonight was New Year's Eve and with her help I was going to end the 'hands off' streak Eric had placed between us. I had a new outfit all ready and planned on helping put the finishing touches on the Bar decorations before it opened.

In one box Jason had tossed packages of cards and letters, a couple of old accounting ledgers, some clothing and jewelry and a beautiful porcelain doll. The real find was a long narrow wooden box he had placed to the side. It was heavy when I lifted it and covered with dust. The wood was dark and heavily carved with what appeared to be oak leaves; there was a center hasp which was locked with an old fashion pad lock. Jason had left a note stating he had not found any keys in the attic and didn't want to use bolt cutters until I looked at it first. I was relieved he hadn't just forced the lock open, as there was a bundle of old keys in Gran's jewelry box.

I pulled out the keys and tried them one by one until I was rewarded with the sound of the lock releasing. I carefully removed it and pried open the lid. Now to be honest, by the size and shape of the box I thought I would find a rifle or musket from maybe the civil war or something like that. I figured it was just a fancy old fashioned gun case. I could not have been more wrong. Inside the box resting on blood red satin and wrapped in oil cloth was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. You have to understand, I have had the pleasure of seeing two of Eric's sword collections and this piece put them to shame.

The blade was almost as long as I was tall with a double edge and swirling patterns of light-etched regions on the nearly black background of the blade. There were engravings running down the center which were filled with what looked like silver to make them pop against the darker blade. The hilt was more of the same metal almost two feet long and had a heavy cross piece with sharp nasty points on the 'T' and wrapped with some sort of leather which showed no signs of rot. The swirling watery sheen on the blade fascinated me so I did a bit of research and found the closest example to it was called Damascus Steel, where steel and iron were welded, twisted, folded and forged side by side.

I had wanted to give Eric something special for everything he had done for me, and my ancestors had just dropped the perfect gift into my lap. I placed the weapon back in the box, locked it again and then carried everything back down stairs. I found some fancy wrapping paper and wrapped the box using a silk ribbon to create a bow from which I tied the key to the pad lock. I placed the package on the kitchen counter along with my keys and other things for the bar before heading up to shower.

When Pam arrived I was slipping into my new dress. It was a sleeveless and form fitting a midnight blue silk which stopped a few inches shy of my knees. It had tiny silver embroidery along the top edging, drawing the eye to my ample cleavage. Pam did my hair into a fancy up do and pinned it in place with a fancy hair comb. I finished the outfit with a sapphire pendant necklace, a gift from Eric after our first blood exchange, and matching earrings. Pam supplied the racy heels and I was set to go.

"Will he like it?" I asked Pam anxiously for I knew Eric preferred me in reds.

"Sookie, you crook a finger to him in that outfit and watch the fangs drop."

"My eyes do seem to glow," I admitted after peering closely in the mirror.

"And your curves just don't stop." Pam's fangs were showing in appreciation.

"Let's go then," I said flashing a smile and feeling much more confident.

Eric wasn't at Fangtasia yet when we arrived and it did not take long for us to finish with the decorations. The bar was draped with silver and opalescent streamers with black and crimson helium balloons stuffed in a huge net over the dance floor. Each booth had a fancy candle holder with crimson, black and silver twisted candles and snacks for the humans. For the vampires there were tiny bottles of 'sampler' blood, some exotic mixes Eric was contemplating serving full time. He would make his choice based on tonight's reactions.

Pam was the one who told me what happened to Preston and warned me about the money now in my accounts. I was happy to know I would never see him again and understood Eric was trying to protect my human sensibilities by keeping silent. I asked Pam about the fairy blood and she said Eric used small amounts of it to reward the vamps who helped out that night, including Dr. Ludwig who apparently had many medicinal uses for it.

Pam held the doors for me so I could carry my gift in, which I placed in Eric's office next to his couch and covered with the Fangtasia throw he kept in there for me.

The bar doors opened and customers started to slowly come in. It took me a moment to realize it was not Chow behind the bar but Clancy instead, who seemed a bit grumpy so early in the evening. I walked over to the door where Pam was letting folks in and asked her where Chow was.

"Eric was displeased with Chow and had to censure him, permanently."

I winced inwardly, so Chow had indeed gone behind Eric's back and paid the price.

I stood by Pam, who looked fabulous in her skin tight black and crimson sheath, and helped pick out the underage and other undesirables who were trying to sneak in.

My telepathy was fully recovered and my shields stronger than ever. I didn't even have to think about maintaining them, they were just there and unless I wanted to hear, not a thought found a crack to sneak through. The whisper in my head which was Eric was thrumming along strongly without any severe mood swings. He appeared to be in a good mood though from the feel, still a ways away from the bar.

When Jessica arrived I took my leave so she could work with Pam after giving her a swift hug. She and Hoyt were still doing extremely well and she was happy working at Fangtasia.

It wasn't until after I waved at Thalia, who was working the throne tonight wearing her 'touch me and I'll bite your head off' facial expression, I realized how much attention the human customers were giving to me. I dropped my shields to get a peek into the mental gossip.

_She just hugged a vampire like they were best friends._

_The goddess on the throne winked at her._

_What makes her so special?_

_My god the dress she is wearing must have cost a fortune._

I had reached Eric's booth by now and Ginger was already there waiting with my Gin and Tonic. The last thought I picked up about the dress had me making a mental note to speak to Pam later. Just where did she find it? The rest of the thoughts were the usual sex and blood drivel I was used to, along with basic petty jealousy and personal snipe attacks.

My acceptance by the Shreveport vampires had taken time to cultivate and lot's of pain. I was respected because of my connection to Eric and the things I had done to help, like Dallas. If you add in the now well known rumors about my telepathy you have someone who is no longer thought of as 'just a human' so I had basically taken a few steps up the vampire hierarchy. Believe me, that is a good thing.

I hadn't officially started at Fangtasia yet, but I was getting bored waiting for Eric so I went around and made sure the candles were replaced and the knick knacks on the booths refreshed whenever someone left, somewhat like a third hostess.

I felt a leap of lust and spun around to see Eric staring at me from the hallway. He was dressed in black jeans, biker boots and a silk shirt opened to the waist which was an exact match to my dress. Leave it to Pamela the perfect planner.

I distinctly remembered the last time we were in such a situation and had no intention of a replay. So I sashayed across the floor to him, the crowd parting like a wave, and stopped to smile at him then tilted and offered my neck. His eyes gleamed and I saw a flash of fang before he leaned down to place a light kiss on my collar bone. Then he gently turned me around and escorted me to the throne with his hand in the small of my back.

Thalia had already moved off to the rear of the bar to serve as bouncer and I hid my grimace at the sight of the chair which had magically appeared next to Eric's. He seated me before slumping down into his normal sprawled position. I sat like a lady and occasionally he would hold my hand but mostly he worked his blackberry, kicked away the curious vermin as he called them or tended to business when a vampire approached.

His apparent inattention did not bother me, the bond told a much different story and I knew he was happy I was there. We put on the Master vampire, human Telepathic companion show and everyone was pleased at the results. The bar was absolutely packed and Thalia took over the hostess position when Jessica became over whelmed by the pushy people trying to get in. Eric was meticulous about obeying the ordinances and laws which regulated how many bodies could safely be admitted into the club.

I excused myself to take care of my human needs and when I returned I found Eric busy with a couple of strange vampires. I caught his attention so he knew I was back and flicked a glance at his booth to let him know where I would be. I saw his slight nod of agreement before he went back to his discussion and made my way thankfully to the secluded booth.

As before a drink was already waiting for me, plain ginger ale this time. I smiled across the room to Clancy in thanks, who was looking a bit more cheerful then returned to scanning the crowd.

Jessica joined me an hour before midnight for her break and we talked a bit. She was excited about the house she and Hoyt had rented and told me about all the improvements he had made. Pam was circling through the crowd like a Gothic shark and I would signal her occasionally when I caught someone in the bar that shouldn't be. Jessica was fascinated, as she hadn't really seen me in action before and I pointed out some physical tells which were just as good as my telepathy to catch people.

A live vampire band had been playing throughout the evening and as the clock started to tick down the minutes before midnight, Eric left the throne to join me.

He held his hand out to me and asked if I would like to dance. I just about leaped from the booth into his arms; no way would I turn down a dance from Eric. He swung me onto the floor just at the start of a ballad, I had my hands resting on the front of his shoulders and his arms were wrapped around my waist and cupping my ass when I leaned back to look into his face.

He released me long enough to tuck away an errant strand of hair before speaking in a voice only I could hear, "You are beautiful tonight Sookie. You are practically glowing."

"I've missed this," I tried to explain. "Being together with you, out in public I mean." I sensed I was failing with my explanation since Eric had spent a lot of time with me at the house. "You are the sexiest and most powerful vampire in the Area and you are dancing with me, you are with me and no one else. Every human in the room wants to be where I am right now, which makes a girl feel damn good." I grinned and lifted to my tip toes to graze his mouth with a kiss.

His cocky smirk made an appearance, "You are happy to be with me, you wish others to see you are mine." A hint of uncertainty flickered in his eyes when he asked, "You do not wish to hide anymore?"

Good question to ask, did I have the right answer? You could count on me singing to the heavens I belonged to a vampire when I was in trouble, but in the normal every day grind I tried to fade into the back ground mentally begging everyone around me to ignore the little human. My mouth would say one thing when I had to act a certain way in front of other vampires but mentally I would have my fingers crossed as a disclaimer. And now? Did I have the answer for Eric? Was I ready to accept the label of being his no matter what the circumstances? Awe, hell yes because the Sheriff of Area five was all mine.

I was adamant when I replied, "No more hiding Eric. You are mine and I don't give a damn who knows it." To say he liked the answer was an understatement. I barely heard the final countdown to the New Year because of the fuzziness of my oxygen starved brain.

"Happy New Year Sookie," he said when he finally released me.

"Happy New Year Eric," I got to gasp out before I was tugged out of his arms and into the lips of a very happy Pam. I never got a chance to protest her thorough examination of my mouth before she planted one on Eric with a wicked grin, daring either of us to comment.

"Happy New Year you two," she drawled.

Eric just laughed and pulled both of us into a hug and walked his two favorite girls back to our booth.

The evening was winding down and the employees were getting ready for last call when something glancing against my shields caught my attention. Pam was talking to Eric about some inventory she wanted to bring in when I raised my hand for silence. I dropped my shields bit by bit trying to find what was poking at me without leaving myself vulnerable only to immediately throw my mental net out to full range when I picked up the first set of voids.

"Eric," I said. "I don't think it is normal to have over a dozen voids gathering out in the employee parking lot is it?"

"Shit," was all he said before ordering the bar immediately closed and hustling the humans out.

I picked out a familiar thread which had been politely knocking on my shields and tossed over to Eric, "Appius is out there with them."

Eric's face became grim and I knew before his mouth opened what he was going to ask me. "No, I am staying. I am the only way you will know if more decide to visit while you are entertaining these ones."

He snarled then gave in with a frown, "I need you to become a shadow then Sookie. Do nothing to draw any attention and if I tell you to leave the room, do so immediately. They may ask me to glamour you. If they do I will try to give you enough verbal cues to know how to act afterward. Only a few of us know you cannot be glamoured and I want to keep it that way."

I agreed and he had me slide way back in the booth then nodded to Pam to open the employee door. I almost growled when I saw one of my least favorite vampires walk in as if she owned the place. I felt Eric's amusement to my reaction.

"Northman," Nan Flanagan scowled. "Why is it I seem to find myself constantly dragged back to this shit hole to deal with you?" Behind her the rest of the vampires poured in, all but two dressed in swat team outfits. This would be my first experience with the 'V Squad' as Ginger called them. One of the vamps was Appius who flashed me a smile, the other was not particularly tall, but he was a striking man. He was wearing a business suit. His hair was short and curly. I thought it was black. He stood like a vampire with a cocky attitude.

"Perhaps you just wish to bask in my masculine presence," was Eric's reply to Flanagan, even Pam's lips twitched on that one.

Nan Flanagan reminded me of a badly misused hatchet. All sharp edges and angles with a rusty tongue, she just grated on my nerves. I remembered Eric's words and kept my mouth shut, sinking a bit further back in the booths shadows, hoping Eric's broad shoulders helped to block me from Nan. I forgot I was the only one there with a heartbeat, they didn't.

"Who's hiding behind you Eric?" Nan asked and as Eric reluctantly pulled me forward I watched her lip curl up in distaste and again had to bite back a growl.

"You again," Nan said with disdain. "I should have known you would be following him around like a good little puppy." She turned to Eric, "So she is your bonded now and Compton met his true death?" She smirked at Eric's nod, "Mighty convenient timing wouldn't you say?"

My mouth opened but Eric beat me to it, "Not really. I am sure you did not come all this way to speak of my human companion. How may we be of service?" His face was as cold as marble.

"You are aware your Queen sought a marriage contract with Arkansas?"

"Yes"

"Are you aware the King of Arkansas met his true death last night?"

Eric's face if anything became colder and harder, "No" I hoped the bitch wasn't trying to accuse Eric of anything.

"He was found dead approximately three hours after your Queen signed the final contracts and spoke their vows." Nan explained. "Sophie-Anne is denying any knowledge of his death, but due to her previous relationship with Edgington and the fact she can barely maintain the two states she already rules, the Authority is stepping in." She looked at Eric expectantly but all he did was encourage her to continue.

"You are going to make this dull and boring are you not," she muttered then took an unneeded breath before speaking. "Sophie-Anne has been relieved of her title; she is no longer a Queen. Understandable after the death of two Kings not long after marrying her. Her child Andre Paul has conveniently agreed to take over Mississippi, which leaves Louisiana in need of a King," again she was looking at Eric expectantly.

I saw Eric flick a glance in Pam's direction and the tiny shake of her head and it dawned on me what they were asking of him. I wanted to shout out a resounding hell no, but did not feel I had the right so the brief flash of inquiry I felt through our bond caught me by surprise. Was he really asking me for my opinion? I took the chance I was not reading him wrong and pushed back a negative and felt in return a strong swelling of determination and resolve.

"What do you want me to say Ms. Flanagan?" He asked with a bored tone.

"For the love of God," she huffed and then demanded, "Do you accept the title of King of Louisiana?"

"Absolutely not," his voice was firm and undeniable.

Flanagan looked astounded then turned to Appius and threw her hands in the air, "Fine then, you were right Appius Livius, he did refuse."

Appius scowled and then his face smoothed into one of resignation, "I told you he had no interest in increasing his power base."

"The job is yours then Appius, congratulations."

My jaw dropped and I felt full blown amusement pulse through Eric. Appius did not look exactly excited with his new title, but whom better than the oldest vampire in the state if not the nation like I secretly thought. He and Eric got along well, they would work as a good team and Eric wouldn't have to kiss ass like he did with Sophie-Anne. If anything he might be able to enjoy some of the new vampire politics or even relax a bit with someone as powerful as Appius running things.

"Now that is all settled, I have two more announcements Eric," Flanagan said. "The first is you are required to attend Sophie-Anne's trial in Arkansas, she is calling on you as a character witness, and secondly I would like to introduce you to your new Magister." She beckoned to the cocky vampire who had been standing in the shadows. I felt Eric stiffen and felt a sinking in my stomach. His reaction usually meant it wouldn't be long before one or the other of us would be pulling asses out of the fire.

"Victor," Eric said before Flanagan could finish the introductions.

"Eric!" the vampire responded with a fang filled smile, which I thought was quite rude. "Such a lovely establishment you have here. I see you have done quite well for yourself over the past few centuries."

Eric's only response was a curt, "Indeed" before Flanagan started speaking again.

"Victor Madden has graciously agreed to join us after leaving the employment of de Castro of Nevada. We have heard good things about him and are confident he will serve his role well," she gushed like a fan girl.

I mean sure he was sexy but next to my Viking he was nothing to brag about.

Victor switched his attention to me, "And this must be the beautiful telepath Sookie Stackhouse who we've heard so much about."

Now that comment brought animation to Eric's eyebrows. Who am I kidding; mine were taking up root in my hair line too.

"Magister," was my response as I remembered the lecture from the former Magister Appius over the formalities. Pam cracked a smile and winked at me.

Since I was not providing any additional amusement by embarrassing Eric, Victor began speaking to Eric and Ms. Flanagan while I settled back and tried to figure out who was rapidly spilling the beans on my abilities. Isabel in Dallas was quite tight lipped; they wouldn't want it well known about telepathy especially with Barry at risk. Sure there were rumors in Louisiana, I couldn't stop the rumors but Eric was very careful whom he allowed me to read for and the contracts were iron tight about bragging rights. There weren't any.

I was starting to feel annoyed about having my evening plans ruined when Flanagan and her squad decided it was time to take their leave. Appius said he was remaining to spend some time with Eric amidst a deluge of worries for his safety, the loudest coming from Victor.

"I will be fine," Appius announced. "The only people who know my current status are in this room and only one of them is a threat." Of course Victor was the one to smile, ego much? I knew he was speaking of Eric, for Appius had admitted in the glade his confidence in Eric bringing him down if necessary.

I was happy when Pam and Appius just slid into the booth with me and Eric instead of heading to his office. I didn't want my gift to be discovered yet.

"Ocella it never occurred to me you would wish to be a King," Eric teased pulling me close to him with an arm around my shoulders. I obliged by cuddling closer.

"I knew you wouldn't do it, especially not with your current situation," Appius shot a pointed glance my way. What was he talking about? "Either I took up the crown are you would be kneeling to De Castro, tell me, which one would you have preferred."

Pam spoke up, "Not the snake De Castro," and Eric nodded in agreement.

I asked, "Who's De Castro."

"Felipe de Castro is the current King of Nevada," Eric responded. "He is also who I suspect was behind Chow and various other issues."

"What issues," I pushed now he had my curiosity piqued.

"Gambling is big business in Nevada, so is entertainment."

"So the fight clubs, new race tracks all that stuff?"

"Exactly" This time it was Pam who answered. "Felipe is ambitious and has been quite open about his desire to expand."

"So Appius taking the crown will hold Felipe off?"

"For a while," Appius replied. "I am a wild card. Victor is probably running back to Felipe right now to tell him Eric turned the Authority down."

I had to ask, "Why did you Eric?"

He pulled the comb from my hair and ran his fingers through the loose strands, it was quite soothing. "I have no wish to have a giant target on my back, besides you know how much I hate paperwork." The last response was accompanied by a smirk. Then he spoke to Appius, "but you Ocella I did not expect to see you give up your freedom and you despise the paperwork just as much."

"Pft Eric," Appius waved a hand in dismissal. "I have been bored in the Old World, since coming here to your Area the excitement never seems to cease. I will play King for a couple of centuries and then if you wish you can have the crown."

I did not understand why Eric's hand froze in my hair for a moment, or why he shot a warning glance at Appius so I decided to be straightforward.

"Will someone please tell me what it is you two are trying not to tell me?" I demanded glaring at both men while Pam snickered across from me.

Since Eric did not open his mouth, Appius gave a loud sigh and filled me in.

"Eric should not be King as long as he is bonded to you Sookie." Appius spoke over my sputtering. "You are his Achilles heel. The human who if harmed could bring him to his knees in pain, or if kidnapped could force his hand against his wishes. You are also a telepath of great worth and unless you are married by vampire law he could be forced to trade you as an asset. And finally as King he would have to consider potential marriage alliances with vampire Queens. I do not believe such an alliance to be something you would accept, am I correct?" he inquired.

I shook my head.

Appius continued, "I have already agreed to protect you, Eric and I have been associates in the past which will serve both of us well in this circumstance and when you have passed from this world in a few centuries Eric will still have the opportunity to rule if he so wishes."

There goes Eric freezing up again, I sighed I really wish everyone would leave so he and I could talk. We needed to clear up a few things.

"Thank you for the explanation, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Ms. Stackhouse and may I extend to you the first invitation to my coronation. This should shortly follow Sophie-Anne's trial."

I smiled at him, "I gladly accept I hope you will save one dance for me. That is if Eric will let me dance with the King." I couldn't resist, I poked Eric in the ribs. He obliged me by laughing and went back to massaging my scalp. I wanted to sink into him and purr the night away.

Appius turned to Pam with a bow, "And you my dear I hope will accept my invitation to be my companion for the coronation. I would be honored to have such a lovely gem on my arm all night."

Pam flashed a smile, "You flatterer, why don't we go someplace to make plans and leave these two love birds alone?"

"It would be my pleasure." He winked at me, "Sookie, Eric have a good evening."

"Your Majesty," I fluttered back to him with the best bow I could do in a bar booth.

When they left Eric was silent, still playing with my hair. My patience for the evening was gone so I surprised him by leaping over the back of the booth then grabbing his hand and pulling until he came to his feet. "Come on!" I urged, "I've been waiting for this all night." He let me pull him back into his office and I shoved him onto the couch.

Once he was seated he looked at me in confusion. I didn't keep him waiting for long for I tossed the cover off my gift and lifted it with a grunt then laid it onto his lap before sitting on the floor in front of his feet.

"Well open it!" I pressed when he just stared.

"You got me a gift?"

"Well duh, come on open it!"

I was bouncing on my butt with impatience as he slowly untied the bow, tucking the key to the side before carefully unwrapping the gift. He darted a look my way and I couldn't resist his mischievous smile.

"Am I doing it wrong?" he asked. "You are usually much slower..."

Ok so I like to save wrapping paper, so shoot me. "You are doing fine Eric," I grumbled.

When the paper was gone he sat there running his fingers over the wood and tracing the various carvings.

"It opens but there is a lock, you have the key..." I prompted.

He slowly reached for the key then inserted it in the lock carefully turning it until the clasp fell away. He set both lock and key aside and opened the box. I had gotten to my feet and was pacing nervously.

I figured he had an idea by now what it was for his eyes had started to glow. His hands moved carefully as he unwrapped the sword. I had moved back to give him plenty of room to move and I could not hold back my gasp when I saw the weapon in his hands for the first time. They were a perfect match. If I didn't know better I would say the sword had been made just for him.

He looked at me with eyes aglow and excitement lighting his face. 'Sookie where did you get this?" he demanded.

"Consider it a gift from the Stackhouse family. Jason found the box in the attic. I just opened it today and I knew right away you should have it."

"This is a Fae wrought blade. I did not know there to be any more in existence. They were last seen in the Great War, few could stand against them." His words carried a touch of accented awe.

"So it's a good sword?" Maybe a stupid question considering the look on his face but I didn't know a blade from a toothpick. The thing could snap on contact for all I knew.

"Very good, very special." He stood and took a couple of experimental swings; believe me I moved as far away from him as I could. "Very well made, perfect." He carefully wrapped the blade back in the oil cloth, set it in the box, closed the box and locked it then carried it over and placed it behind his desk. "Do not let me forget to take it with us when we leave, now come here," he said pulling me into his arms.

"A very special gift from a very special woman," he whispered in my ear as he eased the zipper of my dress down. He helped me step out of it, and then kneeled to remove my shoes and then my bra making sure each breast received special attention. My hands were busy pulling his shirt tails out of his jeans and urging the shirt over his shoulders. He stood up and swiftly kicked off his shoes then shucked his jeans, allowing me to admire his fantastic physique before disposing of my panties.

When we were both naked he carried me over to the couch where he carefully laid me down before following, hovering just over top. Our hands and mouths were busy re familiarizing ourselves. It wasn't long before I was chanting his name watching his eyes as he requested before he bit into my femoral artery. After that first taste of bliss he was inside me and I could not tell where he started and I finished. Like he said, everything was perfect.

We rechristened his office and he talked me into a curtain call on the throne. I have to admit I really enjoyed that particular encounter. We scrambled back into our clothes and I reminded him to grab his gift, locked the bar and he drove us to his house.

After a shower and another tumble across his bed we laid cuddled together when I decided it was time to broach a sensitive subject. He was playing with my nipples and I could feel he was contemplating another round before dawn when I captured his roving hands.

"Eric I have something very important to talk about with you," I said scooting slightly back so I could look up into his face.

"What is it lover," he asked sliding up to sit against the head board pulling me with him until we were both comfortable.

"I was able to do a lot of thinking while in Faerun, even more when I was trying to fix my head." I was toying with his chest hair feeling distinctly nervous despite the calm he was sending in my direction.

I decided to just spit it out, "If things go south again, I giveyoupermissiontoturnme." I spoke so fast everything ran together. He flipped me over onto my back and trapped me with his arms and legs then arched his body to stare directly into my eyes.

"Say that again, slowly this time," he growled.

"If it looks like I am going to die or if there is a chance another vampire could become my maker and there is absolutely no way to keep it from happening otherwise. I give you permission to turn me." I spoke slowly and evenly. "I am not saying I want to be turned now; I don't even want to be turned in the next ten or twenty years or even longer depending on just how good these Fae genetics are. But I will not put you through hell again, wondering if I am going to live or die. Nor am I naive enough to believe there isn't a chance of another vampire out there trying to do it for themselves. Maybe I am being selfish Eric, but I want to be with you for as long as I can as a human, then as a vampire if you will have me. I know Gran will still be there waiting for me no matter what."

He just stared at me then rolled off to the side, placing his left forearm over his eyes, hiding from me for a moment. I curled over onto my side and placed a hand on his chest, becoming worried he might not be as happy as I thought he would. I couldn't tell. He had blocked the bond.

"Eric?" I asked softly.

He lifted his arm and surreptitiously rubbed his eyes before grabbing me and hauling me over his chest so I was sprawled over him.

"I will not turn you unless there is no other choice. I will not take you away from your sun. But I would be honored to have you at my side when you choose." He then proceeded to make sweet delicious love to me so I would know without a shadow of a doubt I had just made him a very happy vampire.

The sun pulled him under before I found my own rest. I was looking forward to the next evening; we had decided to take a couple of days just for us before Eric had to head for Arkansas. We had argued a tiny bit but he finally agreed to take me with him. I said the safest place I could be right now was at his side. It was too soon for me to let him get that far away from me. Call me possessive, I don't care my instincts we telling me we would be safer sticking together. Every time I've ignored my instincts I've gotten into deep doo doo. Not going to let that happen if I could help it.

So two days of fun playing with my vampire, then a few days of politics followed by yet more politics. Sounds like everything is normal in the vampire world.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Thank you for your wonderful support, I enjoy reading every bit of feedback. To get me through the dingy days of winter I started a few seeds, and what-ya know I ended up with a small lemon or two.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Together  
**

I was reading in his library when Eric startled me by dropping a kiss on my bare neck.

"Evening lover," he said with a smile I could feel along my skin.

I dropped the book and reached over my head for him pulling him closer. I was a bit miffed at myself for losing track of time; I had planned on being naked next to him in bed when he rose.

"Something wrong?" he asked picking up on my mood as he lifted me up then slid in behind me on his comfy couch.

"I did not realize how much time had passed," I admitted. "I wanted to be there when you rose."

"Then let us start over." He swung me up and zipped back to his bedroom. He let me fall gently from his arms to the bed then dropped the silk trousers he had been wearing and sprung into the bed to bounce for a few seconds before he curled up onto his side in our favorite spooning position. His eyes were closed but there was a faint smile dancing on his lips.

I laughed and swiftly divested myself of the jeans and t-shirt I had been wearing, then peeled off my underwear and let my hair out of its ponytail then I scooted in next to him and manipulated his arms, just as I would have if he was truly at rest until we were snuggled tight. I closed my eyes with a contented sigh and waited for his next move.

He went from perfect stillness to dancing fingers in a heartbeat. One hand held me solidly against him allowing me to feel he was excited by our little game of pretend. The other hand was brushing against me cheek, traveling down my neck his nails lightly scraping. Soon fingers were circling my breasts drawing nearer and nearer to the puckered centers demanding his attention.

His hands were everywhere, their cool touch setting me on fire until my hips were rotating against his in an ancient demand. He wasn't in any hurry, only adjusted our bodies so I could feel him tease at my entrance from behind. One long arm had slid down my body until his talented fingers were slipping between my thighs stroking to an internal rhythm the other was plucking my nipples in harmony while he rumbled in contentment. He was driving me higher and higher and just at the moment he pushed me over ecstasies edge he shifted and plunged home deep inside. I was still pulsing around him when his fingers started their driving rhythm and the feel of him rocking behind me brought tears to my eyes.

This time he was merciless in his teasing, bringing me close time and time again only to stop and hold both of us still until he felt me relax, then he would start all over again. When I was to the point of screaming with frustration, he rolled to his back adjusting us in mid motion so I was riding him. He took his arms and tucked them behind his head and watched me with a lazy smile. His body language inviting me to take what I wanted. I thought being so close it would only be a few seconds of grinding against him before I would find my release, but having the power to drive him mad dropped into my hands drove away the compulsion to finish.

I let a wicked smile cross my lips then leaned back and rested one hand on his thighs while I blindly reached with the other until I was cupping him as I rose and fell drawing him as deep as the position would let me. I let a hiss fall from my lips from the wonderful friction and locked our gazes, waiting until I saw the faint hint of narrowing to his eyes before I shifted again, falling forward to nibble on his chest and lightly nip at his hard little paps. He growled once and when I looked up I saw his arms beginning to slide from behind his head. I bit a little harder before releasing him with a shake of my head to indicate I did not want him to move.

I started to alternate twists with the thrust of my hips and ran my hands down and over his chest and abdomen feeling both of us get close. He was so beautiful beneath me and all mine. I started to rub at my own body as I watched his eyes and smiled when he asked permission to touch me. He sat up and pulled me deeper into him while I increased our rhythm and his mouth latched onto a tautly begging nipple. I held him close to me and let go allowing the pleasure of release to rush over and pull me under, calling out his name when I felt the piercing of his fangs. He thrust hard once then twice then I felt the pulse of his release coincide with the draw of his mouth against my breast.

We held each other content after he had closed the tiny wounds then raced each other to the shower. He even let me win.

When we were happily dry my stomach growled and Eric nudged me to get dressed, saying he had made reservations for us tonight. I beamed at him with excitement; we had never gone out before.

I chose a silk wrap dress in his favorite color and twisted my hair in to a loose up do, then stepped into heels and we were good to go. He chose a charcoal grey pinstripe suit with a silver blue dress shirt. I talked him out of the tie. He helped me with my coat and then we were on our way.

The restaurant he took me to was small and secluded in what once was a warehouse district of Shreveport. The area had been purchased by various developers and old building had been converted to condos, stores and restaurants, giving it an old town feel with a bit of a modern twist.

The table we were seated at allowed a full view of the room and I admit I was a bit smug at the envious glances sent my way. I dipped into a few minds and my smile grew wider.

"Heard anything interesting," Eric asked me with a small grin.

"Nothing you are not already aware of," I replied while perusing the menu. I had to hide my own little smile when Eric flashed a bit of fang at the male waiter who lingered a tad too long pouring my wine.

Eric sipped on an exotic blood while I daintily devoured my steak and vegetables. We conversed quietly and I relaxed fully enjoying the companionship. This was one of the things which had drawn me to Eric from the beginning. We clicked when it came to reading between each other's lines in a general discussion. I did not feel awkward trying to joke and tease and he would listen to me intently when I tried to explain something. If I did not understand the subject under discussion he would go into more detail or reword the explanation until it made sense, without sounding condescending.

He was always aware of what went on around us his eyes seeking each new person seated weighing for potential threat. When we were both finished and I had declined dessert he guided me from the restaurant with a teasing hand at my back.

He took me to a theater next where a vampire troupe was featured, the tale one of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. The costuming was gorgeous and the actors used the whole theater not just the stage for their theatrics. I couldn't stop the shriek when one of the actors leaped out in front of me from the once empty air. Eric just chuckled and held me closer his relaxation signaling I had nothing to fear. I huffed and swatted him then edged forward on my seat to watch the rest of the show.

Eric was not overt in his affections which suited me just fine. He would walk with a hand at my waist or an arm behind my shoulder if we were seated with his fingers gently teasing my skin. I didn't need hand holding or constant kisses or public nuzzling to proclaim him as mine his presence at my side shouted it loud and clear. When we ran into other vampires they treated me with as much deference as they gave him. I would step away from them to give them privacy to talk yet still remained where Eric could see me and reach my side swiftly if needed.

There was only one slightly shaky moment, when I had to excuse myself for human needs during the intermission. A slightly drunk female, dressed to the nines accosted me in the rest room.

"That's some sex on a stick you got escorting you sugah," she said licking her lips in appreciation. "How did a little girl like you claim his attention?"

I looked her up and down in a way I imagined Pam would. Her dark hair was held back by pins to fall down her spine and the beaded dress she wore strained at the seams. Her makeup was caked on and her eyes were hazy with drink, not to mention the reek of alcohol on her breath.

"He appreciates a lady," was my reply as I edged by her to walk out the door. I had taken two steps into the hallway and could see Eric waiting for me when her clumsy hand grasped my arm and spun me around.

"You ain't sayin I'm not a lady are you, you little whore?" she snarled her hand tightening roughly.

My reply may have been a bit childish, "If the shoe fits..." but my physical reaction was not. I grabbed her thumb and bent it backwards until she released my arm and then twisted until she had to fall to her knees or risk breaking a bone. "I do not remember giving you permission to touch me," I growled before I shoved her backwards onto her padded ass then calmly stepped over her on my way back to Eric.

He offered his arm without saying a word and we returned to our seats in the theater. The curtain had yet to rise for the second half when he whispered, "Where did you learn that move."

I could tell from the way his slacks were fitting the little fracas had excited him. "I learned it from Pam," I whispered back. "She thought I should know how to handle myself in a cat fight."

The curtain rose before he could respond, he just showed his appreciated by slipping his hand up to caress and stroke the back of my neck. I couldn't suppress a shiver at his touch but I managed to bite back the urge to purr.

The rest of the evening passed without further interruption and I swore I clapped the loudest when the play was over. I was bubbling over with happiness when Eric walked us to his car and then drove us back to Bon Temps. He waited while I packed what I would need for Arkansas, after he chose two extra dresses from my wardrobe. He told me to pack a third for tomorrow, letting me know I would need to be comfortable in it and the shoes I would be wearing for a length of time. Then we locked up the house and drove back to Shreveport.

There were still some hours before dawn and I longed to spend them with Eric but I was exhausted from all the fun, not to mention the wonderful food. We ended up back in his bed and while we savored post coital bliss I thanked him for the evening.

"I have never had an evening like this before Eric, Thank you," I whispered with all sincerity after stealing a kiss.

"I wish to spend many more with you," he admitted. "There is so much I wish to see through your eyes."

"I look forward to it," was all I could say before I was out like a light.

The next night I dressed in a soft cotton jersey dress with flats, sure I would miss the couple of inches heels would give me against Eric's height but on the other hand I felt even more delicate against him.

He took me to dinner again, this time the restaurant was casual and family orientated. It was run by a pair of shifters and children darted around the tables. Eric was dressed in dark jeans and a nice sweater and oddly enough didn't seem to mind the children at all. When I asked him about it he told me he had forgotten how entertaining they could be until the night he met Arlene's two kids, when Sam brought them to ask for help against the Maenad.

"Sure they can be messy and smelly," he said. "But they see things much more clearly than adults, they add more color to the grey humans seem to see life as."

He asked me about my child hood and I told him how hard it had been when my parents died, especially since I had resented my mother for her feelings toward me. He asked how I had learned to keep thoughts out of my head and I explained the painful process of learning to shield. I laughed and told him I was lucky to have a good imagination and a thirst to read otherwise it may never have clicked to build a castle wall, which seemed to be the only thing which really worked.

I also told him about the fun times I had, playing with my brother and some of the more accepting kids. The summer nights swimming in the pond or chasing each other in the woods. I told him about learning to cook from Gran and all the little things she taught me about being a lady and keeping a home. When we were through I realized I had never really spoken about my life growing up to anyone else before and felt a bit lighter afterward.

After dinner he took me dancing, hence the comfortable shoes and dress. I think I have mentioned before I loved to dance. So apparently did Eric, when there wasn't a hoard of fang bangers drooling over his gyrating body.

The club he took me to was large and multi floored, once again catering to all the supernatural. Eric and I danced the night away, neither one of us allowing someone else to cut in. Apparently I was just as popular as he was as a potential dance partner. Every time the songs would slow, Eric would gather me close and seduce with his roving hands and body. My appendages were just as busy and when the signal came the club was closing we were both extremely hot and bothered.

We made it home and barely into his kitchen before I was stripping off his sweater and going for the button on his jeans. My dress was tossed on to the counter and my bra and panties soon followed. We ended up on the rug in front of the fire place, even though there wasn't any fire. I loved the feel of the fur rug against my skin and Eric seemed to agree.

He kissed me long and deep his tongue a silky rough counterpoint against my own. His fangs had dropped but by now I had become an expert in kissing through them. I had my hands buried into his short hair, running my nails lightly against his scalp and he left my mouth with a slight moan. I was more than ready after all the dance floor foreplay and greedily answered his nudge for entry with a welcoming thrust of my hips. We moved together slowly, savoring each other with each lick and kiss and touch. The pleasure built gradually, each peak just a pause before reaching for another. We rolled around a bit and he found a position that had me coming apart with the first thrust, we just meshed together perfectly. When he finally bit and found his own release both Eric and I were rumbling in pleasure.

I was satiated and well loved, there is not much more I could ask for. Eric slipped away to get a warm cloth and cleaned me gently before starting a fire in the hearth and bringing me close in his arms again. I was comfortable by now in my nudity around him, how could I not be under the constant gaze of appreciation turned my way. The heat from the building fire felt wonderful against my body and I snuggled back into Eric.

He was stroking my hair as he began to speak, "We need to talk about Arkansas before we retire Sookie."

I just hummed an agreement.

"There are not very many vampires there, and those who are will appear a bit crass. If vampires have to be around a number of their kind they prefer those which share some of the same sensibilities and will orbit toward a Monarch with the same tastes," his voice changed to one of antipathy. "The King of Arkansas was quite an ass, an uncouth one at that and he surrounded himself with others who felt the same."

"Then why would Sophie-Anne wish to marry him?" I asked in surprise. Sophie-Anne may have been a bit crazy but she appeared to be one who took social graces seriously.

"Money, he was quite wealthy. She would only have to tolerate his presence once a year and then they would go their separate ways."

"Sorry, if he was as bad as you say, no money would be worth tolerating even one day."

"No, you would not use your body in such a way," Eric agreed. "The Queen though would do anything to get out of debt."

"Even kill the King?" I asked bluntly sitting up slightly to see his face.

"I do not believe so. She would lose too much. The contracts always have 'in case of true death' clauses built in, but a marriage which survives for the full hundred years usually has some nice lucrative payoffs."

"Do you have any ideas who may have killed him then?"

"A few, but without proof none I would dare accuse."

"They must have proof against the Queen if they are bringing her to trial."

"Not necessarily, it may be all circumstantial, we shall see."

"So what do you want me to do while we are there?"

"Stay close, and like you did during Nan's visit, remain silent and discreet. Try not to draw attention." He pulled me back into his embrace. "I will not be able to protect you as easily away from our state. I am bringing Pam with us and leaving Thalia in charge of the Area."

I felt much better having Pam as back up. I like Thalia and I knew she was deadly, but Pam and Eric together just seemed like the winning combination.

"I am more concerned with your activities during the day. Will you please promise me you will not leave our rooms? I will make sure food and refreshments are provided, but there is no one I would trust to keep you safe during the day."

I smiled and kissed his chest, "I will remain with you. The hours I am keeping have moved my sleep schedule pretty close to vampire hours anyway. I will probably only wake up a few hours before you do."

"Thank you Sookie," he said and I could hear the relief in his voice. "Remember also, those tricks Pam taught you can be used on more than just a jealous female."

Ok now I was the one feeling a bit anxious, "I shouldn't need to use anything like them though, right?"

"I did not live a thousand years taking anything for granted lover," he admonished me. "To survive in our world you need to always be on your guard. You know this."

I sighed, "I guess you are right. I cannot pretend to just be a human anymore can I."

"No lover, I am sorry but you cannot," he agreed in a quiet voice, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "You are a known part of the supernatural world now."

We were silent and I felt the fog of sleep surround me, before I was swept away I caught his last words.

"I will let no one harm you. I will keep you safe," he said with decisiveness his fingers combing through my hair easing me into slumber.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Many hugs and cookies for the lovely feedback, reviews and alerts. My apologies for the late update, I managed to fry my main computer and had to get my alternate up and running. Luckily I obsess about back ups :)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Today was going to be a long ass day. Eric unbeknownst to me had set my phone alarm for nine in the morning, which meant after the fun we had last night I only got about five hours of sleep. We were driving to Little Rock when he rose for the evening, so it was going to be an even longer night. I guess I could sleep on the way over but it was going to be cramped as it was with three of us in the sports car. I knew Eric wouldn't drive Pam's car, nor would he drive mine and I hadn't seen anything else parked in his garage this morning.

So why was I up at nine instead of sleep till two or three? Pam had apparently called Eric just before dawn to let him know that there had been an attempted theft of proprietary information at one of his other businesses, one I was supposed to monitor in my new position.

Eric has his fingers in a whole bunch of pies and this particular company had to do with something near and dear to my heart, the sun. You see after the little Russell fiasco, Eric had invested in a company which was researching ways to block the harmful rays of the sun for vampires. Of course, don't tell any human's that is what the research is about; to them it's just a fancy sun blocker for beach bunnies. Since my tan made it appear I was one of the beach bunnies Eric figured people would take to me right away.

He had explained to me the company majority was supernatural owned and actually started by Dr. Ludwig, hence the interest in Preston's blood. I guess they are going to try to break down the chemical compounds to figure out the sun block factor.

Now you would think I would be a bit nervous about one of the vampires major weaknesses possibly being negated, therefore allowing a dangerous predator the ability to roam 24 hours a day. My answer is simply, not really. They would still feel the pull of the sun and need to rest, or suffer the bleeds and accompanying loss of strength; they just wouldn't fry if they were caught out side. I guess if vampire's were the only thing which went bump in the night I would be more concerned but considering fairies, shifters and demons can be romping about twenty-four seven, and fairies in particular are just as nasty, I figure we are just evening out the playing field.

I pulled up to the company headquarters, stepped out of the car and straightened out my proper little business suit. The color was a peacock blue and looked stunning against my skin as well as making my eyes really pop. The pumps I wore had a heel I usually felt awkward in, but Pam had introduced me to a style which looked sexy and were comfortable to wear. She had helped me with the suit too. My jewelry was simple and my little hand bag contained my phone, keys, id and a credit card, no massive bag with the kitchen sink in it for me.

I was met at the door by a huge shifter who introduced himself as Edward; from his looks I was guessing a were-bear of some sort. Edward escorted me to a large conference room where I got to meet a scared little rabbit of a man named Peter. Yes, seriously Peter looked and acted like a scared little rabbit, from his slightly hunched shoulders and hands which he had constantly curled to his chest and rubbing together. To his fluffy top of white hair, watery timid eyes and a nose that constantly twitched like he was fighting off a sneeze.

I sat down and Peter explained I was going to be interviewing the four employees who had access to the data center where the theft had been attempted. They were sure nothing had been taken, but several alarms had been triggered when someone had tried to access the database without proper authorization. I thought there should be many more potential thieves but after taking a glance through Peter's mind I understood Pam had been through here last night. She was one of the reasons Mr. Rabbit was scared shitless. She must have whittled it down to these four through glamour interviews.

The first employee was a young man, barely out of college with a fresh faced innocence that made me feel centuries old. For a moment I felt I was looking into the eyes of a male version of me only a year ago. I shook off the thought and got to work, asking him questions about his day yesterday and walking him through the shift combing through his thoughts as we went. When we were through I just looked at Edward and he escorted the kid out and brought in another.

The next two employees appeared to be typical scientists; there was nothing in their thoughts but the desire to get back to their fascinating research. Fascinating in their own minds of course, some of the gobble gook I had to sift through, equations and such not was giving me a headache.

The last employee was a tall young woman with long dark hair and a body an Amazon would envy. Her eyes were an odd pale green; behind those eyes lay a mind which had massive mental shields. At first I thought she was fairy but the deeper I tried to probe the more she resonated as human. We went through the same questions as the previous interviewees and I kept hitting a blank wall. In fact she was starting to look a bit bored, so I switched up the questions.

I complimented her on her outfit and her eyes brightened as she dove into a discussion on the latest designers and how distasteful it was to work in an office with men who cared nothing about their bodies or the clothes they wore. Once we started discussing how disappointing the men were I was amused to see her mental shields start to weaken and within a few seconds I slipped back into her head. She was the one doing most of the talking now, with me humming occasionally in agreement. I rummaged through her thoughts occasionally asking her about specific male employees, those which had access to the data house. There was one in particular who kept fading in and out, as if she could never really see his face.

I started to describe him as I saw in her mind and with each point I tried to pry out of her would cause another piece of her mental shields to reform. I studied what I could see of the guy until I thought I had enough detail to relate to Pam so she could draw a likeness then I pulled out of the Amazon princess mind and thanked her for her cooperation.

I didn't think she had been glamoured, but I had a strong suspicion she may have been be spelled. I guess witches seemed to be everywhere, or would he be a warlock? I shrugged my shoulders, thanked Peter and Edward for their assistance, hopped in the car and headed to grab something to eat before going back to Eric.

The little restaurant I chose was a quiet little building tucked between two banks. There was only four tables inside and a long bar area with one cash register. The place smelled scrumptious and after perusing the chalk board menu I ordered the soup in a bread bowl with a glass of ginger ale. The food was delicious and I people watched while I ate at the bar.

I was learning so much about body language since I didn't have to spend so much effort maintaining shields. I watched a couple of women talk over their lunch and tried to guess from their hand movement and facial expressions what they were talking about, and then I would dip into their heads to see how close I had been. Let's just say I still have a lot to learn when it came to how successful I was.

Dinner over with I headed home, carefully watching my rear view mirror to make sure no one was following. I knew Eric was spending too much time stationary in one house; it was something Pam had started to grumble about. They used to switch all the time but since Eric and I had hooked up, he was either staying at what I called his house the one he said he favored, or my Gran's house. Sure they were secured to the hilt, but Pam said Eric hadn't lived a thousand years being predictable.

I believed part of the reason for Eric not swapping, was trying to give me the human appearance of stability. I needed to convince him while I enjoyed spending as much time with him as possible, I did not want to lose him to true death because he was no longer maintaining the security level he used to. I also was not expecting to learn all his hidden real estate, in fact I would preferably not know. Sure I could not be glamoured, but I certainly could be tortured and I would rather not be the one responsible for giving his secrets away.

I sighed as I pulled into his drive way. The interviewing had taken up pretty much the whole day, coupled with drive time and dinner meant it was about an hour after dusk. I had missed Eric rising, one of my favorite parts of the day.

I called out for him when I entered the house, kicking off my shoes and setting them to the side while heading toward our suite. I saw the light on in his library and heard him speaking in the language I did not understand so figured he was talking to Pam. I padded into our room and shimmied out of my clothes before taking a quick shower. The room was already steamy so I know I had just missed Eric, I couldn't help but pout.

Once I was finished I tossed on a comfy pair of jeans and a tight red sweater then walked over to where our luggage was sitting. I had got used to both Eric and Pam's sneaky ways so I opened each piece to see what they might have added. There was a couple pair of extra shoes and I caught the glimpse of a new dress bag which I would not be able to open unless I unpacked everything. When I was satisfied with the current contents I went into Eric's closet and pulled down a small wooden box I kept with my jeans. I was positive Eric knew what was in here, but I figured he would understand me keeping it at his house. I figured it was the safest place it could be. I opened up the box and pulled out the small leather bound book stashed inside. It was Marnie's spell book, the same book I had learned a few tricks from.

Now to make myself clear here, I am not a witch and I don't know how to cast spells. I do however seem to understand the theory behind the spells I could read. So far those only have to do with offensive or defensive results which affect the mind. Any other spell in the book seemed to writhe and blur in my eyes. The spells I could make out spoke to me as patterns and possibilities. I was able to see how they would work and what they would accomplish and then duplicate it in my head using my mental abilities. It was how I created the 'traps' in my shields. Of course, I obviously hadn't figured everything out hence my bit of coma after Preston triggered a booby trap.

There was a new spell which had become visible after I returned from Faerun. I had examined it a couple of times but I needed to ask Eric a couple of questions about how glamour worked. I studied the spell for a minute until I felt I had it memorized then placed it back in the box and tucked it away. Satisfied everything was ready I carried my luggage back upstairs next to the back door to the garage then headed back down to the library.

I found Eric off the phone and running a whetstone down the edge of his new sword. I observed for a moment and could swear the sword was larger, more in proportion to his body.

"Eric did that thing grow?" I asked sitting down next to him on the hilt side of the couch.

He grinned as he flipped the blade to hone the opposite side. "It is adjusting to its master."

"I want to try something," he said as he placed the whetstone back into a pouch and set it aside. While I watched he dropped his fangs and nipped his thumb before running the bloodied tip over the blades engravings. I watched in disbelief as the blood seemed to sink into the blade while the engravings sparkled blue and turquoise. The watery sheen over the whole blade seemed to lift and shimmer for a moment.

My voice cracked when I asked, "What did I just see?"

"Blood magic," he simply replied. "The Fae used blood in a lot of their spells too." Before I could stop him he slid his whole palm down the freshly honed blade. I expected to see his hand sliced to the bone and blood pouring out when he held it out to me. Instead his palm was undamaged not a wound or scar to be seen. If anything his smile became wider at the sight.

"I was right they placed a spell on the blade which will not let it harm those whose blood it recognizes." He reached for my hand and before I could stop him, he nipped my thumb and duplicated his earlier experiment. As my blood was absorbed by the blade the engravings flared in the colors of gold and yellow and pink and deep rose while again the whole blade shimmered.

"Here Sookie," he said and before I knew what he was doing he placed the hilt of the sword in my hands. For a split second I almost dropped it from the weight, as the thing was huge but before I could blink the sword was suddenly perfectly in proportion to my body and the balance of the weapon in my hand was exquisite. I had barely registered my astonishment when another feeling flooded over me. Something was crawling up my arms from the hilt I held in two hands. Something which was whispering to me and brushing over my mental shields before knocking softly and then a bit harder on the part of me Claudine had walled away. The sword was trying to access my Fae magic.

"Eric," I rasped. "Take it from me, take it now." I couldn't move to hand it to him, my hands refused to unwrap from the blade. Eric just looked at me blankly and I could feel the pressure build. "Eric if you don't take this from me, it is going to get mighty explosive in here." I was pouring desperation into him hoping he would listen. He finally moved in what my eyes saw as slow motion to unwrap my hands from the hilt and take the sword back.

I thought for a tiny second the blade was going to resist, but the sword let go of me with something which tasted like regret. I was breathing like I was running a marathon. I watched Eric attentively but saw nothing in his face to indicate the sword was trying to possess him in any way.

He examined me closely as he sheathed the blade in a harness I had missed earlier. He must have had it custom made. "What happened?" he asked me.

I looked at the blade with a bit of apprehension. "Something in there tried to access my hibernating magic, it also tested my shields. Do you feel anything when you hold it?"

"No but I then I already know how to use the blade," he explained. "There is probably a spell which seeks to link the wielder to the blade if the wielder is inexperienced. I guess you could say the blade tasted you, trying to judge your strengths and weakness and how best to use them combined with its own."

"Are you telling me that thing is alive?"

He laughed and his bangs flopped down into his eyes, making him look oh so sexy. I realized he hadn't slicked his hair back yet. The look made him appear a bit vulnerable and adorable, definitely not the look of an ancient vampire.

"No lover, not alive just a very special weapon. Whomever forged it did so meticulously and used all the weapon magic they had at their command to imbue it."

"Ok well I don't think I want to be handling it much. I really don't want to break open the fairy side of things."

His stare was slightly brooding. "Your magic is part of who you are. I do hope someday you will accept and embrace it as you have your telepathy now that your kin have been banished," then he leaned over and kissed me softly before rising and slinging the harness over his shoulder and across his back adjusting straps until he was comfortable before removing it and wrapping it all up.

"You are taking it with us?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, we will be in enemy territory and it will be expected for us to appear armed. I have a few other items tucked away. When we get there and are dressed, Pam and I will help you arm yourself."

"You are kidding right?"

"No," was his quiet reply. "I never joke when it comes to your safety."

I ignored his comment in the interim for something was niggling about the sword from earlier. "Eric if you could describe how your connection to me looked like in your head what would it be?" I wasn't sure if he would see colors or shapes or something entirely different as his representation of our bond.

"The sun," he explained. "All the colors I can remember for dawn and sunset across the oceans horizon."

"How about Pam?"

"What I think you call pastels, the lighter colors she favors. Why do you ask?"

"I think those were our bonds colors which appeared when the sword absorbed our blood. I see you as shades of blue and turquoise."

"Perhaps it recognized the bond. After all you carry my blood just as I carry yours. Come we must finish packing, Pam will be here soon." He gathered up the sword and a couple of other things from his office and headed back to the bedroom. I checked over his things while he finished getting ready. I was acutely disappointed when he reappeared with his hair full of product and tucked behind his ears. The business like sheriff was back and the mischievous vampire was safely tucked away.

"What?" he questioned as he lifted the bags having felt my disappointment.

I blushed and shrugged lightly. "I like your hair natural."

He was thoughtful, "Would you like me to grow it out?" My face must have lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a smile leading me up the stairs.

I was still beaming when we ran into Pam at the top of the stairs and she stared at us curiously when she took a deep breath and didn't scent sex.

"I will tell you later Pam," I said with a smile as I bounced down the steps into the garage only to be brought up short when I saw what Eric was packing our bags in.

The vehicle was a four door sedan, completely nondescript. There was nothing about it to catch the eye, in other words completely un Eric.

"It is boring is it not," Pam said from behind me.

"Very," I responded.

"It is supposed to appear to be," Eric said as he slid into the driver's seat after seating me inside an interior which was definitely not boring. Pam slipped into the passenger seat and glanced at me over her shoulder with a wide smile.

"Comfy though."

Comfy was an understatement. The interior made up for the exterior with full leather cushy seats, all the electronic gadgets a driver and spoiled passengers could wish for and with the power I felt surging underneath me as Eric pulled out onto the road, it had one heck of a suped up engine.

"The exterior is bullet proof and if the tires are damaged in any way they will reseal," Pam explained and then showed off some of the ritzy gear like a targeting system which displayed onto the windshield complete with small guns that slid up over the headlights.

"Did you steal this from James Bond or something?" I asked incredulous at the dangerous toys she had at her fingertips. "I assume the ammunition is silver?"

"Of course," she assured me with a frown, "and no we did not steal this vehicle, Eric had it custom made for trips like this."

"Um guys," I said hesitantly. "We are like, only driving for three hours into a neighboring state. Just what do you think is going to happen between here and there?"

Eric looked at me with a small smile in the rear view mirror, "Lover the last time you traveled any distance by car I believe you encountered a Maenad and the Fellowship." I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked as he continued. "I prepare only for hostile vampires and possibly shifters in a state where our former Queen has been accused of murder."

"We figured with you traveling with us we would need to double the security," Pam piped up from her seat.

I slapped at her reaching between the front seats from my spot in the back.

"Hey," I said remembering my job this morning. "You have what looks like a witch or warlock or whatever you call them messing around at the data center."

"Who was guilty the young one?" Pam asked.

"Nope the Amazon princess has had her head messed with but it wasn't glamour at least nothing I recognized as glamour." I then went on to explain the whole morning and Pam pulled out a small sketchbook to work on a visual of our guilty party. When she was finished I was not surprised to see her pop out a fax machine from the dashboard and send the image off to match against employment records. I described the shields I had found in the woman's head then asked the two vampires questions about how their glamour works.

They verified what I already knew, how they can edit memories and influence actions and emotions though I figured there were much they were not telling me. I explained about the spell I had found in the spell book which looked a lot like what I had found in the woman's head, someone was trying to lock away her memories, but it wasn't like what I did with Lafayette.

"Sookie you are still dabbling with that book?" Eric asked me with concern having dealt first hand with the results.

"I can only see the mental stuff. It just makes clearer things I apparently can already do. I just never thought of using my ability in those particular ways. Basically I just get ideas from it, then experiment."

His stare in the rear-view mirror hardened, "It is the experimental part which concerns me."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I am being careful Eric. How many times did you cut yourself when you were learning to use a sword?'

"Not the same," he responded firmly.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Kids these days," Pam drawled while filing her nails.

I huffed and ignored both of them, curling into the seat to catch some sleep. Eric was driving like Eric so our travel time would be less than three hours but it still meant a long night for this human.

I woke when Eric carried me into the hotel, smiling up at him sleepily before curling back into his chest. I was vaguely aware when he stripped me and tucked me into the bed but then I was out for a few hours until his teasing fingers drew me back up from my dreams.

"Come lover," he purred into my ear. "It's just after midnight, time for us to meet our hosts for the evening."

I stretched and wrapped my arms around his neck drawing him down for a toe curling kiss before he reluctantly pulled away.

"Eric, don't you want to feed before we go?" I asked before he could escape me. He popped back next to me and shortly a very satisfied vampire and telepath were drying from a quick shower.

Eric pulled out the dress bag I had seen from earlier and handed it to me with a tiny thong and a handful of what felt like spider web. I raised a brow at him and he just flashed a bit of fang before extracting his own clothes.

I walked over to the bed and laid the items down so I could yank the dress from the bag.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered when I saw the dress for the first time. Eric ignored me and kept dressing with a smile.

I sighed and examined the fastening, trying to figure out how to get the bloody thing on, and then pulled on the tiny thong and thigh high hosiery before slipping into the leather dress.

The dress was black leather with a matching choker collar linked to the corset bodice by seven apparently platinum chains. The dress hugged my body and laced shut in the back, which I had to have Eric do with much enjoyment on his part. The skirt would be barely decent when I sat down, but thankfully the whole outfit wasn't binding or restrictive. I stepped into the matching heels then began to work on my hair.

Eric, who was dressed only in tight leather pants and boots took the brush from me and braided my hair up all fancy, tucking the ends underneath at the nap of my neck and securing everything with a couple of ebony hair pins.

He smiled at me in the mirror as he smoothed back a couple of loose strands, using some of his own hair product. "I remember how good you are with a piece of wood lover," he tugged at the sticks, "these make excellent stakes in an emergency."

My mouth opened into a little 'O'.

He walked back over to the luggage and drew out a pair of leather elbow length gloves and a box. He helped me into the gloves then pulled out a diamond rope bracelet from the box.

My eyes which were as wide as saucers got even wider when he showed me how the clasp would twist and out would pop a silver garrote which had been tucked up in the bracelet. He put it all back together and fastened it to my wrist with a little kiss to my clavicle when he was done.

When he felt I was ready, he finished dressing; which consisted of shrugging on the leather harness that sheathed the broadsword over his bare chest and shoulders and slipping into a leather trench coat with a special slit on the top for the hilt. The coat was meant to leave his chest bare and fastened to his harness at the shoulder so it would not flap around in the front.

I just licked my lips hoping I had caught all the drool as I stared, then I had to keep from jumping him when he gave me his trademark smirk.

"Yum," I breathed as I whirled a finger asking him to turn for me. The coat flowed around him and with eighteen inches of hilt peeping over his shoulder he looked even more massive than usual.

There was a proprietary knock on the door before Pam entered dressed in what I could only describe as leather and buckle cat suit with the straps appearing in suggestive places.

Pam's fangs snapped down when she took in my appearance and then she nodded to Eric in approval. Heck if I had fangs they would be down for the two of them too. Then I noticed Pam had a lot of things piercing her skin where I don't remember seeing piercings before.

She saw me eyeing them and shrugged. "As long as it isn't silver, it just heals right back up when I take them out."

"Oh"

I was curious. "So what's up with the leather look?" I asked as she did my makeup. She gave me smokey eyes and blood red lips with a hint of blush.

"It fits with where we will be meeting Victor and the others."

I nodded to Eric absently as he explained, for Pam had started pulling silver stilettos and silver wire from different parts of her outfit. Then walked over and hid a pair of small stilettos in my corset under my arms and showed me how to access them quickly. I figured if Eric had armed me this much and with all of the things Pam was sporting, then he was armed to the teeth with more than just a sword.

Both of my vamps looked me over with approval before we stepped from the hotel. A different, sportier vehicle waited for us below, in Eric's signature red.

"It is just as well armed," Eric responded before I could ask as he handed me into the front seat, apparently Pam was riding shotgun this time.

When we were on our way to our destination Eric took my left hand and linked our fingers. He was concentrating on the traffic in front of us as he began to speak.

"Sookie, remember when you were in the office when Andre and Appius arrived?" He glanced at me for a moment and caught my nod. "Good," he said as he brought our hands to his lips. "I need you to act similar here. I want that mix of arrogance and submission; do you think you can duplicate it?"

"Yes," I responded. "But I thought you wanted me to play shadow?"

"I need you to be in the background at the trial, yes. But here I need you show everyone why I would choose you out of all the humans as my bonded."

I began to chuckle a bit and he flashed me a grin when he felt my full fledged amusement through our bond. "But I thought you chose me because of my stubborn pigheadedness."

Pam answered me with all seriousness. "He chose you because beneath the innocent southern belle hides a woman with the bearing of a queen and the courage of a warrior."

My mouth had dropped open and I tugged my hand from Eric to twist around to look at Pam then stared back at Eric's profile where a hidden smile lurked on his lips. Our bond was flooded with serenity and contentment, not one drop of amusement or teasing.

"Well then," I said after I gathered myself back together. "I damn well hope I don't disappoint you."

This time Pam reached through to pat me on the shoulder to reassure me and when I glanced into the rearview mirror she was smiling serenely.

We pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a warehouse. The moment the car came to a stop there was someone opening my door and Pam's and handing us out onto the curb.

Eric handed over the keys with a warning flash of fang then guided both Pam and I inside. The moment we trod through the door I felt a change come over Eric. It was like he possessed the place. Power and authority rolled off his body which seemed to grow in stature. I could feel every hair on my arms stand to attention and my nether region moistened in reaction. I glanced across Eric to peek at Pam and saw she had taken on a predatory stance. Ok then, I guess it was my turn. I pulled all of the mannerisms Gran had taught me as to how a southern lady presented herself and then gave myself a pep talk before pulling my stone face into place.

_You're a fucking fairy princess Sookie_, I told myself. _You may despise your blood kin but compared to your family the people you will be confronting are just meat for the stew._

I was trying to channel the warrior queen Pam was talking about. I guess I must have been successful because I could feel approval from Eric as he stepped forward.

I tried not to gawk as we moved through the leather clad crowd. The warehouse had been converted into a club where the first floor was for drinking and socializing, the second floor loft was for dancing and the third floor loft was more of a V.I.P. gathering area.

Like always happens when Eric appears, the crowd parted before us like the Red Sea and soon we were taking the last steps to the lounge. I let my eyes rove over the vampires and humans gathered there, noting a few I recognized like Andre (eww) and Hadley and a couple I've seen Eric talk too who he had said were Sheriffs from other areas in Louisiana. In fact the number of Sheriffs made me a bit nervous. If they were all here then who was watching over the state?

I wasn't prepared for the human who turn toward us on Victor's arm though. She was stunning in a bronze leather outfit with gold curled around her wrists, muscular biceps and long neck.

Eric squeezed my arm in warning and I caught the words before they spilled from my lips. I ignored the woman outwardly but in my head I was screaming, "Tara what the fuck are you doing here?"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. As always thank you for all your reviews, comments and feedback. Just a quick note about a wonderful group started by Fairyblood, the True Blood Lust Readers group. A great time is had by all and I hope you join us, just shoot a note to fangreaders (at) gmail (dot) com for an invite. There is a terrific live chat and discussion about various stories are scheduled. Now on with our story!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Betting Man  
**

As the pair approached us I reached for Tara's mind to find out how badly she had been glamoured, only Eric's arm supporting me and the strength he was sending kept me on my feet. Where Tara's mind should have been babbling at me was only a void, she was a vampire now.

I pulled myself together, now was not the time to fall to pieces and took a closer look at the pair. I am guessing Eric knew she was a vampire by scent, for Tara only appeared a bit paler to my eyes now that I knew what I was looking at. I compared her to Jessica and thought she must only be a month old if that. She still moved and looked like a human which is why I was fooled at first glance.

I looked Victor over discreetly and picked out right away the two weapons he had tucked in his boots for the hilts peaked over the top. He was dressed in leather pants and a vest along with fingerless gloves; in fact quite a few of the vamps were wearing some sort of gloves tonight. All the better to handle silver my dear, I thought to myself.

Eric figured out I wasn't going to collapse at his feet and loosened his grip on my arm though he continued to try to emotionally support me. Victor and Tara had stopped in front of us as Victor made introductions.

"Eric glad to see you made it safely," and then he smiled at me and Pam. "You ladies look delicious this evening."

"Magister," responded Eric with a brief nod while Pam's acknowledgment was a bit longer. I copied Pam except I kept my eyes lowered.

"I believe the three of you have met my companion before, though perhaps not in her current position. May I reintroduce you to Tara Thornton, Felipe de Castro's newest child?"

"Ms. Thornton you are looking well," Eric said before returning to converse with Victor quietly.

Tara didn't respond just looked over the three of us with a slightly hostile gaze. When her eyes met mine I saw a flinch before the hostility returned.

Well fine then if she wants to be that way, I thought to myself. She had made her choice apparently; it wasn't like anyone dragged her kicking and screaming from Bon Temps. I thought about Sam and Lafayette's reaction to all of this and groaned internally. As if Sam needed another reason to hate vampires and though I had blocked Lafayette's memories seeing his cousin as one of the creatures who terrified him was going to be difficult. Of course Tara may not want anyone to know about her new status in the undead life since she hadn't bothered to contact anyone since she had been gone.

Eric started to move through the crowd, taking me with him and interrupting my internal dialog. I shook my attention away from Tara and went back to observing the crowd around us. After I had cataloged the vampires I was familiar with I took a close look at the locals. I admit my stomach turned a little. I was spoiled by the good looks of most of the vampires I had met; many of the local vamps were anything but. I remembered the three vampires I had met at Bill's one evening who I thought at the time to be skanky. They were members of polite society compared to what surrounded me.

I hugged Eric's arm tighter to me, not wanting to get separated right now. He found a corner seating arrangement where we had our backs to the wall yet still had a view which let us see the whole upper lounge. I ended up seated between Eric and Pam and felt much safer. The three of us hadn't spoken and I figured out we really didn't need to. Any discussion could wait until we were back to the hotel and hopefully private, right now too many vampires could easily hear us.

I took a deep breath, reached over to squeeze Eric's thigh and dropped my shields partially to scan the club. There were just as many human's below partying as there were vampires above socializing in the lounge. As I filtered through minds for thoughts not centered on sex and blood, I vaguely noticed other vampires come and go as they spoke to Pam or Eric. I was human with no need to speak and I knew my poker face was still on tight so I ignored the conversation around me. If I was needed I knew Eric would catch my attention.

The club appeared to be clean, human wise that is. I hadn't found anyone with thoughts against vampires, just the normal fang banger lust. The humans who were part of the vampire retinues were so over glamoured there wasn't much there to read. I was thankful my ability made me immune to such a fate and appreciated a bit more Eric's treatment of me.

An hour or so later my body was reminding me I was decidedly human. I leaned over to whisper to Pam, who then in turn spoke quickly to Eric in their private language. He squeezed the hand which was still resting on his thigh to indicate I had his permission to leave. Pam escorted me to the ladies room where I took care of my needs. Pam had whipped out a lipstick from I don't know where and I was touching up my make up when Tara came in.

Since she was now a vampire there was no need for her to be in here, which meant she had to be seeking me out deliberately. She confirmed my theory by speaking directly to Pam.

"Ma'am may I have a few private moments with Sookie, please," she asked dipping her head in acknowledgment of Pam's sonority. 'I've been commanded not to feed this evening, so she has nothing to fear." So that explains how a baby vampire was allowed to be around so many humans. Eric would never have subjected Jessica to something like this club which was three times the size of Fangtasia. I also noticed Tara's speech was more lady like instead of the coarse street slang she was wont to use. It definitely was an improvement. Gran used to always correct her and wouldn't tolerate the language in her house but Tara had also been affected by Gran's death and her language had gotten nastier.

Pam looked at me with a raised brow and I nodded, I needed this discussion.

"I will wait just outside the door," Pam indicated before leaving us alone.

It became a bit awkward between the two of us once we were alone and I just thought to hell with it and reached out to give Tara a quick hug before stepping back.

She smiled weakly, "Look at you girl, lookin so fine."

"We missed you Tara, everyone is worried about you."

"Well I be doin pretty fine now," she ran a hand over her gold clad arm. "Sookie I ..." she started but I was already speaking and interrupted her.

"Tara what happened to you?" I asked with concern.

She wouldn't look me in the eye but she did tell me her story. She had left Bon Temps expecting to restart her life. She was going to take Sam's advice to heart. What she hadn't realized and what I had come to painfully learn on my own was once you were involved in the vampire world it rarely left you alone. She had garnered the attention of the scouting Nevada vamps because of her connection to me, the maenad's interest and her brief relationship with Franklin.

She had decided to head to Las Vegas because she had always wanted to see the sights and gamble. She thought it would be the perfect place to reinvent herself. She was a lousy gambler at first and was forced to sell her car. She had almost called home at that point, thinking she had failed again and figuring Lafayette could wire her some money so she could catch a bus back.

She walked into a casino she hadn't visited before. It was Gothic in look and flavor and she knew right away it was a vampire establishment. She thought she might as well spend one more night trying her luck before crawling back to Bon Temps so she played the tables and won. She won a lot, enough to make up her losses and then some. She was careless when she left the casino that evening and ended up being a victim of a mugging. The mugging was interrupted when the vampire which had been keeping tabs on her interrupted and took care of the muggers. Tara was then taken to the top floor of the hotel which also served as one of the head quarters of Felipe de Castro to recuperate.

She was introduced first to Victor, who explained they had been keeping tabs on her because of me. She had been furious at first, wanting to get up and leave immediately, but he promised she would not be glamoured and was considered a guest of the monarchy.

"Sookie you kept telling me Bill was such a good vampire, so I thought I might as well give these vamps a chance since they had helped me out." Tara tried to explain when I looked at her in disbelief. "They couldn't all be like Franklin, since you seemed to be getting along with some of them. What else could I have done?"

"You could have called Lafayette and we would have gotten you out."

"You woulda caused a war Sookie, if your vamps tried to interfere."

She continued with her tale. The vampires treated her like a lady, occasionally asking her questions about home. They were fascinated by the maenad and even though it made her sick to talk about it she explained how the creature had been defeated. Then they had started quizzing her about me. Tara looked over my shoulder as she admitted she had confirmed my ability one night after a lot of potent drinks served up by Victor. It was shortly after that evening she was introduced to Felipe.

She served me up on a silver platter just like Hadley, I thought with disgust.

Tara was still talking, "Felipe was such a surprise and such a hunk. He looks like every Latin actor and model you can think of but even better. He is so powerful and he treated me like a queen." I looked at her with skepticism. "Oh come on Sookie, don't tell me the power Eric exudes doesn't turn you on. Is it so bad I found a vampire who treats me good for once?"

She said once she was accepted into Felipe's household she was given the option to continue her education and a speech and diction coach had been supplied to her.

"I was expected to act like a lady at court and well I remembered how much your Gran tried to teach me so I thought cleaning up my potty mouth would be a way to honor her," Tara admitted sheepishly.

She had told me everything but how she had become a vampire, so I approached the subject directly. "How did you become a vampire Tara, I thought you hated everything about them. Obviously I was wrong since you seem to enjoy being one of their pets." She winced at the terminology but I am one to call a spade a spade. She had been a human pet, just as I would be if I did not possess my telepathy. The only other positions in the vampire world are as a donor or blood whore if you want to get graphic. Both Ginger and Bobby were considered donors since they traded their blood for Eric's favor.

She explained she was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Felipe was attacked in an attempt to over throw his throne. Victor had accepted the Authorities position and had resigned, leaving Felipe short one lieutenant. Someone had tried to take advantage and Tara was caught in the crossfire when a silver bullet meant to slow Felipe had ricocheted and taken her instead. She had been bleeding to death when Felipe had given her the option. She had taken a bullet meant for him and he wasn't finished with her yet.

"He told me I was dyeing Sookie, and offered to turn me." She looked into my eyes for the first time and I saw fierce determination glowing there. "I wasn't ready to die yet, there was too much left to experience, so I said yes."

"Do you regret it?" I asked curious whether or not she enjoyed her new lifestyle.

Her face and body became animated when she answered. "I love it, I have never felt so powerful so alive. Every sense is heightened and I feel so much."

I felt relief flood me, maybe Tara had finally found happiness, even if I was extremely suspicious as to how she got to this point.

I smiled at her and asked if she wanted the others to know where she was or better yet what she was. She said I could tell them if I wanted but she didn't want to see anyone yet and definitely would not be returning to Bon Temps. I had suspected as much. I wasn't egotistical enough to think the whole reason the vampires were interested in her was because of me. But obviously Tara had something about her that was attractive to the supernatural, and once you caught their attention, they didn't like letting their new toys go.

"Well I am glad you seem to have found your place Tara, it is good to see you happy."

"Good to see you too Sookie," Tara said obviously taking the cue I wanted to leave. 'A bit of advice before you go girl. If that hunky vamp of yours offers you the option to turn, girl I'd take it. I was wrong before, you'd be a kick ass vampire and then we could be friends forever." She was, pardon the pun, dead serious.

My reply was quiet, since I knew Pam was hearing the whole conversation. "I want to keep enjoying my tan." If Eric wanted to tell Pam I had agreed to become one of them he could, otherwise as far as I was concerned it was between the two of us.

She reached to give me another awkward hug. I don't know if we would truly be friends again, a lot of words had been said to sever the trust needed.

She left me with a word of warning. "Life's shorter than you think Sookie, be careful out there."

I followed her out the door and hooked up with Pam without a word. We made our way back to Eric, who was surrounded by Louisiana vampires talking quietly. I observed there were other vampires watching our little group with not so friendly expressions on their face and wondered how much longer we needed to attend this meet and greet.

Someone let out an ear piercing whistle and the crowd ceased their chatter when a female vampire with hot hazel eyes and straight light brown hair stepped forward. She was dressed in brown leather with what appeared to be a bull whip wrapped around her shoulder. I was betting it was tipped with silver.

"May I have your attention please," she requested with a surprisingly honey toned voice. "I am Jennifer Carter, the Second of Arkansas and on behalf of our people we welcome you to our State. I wish the circumstances requiring your presence would have been different but I hope you enjoy our hospitality. If you would follow me the entertainment you have all been waiting for is right this way." She turned and flanked by two other vampires walked to a door at the back of the lounge and passed through it. Faction by Faction the other vampires followed. Eric waited until we were the last to leave before following. I couldn't blame him I didn't want my back to anyone here either.

On the other side of the door was a covered walkway connecting this warehouse to one next door. Eric leaned down to me to whisper.

"If this is what I suspect it is, Sookie you need to stay very close to me and remember those you see within are here by choice. You've done exceptionally well this evening so far with all the surprises." He did not have a chance to say anything else because we were in the other building. I stumbled once when all the minds and the pain and blood lust they were broadcasting slammed into my shields but I swiftly recovered.

I swallowed back the bile which crawled up my throat when I looked down at the arenas below the catwalk we were on.

"Welcome to the Pits Sookie," Pam whispered from my other side.

The Pits, seven letters to describe a living hell. There were cat walks stretched around the warehouse as well as arena type seating. Below in each separate arena various shifters, humans and even vampires fought. There was the smell of blood and death everywhere. The sound of fangs snapping in place echoed throughout the area. I watched as two humans wailed on each other. The type of fighting was vaguely familiar from some of the cage fights Jason was hooked on for a short period of time. The vampires who were fighting were using various weapons and I was not surprised to see one fight end when the loser lost his leg to a sword and superior reach. Now I understood the need for weaponry there was enough tension in the air to spur on a spontaneous attack. In the arena furthest from us I caught the flash of fur and realized I was watching two were-wolves in battle. They appeared even more vicious than vampires.

Eric had once again edged us around so we had our backs protected with him and Pam standing slightly in front of me while I remained in the middle. I was still staring around me in sick fascination when our apparent hostess approached and signaled she wanted to speak to Eric privately. He stepped away from us to converse and I was caught unaware when the bond was flooded with elation and surprisingly blood lust. When he came back to us his eyes were glowing and his fangs were fully extended. He stripped off his coat and talked swiftly to Pam in that language I cannot comprehend. Pam started arguing with him which he silenced quickly with what appeared to be a command. All along I was becoming more anxious and because of the emotions charging through him and there for me, tense and jumpy.

When he was apparently satisfied Pam would obey him, he walked over to me and pulled me into a toe curling kiss. He was so enthusiastic he accidently nicked my lip and growled at the taste of blood. When he let me ago he was even more excited. He rested his forehead against mine for a moment and whispered, "You are my dearest," and then he just leaped over the cat walk railing and dropped out of sight.

"Pam what the fuck is going on?" I demanded grabbing her arm while leaning over the railing trying to catch sight of Eric.

"He is going to fight," she said harshly gripping my arm hard enough to bruise, and sure enough Ms. Jennifer sashayed into the center area for another announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we get a special treat for we are privileged to announce Mr. Eric Northman, Viking Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana and Mr. John Quinn, Pit Champion and Were-Tiger extraordinaire have agreed to settle their blood feud in the Pits with us as witnesses. This will be a no holds barred battle and interested parties may place their bets with Gordon and Earl on the main floor. Please enjoy and may the best warrior win!"

The catwalks groaned under the weight as everyone fought for a view of the center pit.

"Get us down there Pam, where we can see him and still be safe." She grabbed my hand and led me swiftly through the mob until we found a view point right above the ring in the arena seating where once again our backs were protected. "Why is he doing this," I growled to her fighting the urge to scream at Eric. He didn't need me ruining his concentration so I tried to temper my emotional reaction. I could have just blocked him but I didn't want him to worry if he couldn't feel me.

"Quinn is here with Nevada, he approached them for asylum. When he saw Eric up top he figured he could challenge Eric."

I had seen both men fight but I couldn't imagine a battle between the two of them.

The crowd grew quiet as the contenders entered the arena. Eric was dressed in just his pants and weapon harness, his feet were bare. Quinn entered already a tiger and I could see he was more muscular than when he and Sam had traded blows. They were both beautiful specimens of their species.

"Are there any rules?" I whispered to Pam my fingers itching to do something.

"Eric is allowed one weapon and his fangs. He cannot use any special powers, for him that would mean he cannot fly or levitate to avoid the tiger. The shifter is allowed to enter already in their chosen form and if they have the capability they are allowed to change forms as many times as they wish."

Quinn still seemed to be at a slight disadvantage if Eric gets a weapon and I said so to Pam, even though I obviously wanted Eric to come out of this in one piece.

"The Tiger has more mass and size than Eric, and his reach with his claws are a match to Eric's sword if he slips Eric's guard." She grew quiet as it became clear the fight was ready to begin.

Eric stood quietly while Quinn paced around in his corner, lips peeled back from dagger like teeth and a growl rumbling in his throat. A whistle blew and the battle began.

Quinn wasted no time leaping at Eric and I held my breath when it appeared Eric was just going to stand there. At the very last moment Eric shifted slightly and somehow tossed the tiger over his shoulder and into the wall behind him. With the next second the Fae blade appeared in his hands and he took a fighting stance lightly balanced on the balls of his feet and his mouth stretched into an excited smile with fangs on full display.

There was a gasp and then muttering from some of the vampires when they saw the blade in Eric's hands, for its otherness was obvious.

"You gave him that blade?" Pam whispered to me in awe. I guess she had not seen it outside the harness yet.

"Yes," I whispered back proudly then remembered the rules. "He won't be penalized because it's not a plain sword will he?"

"No a weapon is a weapon, whether it's the latest laser or a flaming demon hammer. Quinn knew what he could be facing when he called challenge, some of Eric's other equipment is known to be unusual, including his former favorite sword," she said with a slight smile.

The fight had continued below us while we talked. Eric and Quinn had grappled a couple of times and both of them had separated bearing wounds. Blood was dripping from Eric's mouth where he had gotten a mouthful of Quinn when Quinn had bowled him over. Quinn was bleeding from multiple slashes to his shoulder and head area as well as a deep tear in his throat. Eric's wounds were already healing but I had to bite my tongue to stop my shout of denial when I saw Quinn's doing the same.

"V," Pam answered my unasked question. "The tiger took vampire blood before the battle." We watched a bit longer as Eric and Quinn clashed time and time again. Both were bleeding freely and I could feel Eric in the full throes of blood lust. Pam muttered worriedly, "He didn't take just your average vampire blood either; he shouldn't be healing that swiftly and still so strong after so much damage."

A horrible thought occurred to me. "You didn't find all of Eric's blood Pam, what if Quinn had been involved all along. Pam how much extra oomph does the blood give him? I saw Sam beat him relatively easily."

"He would have killed Sam in the first few seconds if he had been on blood no matter Sam's superior size or animal. Vampire blood combined with the two natured natural abilities is a lethal combination. It is what made Egington's pack of wolves so dangerous. You know how it enhances your own abilities." she explained.

"When we had to kill that were-wolf in my house, Eric told me just a little blood made them exceedingly dangerous, even for him." I said as memories tumbled around of the creature bleeding on my carpet and Eric burying it in a new grave.

"He faces something more dangerous than a wolf right now."

She didn't have to remind me. Both of the warriors below were bleeding freely as exhaustion began to sap their bodies healing abilities. Eric's blood lust had become tempered with caution, probably because he figured out the 'v' factor; as a result he wasn't baiting Quinn so much.

They pulled away from a clash which had Eric slashing through Quinn's haunches while Quinn tore into Eric's thigh in an attempt to pull him down. The crowd was screaming and cheering on the fight and I could hear bets flying around.

Where Eric was calculating each offensive blow Quinn was caught up fully in his animalistic instincts. Even I could see some of Eric's moves to be feints to get Quinn to attack in a certain way, but he just kept going after Eric. This allowed Eric to slowly whittle him down until the Tiger was nothing but strips of bleeding hide while Eric had been able to gain some breathing space for his wounds to heal. When Eric tossed the tiger over his shoulder after Quinn tried to knock him down again the tiger exploded with rage and came after Eric with everything he had. All I could see was flashing paws and glittering steel. I had to stifle my scream when I felt something sear across my stomach and I clutched at it thinking to find my insides flopping out.

Pam spun to me with a cry but there wasn't any blood just agonizing pain. "It's Eric," I hissed biting back a whimper. She tried to hide me with her body in an attempt to keep the vampires around us from noticing how close we were bonded but she was too late. I caught the measured speculation in a few eyes.

"It's too late Pam, some have noticed," I snarled over her incomprehensible muttering. I really needed to learn my vamps secret language. "I don't think Eric was expecting us to be linked this tight." He was getting tired and no longer able to temper the bond which meant I felt every blow the tiger landed over the next few minutes. I was tempted to send him some of my strength but we were too closely observed right now and I didn't want him to be accused of cheating if he won.

The battle was over a few short seconds later as Quinn charged Eric but the tiger was slower and less sure on his feet. Instead of dodging or throwing him, Eric leaped over Quinn and twisted in mid air, while he was reversed in the air his arms swung in a powerful blow and the Fae blade severed Quinn's head from his shoulders. Eric completed his flip and landed on his feet only to stagger and brace his weight on the bloody blade. The crowd was roaring around us and I prayed no one noticed Eric's sword seemed to absorb the blood dripping down it and in return Eric stood a tad bit straighter.

I didn't care where we were. I yanked off my heels and pushed through the crowd until I reached the edge of the pit then jumped in without concern for the length of the fall. I tucked and rolled as I had seen in various movies, surprised at how easy it was then sprung to my feet and ran over to Eric. He saw me coming and sheathed the sword and met me with open arms and voracious lips.

We were wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the now naked headless man on the other side of the arena or Jennifer Carter attempting to congratulate Eric over the roar of the crowd.

Pam was the one to pull us apart, growling we needed to get out of there and warning me if Eric and I continued the crowd would get a show I wouldn't want to remember.

Don't ask me how we made it to the hotel room. I don't have a clue. Eric was still with me and the tiger was dead and adrenaline was pouring through my body. My clothes disappeared as did Eric's and then we were rolling over the hotel bed. I bit Eric's chest with a growl when he slid home and was answered by the feel of his fangs sinking into my shoulder. I sucked on the wound, the taste of Eric in my mouth and the feel of him deep between my thighs my proof he was still alive. Every pull of my blood down Eric's throat was echoed by a thrust of his hips and I released his chest with a scream as the first orgasm crashed over me. There was no softness or tenderness between us, just two people verifying their existence. When Eric came apart in my arms for the last time I was feeling light headed and a bit starry eyed.

When I had the strength to lift my head I pulled away from his embrace and rolled him to his back as I allowed my hands and fingers to explore every inch of his body looking for wounds which had not closed.

"They have all healed lover, thanks to your blood," his voice was a contented purr in my ear as he gathered me close.

"I was scared," I admitted curling into him as tight as I could get.

"I was confident," he said and chuckled when I half assed slapped at him. "Rest now lover for dawn grows near." He hummed a lullaby and I allowed his soothing voice to sing me to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. A warm welcome to the new readers joining us and a big thank you to everyone for their feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Scene 1 - SPOV - Bolted  
**

When I woke up the next morning I was starving, probably from the amount of blood Eric had taken the night before. I rolled away from his arms reluctantly and headed into the shower. I could not but help to replay the battle in my mind and thanked God for Eric still being at my side.

When I walked into the living area of our two bedroom suite I found Eric's trench coat and my discarded heels just inside the door. Pam must have had someone retrieve them.

I grabbed up the heels and coat and took them back into our room where I packed them back away. A quick shower and jeans and t-shirt later I was devouring a steak with all the fixings and a large glass of orange juice.

I checked the clock to see I still had several hours before the other two would be up so I pulled out a mystery novel and curled up in the loveseat to sink into someone else's world, unfortunately it wasn't a book to hold your attention. I sighed and figured a few stretches and the forms Thalia had taught me wouldn't hurt so I worked out a bit and ordered some more food when my belly grumbled.

When there was a knock on the door I checked the mind on the other side to make sure it was room service, grabbed my food and then dove into the hot roast beef sandwich. I chased the last bit of gravy with regret.

There was some other practice I should be doing so I settled down in the middle of the living area floor, closed my eyes and centered myself. In the recesses of my mind there were hallways and doors stretching everywhere now and I doubted a lifetime would be enough to explore the possibilities I had at my fingertips. I made way to my favorite mental room and made myself comfortable next to the bond with Eric then tossed out my mental net to see if anything interesting was going on in our hotel.

I found nothing but normal boring human activity so I decided to see how far and how much I could read and filter now. I extended further and further until I felt like saran wrap stretched over half the city. The further I stretched the more minds I could read but the less I could filter. The tighter my radius the more detail I could pick up. There were some shifters mixed up with the human minds and I was happy to find they were almost as easy to read. I was about to experiment some more when I felt Eric rise.

I had another little activity I had wanted to try for awhile and this seemed like the perfect moment. I leaned into the emotional pipeline which was Eric and blew against it with pursed lips, and then I took my fingers and lightly played over the bond as if I was fingering a piano. The bond deepened in color so I changed up and started to stroke like I was petting a cat, when the color shifted again I ran my hands over the bond as if I was gathering it to me and kneaded it like bread dough. The light grew exceedingly bright and then imploded before settling back into its normal rhythms.

I stretched and smiled; feeling extremely satisfied then opened my eyes to find Pam sitting across from me, staring with a look of utter fascination.

"What?" I asked pushing some loose hair back out of my eyes.

"Did you just mind fuck Eric?"

I blushed and lowered my eyes, "umm maybe?"

"I rose to him bellowing your name," she informed me, "yet here you are all alone posing like a little Buddha."

I didn't answer her as I rose to my feet and hurried over to the room Eric and I shared. Sure enough I found him splayed on his back taking up most of the bed appearing totally satiated. I perched on what little space he left me and gave him a sweet kiss. His eyes opened and I found myself drowning in the most delectable color of blue. His arm snaked out and I was hauled over against his chest.

"While I just experienced the most delicious sensations ever," he rumbled into my hair. "I much prefer the feel of you in my arms." He then proceeded to show me just how much I was appreciated.

When Eric was finished with his version of dinner we cleaned up and met Pam in the living area where she was dismissing her room service.

"Nice shade of red," I commented when the girl had scurried out the door.

Pam smirked at me, "Yes everywhere."

Eric settled into the largest chair and pulled me into his lap.

"Sookie what do you think of Tara's story?" Eric asked as he stroked my hair.

"I think she was manipulated into the position she is in now."

"You believe she was turned against her will?"

"No I believe she did not wish to die and took what was offered. I do think she fell into their hands in Vegas and was taken advantage of. I do not consider for a moment Tara would willingly remain with a vampire, not after Franklin. I do not care how good looking or rich he is."

Pam sat down across from us. "Her relationship with Franklin was as staged as yours with Bill. He was using her to find information about you," she said as she pulled out a nail file.

"So who did he really work for, Mississippi or Nevada?" I asked trying to understand the maze of politics.

Eric squeezed my shoulder. "He worked for everyone. His job was intelligence and recognizance. He would investigate whatever fell on his radar as valuable and then sell it to the highest bidder."

"Ok so he is killed, Tara freaks out and then makes someone's life easier by running right into their arms. Are you telling me he glamoured her into running to Nevada?" I wiggled around on Eric until I could also see Pam easily.

Eric shifted his hips so I could appreciate what my maneuvers were doing to him before replying. "It would not surprise me if he did so. Russell may have been out bid by de Castro."

His fingers were trailing up and down my arm lightly causing me to shiver. "So obviously this King already had plenty of information on me, possibly already knew about my telepathy so why butter up Tara, or even turn her?"

"A message, to let us know he is aware of your weaknesses, your family, your friends. How easy it is to lure them away from protection and harm them. Or he started out using her and honestly found a physical attraction that he acted upon to maintain."

"Kind of like me and you then," I said dryly then winced when his hand squeezed my arm in punishment. There was anger zinging through him and I regretted my words immediately. "Eric I ..." I tried to apologize but he stood and dropped me into the chair before moving to the other side of the room.

Pam watched the two of us and rolled her eyes.

"I spoke to Ocella before dawn this morning and he is calling the other Sheriff's back tonight. We will be the only representatives of Louisiana at the trial," he said leaning against the far wall.

I poured regret through the bond only to see his face harden and the bond close down. If he was going to ignore my apology then the only other thing I could do was continue the discussion. "Why is Nevada even here?"

Pam answered me, "If Sophie-Anne is found guilty of Threadgill's murder then Jennifer Carter, his second, becomes Queen of Arkansas. She's been chasing Felipe for centuries. I am sure there is a potential marriage alliance hanging over this."

"If Sophie-Anne is innocent does she get Arkansas? What about Mississippi and Louisiana then?"

"She will get Arkansas and be in worse shape than she was with Louisiana, but Andre will still hold Mississippi and Ocella Louisiana because the Authority has already decreed it so," Eric responded.

"All right last question then. Do you think Nevada is or will try to invade Louisiana? Is that what all this spying has been about?" I inquired hoping they would be honest with me.

Eric walked over to crouch in front of me and took my hands. At least his face was a bit softer now. He played with my fingers while he spoke. "Felipe is ambitious, always has been and always will be. Yes he was scouting for a takeover that was obvious. Sophie-Anne was ignoring the reports of his vampires in her territory. I believe he assisted her with the sale of 'v' in the pits as his clubs are usually masks for such. As Nan stated, the Authority does not wish to risk some lucky human getting a takeover on camera. They are usually extremely bloody."

Pam piped up, "Rarely are any vampires from an old regime allowed to live who wield any type of authority."

My mouth went dry, "So Eric and you and Thalia, all the other Sheriffs would be executed?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Appius and Andre as Kings will stop this?"

Eric shook his head, "No but they will slow it down until Felipe gathers the intelligence on the new regimes and concocts new plans."

"So months, maybe a year or two and until then he does under hand sneaky things to make your lives miserable."

"Exactly," Eric said then glanced over his shoulder to Pam. "Pam leave us, I need to speak to Sookie."

She left without comment, closing the door of her bedroom behind her.

I started speaking right away, "Eric I am sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it. It just popped out and it was rude and inconsiderate."

His eyes were remote though his fingers were still stroking the back of my hands. "If I were de Castro you would be a vampire thrall right now and your brother would be a permanent visitor in my dungeon to assist in keeping you in line. Though it would be more for my pleasure in seeing you suffer then any need to use him as control, but I am not de Castro" He stood up and walked toward the suites door. "Go change. The trial begins soon. Wear the pant suit," and then he was gone.

I dressed in record time. Normally I hate pant suits because of my curves and my short stature I end up looking like a stuffed sausage. This outfit on the other hand was tailored to within an inch of its life. My curves were emphasized but not on blatant display. The look was casual business and easy to move around in a bonus in the company I was keeping. The suit was navy blue linen with a green silk shell and black flats. Heels would really rock the outfit but Pam told me to go for mobility. Where my outfit was tailored, hers was loose and flowing in a deep rose color. Of course with her added inches she could pull it off.

Eric changed while I was talking to Pam and when he joined us in the foyer he was in charcoal slacks with a very dark green dress shirt. No weapons allowed this time which actually made me feel a bit naked. We slipped into our coats, left the hotel, climbed into the black armored beast with Pam riding shotgun and made our way to the trial.

I sensed in relief Eric was no longer blocking the bond and the casual touching had returned. I needed to learn to edit my mouth around vampires. In their world words are just as much a weapon as a wooden stake. You would never hear one of them apologize for something they claim they didn't mean, for every word spoken is uttered with deliberate intent.

We pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be an old abandoned high school. Eric followed a service drive out back until we arrived at an overgrown combo track and football field with decrepit stadium seating. There was a platform created from old wooden pallets in front of the stands and a couple of the v-feds were talking on it. In the stands sat a few dozen vampires and a handful of heavily glamoured humans.

Eric sat me one bleacher behind and to the right of him and Pam to his left. This actually put us close to the same height seated.

I leaned over and whispered to Eric, "Why is the trial here and not some fancy hotel or something?"

"Too many humans, not all vampires wish to be so visual especially when it comes to our laws." I caught his smirk as he continued, "Bill was tried in a junk yard. The vampires on the local police force will make sure nobody disturbs us this evening."

I was glad Eric had insisted we take jackets tonight for the temperature was hovering about forty eight degrees and while the vampires wouldn't care; I would be blue in an hour or so without it.

I slipped my shields and read nothing unusual for the time being but to be safe I threw out a mental net to monitor during the trial. Shortly thereafter Victor strode to the make shift stage and announced the trial would be commencing.

Sophie-Anne was led out and seated on the stage followed soon after by Jennifer Carter. During the commotion I noticed a good looking Latino take a seat with a small group of vampires near us.

I nudged Pam and pointed out the strange vamp. He was the only one I didn't recognize from the night before. "Who's that," I asked as softly as I could.

Her eyes flicked to the side and then she mouthed back to me, "Felipe."

I casually glanced around again but I did not see Tara anywhere. I noted the seating arrangements; apparently Arkansas got the center area with Nevada to the left of them. To the right of Arkansas was us as Louisiana and then Andre and his group to our right for Mississippi.

Then the trial commenced, there were no lawyers it was Sophie-Anne's word versus Jennifer Carters and whatever investigative material the Authority had gathered.

I was fascinated by the vampire soap opera playing out before me. Our Queen had approached Arkansas for a marriage alliance because she was still short on cash and the King, Peter Threadgill, had agreed to pay all her tax debts in return for her hand in marriage. Arkansas would get a piece of the casino action and tourist attractions in the other two states along with hopefully a better selection of vampire immigrants. Arkansas agreed to the marriage, the two Monarchs had signed the appropriate paperwork and then took their vows in front of the vampire equivalent to a Justice of the Peace. A few hours after the vows were spoken; Jennifer had found the remnants of her King in his favorite chair.

Sophie-Anne tearfully claimed she didn't do it. She said after the vows were spoken she and Peter had consummated their marriage as required and then she had retired to her personal rooms where Hadley was waiting for her. Hadley was asked to testify and she did, her mind echoing the sincerity of her words but I could tell her declaration was falling on deaf ears. She was human, what she said was of no consequence. Andre then testified he had taken a call from the Queen around the time Arkansas had apparently been killed but again his words were of little value for he was the Queens child and she could command him to say whatever she wished.

Then it was Jennifer's chance to speak. She told of meetings where her King and Sophie-Anne had spent hours arguing over the tiniest details. Sophie-Anne was adamant the marriage contracts had to have certain stipulations pertaining to the Kings death or disabilities and wouldn't budge on any of them. Jennifer also opened the can of worms about the sale of vampire blood, how Sophie-Anne had tried to get Peter to market it in their state.

I felt Eric's disbelief through the bond and agreed with him, how could Sophie-Anne be so stupid? She might as well have stood there with her hands out asking to be bound in silver before her new husband even became ash.

It was Sophie-Anne's chance to rebut Jennifer's accusations and she started right away with her reasoning on the marriage contracts. Of course arguing her experience with losing Russell and the uproar it left the two states in didn't help her cause at all. It only pointed out the fact she had already lost one husband in suspicious circumstances. I was getting the solid feeling Sophie-Anne was damned if she did and damned if she didn't in this trial no matter what.

It was Eric's turn to serve as witness and he stood to move toward the stage. He had taken one step when my mental radar began to scream and I tracked two humans just behind us, when I touched their thoughts I just reacted.

"Stake!" I screamed and lunged. My response placed me just behind Eric and in the path of the crossbow bolts meant for his heart. Our differences in height had the first bolt striking and tearing through my left shoulder to fly out at an angle which missed Eric, the second bolt to hit me lodged in bone, the tip protruding over the first exit wound.

Eric caught me as I fell and I answered the question in his eyes, "I couldn't lose you." I saw his mouth open but I didn't have a chance to register his words for I lost the battle against unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I was under when ripping pain had me swimming back to the surface. I opened my eyes to see a strange vampire staring down at me grimly. I caught the sight of Eric just behind him. Both of their lips moved but I heard nothing there was only the swirling red of pain washing over me. Someone was poking and pulling at my arm and I tried to scream. I could feel the strange vampire try to glamour me but Eric shoved him out of the way and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Lover we still have to get the second bolt out. I need you to trust me in this please." He leaned back and caught my eyes with his then I felt soothing through the bond and his whisper to let him in, to let go. I let myself sink into the blue depths of his eyes and dropped all the shields between us. When I gave my will over to him I felt his flash of triumph and love and then I was cradled in peace without pain.

The next time my eyes opened I was in the back seat of the mobile tank with my head in Eric's lap and his bleeding wrist at my mouth. I instinctively latched on and swallowed a few mouthfuls before his wrist closed.

I was still sore but even that was fading. I tilted my head back and smiled at him. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Always," he rumbled in return as he stroked my hair. "Do you want to sit up?"

I grinned, "Not really you make a great pillow." I turned my face to place a kiss right above his belt buckle. He was seated in the corner of the back seat while I was laid out across it. "Pam's driving?" I had just registered the fact if Eric was with me someone else was in control of the vehicle. I don't remember Eric ever letting someone else drive.

"Glad to see you are back with us Sookie," Pam uttered from the driver's seat.

"Me too," I said fervently. "So tell me what happened when the lights all went out."

His left hand was gently tracing the shell of my ear while his right hand swept back and forth under the t-shirt I was now wearing, just brushing underneath my bare breasts.

"After you took the strike meant for me and I caught you, four more volleys followed. Sophie-Anne is dead, Arkansas lost two vampires trying to protect Jennifer and Nevada lost one protecting Felipe. The humans were killed before they could be questioned. The Magister is stating it was an attack by the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Do you believe that?" I asked him biting back the need to purr under his petting hands.

"Did you read anything in their heads before they struck to confirm it?"

"No," I admitted. "They didn't have the usual religious fanaticism boiling through their brains that the Fellowship uses as an excuse for their actions. These men were entirely focused on their job."

"Only one faction remained unharmed," Pam explained. "No attempt was made against Andre and his people. The guilty finger points logically to him."

"So he gets away with murder," I growled in disgust. Appius would not have been so quick to claim Fellowship involvement.

"Why did you do it Sookie," Eric asked me and I knew he was speaking about using my body as a human shield.

"I knew no matter what happened I would be opening my eyes again." I reached to place my fingers on his lips. "You on the other hand would be ash and gone."

Pam gasped from the driver's seat, "You will allow...?" Her eyes burned into mine through the mirror.

"She has given permission," Eric confirmed to Pam. His voice was stern as he addressed me, "But I will not have you playing vampire body guard just because you think you might walk away from it."

"And I will not lose you to the True Death if it is in my power to stop it." My voice was just as firm in response.

"Now that the two of you have confirmed you are equally hard headed," Pam said sarcastically. "I am pleased to hear Sookie will be my sister some evening in the future."

"Ya well, I am counting on you as back up Pam, if Eric isn't available." Both vampires went perfectly still. Oops, there goes my mouth again. "Well, uh unless you... well I ... um never mind," I stuttered.

"Unless Eric objects," Pam simply stated. "I would be honored."

I was watching Eric with apprehension. His hand was back stroking my hair but the bond was silent.

"I do not object if something happens and I cannot be there but Pam is." He flashed a wicked smile and I relaxed. "Just remember with Pam as your Maker you may find her compulsion to get you into her bed a bit more forceful."

"True," Pam confirmed with a smile.

I was feeling much better so I sat up and crawled into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You are my choice Eric, when the time comes. Only you," I whispered in his ear, feeling his need for reaffirmation. Barring an emergency, when I reached the point where I felt comfortable turning my back on the sun, Eric was and always will be my choice as Maker.

I decided to change the subject. "Since Sophie-Anne is dead does this mean the trial is null and void? What happens to Arkansas now?"

"Victor gave the crown to Jennifer," Eric responded. "She was already talking with Felipe when we left with you. Probably negotiating an Alliance. Andre high tailed it out of there before we got you out."

I remembered the strange vampire. "Who was the guy leaning over me when I woke up the first time?"

"A vampire from Arkansas with medical experience. I could not give you blood until we had the bolt out and it was lodged in bone. I was afraid to just yank it out. He helped with the extraction while I took care of you." He was talking about glamouring the pain away. "When he was finished I gave you blood for the first time and then we moved you."

"How much blood did I need?"

"I opened my wrist three times tonight."

I winced, "So where are we going?"

"Our business is done in Arkansas. We stopped at the hotel and grabbed our things and now are on the way to New Orleans to stay at the Palace. Ocella is expecting us for his coronation tomorrow night. Then we can go home."

"Home, that sounds real good." I was already weary of vampire politics.

"Yes it does," He agreed and then I was lying on the seat again using him as a pillow.

"Go to sleep Sookie," he coaxed. "Your body needs to finish healing. We still have several hours before we are at our destination. All will be well when you next awake."

Pam tuned into some classical music which along with the hum of tires and the murmur of voices as Eric and Pam conversed soon had me slipping into sweet dreams featuring my Viking.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- True Blood and SVM characters belong to Mrs. Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Original Characters and story line are mine. Smooches for everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Scene 1 - EPOV - Neutralized  
**

I felt Sookie's heart slow and her breathing deepened, indicating she had passed into her slumber. I enjoyed the feel of her hair running through my fingers and the way it collected and preserved her luscious scent.

"Does she know what she has done by giving you the sword?" Pam asked quietly as we continued towered New Orleans.

"That she has pledged herself to me in the old ways?" I responded wryly, "No to her it is just a gift she could give knowing I would appreciate it."

Sookie muttered and shifted in her sleep. I lightly ran my hand down her good shoulder and arm, soothing her until she was still once more.

"Talk to her Eric," Pam said seriously. "Tell her what it means to you to have received her families ancestral sword. She may surprise you."

"Or she will run in fear of losing her much coveted independence," I caught Pam's eyes in the mirror. "She will not recognize a union not sanctioned by her human church."

"You require her to trust you yet you will not grant her the same." My eyes narrowed at Pam's tone of voice. "Fine Eric, I won't speak of it again."

When we arrived at the Palace in New Orleans, Pam went to inform Ocella of our arrival while I carried Sookie to our rooms. It looked like Ocella was already redecorating for the more public rooms were missing the ostentatious gilding and female clutter favored by Sophie-Anne. The guest suites unfortunately were still full of womanly fluff and frippery. I undressed Sookie and once our bags arrived I slipped her into one of my t-shirts then tucked her into the lavish bed. I knew my scent would help calm her if her dreams grew dark while I was in the debriefing with Ocella.

When I was satisfied she was comfortable, I changed into clean clothes and headed to Ocella's office. When I arrived he was handing Pam an object which she tucked away and thanked him for. She stopped by to let me know she would check in with Thalia at Fangtasia and then keep an eye on Sookie until I returned. I warmly thanked her, she was such a good child, and then found a reasonably comfortable chair and waited for Ocella to speak.

Ocella came out from behind his desk to sit on the edge. "There were attempts against Gervaise and Cleo, both were foiled successfully," he said beginning to pace. He was decidedly un king like with his board shorts, bare feet and Night of the Living Dead stenciled t-shirt.

"Were there any fatalities?" I asked. It would be a shame if there had been, but over all I felt we had been well prepared for any coup attempt.

"One shifter guard but he made an excellent accounting of himself before he fell."

"Then it is well the Sheriff's returned so expeditiously."

"Pam confirms you vanquished the tiger?"

"Yes, it was a splendid battle."

"His sister may be a thorn in our side later on."

"I have already taken steps to avert such a situation," I said. I had Marshall searching for the girl and once she was found she would be glamoured to forget everything.

"Felipe's newest child, what problems do you foresee from her connection to Sookie?"

"I have people watching for her return to the state. She will be dealt with if needed, after all the first year as vampire is the most vulnerable."

"The scout Jonathan was caught near Mr. Stackhouse's home. He was questioned and then returned to Felipe as a warning."

"Jason is well?"

"No harm came to the human, though perhaps it might be worthwhile to bond him to one of your people. Your child perhaps, to keep a closer watch."

"I will consider it."

"Tell me about the attack by humans. Sookie is well?"

"I gave her blood, she is currently resting. One of the projectiles shattered bone, though it is healing well. She must have been monitoring with her telepathy. She caught them coming in behind us and used her body to shield my own."

"I will have to reward her for such exemplary service to her Sherriff." I growled at him and he brushed it off. "It would have been embarrassing to lose you to a pithy human attack Eric. It is appropriate your human protected you."

"The assassins were killed before they could be questioned. The Magister claims it was the Fellowship."

"It was Andre or Felipe most likely."

"You believe Andre would kill Sophie-Anne?"

"I saw the lust for power in Andre when he visited Fangtasia. Sophie-Anne had kept him leashed to her for too long, denying him the right to strike out on his own and make his mark. She had a hand in signing her death warrant when she gave him Louisiana. He would not be the first child to dispose of their maker to further their own agenda. Felipe was probably whispering in his ear. Andre is about as stable as his Maker was."

Ocella returned to his leather chair and thumbed through some paperwork. He stuffed a few sheets into a folder and handed them over to me.

"Read this. It is data I have gathered on Victor's movements before he accepted the position of Magister. I have neutralized any interference from him or Felipe for the foreseeable future."

I skimmed through the notes a wide grin forming in response to his ingenuity. "This will be quite a tactical advantage."

Ocella flashed a wicked smile, "Indeed, paperwork is so time consuming. But when you are sloppy with your permits and accounting practices it is only expected for the authorities to come knocking on your door."

"Nan has agreed to this?" I was astounded Ms. Flanagan would have allowed him access to such sensitive files. In my hands I held proof Victor was working with Felipe and various drainers in the underground to peddle 'v' along with tax evasion, money laundering and embezzlement from other vampire factions.

He flicked his fingers in dismissal. "I was working on this as Magister. These files are my copies. She has no idea what I uncovered. The originals are in a secured location Victor will not be able to access. Felipe will be receiving a visit from the V-feds shortly to interrogate him about his peddling of blood. Victor of course will have to step down as Magister because of a conflict of interest."

"You wish me to drop a few words in the appropriate ears?" I had a list of Felipe's business associates in my office who would love to be warned about a pending investigation.

"Naturally," he smiled. "Felipe will be too busy avoiding the authorities and the assassins hired by his business partners to look outside his state lines for more territory."

"You are enjoying this," I said. He was all but preening in his chair.

"Absolutely, and you are too."

Of course I was. With the intelligence I had been gathering for the last several months combined with the information Ocella had access to while he was Magister we had effectively neutered Nevada. In a few months time they would be the ones ripe for a takeover and from the look in his eyes Ocella was not dismissing the possibility. He could have Nevada if he wished, as long as I was left to care for my little piece of Louisiana with my bonded. There were plenty of other things to keep me occupied without constantly dealing with State level politics.

We discussed the upcoming Coronation, a relatively small celebration with Andre handing off the crown to Ocella. All of the Sheriff's would be gathered in one location to swear their oath but their seconds would be covering their Area's. The lieutenants would make their way to the Palace along with other vampires in the State to swear fealty to him over the next few weeks. Ocella informed me he required the Sheriff's to be armed tomorrow. I was thankful he was returning to the old ways for Sophie-Anne had cared little about security and I didn't want to see all of our hardwork flushed away by a lucky stake.

I wondered about Sookie's cousin Hadley. Now Sophie-Anne was gone the human would no longer hold favor in court, unless Andre decided her unique flavor outweighed her timid a vacuous personality. Hadley's taste was pleasant but not extraordinary like Sookie's. Perhaps Andre would exchange her for one of the half demons I used to enjoy. Tavia's looks were as spicy as her blood and she had always lusted after a position at court. Of course Sookie would have to read Hadley's mind upon her return, to make sure she wasn't a liability. I thought Sookie would be pleased with my plans, for she valued family above all.

I sent off a few texts to get the wheels rolling and headed back to our rooms when Ocella was finished talking. I checked on Sookie who was still resting soundly and lightly probed her shoulder. The bone was healing correctly and I didn't feel any loose bone shards to interfere with the use of her arm. I would hate to have to cut the wound back open to retrieve any painful debris I believed she would sleep most of the day as her body recovered its energy from rapidly healing such a serious injury.

While she had been bleeding in my arms, her bloods sweet bouquet luring several other vampires near, I had been tempted to turn her. She had granted me permission after all and as it was I did have to feed her massive quantities of my blood to replace what she had lost. I hadn't lied when I told her I had opened my wrist three times for her. I just never mentioned the other time I opened the vein of my throat and allowed it to pour into her mouth to try to match the amount she was losing. No I wanted her turning to be as special as our bond and I would do everything in my power to make sure she enjoys her Sun for as long as she wishes.

I took a quick shower then slid into bed with her, gathering her close. The time and vigor I had spent pursuing her had paid off in spades. Not only did I have her compliance in regards to using her abilities, I had also found my hearts desire. A reward I never dreamed existed. I had little time to marvel over my good fortune this night before the rising sun laid me to rest.

* * *

**Scene 2 - SPOV - I Will**

I was roused by Pam repeatedly calling my name. I opened bleary eyes to find her peering down at me and nudging my shoulder. It took me a moment to register Eric was no longer next to me. I must have slept the whole day through. I felt like it too, you know that almost hangover type feeling you get when you've slept too much. It was difficult to resist curling back up on my side and just falling back asleep.

"Where is Eric?" I asked her sleepily.

"Appius needed him. Come you need to get up and eat."

I frowned at her in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk and I want to do it before Eric returns." She pulled back my covers and literally hustled me into the bathroom where the running shower had steamed the room. "Go ahead and get in, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before." She pulled Eric's t-shirt over my head and stuffed me into the shower.

"Pam what has gotten into you?" I sputtered trying not to fall on my face on the slippery tiles. I caught her urgency and quickly lathered up.

"Sookie you love Eric, right?" She asked me out of the blue.

I leaned back and brushed the shower curtain aside to stare at her in astonishment.

"Uh Yes?"

"Would you consider us as part of your family?"

I had my hair washed and conditioned faster than I have ever done in my life so I could get out of the shower and speak to her directly. I waited until I was dried and pulling on the lacey underwear she handed me, completely oblivious to my naked state.

"I guess you could say you are family. I consider you as close as a sister sometimes," I confessed as I ran a comb through my tangled hair.

"What about Eric."

"Eric is Eric, he's my bonded."

"Which is closer than you would ever get to a human if you were married right?"

My hackles were starting to rise, "Pam just spit it out." Whatever was bothering her was serious enough for her to ignore my half naked self while I slathered on lotion. Not one innuendo had passed her lips yet, most un Pam like.

"You presented him with your family blade. For a Viking woman to do such is the same as claiming him as a prospective husband," she explained in a rush.

"Whoa, what?" I asked in disbelief.

"You proposed to Eric."

"I gave him a cool looking sword, that's it. I mean no one else in my family would ever use it and it was perfect for him"

"It means much more than that to him, and honestly to me and any other vampire familiar with Eric and the old ways."

"So that's all there is to a Viking marriage? Give your man a sword and you are hitched?"

Pam hesitated a second before replying, "No, there is the bride price to be paid, a ceremony and then the husband gives the wife a family blade in turn, which she is supposed to keep in trust until their first born son comes of age. A Fae joining is even less complicated. Blood is shed onto the ancestral blade and if the blade swallows the blood then they are bound. But the gifting of a special blade, one used in blood rituals is called a pledging between a human and a vampire. It is in essence a marriage, and you have indicated by your gift that you are considering Eric as your pledged. So are you?"

"Wait, if both of us spill blood on that sword we are wed by Fae ritual?" I asked remembering Eric nipping both of our fingers to test the magic of the blade.

"Joined or bonded if you will," Pam explained. "A fairy pair does not wed until their first child is conceived. I believe this is information you already know?"

"Well yes," I answered. "I just never saw anyone spill blood on a sword. Besides, Eric and I have already let our blood splatter on the sword. He was testing to see what it would do. You mean he knew this all along?"

"About the joining? No I doubt very much. Marriage and mating rituals would be of no interest to him. I know them because I was curious when we first discovered what you were. I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything foolish." Pam smiled wryly as she started to dig through my luggage. "He was aware of what the significance was to your gift though."

I froze in the process of combing my now mostly dry hair. "He thought I was proposing to him? Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because he knew you were oblivious to the symbolism." She stopped her rummaging and looked at me gravely. "Would you still have given him the sword if you knew? If humans could marry vampires according to your human rituals in this state, would you marry Eric right now if he asked?"

Her question was serious and not one to treat lightly. If Eric was a human, this far into the relationship would I marry him if he asked. I was considering marrying Bill with even less between us, would I do any different with Eric, knowing without a shadow of a doubt just what he felt for me?

"I would marry him," I admitted. "I gave up on the white picket fence and two point five kids the moment Claudette tried to eviscerate me. Eric has been good to me even with the high handed crap. We'll probably hiss and cuss at each other, get on each other's nerves and raise holy hell but it won't be boring."

A rare full smile bloomed across Pam's features. "In that case you would not object to making it official tonight? If I explain how the pledging works would you complete the ceremony?"

"Why don't you explain exactly what it means in vampire politics?"

While she helped me dress she explained the pledging would be the ultimate shield against anyone, whether they were a vampire or any other supernatural, from claiming me for themselves. I would be Eric's wife according to vampire law. He would in fact own me, a condition which prior to my experience with the Fae would have had me screaming in denial. No one could approach me without Eric's permission, including Appius, the Authority or even Alcide. It was the next logical step to our current relationship and I was actually astonished Eric hadn't tried in some underhanded and sneaky way to make it happen already.

"You are telling me this plan, to do this tonight, is one hundred percent your doing?" I asked Pam in disbelief.

She snarled at me. "He was positive you would run from him. He does not see how much you have changed since your ... incident."

I decided to be forthright. "He is correct in that I would probably have argued with him if he had tried to force it. I mean if he had walked in here tonight and said we are pledging without any discourse in his normal pushy way, yes I probably would have thrown a hissy fit. He knows how to push my buttons that way."

"Then it is a good thing we had our discussion, is it not?" She asked smugly.

"Yes Pam," I sighed. "So what do I have to do?"

She pulled out an odd looking dagger and walked me through the ceremony. It was very simple actually. She would wrap the blade in a black piece of silk. I would carry it like a ring bearer carrying wedding bands to Eric. He would take the blade, unwrap it and if he accepted me as his pledged, he would kiss it. It would be short and sweet, in front of witnesses who would carry the tale back to various monarchies. We would be wed vampire style.

"He won't refuse me will he Pam? I really don't want to do this if I end up looking like a human fool."

"He will be surprised, but he will not reject you. He has secretly wanted to do this since your third blood exchange."

I surprised her with a hug. "Then if you are sure, let's do this." My human friends would not understand the significance or consider me wed. They would just have to deal with it; our world isn't so cut and dried as it used to be.

All of this was whirling in my head as Pam did the finishing touches to my hair. As I stared at the woman reflected in my mirror one hackneyed phrase popped into my head. 'You've come a long way baby', isn't that Gods own truth.

Pam went to change and I nibbled on a piece of toast. My stomach was in knots now. I whistled when she walked back into the room an hour later.

Her dress was a wonder of pleats and drapery, fastened with little knots on each shoulder and belted with a real gold girdle. She wore gold sandals and her hair was gathered on the top of her head to cascade down in ringlets and tight curls.

My halter style dress clung to my curves and was covered in clear beads until mid knee where the beads changed to various shades of blue. It reminded me of a melting icicle. My sandals were silver and the top half of my hair was gathered into a braid while the rest flowed down my back loosely.

We smiled at each other and nodded in approval, we quite frankly looked hot. Pam handed me the wrapped dagger which I hid in my clutch. I took a deep breath and indicated I was ready to go. I followed her to the receiving room.

Pam had told me the room used to mimic a beach at mid day. The renovated room had been changed to a roman bath house. The pool contained thousands of flower petals, the ivory and gilding was replaced by sandstone tile and Corinthian columns. The ivory throne was now a marble chair shaped like an ornate 'U'. There was statuary tucked in every corner, and of course the requisite male and female bathing assistants. They were at least wearing loin cloths and pasties. I figured they were the donors for the evening.

Pam led me up to the throne area where Eric and Appius were standing talking quietly. My eyes were drawn to Eric first and believe you me; I had to wipe the drool from my lips.

He was dressed in dark gray leather pants and boots which were laced to the knee. His heavy silk tunic was a soft blue, with swirls of silver embroidery at the v neck and along the seams. He wore a platinum chain mail belt and a heavy leather harness that displayed the hilt of his broadsword across his back.

Eric had caught sight of me and the bit of fang I saw protrude over his bottom lip was all I needed to see to know he approved of my look. I turned my attention to Appius and you could have knocked me over with a feather when I saw how he was dressed. I had rarely seen the vampire in anything other than some kind of t-shirt, jeans or shorts, usually in sandals or flip flops. Tonight he apparently had pulled out all the stops.

Over a simple woolen tunic which ended above the knees, he wore a corselet made of curved strips of platinum fastened together with leather thongs. His boots were laced high over the ankle. Around his waist he wore a belt to which were attached a sheath and short dagger. From the front of the belt, over his belly, were suspended strips of leather to which metal disks were riveted. His short sword was carried in a scabbard suspended from a shoulder belt. He looked every inch the Legatus Legionis he used to be.

When the men were finished speaking Pam and I went to claim them. She and Appius found a secluded corner and started conversing. I knew they were deciding when the pledging would take place. Appius apparently was the owner of the ceremonial dagger I had in my clutch.

I collected Eric and found a position where I could monitor the room and Eric could guard our backs. I did a quick scan of the humans present and found nothing unusual. Eric waited patiently until I was finished. I still hadn't perfected maintaining a perfectly smooth face while I concentrated. He teased me about the little frown furrows between my brows.

"Nothing unusual on anyone's mind so far tonight Eric," I informed him as goose bumps formed from his lightly caressing thumb on the bare skin of my back.

"Excellent," He dipped his head to nuzzle my neck for a moment. "You smell delightful and look scrumptious."

I smiled up at him wickedly, "If you are hungry we can step aside for a moment if you wish."

"So tempting but I fear I must return to Ocella," he said with regret. "Andre has just arrived and will be anxious to get the formalities over with."

Eric must have summoned Pam silently for she came to take his place while he returned to stand with the rest of the Louisiana Sheriffs near Appius.

Andre was indeed impatient as he strode up to interrupt Appius' discussion with an unfamiliar vampire. I had to bite my tongue to keep from giggling at his outfit. He was wearing fawn breeches with those high stockings and buckled shoes. His shirt was loose and flowing, showing a boyish bare chest. He had a dark leather belt with an ostentatious buckle and what appeared to be a rapier in a scabbard at his side. He looked like a child playing dress up.

There must have been an unseen signal for suddenly the room fell silent and people gathered below the throne area. Appius and his Sherriff's stood to the left of the throne and Andre with his entourage to the right. As one the two vampires strode to the front of the throne and Andre lifted the golden circle he held in his hands and placed it on Appius head.

Then Andre began the King's oath. "Will you hold and guard by all proper means the vampire law as handed down by the Authority?"

Appius said, "I will."

"Will you be the shield and protector for the Vampires of the State of Louisiana?"

"I will."

"Will you uphold and recover those rights of the Vampire and possessions of the Authority that have been unlawfully usurped?"

"I will."

"Will you punish the unruly, banish the lawless and kill the traitors?"

"I will."

"Will you pay tribute to the Authority and tax to the human Government?"

"I will."

Andre turned to the rest of us and with a flourish of his hand announced, "Then I present to you Appius Livius Ocella, Vampire King of Louisiana." There was a round of applause as Appius swept the crowd with a cold hard gaze before seating himself upon his new throne.

"They must have added the human tax to the oath because of Sophie-Anne," Pam whispered to me as Andre stepped down from the platform and headed immediately to the bathing girls, choosing a blond and straightaway biting into her neck.

I turned away from his rude display to watch the Louisiana sheriffs swear their fealty to Appius. Their oath was similar with a couple of additions about registering new vampires and acknowledging the Magister's word as law during a tribunal.

Once the Sheriffs were done with their oaths, the rest of the vampires in attendance moved forward to swear to the new King and then renew their oath to their respective sheriffs. I guess this was the dinner break because the bathing beauties were being swarmed. It actually appeared I was in the minority when it came to the humans present who were being tasted.

I indicated to Pam that I wished to move away from the feeding frenzy so I wasn't mistaken as a hour devour, especially with the way Andre was eying me up. We moved to the other side of the room and I glanced over to Eric to make sure he registered my new position. He gave me a slight nod and a burst of lust through the bond to let me know he was aware of the change.

Pam suddenly leaned over to me and whispered, "Get ready."

It took me a moment to comprehend what she was talking about. When the light bulb went off though, I wasted no time in pulling out my little black bundle. I placed the now empty clutch on a nearby pedestal and waited for Pam's next move. There must have been some unseen signal between Pam and Appius for Appius stood and announced in a booming voice.

"Eric Northman, I request your presence."

The other vampires became silent as Eric approached Appius and went to one knee in front of him with his head bowed. I respected Appius but I did not like one bit seeing Eric submissive to anyone. I must have growled because Pam nudged me and gave a warning shake of her head when I looked to her.

Appius had a half smile on his face as he looked down at Eric, which really wasn't that far considering Eric's massive frame.

"You may rise Viking," Appius commanded and then announced to Eric and the assembled. "I believe we have a surprise for you this evening." Eric stood and looked at Appius quizzically who nodded toward me.

I was already moving toward the throne, thanks to a poke from Pam, with my little bundle held in my two hands at waist height. The first few steps toward Eric were easy, until the weight of the entire room of vampire eyes fell upon me, then I started to feel like Eric was getting further away instead of closer. At first Eric just watched me quizzically and then he glanced down at what I held and I could feel astonishment followed swiftly by anticipation through the bond. I caught and held his gaze forgetting about everyone else around us and almost gliding the rest of the way to him.

Appius had stepped back allowing Eric to be prominent. I remembered to curtsy to the new King and then still holding Eric's eyes I dropped to the floor on my knees in front of him. I held the wrapped dagger in arms out stretched toward Eric and waited for him to accept it. I could feel the tension building in side of me as he took his time. Could Pam be wrong, would Eric refuse me after all?

"Northman, if you do not accept such a luscious gift," Appius said with his eyes on me and not the object in my hands, "then allow me to take your place."

Eric flashed his new King an annoyed look apparently he had been savoring the occasion because in the next moment triumph was thrumming through the bond and black silk had fallen to the floor. Without further ado, Eric kissed the dagger now revealed and with eyes hot enough to melt my panties held out his free hand to me.

"Wife," was his simple statement.

I rose to my feet with a breath of relief and took his proffered hand. It took all of two minutes for me, Sookie Stackhouse to be wed by vampire law to Eric Northman. Now that's what I call efficient. I would have sworn though I had been prostrate for at least a half hour while he supposedly made up his mind.

I had actually forgotten about Appius until he addressed the crowd. "I Appius Livius hereby acknowledge the pledging between this vampire and his bonded human. Understand that any attempt to interfere with their union will result in the true death."

He then walked over to me and took my free hand, raising it to brush his lips over my knuckles. "Mrs. Northman, I wish you well in your handling of your Viking."

I hid my shock at being addressed as a 'Mrs.' anything. I guess I would have to get used to it. "Don't you mean to wish Eric well your Majesty?" I teased. "It is my understanding he is constantly complaining about what a handful I am."

Eric took the opportunity to lean down and whisper into my lips. "I would never complain about such a bodacious handful," as he brushed his hands quickly over my breasts. My breath caught and I barely repressed a shudder. My mouth was just as earnest as his when he swept me into a tonsil teasing kiss.

I thought I heard Appius say something along the lines of 'let the dancing begin' but was too busy fending off a very happy vampire.

Leave it to Andre to break our bubble. He had approached us unawares and one of his retinue cleared their throat to catch our attention. Eric ignored them for a few more minutes until he finally allowed me to gasp in a breath then he acknowledged Andre with a slight incline of his chin.

"Well played Eric," Andre said dryly. "Congratulations on winning the game."

Eric squeezed my arm cutting off my automatic urge to lash out at Andre.

"I play for keeps," Eric responded laconically.

Andre's features shifted and for the first time I witnessed the powerful vampire behind the spoiled evil pouty faced brat. "I accept your terms Eric."

"Very well then, my second will contact you to arrange the trade."

Andre disappeared after their brief exchange and Eric swung me out to the dance floor.

"Speaking of well played..." Eric said smiling down at me.

"I cannot take all the credit," I admitted sheepishly as I flicked my eyes toward Pam who was dancing with Appius.

"She did learn from the best," he modestly admitted then tossed me into the air shrieking with laughter.

It may not have been your typical wedding, but Eric turned it into a fairy tale just for me while we danced. His attention never wavered and our hands danced and teased over each other's bodies. We never separated no matter what the music played until the last dance where Appius interrupted us.

"I am exerting my authority as King," he announced as Eric reluctantly handed me off to him. The music switched to a slow waltz and Appius led me across the dance floor.

"You are exquisite this evening Mrs. Northman."

"Thank you Sire."

"I wish to make you aware that if you decide in the future to leave Eric I will endeavor to aid you."

I almost tripped in surprise, "I thought you were his friend?"

"Oh I am," he stated firmly. "But I wish you to consider me a friend as well. I am also a vampire first and foremost, and as a vampire I cannot help but covet that which makes one more powerful."

I was becoming increasingly nervous which he must have smelled.

He flashed a smile with fang. "Rest assured I can control my baser nature. I will promise you I have no intention of harming you, your husband or his child. I felt it was only appropriate to make you aware of my interest if you find yourself in need of assistance."

"I will keep your offer in mind," I said diplomatically.

"See that you do." The song ended and I gave him a slight curtsy, trying to discreetly locate Eric.

He must have felt my anxiety because he was immediately at my side and sweeping me off the dance floor.

"What did he want?' Eric asked with a frown.

I did not want to talk about it here; there were too many vampire ears nearby.

"Can we go back to our room?" I asked instead. His hand rose from my back to the nape of my neck where he massaged gently at the tension beginning to gather there.

"As you wish."

He was a whirlwind carrying me along as he made our excuses and rushed us back to our rooms. Just as swiftly he had us naked and lounging in the bed with me cuddled against his chest.

Eric demanded, "Before I begin to enjoy my new wife, tell me what Ocella said to upset you."

"He said he considers both of us his friends, but if at any time in the future I wish to walk away from you he will assist me."

Eric froze, "What?"

"He wants me," I stated quietly. "But claims he has no intention of acting on his desires."

"Even a King would face the true death if he did. You are mine."

"I am yours," I agreed as I nuzzled against his chest until I found one of his nipples where it lay in its soft nest of blonde chest hair. I bit him hard enough to draw blood and that was all it took for my first night as a married woman to begin.

His hands wrapped in my hair and he tugged my head over to his other pap which was already drawn up waiting for my attention. I bit him again and sucked a bit before slowly nibbling my way down the center of his chest to his happy trail. My hands savored the resilience of his flesh as his muscles flexed and slid beneath his cool skin. My tongue followed the soft line of hair south until I reached my goal. He was hard and heavy in my hands, fully aroused as shown by the dewy drop just waiting for my tongue gathered on his tip. I collected my silky prize then swept my tongue over the head before running my open mouth and flicking tongue down the underside of his length teasing as I went.

I carefully paid proper attention to the heavy sacks waiting their turn at his base before wrapping both hands around his girth and returning my mouth to his crowning glory. I worked him hard and fast, using the cues I was receiving from his growls and moans and the emotions fluctuating through the bond to guide my rhythm. I shrugged away his hands when he reached to guide me and ceased my attention to nip his inner thigh in warning. I heard a chuckle rumble through him replaced immediately by a moan when I redoubled my efforts. I was soon honored by the trembling of his thighs and the ballooning head in my mouth hinting he was just about there. I looked up and caught his eyes then oh so carefully I ran my teeth down his length returning for a final swirl and suck at the very tip. I was rewarded by the salty-sweet intimacy of him exploding inside my mouth.

I licked him clean then scooted forward to impale myself on his already waiting length. He felt so good deep inside and I just sat there squirming and clenching around him as my body strives to absorb his very being. Neither one of us could remain still nor was it long before I was riding him as hard and fast as I could, which wasn't fast enough for him because he grabbed my hips to hold me still as he pounded into me. I was more than fine with that as I came crashing to the precipice and gladly cast myself over. Only to swim back up as he started all over again.

We celebrated our nuptials for the rest of the night, ending with him tending the sensitive spots carefully with bloodied tongue and fingers as the threat of dawn brought our festivities to an end. We murmured to each other unable to resist the feathering of a kiss or the light brush of fingers over sensitive skin. When I could no longer withstand the heavy weight striving to close my eyelids I fell asleep with no doubt in my mind I was truly well loved.

In a small comfortable cottage near the bayou on the same evening Lafayette twists and turns amongst sweat drenched sheets. Deep in his mind a primal magic demands his attention holding him forcefully as it plays three scenes over and over.

*flash* as a portal opens with a crack and a lean well muscled form steps onto the overgrown hummock. His finely wrinkled features and long silken hair lend an air of gentility to his otherwise razor sharp countenance. There is movement in the brush and a collie steps forward to great the stranger. The elder bends and speaks softly to the animal and then with a pop they both disappear.

*flash* as a dark African beauty with eyes of oily black sings along with the radio as the desert miles disappear underneath speeding wheels. A roar of triumph is ripped from her lips and for a moment moonlight glints on the tease of fang.

*flash* as a wolves howl cuts through the shadowed trees in worship of the moon. Silver forms prowl and snarl amongst them selves, only to fall silent at the warning growl from a grizzled female with a scar splitting the corner of her mouth. Canine eyes glow with triumph and malice.

Lafayette finally tears himself from the never ending visions and curls into a whimpering huddle in the middle of his bed, praying for dawn to arrive and drive away the hellish nightmares.

And so ends another typical evening in the little backwoods town known as Bon Temps.

* * *

The End...till my True Blood season 5

(Cue True Blood theme song)

A/N - I want to thank everyone for their support and encouragement through out my version of Season Four. I have reached the end of my original plot line though I can guarantee this is not the end for this particular couple. I will take a month or so to hammer out where I want them to go next and flesh out the particulars. I couldn't resist leaving just a bit of a hint just as you would find in the real series. While the sequel to Masters is percolating in my mind, those of you waiting for the next installment of Ties will see the first few chapters soon. My ultimate goal is to have both sequels finished before the real TB Season four or CH's next book hit the TV and Shelves. For a bit of fun I've included my own bit of fantasy casting for True Blood, please enjoy.

My True Blood Cast:

Eric Northman - Alexander Skarsgård  
Sookie Stackhouse - Jessica Stam  
Pamela Swinford DeBeauford - Kristin Bauer  
Jason Stackhouse - Ryan Kwanten  
Bill Compton - Stephen Moyer  
Sam Merlotte - Sam Trammell  
Lafayette Reynolds - Nelsan Ellis  
Holly Cleary - Lauren Bowles  
Jessica Hamby - Deborah Ann Woll  
Alcide Herveaux - Joe Manganiello  
John Quinn - Vin Diesel  
Frannie Quinn - Svala Lind  
Marnie Stonebrook - Elisabetta Canalis  
Sophie - Anne - Evan Rachel Wood  
Appius Livius Ocella - Theo Theodoridis  
Thalia - Denise Vasi  
Chow Chow Lin - Vincent Lyn  
Andre Paul - Robert Boyd Holbrook  
Claude Crane - John Abraham  
Claudine Crane - Olivia Wilde  
Preston Pardlo - Gabriel Aubry  
Niall Brigant - Gaston Willig  
Victor Madden - Ruben Cortada  
Felipe de Castro - Andres Velencoso Segura  
Tara Thornton - Rutina Wesley  
Jennifer Carter - Coleen Mcloughlin


End file.
